Cunning of a Fox
by KingBeasta
Summary: They believe me to be a dope, knucklehead shinobi, baka ,gaki, brat, and deadlast but they are all wrong I am Naruto Uzumaki apprentice of Orochimaru of the Sannin and I will rebuild Uzushiogakure
1. Chapter 1

Shikarmaru has captured Tayuya with his **shadow possession jutsu.** after a long battle Shikarmaru has defeated Tayuya. She ishas a kunai to her neck.

"Man fighting you was so troublesome but I at least I won" said Shikarmaru in a lazy tone believing he won Tayuya just glares at him with so much hatred that will make Madara do back flips. Tayuya just laughs at him but is also angry she lost to a lazy ninja. "Is that what you think shithead" said Tayuya as she continue to laugh Shikarmaru just sighs thinking he's dealing with an insane girl.

30 feet away on another branch is Naruto glaring Shikarmaru behind is Temari with her arms crossed gazing down at Shikarmaru.

"Hey tell me Temari do you like Nara?" asked Naruto looking at her with passive eyes. With an unreadable look a face that will make the most arrogant hyuga shiver.

"Not really he might be cute and intelligent but he's way too lazy if he wasn't so lazy I might date him" said Temari said nonchalantly looking back at Naruto. He nodds his head understanding Shikamaru not her type.

"Hmm too bad for him he's not going to find a girl who isn't troublesome as he puts it" Naruto then claps his hands channeling chakra through his lungs Water Release: Flight of Obliterating Water ( **Suiton: Masshō mizu no furaito** ) he shots high power water from his lungs at a rapid speed going 200 miles per hour. The water attacks cuts through the trees reaching Shikarmaru.

Shikarmaru didn't even had a chance to react when he has cut in half by the high powered water jutstu. A now free Tayuya walks over to the now dead body then she starts to kicks Shikarmaru's top half of his body cursing about leaf trash and lazy fucking cock suckers that would make a sailor cry in enjoy. Naruto comes down seeing Tayuya viciously kicking Shikarmaru cussing about fucker breaking flute.

"You done Tayuya-chan" says naruto Tayuya continued to kick him two more times.

Then she finally stops "Now I'm done Fun-zoku" ( **hun** ) smirking back at naruto Temari jumps down.

"so you had fun Tayuya-san" as Temari Tayuya just ignores wraps her arms around Naruto's neck gazing at them both of their lips are almost touching but before they can kiss. Tayuya grabs his jumpsuit almost in a strangling motion she then shakes him Naruto has anime like swirls into his eyes."WILL YOU TAKE THAT GOD DAMN FUCKIN JUMPSUIT OFF THEY ARE SO FUCKING BRIGHT I THOUGHT I WAS GOING FUCKING BLIND FOR A SECOND YOU FUCKER!

Temari laughs at the two couples "is something funny Shitface" yelled Tayuya.

"N-no nothing is funny" said in a nonchalantly and not caring if Tayuya didn't believe her. Naruto puts his hands between them stopping them from any further fight.

"Okay Okay I'll change Dattebayo" Tayuya releases her boyfriend Naruto goes behind a tree he then walks back but into his Sound Four gear but his shirt is black he has a sword strapped to his back the hilt has black leather and a gold butt and the guard has a star like. Naruto then grabs his head Back creates a one hand rasengan slams it into his headband.

Naruto looks down at his destroyed headband thats in pieces hes glaring at then looks at Shikarmaru's dead body with a half smirk showing teeth. Naruto then thinks about the first time he meet Kabuto and was introduced into Orochimaru.

 **Flash Back six years ago**

a six years old Naruto is wearing a black tank top with a red leaf sign and black pants naruto is walking in the city of konoha looking for the library he's been asking questions about his parents to Hiruzen but he's been saying the same thing he doesn't know them. He doesn't believe Hiruzen since last year he has this ability to read and understands emotions. It's one of the reasons Naruto doesn't try to make friends since everyone doesn't like him.

The only person who is nice to him is Hinata Hyuga but since her clan always takes her away from him. The chance of those two becoming friends so, those two be friends won't happen. Naruto then thinks back when last week he over heard some citizens talking about a fox but quickly stop saying it's forbidden. He would've asked Hiruzen about it but the old man would most likely denie anything about a fox. So, Naruto is going to the library to study.

Unknown to the populist of Konoha Naruto is quite smart he loves to play shoegi and read for his 3rd birthday Naruto asked about a book of Senju Tobirama Nidaime Hokage who's also known for his advance water release without making handsigns, his powerful sensor ability, high intelligence and being the creator of **Shadow clone justu** (Kage Bushin no Jutsu), Hiraishin no jutsu ( **flying thunder God jutsu** ), Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation **(Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei)** ,his increase speed with along his skills with explosive tags, his prowles of differentctype of ninjutsu, and wielder of sword of the thunder dragon **(** **Raijin no Ken).** Tobirama is one of the strongest shinobi in history.

After reading about Senju Tobirama he has been interested in history Naruto believes the past can help you advance in the future. He then thinks about the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato who took on Tobirama's Hiraishin no jutsu and made it his own and advance it. Lucky for Naruto the Librarian likes Naruto unlike every other civilian except Teuchi and Ayame who actually likes Naruto. As Naruto reaches the library he sees the Liberian a woman in her later 40s with browl hair tied in a bun with white streaks wearing round glasses and black dress and a brown dress jaket this is Chi Reibu the Liberian.

The door opens she looks and see Naruto Uzumaki she smiles cheerfully at him Naruto smiles back at her he walks to the front desk seeing the cheerful Liberian.

"Hello Chi-chan" said Naruto having a small smile seeing one of the few villagers not actually hate him or scorn him.

"Aw Hello Naru-chan what can I do for you?" Asked Chi she always did like Naruto unlike everyone else she's grateful for Naruto holding back kyuubi the nine tailed fox. She doesn't blame him like everyone she actually praises him for not letting the people of Konoha get to him. Plus it also makes her happy that he wants to learn and study. Plus Unlike the children who are only interested in Ninjustu Naruto is interested in Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, and Fuinjutsu.

"I want any information about Foxes both real Foxes and mysticals and also if not to much trouble Hashirama's wife Mito Uzumaki?" asked Naruto. Chi is left shocked and aws trucked of him telling him about he wants information on Foxes and Mito. "He must've overheard someone talking about Foxes and no doubt he was reading about Hashirama and stumble upon Mito Uzumaki the first jinchuriki of kyuubi and his ancestor" thought Chi snapping out of her daze.

"No problem honey just let me get thebooks" Naruto gives a nice in confirmation Chi then walks to the magic getting books and scrolls of Foxes and Mito Uzumaki. 10 minutes later she comes back with three books and 4 scrolls. She hands Naruto his requestment. Naruto then walks to the back where no one will disturb him. For 4 hours Naruto has been reading over the books of Foxes and mythical ones but he replies none of these Foxes could connect with him so he continues looking until he comes across a scroll with detail and history of Kyuubi the nine tail fox. After reading about Many people have tried to control like kumo and Madara he finds out Minato killed it.

But Naruto questions thus since the nine tailed fox isn't a demon but a bijuu a being made of mass of chakra if us literally impossible to kill he learned .other villages had sealed bijuu in babies to create a jinchuriki and in some cases turn them into a weapon he also finds out home and Mito were from the same clan who were killed by Kumo, Mizu, and Iwa." The only way to suppoely kill a bijuu is if you kill its mailed but the bijuu will only be reformed years a minute it says kyuubi was killed 13 years ago but that was when I was born. Oh my god i'm a jinchurik. That bastard turn me into a jinchuriki that fucking asshole does he even care what I've been though! Thought Naruto he gets up giving the books and scrolls back to Chi. Chi then gets sadden at Naruto's angry face already knowing he figured it out.

As Naruto walks around the village he can hear the villagers scorning him glaring him and calling him demon brat and questions Hiruzen like why is he even alive. During this Naruto scowls feeling then turns his head glaring at the villagers shutting them up. As Naruto wonders around the village he couldn't help but glare at Minato's stone face" Why me what did I ever do to get this" thought naruto as he looks at his feet consume with sadness he starts to cry at feeling being alone. Unknown to him three boys watching Naruto crying start to laugh at him. Three boys are Ao, Aka, and Murasakino Kimyōna triplet brothers who go to Naruto's academy who also were in the same orphanage as him. They each have short black hair and brown eyes.

"Ooh look it's that kid looks like he's crying" said Ao smirking at the crying Naruto.

"What a fucking loser" said Aka laughing believing someone crying is funny for some strange reason.

"What's wrong Uzumaki miss your whore of a mother" said Murasakino causing all three of the boys to laugh Naruto stops crying going silent.

"What do you say?" Asked Naruto emotionless with cold eyes.

"You heard me I said miss your whor- Murasakino didn't even get to finish his sentence when Naruto punched him in the jaw breaking it with incredible force that a five year old has Aka and Ao not taking their brother getting beating well so they charge at him both trying to strike Naruto with a left hook Naruto binds his back with incredible relex dodging their attack. "H-how did you dodge our attack baka!" Demanded Ao Naruto just glares at him " it's obvious unlike you idiots I train to improve myself and my reflexs. " said coldly looking at both Aka and Ao as if they are lower than him. Naruto then pulls out two kunais the three brothers charge at Naruto Naruto dodges the three but sadly not able to keep it up giving Ao a chance to punch Naruto.

Naruto kicks him in the stomach causing him to kneel down Naruto uses this opportunity to stab both kunais in his eyes killing Ao. Aka and Murasakino are shocked Naruto uses this as his advantage throws the first kunai at Aka throast causing Aka to cough on his blood.

Naruto then throws a kunai at Murasakino stomach causing Murasakino to tumble over loosing his balance Naruto jumps into the air to add some momentum he plants his foot on Murasakino face shattering his nose. At this moment Naruto won't take shit from anyone he and he won't allow anyone to ever beat him again or talk bad about his parents.

Naruto is standing before him Naruto then unleashed brutally punches on Murasakino after 3 minutes of violently killing Murasakino with his bare hands he glares at him then stomps on his face. Naruto then calms down he doesn't take pity or feeling bad for killing them he will never allow anyone to hurt him that's just the kind of person he is.

Suddenly Naruto hears clapping he sesees a young man around the age of 11year old boy who wears a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white under-shirt, and dark purple pants with a cloth waistbands he has onyx eyes and ash-grey hair, which is int a high ponytail. He also wears a black rimmed circukar glasseses. "Well done Naruto-kun." Naruto just glares at the mysterious shinobi "oh where are my manners my master is quite intrested in you Naruto-kun oh and my name is Kabuto Yakushi said a now smiling Kabuto."


	2. Chapter 2

"So your name is Kabuto what do you want with me" asked Naruto coldy. "And who the hell your master?" Kabuto smiles at this.

"My master is very interested into he can train you to become the most powerful shinobi and he knows all the dark secrets of Konoha even knows your part of a clan and who your parents are" says Kabuto as Naruto is left shocked. However, the master of Kabuto is very knowledgeable and this person could possibly answer some of his unanswered questions and this person could possibly train Naruto and give him the training to become a force to be reckoned with. Unlike the people of konoha they probably wouldn't even bother training him.

"I'll ask again who is your master?" Asked Naruto calming but in the inside he is slowly loosing his patients

"My master isOrochimaru-sama" says Kabuto enjoying the shocked look from the boy. From what he heard and learned about Naruto is very intelligent and knowledgeable he would use this knowledge in helping him further in life. Also, the young boy is already starting his training early so he doesn't have to train with his classmates when that time comes.

"Your master is Orochimaru of the sannin and the missing nin for doing all his inhumane experiments on children on people. So, why is he interested in me" asked Naruto wondering why someone like Orochimaru would be interested in him. Kabuto then thinks back where Orochimaru first wanted Naruto to join his side.

 **Flash back 3 months ago**

Orochimaru is sitting on his throne reading over some of the reports about the candidates for the Sound 5 the candidate are very skilled especially having Kimimaru Kaguya to the addition but with his health decreasing it's only a matter of time before he dies. He sees his loyal subject and right hand man Kabuto. Orochimaru grines sinisterly showing his fangs Kabuto bows to him in showing his respect.

"Orochimaru-sama you called?" Asked Kabuto.

"Aw yes Kabuto-kun I have a task for you" said Orochimaru.

"What do you need master I'll complete without failure."

Orochimaru grins at this "I know you will Kabuto-kun. I want you to observ Naruto Uzumaki and then recruit him." Ordered Orochimaru.

"Oh the KyuubiJinchuriki what do you need of him do you plan to transfer to his body" asked Kabuto wondering why his master would want an orphan.

"No I couldn't because of Kyuubi if I even try do do that fox will just try to kill me. What I want is to train the young uzumaki you seem to forget he's part if the uzumaki clan who were known as long livity and their seals if trained well." Said Orochimaru allowing the question to ponder.

"Naruto Uzumaki will become a powerful Shinobi" said Kabuto. Orochimaru just gives a nod he then leaves ready to observ and recruit the young Uzumaki. As Kabuto leaves Orochimaru is laughing evily. "Sarutobi you old fool you have an uzumaki in your village and you don't even bother to train him. Well I will make him a true shinobi respect and fear we will destroyed all of our enemies first with Konoha then the akatsuki Sarutobi, Hatake, and the fool Jiraya are truly idiots for not training Naruto a true Jem among jems. Naruto-kun has more potential than even Sasuke-kun kukukuku" thought Orochimaru smirking.

 **Flash back end**

"Orochimaru-sama has seen greatness in you and believes you would do better trained by him so, what do you do you think Naruto-kun do you want power to make you allies and enemies fear and respect you and find out who your parents are" asked Kabuto looking at the young Naruto Uzumaki awaiting his approval and head back to the village.

"Yes i want powerso nobody will miss with me and find out about uzushiogakure I will join Orochimaru take me to him" asked Naruto givingca half bow to Kabuto.

"Okay Naruto-kun let's go. The journey to Otogakure took 3 hours the journey to the village was some what quite.

"So, what's Otogakure like anyway?" Asked Naruto.

"Well Otogakure isn't really village, but a giant laboratory composed of various hideouts and bases scattered throughout the **Land of Sound** and various other countries the hideout we're going is the main one. Otogakure's shinobi use a diverse number of techniques, which are mostly centred around the modifications resulting from Orochimaru's human experimentation." Said Kabuto not sugarcoating anything seeing no real reason to sugarcoat since Kabuto believe Naruto would've read about it or heard about Orochimaru.

Naruto gives him a nod understanding the type of village he's going to be going to. The trip to the village was quite. Since Naruto not really having anymore questions or simply deep in thought wonder what's this new life going to lead to. "At least I'm finally going to be trained property if I stayed and get trained by a leaf shinobi they wouldn't even really train me probably give me some bullshit ass tips." Thought naruto.

 **back in the village**

Kakashi sneeze

 **around the land of fire**

At hot spring jiraya sneezed and getting beat up my women.

 **Back with Naruto and Kabuto**

The two have finally arrived the two guards allow them to pass since Kabuto is with Naruto. Traveling down tthe hideout he sees various types of people from young, old, fat, skinny, and too. "What the hell did I just see someone with two heads" thought Naruto "I guess I shouldn't be surprised no doubt Orochimaru would have some weird ass people" thought Naruto as he and Kabuto continue to walk down the long corridors.

They get stop by a 7 year old Kimimaru having a passive face with no shread of emotion. He then bow to both of them probably he was inform of the new studnet of Orochimaru . "hello Kabuto-sama Naruto-sama I take it the trip went well?" Asked Kimimaru gazing at Naruto with hhisl green eyes Kimimaru allows a smile smile Naruto smiles back giving a slightly bow" I sense happiness and a deep devotion" thought Naruto.

"It went well no problem Kimimaru-kun did Orochimaru-sama send you to get us" asked a passive Kabuto adjusting his glasses.

"Yes Kabuto-sama Orochimaru is writing for" said Kimimaru as he leads them to a huge door he opensit. Orochimaru is siting in his throne reading over a scroll apon seeing young Naruto he smirks. Kabuto and Kimimaru bow to their master. Naruto gives a half bow showing his own sign of respect to the snake sannin.

"Aw Naruto-kun you finally arrive I've been waiting for your arivial." Said Orochimaru with a dark glem in his eyes.

"I'm happy you choose to train me but why me I thought you would want some else like Sasuke" asked Naruto.

"I do want Sasuke-kun but you Naruto-kun have much more potential in becoming a true shinobi. After all you are one of the few members of the Uzumaki Clan." Said a smirking Orochimaru.

"Who were the Uzumaki's and what made them so feared that 3 villages took them out?" Asked Naruto hoping to get some answers to the Uzumaki Clan.

"So, little Naruto-kun knows some of the uzumaki history. The reason why Mizu, Iwa, and Kumo destroyed Uzushiogakure was because the Uzumaki's were prodigies when it comes to fuinjutsu. They believe the Uzumaki's were to powerful so, they killed every single Uzumaki or at least try to the Uzumaki's that have survived are scattered around the Element Country. Hashirama's wife Mito Uzumaki was a powerful Uzumaki having lived for a decade shexwas also able to seal kyuubi into her and live she was also the one to pass Kyuubi onto Kushina Uzumaki your mother."

Naruto is left dumbfounded and surprised his mother was a jinchuriki Naruto tries too find the ability to talk after 5 minutes he's ready to talk"Orochimaru do you know what happened to her is she alive and where is my father."

Orochimaru has a full grin he decides to do what Hiruzen would never do tell him the truth " no your mother and father died by a mask man who had the sharingan. Your father sealed kyuubi into you he did cause nobody could handle it. His last wish was for you to be seen as a hero. your a smart boy you know who your father is."

Naruto starts to cry at hearing both parents are dead he then relies his father Minato didn't seal kyuubi in him because he was a orphan. His father knbew he would be able to take the hardship but he put to much trust in the village that they would treat him like a hero. Naruto mods giving Orochimaru confirmation to continue.

"He even made Jiraya my foolish ex teammate your godfather. But that fool decided to peek on females and write smut instead of owning up to his responsibilites. Kakashi Hatske Minato's only student thats alive didn't even try to connect with you instead he spends his time reading smut being a lazy excuse of shinobi, and wasting hours of hours at grave were he could use that time to get powerful. Even my fool of a sensei didn't even try to make the village see you as a hero he told everyone your a jinchuriki but not Minato's son he didn't even do anything to train you." Said Orochimaru allowing everything to sink in Naruto give him a nod to continue. "I'll be Frank with you Naruto-kun I want to train you to become a seal master surpassing Jiraya and Minato also in case any of my shinobi's even try to betray I want you to stop them especially if it's some one like Sasuke-kun tries to betray me. We will start training in four days I will teach everything you know my fighting style, jutsus, even my juinjutsu, and my snake ninjutsu everything I know you will learn I also want you to stay in Konoha until we plan to destoryed the leaf."

"But how are you going to teach me if I'm in Konoha?".

" Simply my boy you will stay here while I'll create a blode clone of you and have a fuinjutsu placed on the clone so everything the **blood clone** knows you will know but there will be times when I need you into the village and I'll didisguise myself as a leaf ninja and train you within the village." Said Orochimaru Naruto nods his head understanding while wondering what's a **blood clone**."

A confused Naruto looks at Orochimaru "Orochimaru-sensei what's a blood clone?" Asked Naruto with his right eyebrow raised and his eyes curious at the word **blood clone** Kabuto and Kimimaru sweatdrop but shouldn't be surprised since only high S-rank shinobis are able to do a **blood clone**.

"A blood clone is like a shadow clone but unlike shadow clones once you hit a blood clone it won't expel there's only two ways to expel a blood clone kill the clone or expel it." Said Kabuto smirking while adjusting his glasses.

"I will be training you to become the leader of the sound 6. The first thing I will be teaching you my fighting style Hidden White Snake ( **Kakusareta shiro hebi** ) it resolves around reflex and guick strikes It will probably take you up to 3 months to learn after that we will be learning Fuinjutsu, Ninjutsu, and Kenjutsu I'll even teach you Fuinjutsu Naruto-kun rest no Naruto-kun tomorrow I have a special gift for you" said a smirking Orochimaru laughing sinisterly Naruto just ignores his laughing and walks with Kimimaru as he takes him to his quarters where he will be staying.

"Orochimaru-sama are you planning on giving him the curse mark?" Asked Orochimaru in wonder.

"Kukukuku is I will give him The curse mark but no doubt when he controls it he will probably use it when he needs to he isn't the type of person that likes power given to him he likes to attain it kukuku Sarutobi you truly are a full. Orochimaru then creates the blood clone of Naruto ordering it to go back into the village. Both Orochimaru and Kabuto are seen smirking.

The rest of the day went well Naruto to a nap from the extremely exhausting day. He then wants around the compound as he walks by everyone is bowing to him at out of respect no doubt heard of him being Orochimaru's student. While walking around Naruto saw a boy apparently had six arms resembling a man spider. "Man how weird first a guy with two heads now a man spider what's next a peaceful guy that goes berserk" thought Naruto laughing at the thought unknown to him in a a prison Juugo sneezes as he tries to go sleep.

After getting himself familiar with the compound he finds a training ground. He found a training ground that launches kunai at you. Naruto sets the device for 20 second rest time. As Naruto stands in the middle he gets ready. It shoots 10 kunais per round.

"Start training" said Naruto waiting for the kunais to launch at him. Naruto sees a kunai launching at his head he ducks he sees another coming for his back he jumps in the air while in the air two coming aim at him from both Naruto not having much times twist his body. Causing the two kunais to scratch his arms when he lands on the floor which felt like forever he was in the air. 3 shiruken coming at him from front, behind, left, and right Naruto drops to the having his hands stoping him from crashing to the ground. Then suddenly a machine pops out from the ceiling causing Naruto to sweat drop " you got to be kidding me" thought naruto as the launches at him Naruto didn't have any time so he tiled his head causing some blood to come down from his breathes out in exhaustion but this won't stop the you Uzumaki.

As Naruto darts his eyes from all sides Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaru, Tayuya, Sakon, Ukon, Kidōmaru, and Jirōbō are watching Naruto.

"Wow he only been for a couple hours and he's already training he sure is impressive." Said Kabuto smirking down at Naruto as he twist his side's from avoiding a saw blabe he then duck from a windmill shiruken Naruto then saw a spear heading for him he tilt his body dodging but not withoit the spear cutting him on the neck "the weapon lanucher stop " wait 20 seconds before training to continue " said an metallic voice.

 **Back with Orochimaru**

Orochimaru smirks at seeing Naruto increase his relexes this training ground was actually very dangerous having a 50 percent chance of survival. Most people die from the saw blade coming at them but Naruto escape from death with just so scratches.

"Who the fuck is this fucking shithead" yelled Tayuya annoyed Being called when she playing her flute. Everyone just had a comeduc sweat drop on the side of their head except Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Kimimaru.

"A young lady like yourself shouldn't talk like that" said Jirōbō as he's trying to calm the annoyed-angry redhead girl which he fails. Causing him to be Tayuya's attention.

She glares at him with so much angry you can almost see the very emotion "I'll cus whenever the fuck I want you fat Cock-gobler" yelled Tayuya.

"I agree with Tayuya-san who the hell is this guy why should we even care" asked an uncaring Sakon.

"Kukukuku Now Now children cakm down this boy is Naruto Uzumaki a member of a powerful clan he will be my student and he will be the leader of Sound 6" demanded Orochimaru daring any of them to question him. They each bow in respect and understanding. He gives them a following motion as they follow Orochimaru Tayuya glances back at Naruto with a small pink blush then shakes her head and leaves with her team and master.

 **Back with Naruto**

as Naruto continues training he couldn't help but felt he was being watched. Naruto dodges vicious as the second round vets harder this continue for two hours Naruto then stops the training he is left heavenly damage with various cuts around him his pants now look like shorts as Naruto makes it back to the bed he slowly heals thanks to kyuubi chakra.

Naruto falls asleep the next day Kimimaru takes him to Orochimaru throne room. "What do you need Orochimaru-sensei" asked Naruto rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I have a gift for you Naruto-kun come here" asked Orochimaru. As naruto walks in front of Orochimaru. Orochimaru bites him on the neck injecting the cursed mark into him. A tattoo of a 3 tome appears on his neck Naruto then screams in pain as he tries to fight back the pain.

"What is this?" Asked Naruto.

"This is the curse mark it has a 10% compatibilty rate for the cursed seal, those whose bodies aren't compatible with the curse seal will die. But i know yuou will survive this, you will have access to the cursed seal's power boosts, access tbat growns through repeated use." Said Orochimaru. Naruto smiles in understanding before he passes out.

"Kimimaru-kun take Naruto-kun back to his room" ordered Orochimaru Kimimaru picks him up and takes him back to his room. Orochimaru smirks "Yes Konoha you truly are folks for not training him now he's mine kukuku." As he goes back to his experimenting and planing for the future.

Kabuto by his master's side smirks at what has happened he had a feeling everything will change.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Naruto wakes up but feels alot stronger. "Probably because of the cursed mark." Naruto sees a grey shirt, black tunics with long sleeves and bore the symbol of the Sound Six on the hem, and black shinobi pants. He wears black arm-warmers, grey shinobi sandals with half-length leg warmers covered by bandages, and a purple, rope-like belt. Naruto gets dress in his new clothes he remembers Orochimaru is going to be helping him with his flexibility he meets Orochimaru in his throne. With Orochimaru smirking like a snake.

"Hello Naruto-kun ready for training" asked Orochimaru smirking at Naruto.

"Yes Sensei." Said Naruto

"As you know for my taijustu style focus on speed and quick strikes. So, for the next 3 months I will be training in." Said Orochimaru as he leads Naruto to one of the training ground in the compound. Kimimaru and Kabuto follow behind Orochimaru.

"Wow this hideout is huge" said Naruto looking around as he eats dumplings. "That's because they're over a thousand people in this base for various sections as you know we have shinobi in here so we need over a hundred different training grounds we're going to Orochimaru-sama's personal training ground, we have a section for the weapon makers that make different types ranging to every type of weapon you can think of, Another section is the medicial esction were he have tons of medic nin who help those that are injured, almost dying or just sick, and then we have the experimentation section where the scientist due diffeu various experiments which each of them are required a huge lab" said Kabuto smiling at Naruto. As they continue to travel down the corridors Naruto looks at Kimimaru. Kimimaru then looks back at Naruto with a passive face. "What is it Naruto-sama?" Asked a emotionless Kimimaru."I've been wondering what village are from I know Orochimaru and Kabuto are from Konoha so I'm wondering which village are you from." Asked Naruto looking up at Kimimaru with a curious face as his eyes glow in light adding a special effect.

"I am not from any hidden village but my clan the Kaguya clan was wiped out when they attacked **Kirigakure** , seemingly for no reason other than the desire to kill and show off their ferocity. Having underestimated Kirigakure defences, they were slaughtered, with only myself as the sole survivor. I was wandering soon after, i was eventually found by Orochimaru with a new purpose to serve to become Orochimaru-sama's weapon and anything he see's fit, i also have a kekkei genkei called Shikotsumyaku which allowed me to manipulate my own skeletal structure as a means of comba. My ability allows me to manipulate my osteoblast and osteoclast cells, which are responsible for building or breaking down bone tissue. This ability his me absolute control over the concentration of calcium within my bones, allowing myself to control the density or malleability of them." Said Kimimaru as he explained his history and ability with his future leader/teammate.

Naruto is left in wonder with huge comdeic eyes gazing at Kimimaru with his bright blue eyes sparklingly. Kabuto and Orochimaru laugh at the site of Naruto gapping like a fish at Kimimaru mostly likely having a huge respect. "Well I can see young Naruto-kun and Kimimaru-kun becoming quite the team kukukuku who would of suspected Naruto Uzumaki joining me Orochimaru of the sannin." Thought Orochimaru gazing at Naruto and Kimimaru. "Wow Naruto-kun sure has taking a likely to Kimimaru-kun maybe it's because they are similar. I can't wait to see how Naruto will react when he meets Juugo-san no doubt it will an enjoyable meeting.

The group finally make it to a large double sided door having the world **Training ground 583** they open the door The group in introduced into a huge room two times bigger than the chunnin exam final round. Naruto is left in wonder he walks around seeing a huge rocking terrain Kabuto chuckles at the sight while Orochimaru Snickers at the rare Jem he has obtain(its naruto obviously.

"Okay Naruto as for starting three months Kabuto, Kimimaru, and myself will be helping you on your reflex, speed, and strength. I will also help you learn to control your curse mark and teaching you some of my jutsu's in week two we will test your affinity and see which you have. On the second month we will be forging you a weapon of you're choosing if it's a sword Kimimaru and myself will be teaching you. Now let's get started" said Orochimaru going into his own stance while Naruto goes into his own. "Now Naruto-kun you have to dodge my attacks since you ain't quite strong I will be using only 5% percent of my strength" said Orochimaru charging at Naruto he punches Naruto in the face causing him to fall roll across flooor.

"So, he's not going easy on me good" said Naruto willing the blood off of his lip. Naruto gets up quickly as Orochimaru jumps in the air with a drop heel. Naruto rolls away avoiding the hell drop that would probably crack his skull orochimaru then appears in front of Naruto kicks him in the chest Naruto tries to reduce the force of the kick my blocking it with his arms in a x like form this send Naruto back Naruto jumps in the air throwing a smoke bomb trying to hide from Orochimaru he hides behind a large tree hoping this can keep him hidden.

For 10 minutes Naruto as been hiding and coming up with some kinda plan plausibility working against the prodigy sannin. Suddenly Naruto hears hissing suddenly the huge tree is destroyed by two giant serpents. Naruto continues to try to dodge them. Sadly for our hero the snakes are just fast and cunning the fist snake hits Naruto on the back with his tail while the other hits Naruto in the chest with it's head Naruto then substitutes himself with a brabch. The snake not taking being tricked by a child not to wello so it lunges at Naruto then jumps into ball barely avoiding the snake, he then pulls out to shiruken throwing them at the other snakes eyes in pure rage the now the blind snake lunges at Naruto but without knowing Naruto is still standing into the snake Naruto jumps off the snake and jumps into a branch as he climbs down Naruto watches as both snakes eat each other.

He then hears clapping seeing a smirking Orochimaru, grinning Kabuto, and a smiling Kimimaru.

"Every good Naruto-kun I brilliant strategy don't you think Kabuto-kun Kimimaru-kun." Exclaiming a sinister looking Orochimaru looking at his new student and couldn't wait till Naruto's body adabt to the training regiments.

"That was an excellent way of turning the snakes on each other perhaps little Naruto-kun here is a battle tatic prodgiy." Said a grinning Kabuto as he finished analysising the battle against Naruto and the two snakes.

"Naruto-sama is quite the prodigy when it comes to coming up with a plan during a fight" said a calm Kimimaru.

"Thank you Kabuto-san Kimimaru-san" said Naruto giving them half a bow

"Now Naruto you will be sparing with Kabuto then Kimimaru after that you will rest and we will continue this training regiment for 3 months." Said Orochimaru as Naruto gives him a nod, Naruto and Kabuto walk in front of each other both bowing to each other in a sign of respect. Kabuto pulls out his scalpel as Naruto pulls out his kunai charging at each other.

Kabuto goes for a diaongal slash but Naruto ducks under the strike Naruto then throws a paper bomb at Kabuto when it explodes it covers the arena in fog. When it clears up Kabuto is rushing at Naruto going for kick in the stomach then gives Naruto an upper cut launching Naruto in the air he finished the combo with a punch to Naruto's cheek making Naruto hit is face and land in his back as Naruto tries to get up Naruto then calls on the power of the curse mark having dark chakra surround him. Naruto then has the curse markings covering his body looking like Greek like symbols the same symbols you see on vaces, pillsrs and cups.

Naruto then charges at Kabuto now going blow for blow this continue for 20 minutes until Kabuto substitute himself with a long as Kabuto aims a spinning kick at Naruto his instincts kicks in be binds his back avoiding the strike Naruto then kicks him in the chin. Kabuto then charges at Naruto with his chakra scalpel "that's enough Naruto-kun Kabuto-kun" demanded Orochimaru they both stop Naruto deactivates his curse mark.

Kimimru then pulls out his bone katana and he then pulls another giving it to Naruto. Naruto and Kimimaru clash blow for blow but Kimimaru is at an advantage since Kimimaru knows how to use kenjutsu where as Naruto doesnt. But Naruto won't let dissavatage get the best of him. Kimimaru elbows Naruto in the face grabs him by the shirt throws him in the air jumps in the air and slamming Naruto into the ground with his heel luckly Naruto was able to avoid getting slam into the ground by Kimimaru. Naruto starts throwing 20 kunais at Kimimaru but Kimimaru is able to select all of them.

"Is that all you got Naruto-sama" asked a passive Kimimaru Naruto just grins at this response wondering why he's grinning then hears the a sizzling sound he looks around him and the kunai he defelected each have a paper bomb attach to them. Kimimaru jumps out the way avoiding the explosion but he doesn't escape the attack without having at least some injures Kimimaru clothes are ruined while his ribcage is burnt.

So begins the first day of training for a month Orochimaru has been teaching naruto how to actually active his curse mark him and Kabuto are on their way heading to one of Orochimaru's hideouts.

"So where are we going" asked Naruto looking at Kimimaru.

"We are going to the Northern Hideout there's someone I want you to meet." Said Kimimaru wondering how Naruto will react to Juugo but more wondering how Juugo will react when he sees Naruto.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto looks at Kimimaru wondering why they are going to this hideout. Orochimaru had explain it is one of the hideouts that he used to conduct his human experiments with the curse seal. where a boy named Jūgo is kept since he is the origin of the curse seal.

"So, Kimimaru-san why we going to the Northern Hideout?" Asked Naruto who is slightly annoyed since Kimimaru has yet to tell him.

Kimimaru looks back at Naruto with a small smile who is amused at swing naruto annoyed and at the same time trying to glare at him" We are going here to meet my friend Jūgo he has anger burst when he randomly goes from calm to insane at a switch" says Kimimaru as he snaps his finger showing how quick his personalites can change.

Naruto raises his left eyebrow at this Jūgo's person split personality "and where visiting this Jūgo perosn why?" Asked Naruto.

"We are visiting Jūgo soincase something happens to me he won't be alone and maybe you can help him since I believe you have a gift of swaying people to your side." Said Jūgo having a small smile Naruto nods his head understanding.

As Naruto and Kimimaru continue to walk to the **Northern Hideout**. Naruto thinks about when Orochimaru-sensei had him sign the snake contact three weeks ago. And meeting his personal summon **Midorikyojin (** green titain).

 **flash back - back at the Hideout : three weeks ago**

Orochimaru leads Naruto to one of his training grounds known as **Training ground** **323** this training ground is one of Orochimaru's personal training ground. where trains with his snake summons and where he gives his sacafices to Manda the head of the snake clan.

The training ground fairly large it's built like a Rocky and grass like tourain with a small waterfall built inside it. Naruto looks around this training ground in curious wondering why he is here his sensei told him he will be doing the next portion. But Orochimaru never told him. "It honestly feels like Orochimaru-sensei enjoys surprising me and torturing me at times I swear he can be a real slave driver." thought Naruto as he looks at Orochimaru who hasn't stop smirking since they left to train.

"Now Naruto-kun for today's training I will train you to summon the snakes from my personal summoning contract." Said Orochimaru as he looks at his now excited student who is bouncing on the balls of his feet at excited at the notion of learning something new. Orochimaru snickers at seeing his student excitement "now now Naruto-kun this training will be different as it focus onpulling out your chakra. The more chakra you put into the it the bigger the summon animal will be after that we will Summon the boss of the snake clan Manda but we won't be doing that until you are stronger understood Naruto-kun" said Orochimaru smirking at the idea of his student summoning a snake who will no doubt be more useful then his old student Anko Mitarashi.

Orochimaru goes through various hand signs slams his hand on the ground a summoning scroll appears he opens the scroll then explains what is needed to be able to summon one of the snakes on the scroll he sees his sensei, Kabuto, and Anko names. Naruto bites his finger allowing blood to come down from his finger Naruto then writes his name in blood confirming he's a new summoner to the snake clan family. As Naruto summons infant snakes he tries to impress his sensei but lucky after only 10 tries which he only mange able to summon new born snakes.

He tries to summon a snake one more time when suddenly an medium size smoke pops out as Naruto and Orochimaru patiently wait for the smoke to clear up they see a four foot long green cobra snake.

The cobra is dark green with black triangles above his eyes and an upside down triangle in the middle of his forehead the bell of the snake is dark yellow and the snake eyes are scarlet red.

The snake bows his head to Orochimaru and then bows his head to Naruto "are you the new summoner of the Snake contract" asked the snake in curious wondering if this boy Summon him.

Naruto then remembers when Orochimaru told him to be respectful to the snakes Naruto then bows his head in respect "Yes I am my name is Naruto Uzumaki of the Uzumaki clan and student of Orochimaru of the sannin" said Naruto the cobra snakes eyes go wide from hearing he's a member of the prestigious Uzumaki clan.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto-sama my name is Midorikyojin as in today I will be you're personal Summon" said the now confirm Midorikyojin.

Naruto then smiles at Midorikyojin "I can't wait to see what we will accomplish Midorikyojin-kun" said Naruto Midorikyojin-kun nods at the exclaim then goes back to inform Manda of what has transpired.

 **Flash Back end**

Naruto then shakes his head from the meeting Midorikyojin now he has to focus on and being repaired for this Hideout since this Hideout has the experiments who went insane from having the curse mark on them. As the duo travel to the front desk they see one of the guards at the prison sees them.

"State your business" said the man but he looks at the two suo seeing Kimimaru a member of sound 6 and Naruto student of Orochimaru and leader of sound 6 " oh I'm sorry Kimimaru-sama Naruto-sama I didn't recognized you too" said the man

"Don't worry about it just just let us past" said Naruto the man nods his head opening the door as they walk through the prison they see various men and women looking like they had seen better days. As they pass through the hall ways each of them can feel being watched. Naruto looks at them with passive eyes as the prisoners look more like animals than humans and thanks to his emotion sensing ability he can feel nothing but predatory feeling and a scared feelimg. "mmh that must be this Jūgo's person Kimimaru wants me to meet I have a feeling this meeting is going to be a pain in the ass" thought Naruto as he sweatdrops he remembers having the same feeling after having to meet his new teammates when these three months are done he then remembers Orochimaru telling him about after the 3 months of learning his fighting style and being an official summoner of the snakes he will have to fight the sound 6. Orochimaru then said for the next person of his training he will teach Naruto a new jutsu which has been dubbed kinjutsu by the late Tobirama. Naruto then remembers when Orochimaru tested his affinity to see which one he has and when they found out they were shocked.

 **Flash Back week 2**

Naruto is inside Orochimaru throne room with Orochimaru having pieces of paper out he remembers his sensei telling him about finding our his affinity but he didn't understand how they are going to find out.

"How are a pieces of paper going show me which element affinity I have sensei" said Naruto who is annoyed and having his left eyebrow twitch and also having a giant tic mark on his forehead Orochimaru chuckels at the scene of his frustrated student.

"Kukukuku Now now my pupil calm down now to your question 'how are a piece of paper' are going to help you learn your element affinity. Well it's quite simple my student you see these aren't normal pieces of paper they are chakra papers they allow one to find out their element affinity by channelling some chakra into it. Now to find out which affinity you have if it burns means you have fire, if it soaks it means you have water, if it turns to dust it means you have earth, if it cuts in half you have wind, and if it crumbles it means you have lightning. Now Naruto-kun let's see which affinity you have" said Orochimaru as he gives Naruto the chakra paper.

Naruto then channels some chakra into it the paper then cuts in half showing he has a wind affinity. Orochimaru smirks at this since wind is the most powerful and dangerous element. But suddenly the two halves of the paper burn, crumble, and get soaked Orochimaru and Naruto are left wide eyed and dumbstrucked finding out Naruto just doesn't have one affinity but four.

Orochimaru smirks is now sinister all ready thinking on how Naruto well master all these affinity he now plans to teach Naruto the **Shadow Clone Jutsu.**

 **Flash back end**

Naruto then shakes his head from finding out what is affinity is. As He and Kimimaru travel down the prison he sees various of people staring at them seeing them as they are prey. He and Kimimaru can already tell all these men and woman have lost any sanity they have. "It's no surprise these people have lost their sanity" said Kimimaru cglazing in front of him as he focus on his destination.

"Kimimaru-san these were the first people to be tested huh? Asked Naruto looking up at Kimimaru.

"Yes were the subjects and the failures that Orochimaru-sama experimented on to achieve the curse mark" said Kimimaru as he explain how the people in cells went insane. As they walk down the cells they see a large cell open suddenly a 12 year old boy with orange spiky hair comes out attacking Naruto with a scale like arm with an ax attached to it thanks to Naruto reflexes he dodges the attack with bending his back Naruto then jumps in the air kicking the orange haired man in the face but before any of them can continue Kimimaru jumps in with his bone sword in his hand pointy at Jūgo.

"Jūgo-kun stopped it's me Kimimaru" said Kimimaru as he glares at Jūgo then snaps out his rage burst then apologize to Naruto about attacking him. Naruto swear drops at the scene proving him right meeting this Jūgo person isxgoing to be a pain.

After 20 minutes of awkward silence Naruto decides to break the awkwardness withintroducing him self. "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki I'm a student under Orochimaru and leader of sound 6." Said Naruto.

"H-Hello my n-n-nn-ame is J-Jūgo and again I'm sorry N-N-Naruto-sama for attacking" said a now scared and nervous Jūgo.

"So what are you and Naruto-sama doing here not that I don't mind it" asked Jūgo turning his attention to his only friend.

Kimimaru smiles at this he then looks at Naruto who is also curious about why they actually travel to this Hideout "I wanted you to meet Naruto-sama since I can see you to being friends also I wanted Naruto to meet you and be able to tame your outburst if anything ever happens to me and also if he can cure you if your out burst" said Kimimaru Jūgo's eyes are widen from what he heard he didn't doubt his friend but to believe a five year old being able to help him with his problem sounds almost impossible. Naruto raises his eyebrow at hearing this Kimimaru sees this he then continues on how Naruto will cure him of his outburst. "Now I believe you both are confused." Said Kimimaru both Naruto and Jūgo nod their heads. "Well it's quite simple you see Naruto will be learning fuinjutsu a power technique allowing someone to do anything the possibilities are limitness" said Kimimaru.

Both of the boys eyes widen at the aspect of blocking out an emotion the notion of blocking something as emotions sounds astounding. Naruto knew fuinjutsu was powerful but he had no idea it was capable of something great as sealing off emotions.

The orange haired boy then turns his attention to Naruto"Is what he says true can you seal off myoutburst?" Asked Jūgo while looking hopeful and wondering if this boy could do it even if he's the student of Orochimaru.

"To be honest something as sealing off emotions have never been done but if people are able to seal beings of chakra then being able to seal emotions off is unheard of but like Kimimaru said fuinjutsu have no limitations. So, yeah I believe I will be able to help you said Naruto grinning at Jūgo.

"If you could seal off my raging outburst I would be internally greatful Naruto-sama and will pleg my loyalty to you" said Jūgo as he bows his head to Naruto Kimimaru smiles at this scene.

"See I told you you and Jūgo would get along" said Kimimaru who has a passive look on his face. After 2 minutes each of them are laughing at the comment. For the four hours Naruto was able to learn alot about Jūgo. Naruto and Kimimaru then leave back to their Hideout both saying their goodbyes; Naruto then promises to seal off Jūgo's berserk outburst.

It took them two days to get back to the Hideout after along two days Kimimaru goes to his room. Naruto goes to his to meditate on which has transpired.

"So when Orochimaru-sensei starts teaching me fuinjutsu I'll start on a fuinjutsu to fix Jūgo I can tell he can help me in rebuilding Uzushiogakure but I need him sane and not attacking people randomly." Said Naruto as he thinks on his plan to rebuild Uzushiogakure suddenly. He's pull into his mind ankles deep in water and what looks like a sewer in the middle of the sewer is a giant gate with the word seal written on the door Naruto then sees a bright red eyes before anything can happen. He opens his eyes back in his room with Orochimaru standing over him.

"Hey sensei how long have you been here" asked Naruto.

"2 hours Naruto-kun now why were you meditating for so long" asked Orochimaru gazing at Naruto.

"I believe I saw Kyuubi sensei" said Naruto looking back at hius student Orochimaru then grins at this.

"I see you've must've meditate so much you enter your mind." Said Orochimaru Looking down at his student with his grin."The next portion we will be learning is fuinjutsu." Said Orochimaru Naruto smirks at the idea of training ina deadly art.

"Yes Sensei I can't wait to learn about fuinjutsu believe it" yelled Naruto as he jumps around in excitement.

"Yes well I'll leave you to your thoughts Naruto-kun" said Orochimaru as he leaves and goes back to his experiment room probably going to do God knows what. But unknown to Naruto is being watched by an eight year old Tayuya she then glares at Naruto. Naruto then senses someone watching him he turns around seeing Tayuya glaring at him he just raises his eyebrow at the redhead she then gives him one last glare before leaving he follows her into a training ground marked **Training Ground 404** the whole training ground resembles a huge lake with a huge waterfall.

he then sees the mysterious redhead on top of a rock playing her flute Naruto can't help himself but admire her but the admiration doesn't last long.

"What the fuck are you looking at shithead" yelled an inrage Tayuya.

Naruto just sweatdrops not sure how to take the comment after a minutes Naruto then concentrate on why he followed her to the trainibg ground"I want to know why you are glaring at me!" Demanded Naruto as he glares back at Tayuya.

"I'll glare at who the fuck I want cock-muncher" yelled Tayuya Naruto again sweat drops.

"Wow this girl sure likes to cus" thought Naruto "I suppose you can but do you have a problem with me or something or do you just not like me" asked Naruto.

Tayuaya face then turns red with rage "what's my problem what's my problem you're my problem bastard you just come here and suddenly we all have to take orders from you who just arrived a month ago I refuse to take orders from someone who isn't fucking strong" yelled Tayuya.

"Then what about a friendly spar" said Naruto.

Tayuya smirks at this "you're on any rules" asked Tayuya.

"Yes no ninjutsu or weapons just straight taijutsu." Said Naruto.

"Okay I agree with your terms and if you manage to impress me I will excpet you as my leader shitface my the way my name is Tayuya fucker" said Tayuya.

"Nice to meet you Tayuya-san my name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto they both bow to each other.

They then chargecat each other Tayuya goes for a right hook Naruto dodges allowing g the punch to miss he goes for a punch she blocks it kicks him in the chest causing him to tumble back. Naruto open palm strike but she bends her back when cartwheels hiring Naruto in the chin with her foot. as she has the upper hand she then strikes him with a leftcand right jab Naruto quickly dodges allowing the punches to pass by he then knees her in the stomach she gasps for air he then punches her in the left cheek and open palms her in the chest.

Naruto and Tayuya both go for a kick managing to block each other's kicks.

"She's pretty damn good" thought Naruto as he grins.

"The shithead pretty damn good I guess I shouldn't be surprised he is trained by Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto and Kimimaru" thought Tayuya as they both continue to fight they didn't notice they are being watched by Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Those two sure are good aren't they Orochimaru-sama" said Kabuto as he raises his glasses gazing at the two shinobies.

"You're quite right Kabuto-kun let's watch and see who wins Naruto-kun or Tayuay-chan." Said a smirking Orochimaru.

Back with Naruto and Tayuaya they are clashing with each other with Naruto dodging with his reflex and Tayuya with her own reflex and taijutsu.

Naruto then open palms her stomach then punches her deeper in the stomach he then does a hand stand grabbing Tayuya with his feet and slams her to the ground she doesn't let this stop her she trips Naruto planting her foot on his chest but Naruto isn't one to quit so easy he then close both hands and hammer hits her in the knee causing her knee to buckle then gets back up in a break dancing likehe then grabs her by the throat choking her she then kicks him in the dick causing him to buckle.

"Ahahahaha that's what you get bastard" said a laughing Tayuya Naruto then quickly recovers runs at her and kicks her in the chest causing her to get the wind knocked out. naruto then stomps on her chest then he raises his foot putting pressure on her neck.

"So you give" said Naruto as he puts more pressure on her chest.

"Y-Y-yes I give no-now get the fuck onme you c-cock sucking bastard" said a wizzing Tayuya suddenly they hear clapping and far behind them is Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Bravo you two that was some sparing I swear I though for a minute you would kiss Tayuya Naruto-kun" said Kabuto who's enjoying the bright red cheeks they got from his teasing.

"Kukukukukukuku Yes i must agree with Kabuto you two had quite a slendip sparing especalliy you little Tayuaya-can" said a grinning Orochimaru.

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun." Said Orochimaru.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama/sensei" as both Orochimaru and Kabuto leave Tayuya turns her attention back to the blonde.

"Now Blondie this doesn't mean I fucking like you." Said Tayuya.

"Never said you did but you know what_Tayuay-san" said Naruto.

"What cum dripper" said Tayuya.

"Y-y-y-you're quite c-c-c-cute when your angry" said a blushing Naruro.

Tayuya's cheeks turn bright pink she then punches him on the face "Don't fucking say random shit like that you baka" yelled a blushing Tayauya. She then walks out of the training with Naruto not far behind.

"I can't believe shithead said I was cute I've never heard any boy say that" thoughta blushing Tayuya.

"Man, she sure has one nean ass right hook I think I like it back when she blushes". Thought Naruto thus starts how Naruto and Tayuya first met.


	5. Chapter 5

Five days have past Naruto has had the opportunity to rest especially dealing with traveling to Northern Hideout, his every first meeting with the bijuu Kyuubi, and dealing with the little spit fire known as Tayuya. Naruto couldn't help himself admiring her.

"she was strong, took no shit from anyone, wasn't a fan girl like Ino-Fushidarana on'na( **skank** ) and Sakura-Baishunpu( **whore** ), confident, a girl not afraid to speak her mind, and she has great red hair WAIT WHAT WHERE THE HELL DID THAT COME FROM! Ugh maybe I'd inherit that from my dad after all Orochimaru-sensei told me my dad like mom because xof her red hair." Thought Naruto.

* * *

Inside somewhere in the Hideout Tayuya was having similar thoughts.

 **With Tayuya**

Tayuya lays in her bed playing her flute enjoying the music. Playing her flute always manage to clear her mind of something but this time she's trying to clear her mind of someone especially one Naruto Uzumaki. Tayuya then gains a tic mark.

"How dares that bastard say I'm cute I am not cute but I suppose he's the only boy who actually accepted my cussing and didn't tell me what to do but I still don't like that fucking bastard" yelled Tayuya glaring at the wall.

"I especially don't like his bright blue eyes-God Fucking Damnit stupid stupid stupid". Yelled Tayuya trying to get the blonde out of her head. She then decides to do some training and work on her genjutstu and taijutsu.

She walks out of her room heading to the weapon room.

A place where u can use various weapons like training and missions today the young redhead is going to use weights to increase her strength and speed. As she walks in she sees various weapons from swords, staff, blades, chains, and sound based attacks she finds weights ranging from different 10 pounds to 100. She grabs grabs the 20 pound weights and taking them out she then heads to a door saying Training ground 221 the training ground is a Ricky tourain she then straps the wights to her arms and legs

She then starts to jog for 20 minutes after jogging she practices her katas after an hour she does pull ups, push up, crunshes, kicking kata, and punching she continue this traininng for three hours. After that she practices with her Daki.

 **With Naruto and Orochimaru.**

the two are in Orochimaru's personall training ground as Naruto stands in front of Orochimaru he can't wait to see what his sensei is going to teach him.

"Naruto-kun we shall be learning about fuinjutsu which is the most powerful and dangerous technique that's if you know which kanji you are writing". Said Orochimaru finally excitement he gets to go on with the next step. and has a feeling this is where Naruto will excel in.

"Orochimaru-sensei what is fuinjutsu actually I've read about it but from what I read didn't really tell me much?" asked Naruto since even though hexwas at the library alot there was barely any information about the scarce art.

"Fuinjutsu is a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with wide variety of other things within another object. Fuinjutsu can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. Due to the amount of chakra needed to provide such seals, lower rank ninjas are unable to preform such jutsu but that's to your massive chakra reverse and the chakra exercises you've been doing shouldn't be a problem. But There are seals that are difficult to master, and messing them up could result in diaster. Jonin and Above are able to create proper seals and can fully master them to their full potential. There is only Two Chunin level Seal. Genin can also begin to study Fuinjutsu, but they cannot grasp the concept of it, so they are not able to learn any fuinjutsu, only those that study hard may learn Fuinjutsu kukuku lucky for you my dear student I have a book called **Learning the Art of Sealing Techniques."** Orochimaru then hands a scroll with an uzumaki swirl on it "now Naruto-kun this a scroll of the Uzumaki clan's fuinjutsu techniques I'd suggest we start learning some of the easy fuinjutsu"said Orochimaru.

Naruto nods his head agreeing since his sensei knows best " okay sensei" said Naruto.

"The fuinjutsu we will be learning is called **Chakra Draining Seal** it's a fuinjutsu designed to drain chakra. By placing the seal on the target, the chakra drained is transferred to the user. I will be back with a 'test subject' " said Orochimaru as he leaves to bring one of his minions. Naruto waits patiently 10 minutes later Orochimaru comes back with a woman who looks like shes 14 years old. "Now Naruto allow me to show you the hand signs" said Orochimaru as he shows his student the hand signs and show Naruto the seal required. Naruto when to practice the never same hand sign and the same fuinjutsu designed which only took four hours which is a great surprise to Orochimaru " usually a fuinjutsu like this takes time but Naruto-kun is able to learn it in a few hours.

Naruto then walks in front of the girl going through the hands signs and place fuinjutsu designed on her the chakra transferred to her is successfully to Naruto.

"So my dear boy how do you feel" asked Orochimaru smirking at his student while he licks his lip making Orochimaru look even more creepier than he is.

"I feel better sensei only transferred half her chakra so whatever experiment you what to do on her go crazy and have fun" said Naruto smirking back at his sensei. "Hey sensei can you bring a few more test subjects so I can train" asked Naruto as he's looking at the jutsu for **Adamantine Sealing Chain** , Orochimaru smirks at his student.

"Well well it seems like you're becoming more like myself." said Orochimaru smirking at Naruto with a toothy grin.

"Nonsense sensei I simply will do what I must" said Naruto disagreeing with his sensei. Orochimaru leaves and comes back with a 30 more test subjects "So this technique molds the user's chakra into extremely durable chains which can be used for various purposes, such as directly combating or physically restraining their targets. Does even as powerful as a tailed beast." Said Naruto he then concentrates on his chakra and trying to manifest the chakra chains Naruto tries to focus on his chakra he's able to feel kyuubis chakra which full wiht rage and hated and his own alot calmer as Naruto tries to manifest this Orochimaru is watching on the sidelines.

"Naruto is exceling much faster I expected but i need to teach him **element sealing method** to seal away element " thought Orochimaru. After four hours Naruto starts to feel something out of his back when suddenly chakra chains come out of his back Naruto wants to test this theory. " you three attack me and don't hold back" the three ninjas do as told Naruto uses his chains to retrain them they tried to cut them even using explosive tags but the chains don't weaken "okay that's enough said Naruto they relax and Naruto release them.

Naruto then cancels the flow of chakra canceling the chakra chain which they dissaper he then continues to read the next jutsu **Five Element seal**.

This fuinjutsu targets will become unconscious and unable to fight for a short time. preventing user from controlling their own chakra properly. This is because an odd-numbered seal creates an imbalance when placed on top of an even-numbered seal." Said Naruto he then goes ahead practice writing The five elelement kani Earth (土, _tsuchi_ ), Water (水, _mizu_ ), Fire (火, _hi_ ), Wind (風, _kaze_ ), and Lightning (雷, _kaminari_ ) Which took our young hero six hours to complete it also help when you have Orochimaru a person who knows the jutsu helping you during these hours 10 people were bleeding internally or ruined their chakra flow or death. Naruto then focus on the his target an old man being between the age of 30 or 40. his fingers lit up with he slams his hand into the man sealing off and running their chakra control.

This is what Orochimaru and Naruto have been doing the past day learning fuinjutsu Naruto has been able to learn **element sealing method, Weight Increasing Seal Method:** an ability to increase the weight on an object or person, and **Sealing Technique: Spirit Sealing:** allowing the user to seal a person soul into a scroll.

"Alright Naruto-kun that's enough for today let's continue this tomorrow in the morning" said Orochimaru smirking at his student then giving a 'follow me motion' motioning his followers to follow him they follow behind their master.

"Yes sensei" said Naruto as he smirks at how he's growing powerful with each day he then thinks back to Tayuya wondering what she's doing.

 **With Tayuya**

Tayuya is laying in bed exhausted from training and sore body. "Ugh I'm so fucking tired damn that was some fucking intense traing my everything fucking hurts" said Tayuya she then grabs a chakra pill and muscle restoration pill allowing her muscles to stop hurting.

"Well at least. I didn't have to deal with Sakon-2-Tō no yarō wa meinu o tsukurimasu ( **two headed bastard make up bitch)** and Jirobo-Shibō kokkingufurīku ( **Fat Cocking Freak)"** Tayuya then snorts in disgust at her two teammates she just doesn't hate them they just piss her off with Sakon acting arrogant and Jirobo always telling her how to act.

Suddenly she sneezes "Who the fuck is talking about me!" Yelled Tayuya.

 **With Naruto and Orochimaru**

The next day they continue on the training session with Naruto learning the **Unsealing Technique: Multi Windmill Shiruken,** **Sealing Barrier Technique, Absorbing Chakra Sealing of Heaven:** the user uses the seal to absorb a person's chakra whether it's a chakra weapon, or a weapon in case in chakra, and **Uzumaki Sealing Technique:** After forming the necessary hand seals, the user slams their hand on the ground after which a sealing formula, that originates from the user's hand, forming underneath the target. When the seal activates, anything above the inscription is sealed within the formula itself.

After this Orochimaru has taught young Naruto various sealing ablies but since he's young his body is limited so there's only a few things Orochimaru can teach Naruto but thanks to Orochimaru training he can now start creating a fuinjutsu to block Jūgo's raging emotion making him more useful. After the long training they decided to stop for today.

"Naruto-kun we done for the day we will continue fuinjutsu training tomorrow" said Orochimaru as he smirks leaves to do one if his fucked experiments.

"Okay Orochimaru-sensei see you later" says Naruto since he still has some time he decides to walk around the base. Suddenly his stomach growls allowing everyone around him to hear his stomach. He remembers he hasn't ate since breakfast so along day of training will make anyone hungry. Naruto then continues his travel to the food court to eat some food when he gets to the food court as he looks around for some food he's in the mood for his eyes then catch the sight of his favorite food ramen. Naruto then grabs ten bowls of ramen. As he searches a place to sit he sees a certain hot temper red head. He then sits next to Tayuya who's eating dango and red bean soup Tayuya turns her head looking at who disturb her peaceful time of lunch is a certain blonde.

"Why the fuck are you siting next to me shithead" yelled Tayuya.

"I do have a name Tayuya" said Naruto as he eats his ramen.

"Aye shithead you never answered me why fuck are siting next me fucked" said a smirking Tayuya enjoying Naruto's frustrated face.

"Cause I feel like it Tayuaya-chain" said Naruto matching an equalling smirking Tayuya she growl at Naruto but if you look closer you will a small pink blush on her face

"So what you've been doing cock sucker" asked Tayuya Naruto gains a tic mark on his head for said comment.

"Nothing really Tayuya-chan just traininbg with Orochimaru-sensei learning fuinjutsu Orochimaru-sensei says I'm a prodigy in fuinjutsu he said when im 15 I'll surpass Jiraya-baka." Said Naruto as he's on his sixth bowl of ramen.

"Wait a fuckin cock sucking minute! Did you just fucking said Jiraya as in Jiraya of the three sannin" asked Tayuya with wide eyes nearly choking on her red bean soup.

Naruto then smirks at Tayuya "Yep the very sameTayuya-chan. " said naruto enjoying her dumbstruck face as she's gasping like a fish. "I think I can see why Orochimaru-sama took so much interest in you shithead" said Tayuya who is impressed.

"So you are the one Orochimaru-sama is training I don't see anything special " said an arrogant Sakon with the rest of the sound 6 behind him. Sakon believe he is better than Naruto.

"You think you're better than me don't you make up boy" said Naruto glaring at Sakon for looking down on him. "Hey Sakon how about a little spar if I win then you will stop looking down me and doing anything I say when our training is done and if you win I'll give leadership to you deal" said Naruto.

Sakon glares at Naruto "fine I agree" said Sakon.

"Are you sure that was the best idea" asked Tayuya almost sounding sincere.

"Are worried about me Tayuya-chan" asked Naruto who is smirking at Tayuya. "When Tayuya sure looks cute when she's being sincere but her angry outburst are cute too" thought Naruto.

"Of course not shithead" said Tayuya as she speeds walks " ugh damn that cute blonde! WAIT DID I SAY CUTE! WHAT THE FUCK!" Thought Tayuya

They then get up heading to a training ground which is **Training Ground 101** a training specially made for people to dual.

When They both make it to the training ground Sakon and Naruto charge at each other they both are in a battle of taijustu Sakon tries to hit Naruto with his strong and quick punches and kicks Naruto binds his back allowing Sakon to miss giving Naruto the chance Naruto with incredible reflexes kicks Sakon in the balls causing him to gasp for air Naruto grabs a sealing paper throws it at Sakon stomach causing Sakon to buckle over kneeling down. Sakon glares at Naruto "what did you do to me" demanded Sakon.

"Oh it's simple I used a fuinjutsu called **Absorbing Chakra Sealing of Heaven** it allows me to absorb any portion of chakra you're just lucky I use it so you only have enough to walk to your home" said Naruto smirking At Tayuya.

Tayuya just looks the other not able to look Naruro in the face. "Yea yea you won the cute blonde shithead" thought Tayuaya having a small smile on her face.

"Alright Naruto you won I shall do whatever you say Naruto" said Sakon the rest of the group then decided to introduce themselves Naruto is shocked at how each act different.

Naruto and Tayuya continue on their way to finish their food since they weren't able toas they make it back both are laughing their asses off. "I still can't believe you won shithead and seeing Sakon's arrogant face was priceless" said Tayuya.

"Ahaha yep it was but y-y-you know you sh-should smile more" said Naruto as he smiles softly with a light blush across his face.

This causes Tayuya to turn dark red "d-d-dont ge-get any idea shithead we might be friends" said Tayuya she then relies what she says so what does she do. She grabs Naruto by the collar of his shirt and shake him while stuttering about stupid blondes.

"Yep it's official I get my attractions of redheads from my dad "thought as he's being shaken my a violent hothead redhead who no doubt has a crush on our blonde but won't except she has feelings for her blonde leader.

Tayuya finally let's go of Naruto she turns around so he can't see her blushing pouring face " God damnit what the fuck is wrong with me and why the fuck do I have feelings for dat damn whisker-cute blode" thought Tayuya "ugh what the fuck did I just say" thought Tayuya as she slams her head in the table wrapping her arms around her head. "Tayuya-chan you alright" asked Naruto who is unaware why she's acting like this. She then mutters "fuck you shithead" Naruto just deadpanned at this "yea your alright Tayuya-chan. You wanna know something" asked Naruto Tayuya head raises looks at him "and what's that shithead?" Asked Tayuya. Naruto then grins down her smiling "your a whole lot better than the girls back at the village" said Naruto while a Tayuya is shocked her and the team heard he is a jinchuriki but nothing about how his life was like "how were the girls like at your village" asked Tayuya Naruto then looks at her with a scowl but not at her he scowling because he remembers all the girls at the academy how were bitches to him "to be honest they were a bunch hoes the only reason they even wanted to be ninjas is to be closer to 'sasuke-kun' hell one of the clan heads named Ino Yamanaka was such a fan girl she'll probably dress like a slut justcto get his attention and then there's her best friend Sakura Haruno a citizen who's so fucking loud can make any onecgo deff. God I fuckin hate Sasuke his superior complex is so annoyying" said Naruto Tayuya is left shocked at how the girls were in academy then she scowls at the thought of a bunch of fangirls becoming fangirls "you know Shithead-kun your right I mean better than selfish self-conscious uchiha dick riding sluts"said Tayuya as both of them start laughing after that they continue hanging out the whole day starting a new type of friendship well at least Naruto and Tayuya friendship is better than how Minato and Kushina became friends.

 **With Kabuto and Orochimaru**

The two mad scientist/medic are in oneed of the Hideouts lab which they do all their fucked up twister cruel experiments. Behind them is a container full of water but if you closer at the container is a 11 year old boy with long white hair purple eyes and sharp teeth this is Suigestu. Orochimaru and Kabuto are injecting some of Suigestu genes into another person allowing that that person with the ability of the Hōzuki clan allowing them to become liquefied if Orochimaru can successfully transferred the Hōzuki kekkei genkai into a person that person could become a perfect spy for Orochimaru.

Right now has had over twenty failures so they decided to use a childen that was from iwa and mizu there are 20 children to test on. Orochimaru theorized the reason it wasn't working before maybe because their body won't accept the gene since their body has adapted to it maybe a child will be better since their chakra coils hasn't adapt allowing them to accept so the test has begun.

After only six tries 14 of the test subject has survived. Kabuto then smirks raises his glasses while Orochimaru licks his him showing his fangs. "Well it seems we done it Orochimaru-sama we've got our own small army of Hōzuki clan members" said Kabuto smirking atthe surviving children.

"Kukukuku Yes it seems we have Kabuto-kun cwhen the children wake up have one ofr our ninjas who lived in the mizu" ordered a smirking Orochimaru having his own new spies.

"Oh you mean Meiyo Yuki of the Yuki clan they have rare kekkei genkai of ice. Yes I believe she will work" said said Kabuto matching the smirk of his master "I will be leaving now Orochimaru-sama" said Kabuto as he carries the sleeping bodies of the children (A/N if you didn't guess already Meiyo is a member of Haku's clan).

As Kabuto leaves he turns his attention to Suigetsu smirking. Suigetsu feeling uncomfortable tries to look away but the feeling of Orochimaru eyes looking at him doesn't help get rid of the feeling being watched "What you lookin at Orochimaru-sama" yelled Suigetsu with his his head turning comedicly large.

Orochimaru smirks at his response leaving Suigetsu very annoyed " how would you like to be free some your cage kukuku Suigetsu-kun.

This cause Suigetsu to be shocked at hearing what Orochimaru just said " Wait what! What did you just say" asked Suigetsu with shocked on his face not sure if he heard Orochimaru right.

"You heard what I said child" said Orochimaru with his long gross tongue licking his lips.

"Okay I bite what's the catch" asked Suigetsu wanting to know before dealing with Orochimaru which isn't all that surprising would you make a deal with Orochimaru with out knowing all the details. If possible Orochimaru grin got even bigger to shit eating grin.

"I'm pretty sure you've heard of my student Naruto Uzumaki" asked Orochimaru.

Suigetsu just scoffs at the stupid question how could he not everyone in every one of Orochimaru bases knows about Naruto Uzumaki last of the Uzumaki Clan and student of Orochimaru. "Of course I do but what's that gotcto do with anything" asked Suigetsu.

"It's quite simple my dear boy you pledge your alligance to Naruto and agree to be on his sound team I will set you free but if you betray me you die" said Orochimaru.

Y-yes Orochimaru-sama when will I meet him" asked a scared Suigetsu while wondering when will he meet his new leader.

"In a year" said Orochimaru he frres Suigetsu then gives the child a purple sleeveless shirt brown pants and purple shinobi shoes. Orochimaru the shows Suigetsu to his new sleeping cordiers. As Orochimaru leaves he can't help himself to laugh at Naruto for having more comrades "Naruto-kun Suigetsu-kun well be more useful to you then he is to me I can just tell.


	6. Chapter 6

"Naruto-kun it has been 2 months since learning fuinjutsu and I have to say you sure have improved in that area the most more than i originally thought. Now I believe it's time to choose your weapon of choice have thought about it my student" asked Orochimaru as he's sitting in his throne with Naruto infront of him and his loyal subjects Kabuto and Kimimaru on both of his side's. After these two months Naruro had been inform he will get a new teammate but the person has to train and train some of Orochimaru and Kabuto's experiments.

"Yes I haveOrochimaru-sensei. But I want to learn two different weapons. I want a katana and Kusarigama but not just any katana I want one made out of the fangs of a demon believe it!" Said Naruto which greatly surprised everyone at the amount of conviction he has. Kabuto raises steps forward looking down at Naruto with a small smile. "You want this katana's blade to be made out of a demon's fangs a demon weapon is not unheard of" said Kabuto.

"But demons are very rare but if it was easy then what's the fun with that" said Orochimaru smirking at the aspect of a demon sword. But he knew demons were vary rare people even mistake bijuu for demons at times. But where as bijuu can't die since they are creatures made our of mass chakra and demons can actually die since they aren't made of mass chakra that's the true difference. But bjiuu chakras are red while demons chakra is purple.

"What kind demon do you want the blade to be made out of Naruto-sama" asked Kimimaru as he looks at Naruto in a new light. He still couldn't believe with some of the ideas Naruto has come up within the past months he's been here he sees Naruto not just as his comrade/leader but also his best friend.

"Want it to Goshhinki as you know he's known for his incredible strong fangs able to break the strongest steel. It's has even been noted to break through chakra armor." Said Naruto informing the type of demon which he will need. Orochimaru and Kabuto smirked at this since they both heard of this demon there were rumors of the demon being around Mizu.

"Very kukuku well my student I will my elite ninjas with Kabuto and Kimimaru leading the team to receive the head of the demon kukukuku. But for now i will be training you to use Kusarigama Naruto-kun, I also know the perfect weapon to get you." Said a smirking Orochimaru enjoying the confusion written on Naruto's face.

"You do sensei" asked Naruto with his right eyebrow twitching his sensei always did love to tease him when teaching him something he can be so cryptic sometimes.

" Of course I do Naruto-kun the weapon I speak off is the weapon of Hanzo of the salamander" said Orochimaru leaving everyone in the throne room shocked. They had no idea how would they be able to invade Amegakure after the death of Hanzo trying to invade the country has almost impossible with the new kage of the village no one would be able to invade it hell if someone did invade it they were more lucky to die in the raining village after all the mysterious new kage killed the old leader which three Sannin weren't able to do.

"And how are we going to be able to do that" asked Naruto.

"Well it's quite simple my dear student I'll would have to go alone since you have let learn my **Living Corpse Reincarnation.** Even have some spies in the Amegakure so, with those spies they can tell where Hanzo body is." Said Orochimaru. Naruto really wanted to go on this mission with his sensei he was about ready to start complaining about not being able to go on the mission but Orochimaru raise his hand in a stop motion. "Don't worry my dear student you still have Tayuay-chan here to keep you busy" said Orochimaru smirking at the look of his student embarrassed and flush look at the mention of the redhead.

"So, Sensei when are you leaving" asked Naruto as he's trying to not to get more embarrassed because of his sensei. His sensei loves to mess with him probably the reason why he sometimes gives you instructions he what to do but doesn't tell you all the detailts. "We will be leaving at nighttime so continue practicing wind affinity exercise. Orochimaru then watches as his student leave the throne room. "Kabuto-kun bring me Meiyo, Suiguetsu, and Guren-chan I have a mission for them." Ordered Orochimaru

"Yes Orochimaru-sama I'll be back my lord"said Kabuto. Kabuto then quickly leaves to get the ninjas required for the mission. Orochimaru then laughs at the idea of Naruto wielding a demon sword and the weapon of a man who gave him and his teammates the sannin title. After 10 minutes Kabuto comes back with a 13 year old Guren, Suiguetsu, and Meiyo: a woman around the age of 14 years old with long brown hair reaching to her back she has it tied with a lavender bow she has brown eyes. She's wearing a light blue kimono with dragon lily flower design on them she has lavander onbi and the purple rope belt Orochimaru, Naruto, and the rest wear and she's wearing purple shinobi sandles.

They all bow in front of their master daring not to piss him off somehow Orochimaru smirks at his subordinates showing him respect. He then turns his attention to Meiyo smirking at how he found her years ago in the land of mist. At the time Orochimaru was interested into her kekkei gentai Ice Realse ( **Hyōton)** which was one of the rare bloodlines that reside in the land of mist. It was a big surprise she was alive since most of the bloodline users in the mist were either dead or went into hiding.

"Ah Meiyo-chan how has my shinobies been" asked a interested Orochimaru.

"They are doing quite good just getting them use to their new bloodline it also helps when you have someone of said bloodline Orochimaru-sensei I shall be training them within 3 years ( **A/N if you wondering the children are eight years old** ) by then should be in good use my lord" said Meiyo feeling proud she's able to make her master proud with her work.

"Excellent Meiyo-chan and now I will tell you why you're all here. I need to craft a powerful demon sword but I have my own mission so this falls on you five I want you to find the demon Goshiniki kill him and bring me his head so I can have the blacksmith turn the fangs of the demon into a powerful demon is that understood." Said Orochimaru as he informs the team of their mission each of them nods. "So, when will we be leaving to kill this demon Orochimaru-sama" said Suiguetsu Kimimaru glares at Suiguetsu impatient towards their master. "You will be leaving in three hours so get ready to leave and I almost forgot Kabuto will be leading the mission with Meiyo being second in command." Ordered Orochimaru they all took this as a sign to leave Orochimaru himself gets ready to leave for his mission.

 **With Blood Clone Naruto in Konoha (** when having the blood clone naruto I will call him blood clone so you won't get confused)

To say blood clone naruto is bored was understatement he is bored to death with dealing a bunch of annoyying kids his age only caring about their looks, being lazy, joking around, boys , or just trying to impress someone would make anyone go crazy. Naruto just scoff at his classmates especially the future clan heads "seriously these are the future clan heads shikarmaru is lazy as hell no matter how smart he is, ino is just some daddy's girl wanting attention from a guy who doesn't even care about her, Choji a fat fucking idiot who would rather pig out on food then actually train, kiba a fucking idiot who thinks he's the best and 'top dog' when in he reality he's a pathetic loud obnoxious flea bag, and then there's Sasuke Uchiha the superior bastard believing his clan of thieves who steal the jutsu of people who actually work hard to gain those abilies.

The Blood Clone really hated the academy they may teach you about being a ninja for the village but they barely teach you how to defend yourself. Basically your on your own when it comes to ninjutsu, genjutstu, kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, and taiutsu the only ones who may have ninjutsu, genjutstu, or taijustu traing is the clan heirs. Blood clone Naruto hated everyone in this academy except for Hinata. But he seriously hated Sakura she was so useless it wasn't even funny.

He hates Mizuki seriously he can tell Mikuzi hated him it wasn't hard to tell thanks to his emotion senseing ability. He hates Iruka for blaming his parents death on him when he was a baby and he just didnt respect Iruka at all.

Today was a normal day at academy with Sakura and Ino the number one fan girls ofcthe Sasuke fan club .They conituing arguing who's going to sit next to Sasuke but sadly for Naruto he's sitting next to Sasuke Sakura sees this and angry at who dare sits next to her Sasuke-kun she gets up in his face. "NARUTO-BAKA MOVE I WANT TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Sakura but Naruto simply ignores her. Not likely being ignored she tries to punch him "NARUTO YOU IDIOT DON'T IGNORE ME " yelled Sakura blood clone Naruto easily dodges the pathetic attack he open palms her into the stomach he then elbow her in gave thus breaking her nose she then flies back falling on her ass Iruka rushes to Sakura glaring at Naruto.

"You just broke her nose" said Iruka ready to scold and lecture about not putting his hands on a girl.

Blood Clone Naruto doesn't even look at Iruka when he's glaring at him "So" said Blood Clone Naruto not even caring if he broke her nose.

"So! You can't hit her she's a girl" yelled Iruka.

"She attacked me and I simply protected myself i wont allow anyone from hiting me weither they are man or femalle. In the shinobi world if I'm assign to protect someone and the person trying to kill my client is a female I won't go easy on her I will kill her" said Naruto as he walks away Iruka couldn't help but be shocked that a child just scolded and lectured him but Iruka's pride wouldn't allow him to agree with naruto.

Later that day Blood clone Naruto goes to the library the librarian Chi smiles at Naruto seeing him. Blood Clone Naruto then promises when be and Orochimaru destroyed Konoha be will rescue Ayame, Teuchi, Hinata, and Chi. Naruto spent a few hours learning about Konoha's clan heir he found out Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi are basically good with team work but if you split them up that's a different story since like all the other clans relie to much on their clam techniques. The Hyugas have a 360 field of vision the only blind side they actually have in on the back of their neck but the Hyuga Clan is extremely arrogant. Inuzuka a clan of feral people who relie to much on their animal partner. Aburame they relie to much on their insects. Blood Clone Naruto then makes a plan to get closer to the clan heirs to get to know their weaknesses.

After that Blood clone Naruto decides to head out visit Yakumo Kurama an ally of his he has known for 2 years. He tells her of her plan she agrees in joining Naruto's Uzushiogakure if Naruto can help her heal her weak body. Naruto tells her about he will help her again a stronger body he just needs to recruit that person.

"So Naruto-kun who is this person your planning to recruit" asked Yakumo.

Blood Clone Naruto smirks at her showing his fangs " The only woman saved over a hundred lives Tsunade Senju" said Naruto.

 **With Meiyo, Suigetsu, Guren, Kimimaru, and Kabuto (I will be calling them Team Kabuto).**

Meiyo and Suigetsu lead Team Kabuto to a small village were the demon Goshiniki has been spotted.

"So Meiyo-chan how's was Kirigakure" asked Guren looking at her friend.

Meiyo looks at Guren giving her a small smile "It was good right until Yagura decided to hunt all bloodline users" said Meiyo.

"It must've been hard"said Guren "yeah it was" said Meiyo these two have been friends since Guren was 11.

The group make it to the border to Kirigakure where they enter a deserted small village as they walk more into the village they notice everyone is dead men, women, children, and babies brutally killed and what looks like eaten. The very streets of the small village are covered in the blood of the people of the small village.

While the houses are covered in blood. Everyone just ignores the destoryed city "Man this demon sure did a number on these people" said Suigetsu as he continues to drink his water while being unaffected by the dead bodies since he grew up in Kirigakure and is use to the blood and carnage.

"Yeah I agree this demon sure is dangerous but failure is not an option" said Kimimaru glaring at Suigetsu.

"This mission has change from A-class to S-class" said Guren.

Everyone looks at her wondering why she said that Meiyo then point at a half eaten body "because you see that body. That's the clothing of a hunter-nin and they range from A-class to S-rank." Said Meiyo "everyone be ready for this demon" ordered Kabuto everyone nods their heads understanding this is going to be a difficult fight.

As they continued to the village they see even more dead bodies with the houses paint in the every blood they even see a dead hunter-nin. As they make it to the center of village they see a giant purple demon reach 10 feet tall with yellow horns, red beady eyes, and a spider tattoo on his back.

They see the demon eating a baby as the blood from the baby drips down from the ,demon's fangs "so your Goshiniki" said Kabuto as he raises his glasses smiling at the demon. Goshiniki smirks at the sight of the five children and couldn't wait to eat them. "Are you my next meals." Asked Goshiniki Suigetsu gain a tic mark on his head at being called a meal Kimimaru his hand on Suigetsu's shoulder whispering don't attack. Kabuto raises his glasses and smirks "no we aren't your meal you see our master ordered us to kill you. You see our Master wants your body well what he really wants is your fangs he only wants your head so as long we bring you his head he doesn't care how damage your body is" said Kabuto Goshiniki not liking being talked down to a child glares at Kabuto with pure hatred he then laughs at the children obossing him "You Gakis actually think you can kill me if the hunter-ninjas couldn't then what do a couple brats can do against me" yelled Goshiniki.

"Alright guys I have a plan Kimimaru and Suigetsu will be in the front like attacking, then Meiyo and Guren will be the second line this is where you use your long distance attacks to injure him, after you guys got him i kill destroy the nerves on his legs now everyone becare and remember don't damage his fangs" ordered Kabuto each of them nod understanding the plan.

" **Dance of Camelia"** whisper Kimimaru he takes off his shirt then pills out a bone sword out of his shoulder he then runs at Goshiniki at speed of a low jounin. Suigetsu uses his kekkei genkai to increase the size of his fist both charging at Goshiniki. Goshiniki clashes his claw at Kimimaru "Die you fucking gaki!" Yelled Goshiniki. "Not today demon scum **Dance of amulet** (Omamori no dansu) said Kimimaru bones start coming out from his palm and wrist forming a bone-like shield blocking the attack both Kimimaru and Goshiniki fighting to see who wins the clash. Goshiniki grabs onto Kimimaru with his other hand crushing him but Kimimaru activates his **Dance of Willow** allowing bones coming out of his palms, elbows, and shoulders Kimimaru then cuts off Goshiniki fingers Goshiniki yells in pain punching Kimimaru with his other hand causing Kimimaru to hit his back against a house as he flyies to the building Kimimaru shoots Goshiniki in the eye with his bone bullet blinding the demon.

With Goshiniki hauling in pain Suigetsu uses this has his chance he slams his hands on Goshiniki's head causing the demon buckle over 'Take this you fucking bastard" yelled Suigetsu he then transform his body to water radiply attacking Goshiniki from all sides. Suigetsu lands behind the giant demon "how you this you bastard **Water Release: Multiple barriage of sniping bullets ( Suiton:Dangan no fukusū no danmaku sunaipingu)** said Suigetsu as he shoot high speed of water bullets at Goshiniki.

Meiyo and Guren then charges at the dazed Goshiniki "Guren-chan let's get the prick when he's still daze" said Meiyo Guren nods her head at her partner a cold fog starts appearing " **Ice Release: shattering blades of tundra/ Crystal Release: Growing Crystal Thorns (Hūton o Shūton:Kesshō toge o/taundora no burēdo o uchikuda ku seichō"** yelled both Meiyo and Guren the dager like sickles start to form Meiyo raises her hands calling down the helping blades of ice each ice blade piercing the demon Guren then has the demon trapped with her Crystal thorn capturing his hands, legs, chest, and neck.

Now with Goshiniki trapped Kabuto then runs behind the demon activating his chakra scalpel cutting the nerves on Goshiniki's legs thus crippling him "Meiyo Guren do it now" both Meiyo and Goten nod their heads.

A chilling cold pressure and small purple starts to pick up the windows on the houses and the lakes or any water source freeze Kabuto, Suigetsu, and Kimimaru see this as a sign of "get the fuck away and run like your fucking life depends on it bitch" the men of the group keep running away until they are at least behind Meiyo and Guren. Goshiniki looks around wondering what's going on. " **Combination Ice and Crystal Release: Frozen Crystallization of Fossil Eye (Hūton o Shūton:Kaseki-me no tōketsu kesshō-ka )"** said both Meiyo and Guren in Union ice-crystallaze starting covering everything in frozen crystals the houses, playgrounds, lakes, and all the dead people are covered in icy crystallization Goshiniki is shocked seeing the frozen crystals coming at him. The crystalize-ice covers Goshiniki until the only that isn't frozen is his dead; the last thing he saw was Meiyo and Ghren glaring at him. "This is hell a crystallized frozen torture" said both Meiyo and Guren suddenly everything shatters into small particles of ice and crystals destroying and shattering everything into a molecular level the only thing left is Goshiniki's head Kabuto walks over to the head sealing it inside a scroll "mission complete." Said Kabuto.

Kabuto then gazes at the snowing village with crystals falling down Kabuto then smirks"That jutsu truly is terrifying it's no wonder Orochimaru-sama always puts Meiyo-chan and Guren-chan. That jutsu has to be at least SS-clas.

 **With Orochimaru**

It has been over two hours since infiltrating Orochimaru hurries and back to the check out point.

Orochimaru is disguise as a pale woman with shoulder length black hair and pink eyes. as Orochimaru turn to a corner he sees his informant dressed in a ame shinobi get up completion g it with the gas mask.

"Hello" said the man.

"Hello you told me the location of the "present" is that right" said Orochimaru looking at his informant but Orochimaru is using his hearing and carefully looking around seeing if anyone is listening in on his conversation.

"That is correct the " present" is on the north side itsy only 10 miles away from here but there are guess there " said the nods his he'd and takes off to the destination. He makes to the graveyard Orochimaru knows he can't release any sort of chakra since Pein is a sensor type he pulls out his **Sword of Kusanagi** to get ready to kill the anbu Orochimaru appears behind the anbu covering his mouth and steathy stabbing the anbu through the heart.

He then goes to his neck target as he stalks the anbu he grabshim from behind forcefully opening his mouth and puting a poison pill in his mouth he opens the cofin seeing the dead Hanzo he then grabs the Kusarigama sealing it into a scroll he also, seals the body of the dead anbu and leaves returning back to the Hideout.

 **With Naruto and Tayuya**

The next day Naruto and Tayuya decided to train together since yesterday Naruto spend all day trading his wind affinity.

They arrive at **Training ground 202** Naruto is practicing his fuinjutsu while Tayuya is practicing her genjutstu the two have become close friends with both respecting each other.

Naruto writing the kanji for barrier ( _バリア Baria),_ steel ( _鋼 Hagane_ ), trap ( _トラップ Torappu_ ), cage (ケージ _Kēji), and_ lava ( _溶岩 Yōgan_ ). Naruto throws a cardboard box in the middle of the floor claps his hand on the ground " **Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Diamond House of Coffin** " said Naruto a blue diamond-like barrier appears he picks up a piece of paper throws it at the barrier and watch as the barrier melts Naruto smirks at his new fuinjutsu.

Tayuya is playing her demonic flute she's practicing her new genjutsu on her new partner or victim it depends on who you're asking. They have been trying for four hours helping each other with taijutsu and ninjutsu. As she plays her demonic flute on her partner or victim three four foot tall green goblin like creatures covered in blue flame (imagine the saibaman from Dragonball z saiyan saga) her parnter is shocked and wishing he wasn't here. **Demonic Flute: Phantom of ablaze eye (** Akuma no furūto: Kagayaita me no fantomu) said Tayuya. She then commands her goblin like monsters to attack him one slashes right the man dodges the onther goblin head butts him and the third shot blue fire out of it's mouth. When then cancels her jutsu.

"that's some good fuckin trading huh fucker" said Tayuya smirking at Naruto knowing he's annoyed at the comment.

Naruto continue to practice his fuinjutsu he then sealed exploding tags on the shiruken; then he smirks at her " **Uzumaki Sealing Techniques: exploding star shiruken method** yea your right Tayuaya-chain this training does help and feels good" said Naruro. Tayuya grits her teeth at Naruto calling her Tayuaya-chain she walks up to Naruto glaring at him "What did you fucking call me you blonde dipshit" yelled Tayuya. "I called you Tayuaya-chain and I thought I said call me my by name" said Naruto glaring back at Tayuya as he's in her face. This basically what they always do say a couple of insults. All the idiots know Naruto and Tayuya are going to be a couple they are just to young to become a couple. Naruto and Tayuya both back away from each other noticing how close they are to each other. Naruto was able to complete step on onto wind element trading now he's on step two during a water fall.

Tayuya then decided to change the awkward atmosphere "hey fuckface you said Fuinjutsu can so almost anything right?" said Tayuya.

Naruto then raises his eyebrow wonder where she's going with this "yeah the possibilities of fuinjutsu actually have no limit why you asked" said Naruto.

Tayuya then grins at Naruto "could you create a fuinjutsu-Genjutsu seal" asked Tayuya. Naruto matches Tayuya grin with his own shit eating grin "Yeah I could" said Naruto suddenly they both hear clapping from behind them they see Orochimaru. Naruto and Tayuya go on one knee and bow to their master/sensei "welcome back Orochimaru-sama/Orochimaru-sensei" said Naruto and Tayuya in Union Orochimaru smirked seeing his student and subordinate. "Rise Naruto-kun Tayuya-chan I have a present for you Naruto" said Orochimaru he then pulls out a scroll pouring some chakra into the seal a Kusarigama pops out but not just any Kusarigama Hanzo's.

"Can we train now" said an excited Naruto jumping onto his feet Orochimaru smiles amusing at his excited student.

"Not now Naruto-kun we still have to wait for Kabuto-kun" said Orochimaru he then leads the two to his throne room.

"I'll seecyou later shithead-kun" said Tayuya she then blushes at what she says she then runs of cursing blonde bastard. She missed seeing the amused look on Orochimaru. As Naruto and Orochimaru wait for Kabuto to return luckily they didn't have to wait long within 10 minutes Kabuto steps in his office bowing to his master he already sent team the relax.

"Mission complete Orochimaru-sama" said Kabuto as he pulls out a scroll and summoning the head of Goshiniki. Orochimaru and Naruto smirks at seeing the dead demons head they then go to blacksmith it only took the 3 guys 15 minutes. As they enter the blacksmith store they see a woman around the age of 30 this is Onijisake Moeru she has back length blue-white hair, she has bright tan color eyes, she has lucious red lips she wears a Otogakure shinobi gear she was a Kumogakure blacksmith she was kicked out the village when dealing the chakra from children and trying to infuse the chakra and bijuu chakra into a sword.

She then smiles seeing her master Orochimaru "hello Orochimaru-sama, Kabuto-sama, Naruto-sama what can I don for you" asked Orochimaru smirks as Kabuto takes out the scoll summoning Goshiniki's head

"Is-is th-that" stutters Onijisake.

Kabuto smirks as he raises his glasses "yes it's an actual demon" said Kabuto.

"I want you to make me a sword out of this head" said a smirking Naruto. Onijisake's sparkle at the concept of making a demon sword she smiles and bows at Naruto. "Of course Naruto-sama it will only take two weeks Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Naruto leave, leaving the blacksmith to do her job for the past two weeks Naruro had been training with Orochimaru with him teaching howcto use his Kusarigama. He was also trying with Sound 6 practicing their teamwork and plans, taiutsu, and their own unique traits. You would think two weeks would seem forever but it wasn't the two weeks actually went by really fast.

Naruto and Orochimaru head back to the blacksmith ready to pick up Naruto's new sword as they go inside they see a smiling Onijisake "I have come for my sword Onijisake" said a smiling Naruto. She smiles back at our hero going to the back getting his sword. She comes back with a long hilt Indian Khanda, double-edge straight sword which is wider at tip and narrower at base. It has a yellow cross guard, red hilt and yellow round pommel with a red thread tied to it. "This is Tokijin" said Onijisake handing the sword to Naruto. Naruto holds his sword and smirk " **Demon fighting God** I like it! I can tell you and I will be great friends." Said Naruto

 **Time skip One Year** **Later**

alot of change the past year His taijustu has gone up, he and sound 6 has done alot of training during the day Naruto got Tokijin he's been training with a sword Orochimaru has evenctaught Naruto how to weild his Tokijin. Naruto then started learning the tree walking excerise Orochimaru wanted Naruto to learn the basics as soon as he can. Naruto's fuinjutsu skill went up to medium gennin level Orochimaru had said by the time Naruto is 10 he would be at least chunnin level which shocked both Kimimaru and Kabuto. Naruto and Tayuya have gotten closer sometimes she would drag Naruto around and carry her food.

Suigetsu and Meiyo training has improve with the children. Some how Suigetsu and Kimimaru became good friends which is likely due to the missions the two go on. The two then after became somewhat of best friends. Kimimaru even helped the children in many things like taijustu flexibility and even taught the children kenjutsu.

Naruto and Kimimaru even visit Jūgo with Naruto informing it will only take 2 months to complete the seal to seal off Jūgo's berserk ramaging. The two taught Jūgo alot like taijustu, ideas he can do with his kekkei genkai. They would even bring the big guy few books to read which he has thankful for.

Guren had the opportunity to meet Naruto when he and Kimimaru were training she learn he was kind, strong, cheerful, and he had strong beliefs. She even agree to join him once he rebuilds Uzushiogakure she liked his dream instead of being leader of an already existing village he wants to recreate a village and be its leader. Guren then introduce Naruto to her best friend Meiyo. Meiyo found Naruto to be a kindred spirit she also agree to help him in rebuilding his village.

Even things in Konoha for Blood Clone Naruto change he was able to convince Hinata into his plan and promising to destroy the seal on the side branch of the Hyuga Clan. She agrees with his plan and movie the new hyuga clan to Uzushiogakure. Naruto was able to befriend The clan heirs getting to know them. Naruto's relationship with Hiruzen wasn't even stable the grandfather/grandson relationship they have with Hiruzen keep preaching about how Naruto should forgive the villagers for hurting. Which Blood Clone Naruto found stupid.

Today is a special day where he gets finally tested by the boss snake Manda. They are inside **Training ground 315**. Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Naruto are in the training ground. Naruto has Tokijin strapped to his back and a medium size scroll strapped to his side in the scroll is his Kusarigama.

"Naruto- are you ready" said Orochimaru smirking at his student.

"It may only been a year but young Naruto is a natural in the ninja arts he's at least low gennin" thought Kabuto watching his master go through the necessary handsigns to summon the boss of the Snake contract.

A large smoke puff out of the ground when the cloud clears up he can see Manda glaring at who Summon him to see Orochimaru, Kabuto, and a young blonde boy "that must be Naruto the new summoner Midorikyojin told me about" thought Manda as he looks at Naruto he's surprised he smells no fear he then turn his attention back to Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru why have you summon me! This better be good!" Said Manda as he openly threaten his own summoner. Orochimaru smiles at the large snake showing Manda his fangs. "I have a request Manda" said Orochimaru. Manda narrows his eyes at Orochimaru "and what might thast be" said Manda "That you test my new student Naruto to be able to summon you" said Orochimaru looking at his student "Alright fine I will allow him to summon me and any other snakes if he passes my test" said Manda "and what is this test Manda" asked Orochimaru "it's quite simple Orochimaru give me a 100 sacrifices if he does I will allow him to summon me or any snake of his choosing. You have one day to accomplish this mission boy lucky for you it's the morning so you have a chance maybe succeeding it" Said Manda Naruto bows his head in respect "thank you Manda-sama" said Naruto Manda nods his head.

"So which village are you going to go to get these sarrfices" asked Kabuto.

"I plan to go to Kusagakure since it's not a major village plus I got something for this very occasion" said a smirking Naruto hecthen leaves to get his stuff ready for his very first mission.

"Do you think he can doit Orochimaru-sama" asked Kabuto.

"Yes I do that boy is someone who destroys the possible." Said Orochimaru he then leaves back to his throne room.

 **2 hours Later after infiltrating Kusagakure**

Luckly for Naruto the streets were still dead "well then again it is 4 four in the morning but still I couldn't lag. I need to hurry up." Thought Naruto.

Naruto then pulls out multiple seals with the kanji human( _人間Ningen),_ Soul _(魂Tamashī),_ Binding ( _バインディングBaindingu)_ , trap ( _トラップ Torappu_ ), cage (ケージ _Kēji), and_ blood ( _血液Ketsuek)._ Naruto smirks at going inside a house of a family of four he puts the seal on their chest "This is my brand new Fuinjutsu **Fuinjutsu: Prison of endless slumber** this fuinjutsu is one of the kind it allows me to seal the person inside the scroll hell if you have anyone inside these seals they would be able to survive even if u release then 60 years later but it doesn't just seal them puts them in a endless sleep" thought Naruto.

This continue for 6 hours he finally collected a 100 people in the seals as Naruto is about to leave the village he hears crying and yelling at small house he travels stealthy seeing three men holding down a red head with short length hair coming down to her shoulders woman the woman has purple eyes.

"Now why don't tou be a good little slut and do your duty serving us" said a man as his friends get ready to rape the woman in front of her daughter. Naruto seeing this is angry at the pieces of scum trying to rape a woman and making her daughter watch Naruto then steathly enters the house he standing on the ceiling he pulls out his Tokijin he flies at the two men cutting their heads off.

"You bastard you kill them" said the thug glaring at Naruto.

"So you were going to rape this woman and probably her daughter and for that I can't allow you to live the thug swings his club Naruto binds his back dodging the club he then cuts off the thugs kegs Naruto then puts an exploding tag in his mouth Naruto then throws a sealing paper " **Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Barrier** " said Naruto a purple barrier appears around the thug the exploding tag explodes in the man mouth blowing him everywhere causing blood bones and guts to splat against the barrier. The wo!an is shocked at hearing the blonde say Uzumaki sealing technique she couldn't believe it an Uzumaki a strong onecast that.

"Hey are you okay" asked Naruto she nods "ye-yes thank you young man my name is Burasuto Uzumaki and this is my daughter Karin Uzumaki" said the now Burasuto as she hugs her daughter Naruto smiles at the scene as he finds an Uzumaki "my name is Naruto Uzumaki but we have to leave I will take you back to my village my sensei would be appreciated if you join don't worry they won't threat you how the people here threat you " You promise" said Karin finally finding her voice Naruto nods his head they leave Kusagakure With Naruto finishing his mission and the mother and daughter a new start.

When Naruto got back he informed his sensei at what transpired his sensei agree allowing them to join him. Kabuto told the two to rest for 3 weeks and they will start training Karin and Burasuto in medic-nin and fuinjutsu.

Naruto and Orochimaru arrive back in **Training ground 315** Orochimaru summons Manda.

"So boy have you collected all 100" asked the giant snake.

"Yes I have Manda-sam" said Naruto he then summons the 100 people from the scrolls they make up seeing Manda. But luckly or in lukly their death is quickly done as Manda eats the 100 men, women, and children "very good I recognize you as the snakes new summoner but when you summon me to a fight a require a 100 souls for sarrficed" said Manda Naruto nods "yes Manda-Sama." Manda then goes back home and informing Midorikyojin Naruto has pass his test.

"Now Naruto-kuno I want you to meet someone." Said Orochimaru He single the person to come in and Naruto is face to face with Suigetsu.

"Naruto-kun this is Suigetsu he will be joinging your team" said Orochimaru Naruto and Suigetsu shake hands "Nice to meet you Leader"said a smirking Suigetsu. Naruto smirks back at him "nice of you to be joining the sound 7" says Naruto.


	7. Chapter 7

It has been two month since Suigetsu joined the now Sound 7. Naruto and Tayuya would visit Karin teaching the red head about taijustu genjutstu and fuinjutsu. Kabuto even help both Uzumaki mother and daughter in med ninjutsu which they both were glad of. Burasuto was relieved they finally left Kusagakure to her that place was absolutely horrible the only good thing about it was that her daughter was able to make some friends she didn't doubt if she stayed there any longer she would've been rape and killed if it wasn't for Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto and Burasuto would personally help Karin learn about fuinjutsu and bukijutsu.

Orochimaru had been helping Naruto with his step two of wind affinity training trying to cut a water fall in half Kabuto had said because this is so hard it may take him maybe two years but Naruto didn't allow that to stop him he then promise Kabuto he will complete the jutsu half a year. Orochimaru then begun to teach Naruto how to use his water affinity. But surprisly Naruro took this training like a sponge within 3 weeks he was able to make the water raise by the end of the month he was able to form water from thin air which Orochimaru told Naruto the only person that was capable of doing that was Tobirama Senju the Nidaime. Orochimaru then continu to train Naruto in his snake ninjutsu within two weeks Naruto learn **B** **inding** **Snake Glare Spell (Jagei Jubaku),** **Orochimaru-Style Body Replacement Technique (Orochimaru-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu), Hidden Snake Hands (Sen'eijashu** ),and **Gathering of the snakes**. Which greatly impressed Naruto he promise he will teach Naruto the **Shadow Clone Jutsu(Kage bunshin)** next year which Naruto start jumping around in excitement

* * *

.

Today Naruto and Kimimaru are visiting Jūgo to place the seal on Jūgo to block his berserker mode."Hey Kimimaru-kun you happy Jūgo's going to be out of that prison and finally join us" asked Naruto looking at his white haired friend.

Kimimaru smiles back at Naruto "Yes I am Naruto-sama after he is my first friend when I joined Orochimaru-sama. But I am happy he will not longer be in that cage and join the Sound 7. Maybe can be use for you and Orochimaru-sama. By the way Naruto-sama what does the that seal actually do and how will it block Jūgo's bersker rage?" asked Kimimaru wondering how the seal will help his friend he honestly didn't know a thing about seals or even how they functions. Hell when he saw Naruto working on a seal he couldn't make heads or tails out of the damn thing He never bother to asked Naruto how the seals work simply because he wouldn't be able to understand anything Naruto would say.

The seal I created is called **Sealing Formation: Rage and Harmony of Tranquility (Shīru no Keisei: Ikari to Shizukesa no Chōwa)** it's a fuinjutsu that blocks the emotion of one person so now if Jūgo uses his his kekkei genkai he can use it without going crazy." Said Naruto Kimimaru is shocked at not just hearing how the fuinjutsu seals away his raging mode but also allows him to use his kekkei genkai without any blacklash. "Naruto-sama you are truly amazing" said Kimimaru Naruto grins at the comment. After 2 hours they make it back to the Hideout where Jūgo is located the man bows to Naruto and Kimimaru as they travel down the corridors all the two can think about how they are helping the friend. "After Place this seal on Jūgo then he'll join the sound 7 simply due to Kimimaru and I are part of the team. All I need is to get Karin to join me I don't doubt she won't since I'm one of the few clan members that survive the massacre." Thought a smirking Naruto at getting the final pieces of his plan to create the Sound 9.

They find the giant Teddy bear known as Jūgo reading a book called "the Princess Usagi and the Samurai Kame" (A/N: not a real book well i dont know if it aint) they smiled at seeing Jūgo peaceful reading a book. Kimimaru coughs in his hands to gain Jūgo's attention.

Jūgo smiles seeing his two best friends ever since Naruto met Jūgo Naruto's been teaching Jūgo breathing exercises to help Jūgo calm down when he gets angry or frustrated "Kimimaru-kun Naruto-sama what are you two doing her" said Jūgo happy to see his friends. "What you reading Jūgo-kun" asked Kimimaru actingcas ifche didn't hear Jūgo's question it may seem rude but in reality Naruto decided to break the news of his complete seal for their giant friend.

Jūgo blushes in embarrassment wondering how they will respond to the book a woman of the name Burasuto got him. "Its called **The Princess Usagi and The Samurai Kame** it's about a the rabbit princess falling in love with the turtle samurai but she is forcefully taken away by the Hawk emperor so it's up to the samurai to save the princess. I know it's for little girls but I like the story I hope that's not weird." said Jūgo finding his feet intresting. Naruto puts his hand on Jūgo's shoulder " I don't think it's weird Jūgo-kun. Oh yeah guess what big guy!" Yelled Naruto Jūgo takes on a thinking face " you got me a pet!" Said Jūgo with his eyes lighting up Naruto laughs with a mad scientist grin "even better my giant friend I have completed the seal to seal off your berserker rage." Yelled Naruto with his grin becoming shit crazy. Jūgo mouth is own the ground unable to believe his friend has completed the seal "really Naruto-sama?" Asked Jūgo.

"Hell yea now let's get started with this seal. Now old still and don't move I might mess up" said Naruto as he brings out his ink brush. He then start to write the kanji Rage _(激怒Gekido_ ), peace ( _平和Heiwa_ ), bloodline ( _血統Kettō_ ) nature ( _自然Shizen_ ), berserk ( _凶暴なKyōbōna_ ), calm ( _やかなOdayakana_ ) river ( _川Kawa_ ), and iron _(鉄Tetsu)_ as Naruto writes the seals on Jūgo's body; Jūgo tries not to laugh he then turns to look at Kimimaru who looks absolutely confuse not able to read what has been written on his large friend as Naruto finish writes the seals on Jūgo's body " **Formation: Rage and Harmony of Tranquility (Shīru no Keisei: Ikari to Shizukesa no Chōwa)"** yells Naruto activating the funijutsu. The words light up in a bright blue Jūgo then blinks gripping his hand smiling "So how do you feel Jūgo-kun" asked Kimimaru "I feel good better than good I feel amazing I never felt so great in my life" said Jūgo as he hops around with excitement like a child who's in the candy store Jūgo then clams down.

"But how did you seal my berserker mode" asked Jūgo.

"It's qute simply I use the right formula to target your raging emotion blocking it. Thecseal also allows you to use the true form of your kekkei genkai. If you don't believe me transform your hand." Said Naruro.

Jūgo nods his head focusing channelling his natural chakra transforming his arm into aa battle axe but like usually where he feels anger and a need to kill he doesn't feel a need to kill he then changes his hand back smiles at Naruto he then bows to him "I am eternally grateful for what you've done for me Naruto-sama like I said before I will now belge my self into serving you." Said Jūgo who's so happy he's been free from his curse he then starts to cry due to how happy and grateful he is. "Is that right? Then Jūgo will you go back to the Hideout with me and Kimimaru and join my Sound 7 I really would appreciate if you join me" said Naruto with a charming smile he didn't just want Jūgo to join his Sound 7 he also wanted Jūgo to partake in the destruction of Konoha. "It will be a pleasure to serve you Naruto-sama" said Jūgo smiling Naruto then makes his way exiting the Northern Hideout heading back to the Land of Sound Base.

But unknown to the two other shinobis they missed seeing a smirking Naruto that would make the Joker gleam in proud and probably have the world's biggest laugh.

* * *

As they make it back to the Hideout they enter Orochimaru's throne home each of the three bow to their master/sensei. Orochimaru smirks seeing his pupil back and with the now arrived Jūgo with called yal subordinate Kabuto"it seems Naruto really did complete making the fuinjutsu to seal off Jūgo's raging emotions. Naruto you sure have found some unique tools" thought a smirking Orochimaru. "It's good to see you Jūgo-kun" said a smirking Orochimaru Jūgo bows to his master "the pleasure is all mine Orochimaru-sama" said Jūgo. "Kukukuku You must be tired Jūgo-kun?" Asked Orochimaru "Yeah I actually am Orochimaru-sama" said Jūgo rubing his arm nervously Orochimaru gives his own snake grin "Kabuto-kun be a dear and take Jūgo-kun here to unoccupied room " said Orochimaru Kabuto smiles at his master then flashes Jūgo a charming smile "will do Orochimaru-sama, now follow me Jūgo-kun" said Kabuto motioning for Jūgo to follow him "good bye Kimimaru-kun Orochimaru-sama Naruto-sama" said a smiling Jūgo as he follows Kabuto to his new room. Orochimaru turns his attention to Naruto and Kimimaru who are patiently waiting for their master/sensei to tell them if there's anything he wants. As Orochimaru stares at his student he truly is amaze at how great Naruto is thanks to the training he's receiving thanks to him "is there any thing you need Orochimaru-sama" says the very passive and sometimes quite but always Kimimaru.

"Why Yes there is but we need to wait for someone to join our little party Kukukukuku" snickered Orochimaru licking his lips Naruto just raised his eyebrow at his strange sensei. While Kimimaru is just passive obviously he's use to his sensei strange tendencies; 15 minutes later Suigetsu comes in throne room with his bored and annoyed look while sipping on his water "he's probably bored since he hasn't kill anyone in a while" thought Naruto as Suigetsu flashes Naruto and Kimimaru a fang smile "wassup fearless leader. How's it goin' Kimimaru my man" said Suigetsu smirking at them "nice to see you to" said Naruto and Kimimaru at the same time Orochimaru then chuckes "now that you boys are done greeting each other to get down to business." Said Orochimaru.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama/Orochimaru-sensei" said the three boys bowing to Orochimaru.

"I have a mission for you three you see there's this child who my spies tell me he's a Senju" said Orochimaru in deadly tone.

Naruto, Suigetsu, and Kimimaru are shocked with their mouths almost to the ground "A Senju but how I thought they were all dyed out except for Tsunade Senju?" Asked Suigetsu raising his eyebrow.

"Yea, so have I but it isn't the first time a nearly extinct clan has some members that have survive look at Naruto-kun here, Meiyo-chan, Kimimaru, or yourself for example" said Orochimaru.

Suigetsu reaction to this was a face fault at being scoled or lectured about surviving clans that have supposedly died out "but Sensei what's so important about this Senju I mean I know each was unqiue in their own way like Hashirama, Tobirama, Tōka, and Tsunade but what makes this kid so special" asked Naruto also wanting to know if this person could be useful to him Uzushiogakure.

Orochimaru smirks at Naruto full well knowing Naruto trying to find Senju any usecto him in rebuilding Uzushiogakure "What makes this person special is the child of Pakura of Scorch Release" said Orochimaru enjoying the shocked look on their faces.

"Well I'll say this person is pretty damn unqiue" said a smirking Suigetsu. "Yes this person can be great use to you Orochimaru-sama not just the bearer of scorh release but also a Senju" said a passive Kimimaru. "Orochimaru-sensei but where this person" asked Naruto hoping to test himself. Orochimaru then hands them a description paper of the child of Pakura they are looking at a picture of a pale girl with pupile ss red-brownish eyes long green hair reaching her back she has four orange tip bangs she appears to be around the age 11 " her name is Sutorīmu she lives in a small village called **Kasenkoshō Village** it's located iin around Tsukihikarigakure I want you three to eliminate all the ninja's in the village" said Orochimaru in a cold done.

"Hai!" Said the three boths. "Wait a minute why does Kasenkoshō village sound so damn familiar" said Suigetsu biting his thumb.

"You might've heard about the village they are famous of their slave trade auctioning people from the age of 8-40" said Orochimaru at hearing Slave trade the boths eyes narrowed Naruto's Tokijin shakes in excitement of cutting down its master's new enimes "so you want to kill these sick bastards huh partner" thought Naruto.

"Now you boys have two to get ready now leave" ordered Orochimaru they each left to rest and pack for their mission later.

* * *

As Naruto makes it back to his room Tayuya is sitting on his bed reading one of his books. You would believe this will shock Naruto but ever sense Orochimaru had allow Naruto to go on certain missions Tayuya suggested *cough threatened cough* that she will wait for him when Orochimaru assign him missions. But in reality she wanted to be the first person to greet Naruto. "Hey Shithead-kun" smirking at Naruto.

"HeyRose-chibi" said Naruto as he casually waves to her he then pushes the fumming Tayuya. He then lays his head down ignoring her yells.

"Hey fucktard I'm talking to you!" Yelled Tayuya not liking being ignore she then starts hitting him "God fuckin' damnit you bitch ass fuck boy stop ignoring me!" yelled Tayuya who's yelling at the top of her lungs. Naruto gains a tic mark on his head then smiles evily "if you don't stop yelling and hitting me I'll be force to snuggle up to you " whispered Naruto. This caused her to blush red at him hugging her causing steam to come out her ears she then shakes her head trying to get the image "God what the hell is wrong with me blame that fucking blonde limp dick" thought the confuse Tayuya not sure why she thinking about Naruto in a different and unique way. She is unaware of Naruto having the same problem she is "ugh man why the hell am I tdenialg about hugging her. I know what I said was just a joke but uuuuuuuuugh now I'm thinking about hugging her and holding her hand I can't be thinking about stuff like that I have focus on my mission to rebuild Whirlpool Country" thought Naruto who's in denial but who can complain the two children they aren't use tyo having lovey dovey feelings.

Tayuya gets up gaining back her hot-headed attitude while looking at Naruto who's laying on the bed unable to see his face. "Aye Shithead-kun do you have a mission the two headed fuck boy Sakon wanted to train with you" said Tayuya looking at his back he then flips over now on his back he looks at her with a passive face.

"Not gonna be able to train with Sakon I actually have a mission with Kimimaru and Suigetsu to kill all the people in Kasenkoshō and retrieve some girl called Sutorīmu Senju she has a rare kekkei genkai called Scorch Release (Shakuton) which he and myself finds interesting and have catched both of our attention." Said Naruto as he sits up looking back at Tayuya.

Tayuya grunts in disappointment not being able to see Sakon they maybe teammates but still doesn't mean she likes his attitude "well that fucking sucks I wanted to see that make up wearing bitch get his ass fucked up" yelled Tayuya "fuck ever since Shithead-kun arrive with Orochimaru and taken charge of the group he's been taken charge. Hammering the lesson arrogance and having a large ego will get you killed of course none of us believe him but when he pointed out the Uchiha Clan who was killed by Itachi and this is when Itachi was a still a teenager that's when everyone truly relies the Uchiha clan own arrogance and giant ego led to their fucking death. After that Sakon/ Ukon, Kidōmaru, and Jirōbō slowing started to change their fucking attitude which is fucking good" thought Tayuya.

"Hey Tayuya-chanz I'm take a 40 minute nap wake me up in 40 minutes" said Naruto but it sounded like an ordered.

"Aye Shithead don't ordered me around" yelled Tayuya but her threat held no meaning when she saw Naruto fast sleep already "damn he must've been tired"whisper Tayuya she then moves his hair aside as she looks at his whiskers she can't help herself want to touch his whiskers as she gets closer her enjoyment is cut short.

"Watcha doing Tayuay-san" said Karin she's still wearing her glasses but she's now wearing a black shirt, dark green sleevless tunic with yin-yang symbol and the Uzumaki whirlpool on the back of her shirt. She wears black leggings going down to her knees on her sides she has kunai, shiruken, and seal holders she also has a zatoichi sword strapped to her side the groove of the blade is dark blue the glove has sealing paper written on it and the blade it self is light blue. She's wearing grey arm-warmer with bandages wrapped around the tips she has black shinobi sandals she also has sealing papers wrapped around her legs.

Karin has just stumbled upon Tayuya rubbing her cousins whiskered cheek. Karin now has a full blown smirk "don't you fucking dare fucking tell anyone about this four-eyes bitch" growled out Tayuya glaring at Karin "and now I have blackmailing material" thought a grinning Karin "sure I want tell." Said Karin as she's eye smiling at her redhead counterpart.

"What the fuck do you want" snarled Tayuya full well knowing Karin would want something in return.

"Oh nothing special. just for you to wear a pink dress with yellow polka dots for a week!" Said a grinning Karin holding her laughter at imagining the crude faul mouth redhead wearing something so girly.

Tayuya's face lit in dark red of embarrassment "at all the things this sadistic had to say it's wear a god damn mother fucking cock sucking pink fucking dress with fucking yellow polka dots" thought Tayuya she then glares at Karin "fine I'll wear the fucking dress" growled out Tayuya.

While Tayuya makes the deal with the devil known as Karin Uzumaki Naruto Uzumaki was unaware of this deal as he dreams about a certain redhead and being the mage of his village.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

The three boys are about to head out to head out on their assassination mission until they hear Tayuya yelling Naruto, Kimimaru, and Suigetsu turn around seeing Tayuya their mouths dropped to the floor except Kimimaru the reason for this is they see Tayuya along with a grinning Karin they see the hot tempered faul mouth redhead wearing a pink dress with yellow polka dots she also has her head in a bun and now attach to her head. Naruto and Suigetsu not able to take it fall to the ground laughing they soon laugh so hard they can't breathe and they laugh so hard they cried. Karin not being able to take it either falls to the ground laughing her ass off with tears coming out the only one not laughing is Tayuya for obvious reasons and Kimimaru who has a small smile.

As they finished Laughing Suigetsu wipe his eyes "wow Tayuaya-chan I think this is an improvement" taunted Suigetsu Tayuya grabs a large rock nailing Suigetsu in the face.

Naruto then walks up to Tayuaya-chain who is blushing in embarrassment "you look cute" said Naruto Tayuya not able to take the comment runs away screaming about I'm not cute. Naruto then turns his focus to Karin "this was you wasn't it" said a grinning Naruro Karin grins and puffs out her chest with pride "you bet Naruto-itoko-kun" said Karin. With the enjoyment in seeing the faul mouth redhead in a dress Team Naruto leaves to Kasenkoshō Village to retrieve Sutorīmu and kill a some ninjas. Karin then heads back to continue her training in kenjutsu with Meiyo.


	8. Chapter 8

As Naruto, Suigetsu, and Kimimaru travel aratherhe path Suigetsu and Nnaruto are still laughing at the scene of Tayuya wearing a dress. " I still can't believe she wore a pink fuckin dressed" said Suigetsu as he's holding his sides.

"I know right I don't think I'd laugh so hard before lol I thought I was going to die laughing!" said Naruto as Naruto and his blue haired friend. "Hey Kimimaru-kun you thought Tayuya-chan wearing a dress didn't you" asked Naruto the only response he got was Kimimaru turning his head both boys just smirked at this. "Come on Kimimaru-kun you thought it was funny didn't you" asked Suigetsu as he wraps his arm around Kimimaru's shoulder Kimimaru quickly walks ahead he then slowly turns his head looking back at Naruto and Kimimaru.

"Okay seeing Tayuaya-san in a dress was pretty fun I found her throwing that huge rock at you was even more funny. But I also think when Karin-san hits youcis pretty funny too." Said a smirking Kimimaru enjoying the displeasure of seeing Suigetsu's faceche just scoffs at heart the red head with glasses.

"Tsk whatever, she probably likes me" grunted out Suigetsu he then hears Naruto laughing "what the hell is so funny!" Yelled Suigetsu gaining an anime comedic giant head. "Really Suigetsu you don't know why she's so angry when she sees you" asked Naruto in a sarcastic tone Suigetsu just blinks his eye tilting his head showing how confused he is. Naruto just sighs at his clueless friend "Suigetsu-kun you remember Karin's Sensor ability right?" Asked Naruto with his left eye brow raised "yea she possesses a unique ability called **the Mind's Eye of the Kagura** , which allows her to sense any targets' chakra signature. Unlike most sensors, who normally require to mould their chakra first, Karin is able to detect chakra targets without any conscious effort. When Using this ability, Karin can detect the presence of others, easily discern how many and if a specific individual, even its species, is present from great distance, letting her easily track the target. She can determine the size of a target's chakra reserve and potency, and even tell when someone was lying through the dishonest emotions causing chakra fluctuations. Karin can also tell if someone is a clone technique or trapped in genjutsu, including herself. Similarly, she can conceal her own chakra from others. However, she unable to use her chakra for other feats while doing so, thereby negating her own sensing." Said Suigetsu.

"All truecwhich means she saw your chakra and no doubt this your annoying plus it also has to do what you said to her" said Naruro.

Suigetsu raise his eyebrow in confusion "what did I say" asked wondering what he said.

Naruto sighs and massage his temple " you called her a four-eyed flat chested yandere!" Yelled Naruto causing Suigetsu to face fault "ugh come on guys we have to pick up the pace and get Sutorīmu to Orochimaru-sensei." Ordered Naruto the three then increase their pace at low chunnin level both are surprised seeing how fast Naruto is.

"Must be with running away from those ignorant villagers who would always start a mob chasing after Naruto-sama." Thought both Kimimaru and Suigetsu turning their attention at their leader.

"So Naruto-sama how long will it take for us to get to Kasenkoshō village" asked an irratted Suigetsu.

"At least 3 days" said Naruto.

"Whaaat" yelled Suigetsu.

While Naruto has enjoying Suigetsu shocked face Kimimaru is having his own problem as he looks at the blood on his hand he can't help but wonder what's wrong with him.

 **With Karin and Meiyo**

Meiyo has decided to train Karin in kenjutsu "and maybe into some bukijutsu with her clan being experts in fuinjutsu combining fuinjutsu and bukijutsu can be quite dangerous I should also find out what affinity she has and maybe introduced her to the kids I'm training along with Suigetsu-baka" thought Meiyo as she's staring at Karin who looks quite eager to learn from her Meiyo then rubs the back of her neck nervously still not use to such praise.

"So Karin you want to learn kenjutsu correct" said a passive Meiyo.

"Yes that'correct" said Karin in tone having nothing but the upmost respect "why is that Karin I mean everyone has their own reason why they train. So I want to know why you want to be trained" said Meiyo. Karin looks at the ground with her hair covering her eyes "I want to help my cousin and rebuild our clan to greatness once again" yelled Karin with nothing but courage. Meiyo smirks at this "good that's just what I wanted to hear. I will be teaching you my personal sword style **Pedal Dance of Star Comet (** Sutā suisei no pedarudansu) said Meiyo.

"This focus style focus on your speed, reflexes, and deadly blows" said Meiyo. Meiyo then gives Karin some sealing weights "now with each other they will increase by 10 pounds they're at 15 pounds, I want you to do diangle, sweep straight spinning, and killing blow katas 100 times each" ordered Meiyo.

Karin gets on with the lesson "yes sensei!" yelled Karin starting her lesson with Meiyo of the Ice Release an hour later Karin feels like her arms are about to collapse but with sheer willpower As she raise her zatoichi going for a cross slash she breathes hard with sweat coming down on her face as she pants.

"Okay that's enough Karin-chan you can rest now." ordered Meiyo"Ugh finally" says Karin who's exhausted she roughly drops her zatoichi and falls on her ass and pants exhaustedly.

"Hey Karin-chan I want you to meet the 12 children I talked about" said Meiyo.

"Okay sensei I'll just sit right here on my butt" said Karin asxMeiyo leaves she can't help but chuckle at her exhausted student 15 minutes later she comes back with twelve children 8 of the children are dark skinned obviously they are from kumo a trate that some people up tain eight of the dark skinned children have white, red, blue, black green, and sand brown hair seven of the dark skinned children are male and the other two are females. The other 3 are fair skinned each of the children are wearing their normal Otogakure outfit. "Now let me introduce my team now guys why don't you introduce yourselves" said Meiyo "hai sensei" said each of the children.

A dark skinned boy steps up he has a taper style hair cute brown eyes "hello Karin-sempai my name is Kay" said the now named Kay.

Another dark skinnex boy steps up he has a green hair man pony tail he has light pink colored eyes "hi sempai-sama my name is Hitsuji" said Hitsuji.

A dark skinned boy steps up with white hair braided hair he keeps it into a small pony tail he has black onyx colored eyes "Hi Sempai my name's G got it" yelled the name G while everyone Snickers at G.

A Dark skinned boy steps upche has French braids (A/N:he has his French braid like ASAP Rocky) he has brown eyes "wassup my name is Omo" said the dark skinned boy.

A dark skinned boy steps up he has short spiky white hair and lime green eyes " nice to meet you sempai I'm Tosaru" said Tosaru

Another dark skinned boy steps up wth red haired dreap locks he has blue eyes a scar over his right eyes as if some use a weapon to blind him "hello miss my name is Kosaru" said Kosaru.

Another boy with dark skin he has blue colored hair he has a man-bun and red eyes "hi Karin-sempai it's nice to meet you I'm Lerōsutōn" said Lerōsutōn.

A dark skinned girl steps up she has long spiky red hair and amber eye she then bows to Karin in respect to her fellow Red hear "hello it's so nice to meet you Karin-sama my name is Karui." Said the redhead.

Another dark skinned girl steps up she has dirty blonde hair with two Chinese buns-french braid like hair style she has crystal blue eyes she smiles seeing it's her time to introduce herself "it's nice to meet you sempai my name is Raimu-bi." Said Raimu-bi.

A fair skin girl steps up she has shoulder length white hair with dark pink tips "hi there my name is Shirokenha Tokkōyaku" said Shirokenha in a cheerful tone.

A girl with fair skin with short black hair with pupilless pink eyes steps up as her eyes burn with confidence "nice to meet you Karin-chan I'm Kurotsuchi" said the ravenette girl.

And finally the last girl steps up she has dark pink hair and Ruby red eyes "hiya the name is Watakashi Akame" said Watakashi.

Karin smiles at each of them she was also happy she had the opportunity to finally to rest "it's nice to meet all of you I hope I to work along you guys and oh yea give Suigetsu-baka a hit in the head for me" said Karin as her and the other kids start to laugh they would then her how good they are in using the **hydrification technique** as everyone was getting along Meiyo then goes to get some chakra paper fifteen minutes later she goes back with chakra paper. "Are those chakra papers?" asked Karin Meiyo smirks at the red head "yep it sure is" said Meiyo. Meiyo then goes on to explain how Karin will know she finds out which affinity she has Karin grabs the paper pour some chakra into the paper thge paper turns to dirt and crumble then it gets wets "wow you have two so you have earth and water release that's quite amazing" said Meiyo.

 **With Blood clone Naruto**

Blood Clone Naruto h Drakeided to spy on Shikarmaru seeing him being a threat with his high intelligence so him and the lazy ninja are playing Shogi.

"Shikarmaru are you sure don't have any other games we can play" asked blood clone Naruto a bored blood clone Naruto it wasn't that the game was boring Kabuto and Orochimaru forced Naruto into playing the game since it teaches you about strategies. The problem for blood clone Naruto was he had to dumb it down quite a bit.

Shikarmaru looks up at blood clone Naruto lazy believing dealing with Naruto is such a pain "no we could watch clouds" said Shikarmaru and he really rather watch clouds.

Blood clone Naruto then sighs at the last Nara he honestly didn't understand how a clan of lazy smart people are respected "naw I'm fine let's keep going " said a smirking Naruto but the smile he has is one of his famous fake expressions.

As the two continue to play Asuma comes in the room seeing the blonde jinchuriki playing shoegi against Shikarmaru Asuma grins about this "sorry to break to gou gaki. You know you won't beat him Shikarmaru IQ is the highest." Said Asuma Naruto could almost feel the huge ego and arrogance coming off of Asuma.

As blood clone Naruto takes out one of Shikarmaru's Shogi pieces blood clone Naruto raises his eyebrow "mmh this would be come very important knowing how smart he is" thought blood clone Naruto "how high is your IQ shikarmaru" asked Blood clone naruto curiously but he just wanted to know how smart Shikarmaru so he can start planning.

"My dad and Asuma-sensei said my IQ is over" said Shikarmaru shocking blood clone Naruto but he mentally narrowed his eyes at that "so he is the smartest in our class I wonder how long will his intelligence help but your intelligence can get you so far like with Itachi he is a prodigy but even being smart as he is I bet he never thought he would kill his clan. But the same be said about every genius no matter how smart you are you can easily be outsmarted by someone less smarter than yourself. It's obvious Shikarmaru relies to much on his brain and clan techniques so he won't even bother to learn other ninja arts" thought Blood Clone Naruto as him and Shikarmaru continue to play shogi. After 30 minutes the game ended "thanks for playing Shogi with means alot" said Shikarmaru as he yawns "yea sure no problem Shikarmaru I'll see you at the academy" said blood clone Naruto.

As blood clone leave the Nara house he decides to check out the guards at the gate but blood clone Naruto keeps his distance from them sensing his chakra after watching them for 30 minutes they change rotation Blood clone Naruto smirks at this "so they change rotation every 30 minutes well ain't that use now I need to see what kind seal they use" thought blood clone Naruto as he sneaks around the village as he travels to the border of konoha he places his hand on it he sees an odd-numbered seal is placed in top of an even-numered seal as blood clone Naruto rubs his chin he starts to smirks at seeing the seal "it sure is one complicated seal but noting I can't handle luckly Orochimaru-sensei gave me a scroll full with fuinjutsu. It's just this will take along time but luckly this would probably take me 3 years to weaken. Mhh it seems this is sensor-detection-barrier-fuinjutsu it seems the seal has a code that will alert when anyone new tries to get into the village but for someone who's already been and live in the village like myself and Orochimaru-sensei it won't alert that Orochimaru-sensei is here since it already has his chakra into the system." Thought blood clone Naruto.

Blood Clone Naruto didn't finish sabotaging the seal until for 30 minutes he then leaves the village he remembers last week one of the snakes gave him a heads up that Kabuto will be back in Konoha.

Blood clone Naruto then goes to library to visit Chi and possibility recruiting her he knew she was a retired ninja she moved like a ninja and also it explain her books like you probably won't see any other library with so much useful information. It also help he was able to sense her chakra which wasn't citizen level Blood Clone Naruto wondered what kind of shinobi she was. Blood clone Naruto then thinks about having Hinata join him "Hinata would make a good addition. The main branch might be a problem but I can always fixed that when the time comes" thought blood clone Naruro as he continues through the village he makes it to library.

As Blood Clone Naruto enters the library she sees him then smiles at the boy. Chi always did like Naruto it seem like Naruto had this arura that made you just be round him also helped she wasn't an idiot like the villagers and ninjas who doubt Yondaime sealing abilities. Unlike Hiruzen she knew Naruto hated the villagers for their ignorance and for always beating him when he has young and sometimes the ninjas would just watch and the anbu would only stop the mob until Naruto is unconscious and leaving Naruto almost dead she was actually thinking about leaving the village. Any normal village would never let someone like this happened to a child." Thought Chi as she watches blood clone Naruto walk up to her.

"Hello Naru-kun what can I do for you?" asked Chi in a cheerful like tone.

"Hey Chi-can can I talk to you in the back" asked blood clone Naruto in serious tone Chi nods her head leading Naruto into a large room Naruto then slaps a fuinjutsu seal on the door.

"Wait that's a silence seal and that's very advanced at least A-rank Naruto must be a true prodigy in fuinjutsu at the simple age of 7" thought Chi looking at the blonde child.

"So what did you want to talk about Naru-kun" asked the retired ninja Naruto nods his head.

"Yea but can I asked you something Chi-chan" asked blood clone repairing himself if she doesn't agree with his plan "if she doesn't agree with my plan then I have no choice but to kill Chi-chan I don't want to but I must if I have to" thought blood clone Naruto. "What is it that you want to know Naru-kun" asked Chi in a curious and wondering like tone hoping nothing is wrong with Naruto "I want to know if you like being in Konoha" asked blood clone Naruto of all the questions he asked this is one Chi didn't except "then again understanding how Naru-kun mind works is very hard I don't believe even a Nara can figure it out." Thought Chi she then as has thinking face "actually to honest with you Naru-kun I don't there are so many flaws with this village that living here isn't really desirable I mean let's think about the academy is pathetic doesn't really train people to be shinobis they have idiotic things like deadlast, top of the class, and number one kunoichi but what are any of those titles going to do when your in the field then you have all those stupid tests that aren't in shinobi affairs like teach people battle tatic, making a,plan on the fly, how much a kunai and shiruken can people carry, what's the most important rules about being shinobis, hell the only kids that have an advantage in the academy is clan heirs and the people who actually have someone to train them. And then there's the other kids who don't have anyone to help and the teachers are basically ignoring the people who don't have ninja skills, then there's the people who don't care about being a ninja they're onlyca ninja to impress someone, and they need to teach children their are other arts than ninjutsu like there's genjutstu, kenjutsu, or fuinjutsu but the kids want to learn something thing that can blow up they clearly abandon other amazing arts. Then you have the cruel people in this village who don't move on would rather sulk and place the blame on someone who isn't the coz of that person lost" said Chi.

"Wow you sure know alot" said blood clone Naruto.

Chi rubs the back of her head nervously "um thank yoNaru-kun." Asked Chi "the reason I asked because I plan to leave this shithole and rebuilding Uzushiogakure but I also plan to destroy Konoha" said blood clone naruto informing her of his plan.

"And how do you plan on destroying konoha" asked Chi.

"Simple from within it also helps when you have people joining you and being trained by Orochimaru of the sannin." Said Blood clone naruto.

"You're being trained by Orochimaru!" Said Chi with widen eyes.

"Yes but I'm a blood clone the real one is with Orochimaru probably on a mission. Chi you're one of the few people I think I doing want to see you dead plus think about it when my village is build you can be the academy teacher and training them to become true shinobies what do you say Chi-chan" asked Blood Clone Naruto.

Chi nods her head "okay I'll join you into The Rebuilding Uzushiogakure besides all of my friends are dead" said Chi she then looks down at Naruto "just promise me one thing" asked Chi. "Okay what is it Chi-chan" asked blood clone Naruto as he watches Chi's eyes start to slowly tear up "just be careful" said Chi as she hugs blood clone Naruto as he smiles for a rare moment "sure thing Chi-chan" said Blood Clone Naruto.

This continue until fifthteen minutes they separated "I have to go see you around" said Blood Clone Naruto "okay see you later."

Naruto then walks to the swing set waiting for the possible new recruit he only has to wait another fifthteen minutes and he sees Hinata Hyuga the clan heiress. Over the past year he got know her quite a bit and found out her stuttering and being nervous is the cause of her strick cold father always punishing her for being weak. He found out Hinata hated the main branch for their coldness and branding the side branch a slave seal she even States she wants to get rid off it. So Naruto told her he's an expert at fuinjutsu and he can remove the seals but he wants her to join Uzushiogakure she told him she has to think about it.

"So have thought about its been four months" asked Blood Clone Naruto looking at the heires.

Ye-yes I ha-have Na-Na-Naruto-kun. I w-will join Uzushiogakure y-y-you can do wha-wha-whtever y-y-you want with the main br-branch Nar-Naruto-kun." Stuttered Out Hinata "Nar-Nar-Naruto-kun I have a request?" Asked the Hyuga princess Naruto raises his left eyebrow in wonder "sure what is it Hinata". Hinata takes a deep breath I want you to kill Neji" asked Hinata Naruto again raises his eyebrow "not that I have a problem with killing Neji but why?" Asked blood clone Naruto "because Neji's blind Rage for my father won't allow him to understand what I'm trying to do so, will you kill Neji?" Asked Hinata blood clone Naruto just smirks at this "sure I'll kill the prick."

They both leave with Hinata going home and blood clone Naruto heading to the hospital to visit Yakumo "and now everything is slowly starting to fall into place I just need to save Teuchi, Yakumo and Ayame" everyone else is this piss-stain of a village can fucking die!" thought blood clone Naruto letting out a snarl like sound.

As he makes it to Yakumo room he sees her reading a scroll "hey Yakumo-chan watcha reading?" Asked Blood clone Naruto causing her too jump in fright she then hear someone laughing at her and it's Naruto Uzumaki "dammit don't scare me like that. And to your question I'm read a scroll on genjutstu theory" said Yakumo.

Blood Clone Naruto just nods his head at his pale skinned friend he understood genjutstu but he couldn't use it "got you a gift you might like it." Said blood clone Naruto as he reaches to his pocket pulling out a blue pill.

Yakumo eyebrow twitch at the possible crude joke that the blood clone has played on her "is this some type of joke Naruto-kun?" asked Yakumo glaring viciously at the blood clone.

"No it isn't this pill is different it's a **Medic Ninjutsu Chakra Restoration Pill** or simply **MNCH pill."** said blood clone Naruto as he watches Yakumo's brown eyes are shock Blood Clone Naruto smirks at this "allow me to explain this was made by Orochimaru, Kabuto, and his medic nin unlike other chakra restoration pill this doesn't restore lost chakra. No it restores your weaken bones but it takes time this pill will knock you out while it slowly heals your injuries." Said blood clone Naruto as he hands Yakumo the pill she drinks water and blood clone Naruto leaves to meet up with Kabuto.

As blood clone Naruto walks to **Training Ground 4** he spots Kabuto. Blood asked Naruto smirks at Kabuto as Kabuto does the same "hello Naruto-sama how have you been" asked Kabuto as he raises his glasses while having the charming smile as he always does.

Blood Clone Naruto just shrugged his shoulders "alright but I have been progressing I like when I snuck into Danzo's office I found something interesting." Said blood clone Naruro as he smirks. "And what might thast be Naruto-sama?".

"Danzo, the elders, and the Hokage ordered the death of the uchiha clan, he helped Hanzo the Salamander kill one of the rebels which I may mind you Konoha was fighting with, and Danzo is not crippled he has Hashirama's cells and sharingan eyes in that left arm hell he even killed a loyal ninja to gain that person's sharingan can you guess who?" Asked Blood clone Naruto.

Kabuto narrow his eyes his "Shisu iUchiha" said Kabuto Naruto nods his head yes "and that bastard even suggest I become a mindless weapon but hiruzen decline to the idea." Said blood clone Naruto "so any information you got for me" asked blood clone Naruto. Kabuto smirks "why yes Naruto-sama hear are some letters and mission reports to Hiruzen" said Kabuto as he gives blood clone Naruto the documents.

 _From Hiruzen Sarutobi The Sandaime,_

 _This is written to however the next Hokage is and concerning one individual. This individual name is Naruto Uzumaki or better known as Naruto Namikaze son of Minato Namikaze the Yondaime and Kushina Uzumaki Aka no shi the previous jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kistune._

 _Their Child Naruto Uzumaki is now the third container of Kyuubi only an Uzumaki can survive the sealing of Kyuubi due to their large chakra reserves and long livity but I speak to whoever is reading this Naruto Uzumaki must not ever find out who his parents are or he's from a clan. The less the boy knows the less chance the boy has to running away I have lie to the boy about not knowing his parents the shinobi council agree to not letting Naruto know anything about his parents or clan I even leaked out the information about him being the jinchuriki of Kyuubi allowing the villagers to beat the boy enough he doesn't die then hiding the location of his parents house with all valuables I even took measures to take all money from their accounts and scrolls._

 _By doing this we can use the money help restore Konoha and even improve the village I even took the liberty of puttinunconscious a orphanage making him go through trials then moving him into a cheap and broke down apartment barley livable. I then release the location of his new home only having the anbu stop Naruto until he's unconscious I would then lie to the boy he shouldn't hate the villagers. I would then order the teachers not to pay attention to Naruto and give him punishments when he ever tries to answer a question, sabotage his homework. I do all this to keep Naruro no our weapon in line so he won't ever get stronger Konoha need it's weapon loyal I originally plan for Kushina to be use as a breeding stock but Minato had to ruin the plan when they feel in love but my luck changed when Kushina was pregnant. If I couldn't have Kushina as a breeding stock then I will have their child as konoha's loyal weapon._

 _I couldn't allow Minato wish to be fulfill konoha needs its Jinchuriki or we will be weak. I even gave the location of Uzushiogakure to Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri thus allowing the destruction of Uzushiogakure the destruction was needed they were becoming too strong. As I said before Konoha must remain the strongest village no matter what with the destruction of Uzushiogakure it can't grow any stronger I even ignore the calls for help. I have Jiraya my former student and Kakashi Hatake on this plan everything I do is for Konoha good luck Lord or Lady Godaime.,_

 _To Future Hokage_

Blood clone Naruto's eyes are with fresh tears when done reading the paper Hiruzen had for the future hokage blood clone Naruto eyes then turn red with fox like slitted pupil with full hatred at Konoha and everyone in it agreeing to such a horrible and aweful plan. Kabuto looks worried at his friends he puts his hand on blood clone Naruto when blood clone Naruto turns to him Kabuto is looking at Naruto with red fox-like eyes.

"Hmm are you okay" asked Kabuto in a worried tone.

"No I'm not Kabuto-kun its-its this fuckin village fault my life is so miserable I'll kill them I'll fuckin kill every last one of these fuckin bastards no I won't just kill them I will destroy Konoha making sure Konoha is a waste land and a shell of its former self and I have something that belongs to me." declared blood clone Naruto with so much hatred you can practically see it.

"Yes Naruto-sama this village shall pay" said Kabuto

 **With Team Naruto**

The team has made good timing only two days away. They decided to stop at a hotel called Ryutaigā Suite. The boys are now in the male hot spring each relaxing or in Suigetsu case close to having an orgasm. Kimimaru is just peacefully has his eyes closed while thinking about how come he cough blood out.

Naruto is just laying his head back enjoying the warm water "I wonder how Tayuya is doing" thought Naruto.

 **With Tayuya**

"Shut the Fuck Slut" yelled Tayuya as she knocked a girl for saying she's cute.

"Hey you just knocked out Kurotsuchi!" Yelled G glaring at Tayuya.

She then crascks her knuckles G chose the smark decision picking up Kurotsuchi and running away then suddenly she sneezed "great who the fuck is talking about me!" Yelled Tayuya.

 **With Team Naruto**

"Naruto-sama I need to tell you something" said Kimimaru as he accidentally interrupts Naruto's peaceful time of blis.

"Can't this wait" said Naruto as he sighs wondering what his white haired friend wants. Kimimaru then shakes his head no "I'm sorry but this cannot wait Naruto-sama this is with upmost importantly" said Kimimaru Naruto then massages his temple "alright what is it?" Asked Naruto.

"I have been feeling sick. I have been coughing out blood" said Kimimaru shocking Naruto. "Blood. Well this isn't good plus we can't go back I will Summon a snake to inform Orochimaru-sensei and Kabuto-kun" said said Naruto he then goes to the required handsigns " **Summoning Jutsu"** said Naruto as he summons a 10 foot fall blue snake with light green eyes. "Hello Naruto-sama how may I surve you" asked the blue snake.

"Aoda I need you to inform Orochimaru-sensei and Kabuto about there something is wrong with Kimimaru he's been cough blood" ordered Naruro. "Will do master" said Aoda he then puffs away heading to warn Orochimaru and Kabuto of Kimimaru sickness.

 **two days later**

the village has high buildings with various of pedophile auction stores their are various children hand cuff with a dog leash around their necks they even have old women in bondage like clothing. The town truly is a place made for pedophiles and sex offenders.

Team Naruto arrive swing two gaurds at the gate of the village Naruto then unseal his Kusarigama as he trowls his Kusarigama "hault and what's your business" said the guard Naruto and Suigetsu grins at what the guards and Kimimaru just narrows her eyes.

"Our business tocthis village is your death" said Naruto as he swings his kusarigama brutally separating his head from his shoulders the other guard watches as his friends blood cover him "you-you bastard" yelled the other guard Suigetsu jumps at the other guard using his **Drowning Water Blob Technique** Suigetsu transform his hand into water surrounding the guards head thus suffocating him when the man stops breathing Suigetsu releases his jutsu Suigetsu smirks at the easy killkill "well that was fun." Said Suigetsu showing off his teeth.

"Suigetsu enough playing we have a mission to do" said Kimimaru as he activates **Dance of Camella** pulling out his bone sword charging at one of the slave owner man cutting his head off he looks down at the little boy "th-thank you mi-mister" said the little boy Kimimaru rubs the kids hair "now leave the village it's too dangerous" warned Kimimaru

As this was happening Naruto and Suigetsu continue to kill the slave owners. Naruto sees one trying to Naruto throws an explosive tag at slave owners back watching that person explode with blood and his organs every where. as he sees more people running away he pulls out two scrolls " **Unsealing Technique: Multi Windmill** **Shiruken**. And it only took 10 minutes to kill the slave owners." Said Naruto as he watches slave owners and shinobis being cut to ribbions. Naruto then jumps in the air concentrating his water affinity into his Kusarigama "die trash **Water Release: Murderous Team (Suiton: Satsui no Jōki)** " said Naruro as he slashes his Kusarigama as a huge steam came from his blade the ninjas own to this steam came running into it but suddenly their skin starts to melt off they try to scream but the boiling hot steam totally melted their mucles leaving nothing but melted skin, bones, and muscles.

"Man these guys are fucking weak" said Suigetsu in cocky tone has he blows off someone leg with his finger bullet not giving that person a chance to talk he increase his leg and smashing the ninja's face leaving nothing but bloody mush.

"Don't get cocky Suigetsu" said Kimimaru as he changes his Dance to **Dance of Larch** " said Kimimaru as he kills 30 ninjas leaving nothing but the blood of his victims.

Suigetsu doesn't pay Kimimaru any mind since is having the time of his life killing people he watches seeing ten ninjas charging at him he turns half his body into water. He then brutally smashes.

Kimimaru continues cutting the ninjas down as Kimimaru is surrounded that doesn't stop him " **Dance of Willow** time to die scum" said Kimimaru as he brutally cuts off their heads, arms, and cutting open their stomachs.

"Suigetsu getting tired of these idiots plus this will bring the ring leader out. Let's Finish them already" said Kimimaru giving Suigetsu a look. Suigetsu smirks at seeing he wants to try than combo. "Alright let's do it" said Suigetsu. Suigetsu then gathers the moisture in air start to form a giant ball of water Kimimaru then shoots thousands of bones at the water sphere water starts to transform into a water dragon then the bones start to increase in size forming a water dragon covered in bone like armor " **Combibation Dance of Knight: Liquefaction Dragon (Kishi no dansu: Ekika doragon)"** yelled both Kimimaru and Suigetsu as the armored water dragon shallows 10 those 10 have their skin liquidfied leaving nothing but bones the Dragon then shoots a water ball at 30 ninjas leaving them nothing but bones.

Inside a large house is Sutorīmu and Aoi Rokushō who has her pin down with lust and desire in his eyes it's clear she is absolutely terrified but lucky for the young Senju girl a huge explosion occures destroying part of the house. "What the was that!" Declared Aoi getting off of the young child he grabs Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God). The Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God) ignites in its lightning glory as he steps out he See's the village covered in blood of the slave owners and the ninjas but suddenly a bone-like bullet is lodge into his eye then he gets sucker punch which felt like a horse kicked the living shit out of him while daze he's unable to defend him self from having his hand cut off Aoi streams in pain "who-who the hell are you guys" growled out Aoi he tried to stand until an explosive tag is in his face blows up in his face burning the skin off of him.

"Nice one Boss. So who's gonna kill him?" Asked Suigetsu smirking at his leader.

"You can kill him Suigetsu." said Naruto as he picks up the Raijin no Ken.

Suigetsu raises his fist into water suffocating him.

Naruto then walks into the house seeing the terrified Sutorīmu wearing a dirty purple shirt and white pants "it's okay I'm here to help me and my friends are going to take you to a better place where their won't be pedophiles" said Naruto with a charming smile "okay I'll go with you I'm Sutorīmu Senju what's you name?" Asked Sutorīmu "i'm Naruto Uzumaki. So your a Senju do you know what that mean?" Asked Naruto. Sutorīmu shakes her head no Naruto smirks at her "well it means that we are cousins the Uzumaki Clan and Senju Clan care distant blood relation there's also two more Uzumakis Karin and her mother Burasuto. So, don't worry you aren't alone" said Naruto after a long session of hugging with Sutorīmu crying her eyes after that her and team Naruto make it back to the Hideout.

 **3 months later**

 **"** Surprisingly alot has changed in 3 months I complete the tree walking exercise, I'm half way done with the step two wind affinity training, I even start to developing my own snake ninjutsu like sensei, my skills with my Kusarigama have improved I can also say the same with Tokijin, even Sutorīmu was able to be friend Karin, Tayuya and some girls called Kurotsuchi, Karui, Raimu-bi,Shirokenha, and Watakashi they all became friends which is true Sutorīmu even agreed to joining Uzushiogakure, but sadly for Kimimaru he's been getting sicker Kabuto says he doesn't know how to fix but I need Kimimaru alive he's a valuable to mecso I've been researching and I finally found someone who can fix Kimimaru Tsunade of the Sannin" thought Naruto.

Naruto, the Sound 8 , Orochimaru, and Kabuto travel through steep hills they smell water "Kukukukukukuku well it seems we're close everyone pick up the pace" ordered Orochimaru who' has a shit eating grin. "Hai Orochimaru-sama/Orochimaru-sensei" said everyone.

"Well at least we're almost there huh Shithead-kun" asked Tayuya looking at a passive Naruto ever sense Orochimaru said they were going to the ruins of Uzushiogakure Naruto has been quite.

"I suppose so" said an uncaring Naruto not really caring what she said.

Karin smirked with earning a white gleam on here glasses blocking out her eye smiling look she then choose this moment to use this as teasing material "aw are you and Naruto-Itoko-kun having a lovers quel?" Asked Karin in a teasing tone Tayuya blushed red in embarrassment at being called lovers.

"We're not fucking lovers you fuckin red eyes demoness" yelled Tayuya glaring at the smirking Karin.

"Will you two flat chested bimbos shut up" asked Suigetsu of course Suigetsu had no idea how fucked he was when he was hit with a flute and the sheath sword.

"Young ladies shouldn't act like so crude" said Jirobo.

"Shut the fuck you fat fucking peace of shit/mind your own business Jirobo-baka" yelled both red haired girls.

"Will you guys quite down we're here" said Kabuto.

They are look around seeing the once famous Uzushiogakure totally destroyed with every building collapse destroyed bodies of the invaders and the people. The only thing not destroyed are the steep hills and the vast rivers. As each of them looking at the once great class they turn their attention to Karin and Naruto.

Karin eyes are full with tears at seeing her clan members and their village destroyed and turn into a wasteland she then looks at Naruto. Who's eyes are full of tears he feels nothing but pure Rage and absoulte hatred Naruto then subconsciously activates his cursed mark with purple chakra covering him his appearance start to change his skin becoming dark, he gains fangs, his eyes turned yellow and white parts of his eyes turning back Naruto hair then turns white growing all the way to his back, his nails start to grow into deadly claws, his whiskers darken he gain similar purple make up around his eyes the Orochimaru has but Naruto's his red and then two dragon-dinosaur like wings spread out of his back Naruto was so angry that we subconsciously activated Curse Mark Level 2.

Everyone is shocked and stunned that Naruto awaken mark 2. As Naruto looks at his people's destroyed village "I swear I'll rebuild Uzushiogakure and make everyone pay no one will get in my way not Iwa not Kiri not Kumo and especially not that piece of garbage of a village Konoha I'll kill anyone who's in my way and dares to attack Uzushiogakure!" Speached Naruto.

Everything has changed nothing will be the same all who wrong the Uzumaki clan will pay?


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Years Later**

Inside of **Training Ground 102** the members of Sound 9 are facing each other since Kimimaru has gotten ill by a disease he had to quit the team with Sutorīmu replacing him. On the side lines Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kimimaru, Meiyo, Guren, Kay, Hitsuji, G, Omo, Tosaru, Kosaru, Lerōsutõn, Karui, Raimu-bi, Shirokenha, Kurotsuchi, Burasuto, and Watakashi are watching the upcoming duel between Naruto and the rest of the team.

"How do you think this will play out?" asked Omo looking the one sided fight.

Raimu-bi smiled at her dark skinned friend "ain't it obvious" said Raimu-bi.

G then looks confused at Raimu-bi "what you mean Raimu-bi-chan?" asked God.

Kurotsuchi just groans at her friends "what Raimu-bi means baka is Naruto-sama is going to wipe the floor with everyone" stated Kurotsuchi.

"What makes you so sure" asked Kay with his eyebrows raised.

Kurotsuchi just smirked at Kay "it's simple Naruto is the strongest sure everyone else is strong but Naruto is stronger" said Kurotsuchi.

Karui nods her head agreeing with Kurotsuchi "true not to mention he pushes himself more than anyone. It also helps he has shadow clone jutsu ( **Kage Bunshin** )" said Kauri.

"Now settled down children you guys don't wanna miss Naruto-sama , Tayuya, Sakon, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Suigetsu, Karin-chan , Jugo, and Sutorīmu" said Burasuto smiling down at the children bickering at who's going to win.

Naruto is surrounded by Tayuya, Jugo, Kidomaru, Karin, Suigetsu, Sakon, Jirobo and Sutorīmu each of them are glaring at Naruto. Tayuya pulls out her flute, Karin unsheathed her zatoichi, Suigetsu liquidized his hands, Jugo trans form his arm into a battle axe, Sutorīmu released her scorch release encasing her hands into bright flames, and Naruto summons his Tokijin and Raijin no Ken ( **Sword of the Thunder God** ) Naruto then smirks at his opponents as Naruto as both demon sword and lightning sword.

Kidōmaru create a thicker golden liquid that hardened into a chakra-blocking metal on contact with air. By chewing the spider web liquid inside his mouth, he could make it more solid and gum-like, " **Spider Sticky Gold (Kumo Nenkin )** " yelled Kidōmaru he used this technique to harden the golden metal that he releases like sweat or saliva. The weapons created from this process form the core of his style of fighting. This metal hardens like steel upon contact with air, so by chewing it in his mouth and changing its shape Kidōmaru can create weapons appropriate to each battle. " **Earth Release: Earth Mausoleum Dumpling (Doton: Doryō** **Dango** ) " said Jirobo. With chakra work and superhuman strength, Jirōbō lifts up the very surface of the Earth. The lump of earth is gigantic, guaranteeing its destructive power. Jirobo throws the giant bolder Kidōmaru creates a golden bow and arrow he shoots twenty multiple arrows at the bolder shattering the giant rock creating a barrage of rocks and arrow.

" **Water Release: Demon shotgun bullets (Suiton:** **Akuma sandan jū no dangan)** take this Naruto " yelled Suigetsu he then shoots six medium sized water oni goblins. Karin stabs her zatoichi into the ground " **Earth Release: Crumbling Tendrils** ( **Doton** : **Makihige o kuzureochimasu** ) " said Karin a fury rage of stone tendrils, senbos, and spears are launched at Naruto Sutorīmu the shoots scorching light from her hands " **Scorch Release: Blaze Solar Beam (Shakuton: Bureizusōrābīmu) "** said Sutorīmu now Naruto a rain of rocks, golden arrows, water, stone tendrill, spears, senbos, and scorching beam heading at the student of Orochimaru.

Naruto just smirks at the incoming attack he makes the handsign of Rat, Ox, Dog, Dog, he claps his hand, Boar, and then slams his hand on the ground a sealing formula appears on the ground " **Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Seven Headed Anaconda Barrier (Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Nana-tō anakondabaria)"** the sealing formula lights up in a purple color seven purple Anaconda wrapped around Naruto creating a barrier.

"You guys can try all you want but it won't make a difference this barrier absorbs ninjutsu and element affinities it then strengthen itself making the barrier even stronger" thought Naruto and when the valley of Earth, Water, scorch, and arrows and just like what Naruto said when the large combo attack came in contact with the barrier the attacks were absorbed the size of the snakes increase 10 times bigger now looking at a huge dome.

Sound 9, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Meiyo, Guren, Burasuto, Kimimaru, and Team Meiyo (A/N: that's the name of the team Meiyo is training) are all shocked at the fuinjutsu barrier Naruto just preform "Naruto-kun is amazing" stated Orochimaru he smirks at the fuinjutsu.

"What do you mean Orochimaru-sama" aaked Lerōsutõn looking at his Master.

Orochimaru chuckle at his subordinate " kukukuku Lerōsutōn-kun I'm not surprised you don't know what happened fuinjutsu is one of the complicated and complex ninja arts there is not many can understand it. But this fuinjutsu is at lease S-rank from what I saw the barrier absorbs ninjutsu and element affinity even affinities of a kekkei genkai the barrier doesn't just absorbed it but it strengthens itself and the attack the others used was at least S-rank too" lectured Orochimaru everyone else shiver at the aspect of going up against such attack.

After hearing the barrier absorbs ninjutsu and affinity ninjutsu Jirobo, Sakon, Ukon, and Jugo start charging at the barrier. Jugo activates his curse mark level 1 it spread across his entire body in a chain of triangle-like markings he then goes into his Arhat Fist. Sakon and Ukon start sprinting at the barrier " **Multiple Connected Fist "** yelled Sakon. Jugo runs with them " **Destroying Axe Fist"** yelled Jugo each attack lands a direct hit but barrier didn't even crack "w-w-what not even a crack" stuttered a surprise Jirobo.

"H-Ho-how is that possible none of our attacks work not even my Destroying Axe Fist and my attack is Sage Transformation. Ugh Fuinjutsu is truthfully scary. " said Jugo.

Sakon and Ukon grit their teeth in frustration "damnit I know Naruto-sama fuinjutsu skills are great but I didn't know their this great" said Sakon.

Naruto just smirks "my turn team" said Naruto " **Hidden Shadow Snake Hand (** Sen'eijashu **)"** said Naruto launching cobras out of his sleeves the snakes quickly wrapped around Jugo, Jirobo, Sakon and Ukon neck. Naruto then charges at the three he punches Jugo on the stomach turns around kicks Jirobo in the ribs he sweeps his leg causing Jirobo to trip Naruto senses Jugo behind him. Jugo uses his Pistol Fist: Style One Naruto drops to the ground dodging Jugo.

Jugo punches Jirobo on accident he then turns around freeing Sakon and Ukon "thanks Jugo" said Sakon as he clears his throat.

"no problem" said Jugo politely "now how about a some double team" said a now smirking Jugo Sakon smirks back at Jugo.

Sakon jumps in the air performing a drop kick the kick connects causing Naruto to fall face fist Jugo quickly grabs him by the face using his Pistol Fist. Naruto then starts to fall but suddenly Naruto explodes in water Sakon and Jugo are in shocked that they been fighting a clone "what a mizu Bunshin! We've been fighting a clone!" yelled Sakon.

From behind Sakon a giant Cobra merges out the the ground it opens it mouth and Naruto comes out its mouth " **Hidden Like a Snake Technique (Hebi no yō ni kakusa remashita) Fire Release: Solar Snake Strike (Katon: Sōrāsunēkusutoraiku)** " whispered Naruto he then unleashes a rattlesnake made out of white fire. "Sakon dodge" yelled Ukon Sakon looks behind him self before the twins can do anything the snake hits Sakon and Ukon knocking them out cold Naruto then unsheathed Raijin no Ken charging at Jugo then uses his sage transformation to transform his right hand into a axe and turn his left arm into a spiked mace.

Jugo swings right Naruto dodges his left Jugo then points his spiked mace arm at Naruto " **Rocket Hand: Zero Fire"** yelled Jugo the spikes on the mace shoot off going after Naruto Kidōmaru decides to jump in he creates golden spears throws them at Naruto. "Alright let's see what you guys can do! **Lightning Release: Vortex of Claws (Raton: Tsume no uzu) "** yelled Naruto he swipes his Raijin no Ken across creating a vortex of lightning claws the lightning claws destroyed the Golden spears and spiked missles creating a huge smoke screen Naruto then unsheathed his Tokijin " **Kenatsu** " Tōkijin fired needles of kenatsu at both Jugo and Kidōmaru the attack hit both Kidōmaru and Jūgo. The attack hit Kidōmaru in his six arms and ribs Jūgo was hit in his arms, chest, and legs the pain was so intense they were knocked out.

"And then they were five" said Naruto gazing at his teammates. Karin, Tayuya, Suigetsu, and Sutorīmu charge at Naruto Suigetsu liquidfied his lower half body " **Water Release: Great Water Arm Technique (Suiton: Gōsuiwana no Jutsu )"** said Suigetsu increasing the size of his left arm Sutorīmu summons her orbs shes running at Naruto Suigetsu jabs left Naruto counteracts with his Tokijin he raises his Tokijin blocking the attack Suigetsu raises his right hand " **Water Gun Technique (Mizudeppō no Jutsu)"** said a grinning Suigetsu shooting Naruto in the chest Naruto falls.

Naruto raises his Raijin no Ken " **Lightning Release: Blistering Fang (Raton: Fukure kiba)** his sword starts making a rumbling sound he slashes Raijin creating a crested moon it hits Suigetsu Sutorīmu throws her orbs at Naruto Naruto grit his teeth the attack hits Naruto burning his left arm and right side of his face.

Naruto opens his mouth and another Naruto comes out of the mouth as Naruto steps out his face and arm are fully healed Suigetsu, Sutorīmu, Karin, and Tayuya are shocked at what they saw "so, you learned Orochimaru-sama's replacement" asked Suigetsu looking at the husk of Naruto. Naruto just smirked "yeah I have comes in handy" said Naruto he then pulls out two sealing papers. He charges at both Suigetsu and Sutorīmu they each try to shot Naruto with **Water Gun Technique** and **Scotch Release** Naruto skillfully jumps in mid air twisting his body he punches Suigetsu in the stomach causing him cough out blood he slams the fuinjutsu seal onto his chest Naruto open palms Sutorīmu in the chest causing her to buckle over he then places the seal onto her stomach " **Sealing Technique: Closing of Tree Method (Fuinjutsu: Tsurī-hō no heikai)** " whispered Naruto when Suigetsu and Sutorīmu recovered they try to use their Hydrifaction Technique and Scorch Release but they found out they cant use their kekkei genkai "what the why can't I use my bloodline" said Sutorīmu and Suigetsu.

Naruto grins at the two bloodline users "you two not being able to use your bloodlines is my doing. The fuinjutsu I used blocks the users bloodlines. I have created away to block their bloodlines" said a smirking Naruto the two are dumbstruck at hearing he blocked their bloodlines. The two then stumble and release they are out of breath " **Adamantine Sealing Chains** ( **Longō Fūsa** )" said Naruto as Chakra chains are released from his back he then wraps the chains around both bloodline users choking them until they fall unconscious Naruto walks over to the two unconscious bloodline users he whispers release the two papers light up.

Karin charges with her zatoichi she channels her water affinity into her zatoichi Tayuya summons her soon" **Demonic Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody (Mateki: Genbu Sōkyoku** )" said Tayuya the three giants charge at Naruto the doki wrapped around in bandages stomps on the ground causing small trimmers another doki with a club tries to hit Naruto he blocks the club with Tokijin and Raijin no Ken Naruto grits his teeth as he struggles to block the attack the other doki punches Naruto causing him to fly away. Karin pulls out a sealing paper " **Exploding Dragon Strike (Bakuryūgeki** ) take this Naruto-itoko" yelled Karin Naruto grit his teeth at the flame dragon Naruto then brings out is own sealing paper he quickly goes throw the hand signs of Tiger, Boar, and Rat aND then claps his hand together Then slamming them on the ground " **Sealing Method Technique: Eye of the Tiger (Fuinjutsu Hōhō: Ai Obu za taigā** ) a blue chakra sphere appears chakra like-strings come out grabbing onto the fire barrier then surrounds the fire dragon trapping it into the barrier an explosion goes off almost sounding like a roar Naruto, Karin, and Tayuya huff exhausting But Naruto doesn't let up going through Rat, Dragon, Turtle, Snake, Fox, Boar, and Crane he then claps his hands " **Element Sealing Technique: Beast of the Kingdom Method** ( **Yōso no shīru gijutsu: Ōkoku-hō no kemono)"** said Naruto the sealing formula lights up an Earth Rhino, Wind Falcon, Fire Salamander, Water Whale, and lightning Cheetah come out of the sealing formula.

Karin and Karin jaw drops to the ground "What the fuck!" yelled Tayuya.

"so you give up" said Naruto both Karin and Tayuya both shake their heads "hell no/ heck no!" yelled both Karin and Tayuya.

The wrapped up doki tries to kick the Earth Rhino but the Wind Falcon comes sweeping down cutting the wrapped up doki in half. The doki with the blades slash diagonal at the water whale the fire Salamander shots a fire bomb at the doki back causing it to stumble the whale shots a water shot gun and the salamander shots a fire bullet both attacks hit each causing a large mist the lightning cheetah jumps onto the doki's back and bites onto its neck killing it.

The doki punches the cheetah causing it to fall back the whale shots water bombs at the doki the falcon comes flying down it then unleashes a huge gust of wind the whale then shots a geyser of water the two affinity combined into a hellish ice whirlwind freezing the doki the rhino charges at the doki destroying it.

With the doki's destroyed Naruto turn his attention to Karin and Tayuya. Tayuya grits her teeth at her crush destroying her precious Doki's she and Karin charge at the blonde Karin with her zatoichi and Tayuya with her demonic flute Tayuya goes for a direct kick Naruto binds his back dodging her Karin sweeps at Naruto's leg he then plants his arm on the ground performing a one handstand Tayuya kicks Naruto in the stomach causing him to cough out blood Karin and Tayuya punch Naruto into his left and right cheeks Naruto falls back he gets up spitting out blood " **Water Release: Thousand Water Blades of pain (Suiton: Itami no sen u~ōtāburēdo)** " yelled Naruto as small water particles appear in thin air the water particles then transform into water sais.

"w-wh-what t-th-the hell" says Karin at shock at the level Naruto is.

"God fucking damnit Shithead-kun that's so unfucking fair" yelled Tayuya glaring at the thousands of water sais.

Naruto then does a half smirk "don't be like that Tayuya-chan you know I don't hold back on anyone" said Naruto pulling out both swords he jumps up at Karin coming down with his sword Karin blocks the two swords with her own the sealing formula on the blade lights up " **Strength Seal"** said Karin.

Naruto smiles at his cousin "so Karin-chan that's the seal on your zatoichi?" asked Naruto.

She smiles back at her cousin "yep Naruto-itoko I also have other seals on my zatoichi but what's the fun in telling you" said Karin.

Tayuya then jumps above them going for downward slash Naruto raises his Raijin no Ken blocking Tayuya's flute "Aye Fuckers don't forget about me the three jump back and charge at each blade against blade and flute Naruto slashes his Raijin no Ken across creating a lightning slash " **Hidden Mist Jutsu"** said Naruto he then goes for Karin cutting her on the legs giving her shallow wounds he swiftly moves behind her kneeing her in the back causing her to fall he then places a Chakra Draining Seal he drains enough chakra leaving her weak.

Naruto goes through the hand signs Rat, Ox, Dog , Dog, and Boar claps his hands he then Slam hand on the ground " **Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Prey of Serpents Cave (Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Hebi no dōkutsu no ejiki** )" whisper Naruto fifth teen blue vipers appear each of them are 13 feet tall the serpents quickly wrapped around Tayuya as she struggles to get free she finds out the snakes have almost a death grip "what the fuck is with these cock sucking snakes!" yelled Tayuya Naruto snickers at the hotheaded red hair girl " these snakes are special they can absorb and seal the person's chakra into them selves allowing them to use that person's jutsu" lectured Naruto.

Tayuya grits her teeth in frustration "dammit that blonde bastard is right I can feel my chakra being drained" thought Tayuya "so you give up Tayuya-chan?" asked Naruto she then huffs "YeA I give up you bastard. Now can you fucking get these mother fucking snakes off me right fucking now!" yelled Tayuya Naruto then releases the fuinjutsu the snakes disappear.

Naruto then heard clapping he turns his head seeing Orochimaru, Kabuto, Meiyo, Guren, Kimimaru, and Burasuto clapping; Kay, Hitsuji, G, Omo, Tosaru, Kosaru, Lerōsutõn, Karui, Raimu-bi, Shirokenha, Kurotsuchi, and Watakashi are cheering Hitsuji runs up to Naruto "wow Naruto-sama that was amazing!" exclaimed Hitsuji.

"Amazing no that was great" said Shirokenha she then grins at Naruto.

"You truly are great Naruto-sama" said politely Watakashi she bows her head respectly.

"Yes the fight was quite enjoyable especially seeing Suigetsu-baka getting defeated" said a smirking Kimimaru.

"Naruto-sama your amazing" said Tosaru and Kosaru.

"Yes that fight was amazing my student you pass your test Naruto-kun now you and Sound 9 may take your team on any mission you can now also me on missions Naruto-kun." said a smirking Orochimaru. Kabuto raises his glasses "Naruto-kun you sure have gotten stronger your at least mid Chunin level its amazing your able to progress in two years" said a smirking Kabuto.

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama ,Kabuto-san, and everyone" said Naruto as he bows to everyone Naruto then wipes his eye and yawn "if that's all ill be heading to my room sensei " said Naruto Orochimaru nods at his student "kukuku very well Naruto enjoy your time off Naruto-kun I'll see you later" said Orochimaru Naruto waves his hand back at Orochimaru as he heads back to his room.

As he leaves he misses the face of a frustrated Tayuya gritting her teeth in anger "damn you Naruto-kun I can't fucking believe you fucking defeated us and me so fucking easy" thought Tayuya as she bites her thumb.

Suigetsu smirks at seeing the frustrated Tayuya "away Is little Tayuya jealous that her boyfriend being stronger" teased Suigetsu Tayuya got angry at the taunt from the water user she gripped her flute sightly she turns around and hitting Suigetsu across the face she then stomps away gritting her teeth

"wow your an idiot" said everyone except Orochimaru.

As Naruto makes it to his room he undresses himself now wearing an orange tank top and grey sweat shorts Naruto then walks over to his bed and lays down he lays down "damn that fight was intense" thought out Naruto then closes his eyes but before he can fall to sleep but suddenly he feels the eldest Uzumaki's chakra "ugh what is it Burasuto-san" groan Naruto as he massages his eyes from tiredness he looks up seeing Burasuto.

Burasuto bows her head in respect "I'm sorry for bother you Naruto-sama" said Burasuto in respect.

"it's no problem I'm just tired so what do you need are you going to berate me with the fight with sound 9?" asked Naruto.

Burasuto shakes her head "no Naruto-sama while I know Karin is alot stronger thanks to you rescuing us. What I want to talk about is the recreation of Uzushirogakure I don't want to fight" said a nervous Burasuto as she feels the piercing gaze from the future leader of Uzushirogakure "please allow me to explain Naruto-sama you see I've experienced alot during my life finding a husband and having a beautiful daughter, having my husband sacrifice himsel when Uzushirogakure was invaded, finding sanctuary in Kusagakure (Hidden Village of Gras) but soon it became my personal hell with having to heal people day in and day out and almost was rape I knew if I stayed a little longer Karin-chan and myself would've died. What i'm trying to is I don't want to be shinobi, I want to be the Damiyo of Uzushirogakure." said Burasuto showing nothing but conviction.

Naruto is in awe at Burasuto and amazed she wants to be the Damiyo "we Uzumaki's sure had a rough time" said Naruto Burasuto nods her head agreeing with him Naruto then has a small smile "Damiyo of uzushirogakure huh I like I really like that" said Naruto.

Burasuto smiles at Naruto "thank you very much" said Burasuto "I'll you now" said Burasuto she leaves Naruto's room leaving him alone.

Naruto then thinks what has changed since finding Sutorīmu when he first met her she was a little frightened but she soon open up. They then would head to Uzushirogakure finding any artifacts of the Uzumaki Clan while searching the ruins they found a shrine not just any shrine but the shrine their found was the Uzumaki Clan's Mask Storage Temple ( ** _Uzumaki Ichizoku no Nōmendō_** ) is a shrine belonging to the Uzumaki, located somewhere along the outskirts of Konohagakure. At the entrance of the temple is a giant replica of the clan's symbol. Within the temple at the centre is a podium of sorts where hangs several oni-masks hung beneath three connected symbols of the clan, under all of which are ornate, black flames. Putting on one specific maskamongst these actually invokes theShinigami from the Dead Demon Consuming Seal technique. The shrine has since fallen into ruin from the wear and tear of time, though the masks all stayed intact.

They found another temple within Uzushirogakure this temple was the Uzumaki's Scarced Arsenal Storage ( **Uzumaki Kishō āsenarusutorēji** ) in the storage were seven swords having an Uzumaki seals These swords were Dragon Conquest ( **Doragon seifuku** ), Bloody Queen ( **Ryūketsu no joō** ), Soul Breaker ( **Souruburēkā** ), Scale Dragon ( **Sukēruryu** ), and Demon Bone ( **Akuma no hone** ) just like in Kirigakure how they had their own legendary weapons so did Uzushirogakure.

They found another shrine with multiple tablets not just any tablets but the tablets from Asura Ōtsutsuki the son of sage of the six path the tablets held all information of chakra juubi Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki the creator of chakra even information on his brother Indra who was power obsessed there was also information on Bijuu.

They found another temple this temple held powerful fuinjutsu and juinjutsu the seals in the temple are kages level seals some of the seals are Bijuu sealing jutsu. After gathering all valuables Naruto, Karin, Burasuto, Sutorīmu , Meiyo, Guren, Kimimaru, Jūgo, Kabuto the rest of sound 9 and a blushing Tayuya helped the Uzumaki's and Senju properly burying all the fallen Uzumaki's after that they would then get rid of all the invaders they would then get rid of all the crumbling destroyed buildings. Naruto planned heading to the wave to get the people on their side.

But as for training it went great Naruto has learned kunai balance, tree walking, water walking, shadow clone jutsu which speed up his training; thanks to the shadow clone jutsu his kenjutsu, fuinjutsu, ninjutsu, and snake ninjutsu have gone up dramatically Orochimaru even stated when he's twelve he would at least be at the level of Itachi when he was twelve.

Now with more females inside the hide out Tayuya, Karin, Sutorīmu, Guren, Karui, Raimu-bi, Shirokenha, Kurotsuchi, Watakashi, and Meiyo have become good friends he was happy that Sutorīmu, Karin, and Tayuya have found some actual Female friends. Naruto would then start practicing juinjutsu he plans to use on Sasuke Uchiha last year he started developing a juinjutsu Naruto remembers telling his sensei Sasuke Uchiha can be a problem.

 **Flashback one year ago**

Naruto walks to Orochimaru throne room seeing him and Kabuto experimenting on some body Naruto is used to seeing his sensei experimentation on people so he just ignores the body he bows to his sensei and Kabuto.

"Hello Orochimaru-sensei Kabuto-san" said Naruto showing his respect to the two medics.

Orochimaru smirks at his student who's unphased at the body being experiment on " ah it's good to see my student" said the smirking snake sannin.

Kabuto smirks at Naruto "good evening Naruto-sama having a nice day" asked the white haired boy.

Naruto just shrugs his shoulder "it's been going good Kabuto. Sensei need to talk to you it's important" said Naruto in a serious tone Orochimaru narrows his eyes wondering what his student wants to talk about "what do you want to talk about Naruto-kun" asked Orochimaru some people might be scared shitless feeling the pressure of the piercing gaze of the yellow snake eyes but this doesn't affect Naruto in the slightest "it's about Sasuke Uchiha" said Naruto both Orochimaru and Kabuto narrowed their eyes Naruto coughs into his hand "the reason I bring up the Uchiha is because we can't trust him we all know he'll try to kill you when he believes he has learned everything from you sensei. The only way I see Uchiha defeating you is if he was able to make the **Living Corpse Reincarnation** back fire and he absorbed you think about sensei which art does the Uchiha clan excelled in" asked Naruto both Orochimaru and Kabuto eyes are wide "genjutsu" whisper Orochimaru and Kabuto. Naruto nods his head "yes correct genjutsu by the time you switch bodies with Sasuke that would be the perfect time to turn the **Living Corpse Reincarnation** against you" said Naruto "so what did you suggest Naruto-kun?" asked Orochimaru Naruto then smirks "simple I will create a juinjutsu that each time he uses genjutsu it will weakened but don't worry sensei when you switch bodies I will take the juinjutsu off you" said Naruto.

"Very well Naruto please get started on the juinjutsu. I will have Sasuke Uchiha's body kukuku" grinned Orochimaru Kabuto and Naruto smirked. Thus started Naruto developing his own juinjutsu.

 **Flashback End**

Naruto then smirks he then rolls over on the right side of the bed he then here's the door open seeing Tayuya Naruto groans at not being able to go to sleep. Tayuya gains a giant tic mark on her head her face turns scarlet pink in anger and seeing her crush "what the bloody hell is what the mother fucking groan you god damned cock sucking blonde fox bastard ( **Burondokitsune no rokudenashi** )" yelled Tayuya glaring at Naruto "I'm tired as fuck dammit" yelled Naruto glaring at the red hair loud mouth.

"Well to fucking bad I want to see my god damned boyfriend" yelled a blushing Tayuya they have been dating for two years and she's still not use to the concept of boyfriend and girlfriend. Naruto just shakes his head at his girlfriend "Yeah I know i'm sorry but it is seeing you Tayu-chan" Tayuya blushes at being called her nickname she then huffs crosses her arms and pout "so you gonna scoot over Naruto-kun or not" question Tayuya but it came out as a demand.

Naruto scoots over Tayuya gets in the head snuggling up to him she then places her head on his chest using it as a pillow Naruto then massage her head enjoying the sound of her puring Naruto smiles at his girlfriend "your going to sleep in my room aren't you" whisper Naruto. Tayuya nods her head "yes I am Naru-kun. Now shut the fuck up and sleep" whisper Tayuya she closes her eyes Naruto closes his eyes thinking back to 3 years ago.

 **Flashback three years ago**

They have just finished a mission where they had to eliminate a village called Land of Toads ( **Hikigaeru no tochi** ) that didn't side with Otogakure. Orochimaru had ordered him to kill everyone in the village leaving no survivors. Orochimaru had sent Sound 9 and Meiyo placing Meiyo in charge and having Naruto in second in command.

The Once flourish rainforest like village is now a frozen and melted wasteland.

Meiyo sees ten ninjas running away from her in fear Meiyo does a one hand sign of Snake she then claps her hands together " **Ice Release: Black Ice demonic breathe** **(Hyōton: Kurokōri no yōna akuma wa iki shimasu)"** yelled Meiyo she then exhales a black ice-like whirlwind from her mouth freezing the ten ninjas and everything around them.

Sutorīmu jump in the air clapping her hands " **Scorch Release: Melting atmosphere of the hell bat (Shakuton:Jigoku no batto no yūkai fun'iki** )"yelled Sutorīmu she then transforms her scorching orbs into a giant bat like creature she calls upon the bat it slams into the ground burning anything it touches leaving nothing but ash.

Meiyo then sees Jirobo, Kidōmaru, Sakon, Ukon, Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo walking towards her she then smiles at Sutorīmu "nice job Sutorīmu-chan. You to guys, hey does anyone know where Naruto-sama and Tayuya-chan is? " asked Meiyo as she turns her attention to the rest of team Sound 9 each of them shakes their head negatively.

"no I haven't seen Naruto-sama or Tayuya" said Jūgo.

Sakon and Ukon then snicker "those two are probably sucking each other faces" said Sakon learning a laugh from Suigetsu.

Suigetsu then high fives Sakon "ehehehe good one Sakon the in Tayuya case forcefully kissing Naruto-sama" said Suigetsu causing himself, Sakon, Ukon, and Kidōmaru to laugh of course Karin and Sutorīmu doesn't like it when they bad mouth her fellow red head she punches each of them on the back of their heads.

"Thank you Karin-chan Sutorīmu-chan" said a smiling Meiyo.

"Your welcome/ any time Meiyo-sensei" said Sutorīmu and Karin in union.

 **With Tayuya and Naruto**

Naruto has his kusarigama cover in blood he sees a male shinobi charging at him with a sword Naruto swings his kusarigama launching it into thr the victims throat he then yanks the blade out. The victim then makes a curling gargling sound as his right lounge was punchered Naruto walks away ignoring the man choking on his own blood.

"I wonder where the hell is Tayuya-chan" thought out loud Naruto then hears the sound of someone punching something or someone. Naruto then follows the sound leading him to a medium sized house he walks in he sees a woman in her early 30s with bruises all on her face and her neck snapped he also sees blood coming from her vagina most likely the cause of the woman being raped after she died or raped before she died. Naruto then looks around some more and sees a child at the age of three with her throat slit blood coming from her head and blood coming from her vagina.

Naruto then shakes his head and anger "I swear when I find this son of a bitch I'll fucking skin him alive then feed him to my snakes" said Naruto as he grits his teeth in anger. Naruto then hears Tayuya yelling he quickly rushes upstairs seeing Tayuya viciously beats a thirty year old man to near death.

"You god damned fucking rapist how dare you fucking cock sucking fuck" yelled Tayuya as she beats him to near death." Fuck you bitch fucking Slut!" yelled the man. The man then grabs Tayuya's throat but Tayuya quickly grabs a kunai and stabbing him in his elbow she raises the kunai bringing it down stabbing The man in the middle of his forehead she then starts to continue to beat the dead man.

Naruto places his hand on her shoulder to make her stop Tayuya looks back seeing Naruto Uzumaki her team leader and secret crush when she turns around Naruto sees her hands and face cover in the blood Tayuya is balling her eyes out with tears coming down. she tries to swing at Naruto but he catches her fist. "Tayuya it's me Shithead it's okay i'm here Tayuya-chan it's okay" said Naruto as he tries to calm her down she tackles Naruto to the ground rubing her head into Naruto's chest. Naruto contiunes to rub her back to tru to sooth the crying redhead girl. As this was happening Naruto looked back at the unrecognized dead man from having his faces smashed to mush Tayuya just keeps snuggling into Naruto's chest with teara running down her face after five minutes of silence Tayuya has finally stop crying and decides to let go of Naruto's chest she then chuckles sarcastically "I bet you think I'm pretty pathetic huh" said Tayuya Naruto looks at here she then gets angry at the way hes looking at her "aye you fuckin prick stop fuckin looking at me i don't need your fuckin pity I don't need anyones fuckin pity" yelled Tayuya glaring at Naruto.

Naruto then cups her cheek he smiles at her making the hot temper girl blush scarlet "your wrong Tayuya-chan I don't pitty you. I'm actualy curious of why you snapped like that" said Naruto.

Tayuya looks in shocked most people would take pity on her but this person her leader and most of all her secret crush isn't taken pity on her instead he's curious why she just snapped "y-y-you w-wa-want to know why I just we-went ape f-f-fuckin shit" stuttered Tayuya. Naruto nods his head Tayuya sighs louder "the reason snapped like thst is because before i join Orochimaru i lived in a small village in Scorpion Village ( **Sasori no mura** ) that resides in Kirigakure my farther Kuro-rōko **(Black Wolf Fox)** was a hunter nin who was assign find any rebels but the rebels were good at hiding and not being killed this cause my dad to start struggling with that my father became an alcoholic. My mother Baiorin( **V** **iolin** ) was a retired musician she taught me how to play music actually she's the one that gave me this flute but back to my drunk of a fuckin father you know how there's a happy, sad, and angry drunk...well dear ol' fuckin dad was very angry dad he would get angry and start fuckin up the god damn house leaving my mom tell clean all the shit if that wasn't bad enough he would get abusive he would hit mom or slap me hell when my mom and I would play or flute and violin he would get so angry and just slap my mom across the face since she wasn't a shinobi getting backhanded by one did alot of fuckin damages. But one night dad got really angry and drunk and when I say drunk I mean like shit face retarded drunk when he got home from work or the bar he can stumbling in me and my mom were having a music session but here comes dad yelling about stupid fucking annoying music me being four years old didn't really know what kind of situation we were all in so I say 'music isn't stupid it's pretty' do you know what that bastard did..he grabbed me by fuckin throat fucking me choking he was choking my mom quickly grabbed a knife stab that fucking prick in the back he drops me on the floor turns around and punches my fucking mom she falls down then he wrapped his hands around my mom's throat and starts choking her he then pulls out a short sword and stabs mom in the fuckin heart but did the bastard stop hell no he-he-he-h-he star-ted to ra-ra-rape my mom! THAT FUCKER WAS RAPPING MY MOMS BODY WHILE I HAD TO FUCKIN WATCH! YOU KNOW WHAT I DID I GRAB A KITCHEN KNIFE AND STAB THAT FUCKER IN THE NECK I THEN RIPPED THE KNIFE OUT OF HIS SHOULDER THEN I STAB THE BITCH ASS FUCK IN THE MOTHER FUCKIN HEAD. after that I grabbed mom's violin and all the things I can carry and left" whisper Tayuya with tears coming down from her bloodshot eyes Naruto looked at her with his eyes wide open she just sneer at Naruto "I bet you think I'm a fuckin psycho ass bitch down you" growled Tayuya.

Naruto shakes his head negatively he smiles at her cupping her cheeks allowing Naruto to feel the smooth texture of the crying girl's skin "no your wrong I don't think you're a psychopath. Actually I think your incredible, brave, and smart most girls would've commit suicide but you on the other hand no it made you even stronger Tayuya-chan" said Naruto.

Tayuya is left shocked she then grabs onto Naruto's wrist tightly not letting go " don't you understand Shithead I'm fucking insane i'm not like Meiyo, Guren, Karin, Sutorīmu, Raimu-bi, Shirokenha, and Watakashi I'm not some sweet little girl I'm brash hot temper and a tomboy!" Yelled Tayuya.

"Maybe you are crazy but I'm crazier for liking you Tayuya-chan" said Naruto this leaves Tayuya shocked hearing the words from Naruto's mouth Naruto doesn't give her the chance to replied he then pulls his face within hers giving her a kiss the small kiss felt like forever when they finally separated from each other each had a crimson blush "that was awesome" said the two.

"So does this mean" asked the nervous Tayuya Naruto nods his head she then tackles him snuggling into Naruto's chest.

 **Flashback end**

After the night of emotions two got together but since they were still 9 they didn't do anything except give picks on the cheek, lip, cuddle, and hold hands. They both promise to take it slow until they are ready for the next type or in Tayuya's "don't you start feeling up on ne you mother fucker". Of course Naruto agreed with her.

Naruto closes his eyes going to sleep enjoying the warm confert of his girlfriend as he closes his eyes but Naruto misses the peaceful look on Tayuya's face as she smiles and snuggled into Naruto's chest. "Naruto-kun be quite" whispered Tayuya as she snuggles deeper into Naruto's chest.

Naruto then hugs Tayuya tighter "yeah yeah just sleep Tayuya-chan" whispered Naruto

 **With Blood clone Naruto**

Blood Clone Naruto has just return home from a meeting with Hinata Hyuga. The heiress of the Hyuga clan had brought a scroll not just any scroll but the scroll of the Hyuga Clan that holds all their techniques to make sure no one gets suspicious of a missing scroll from the clan Naruto created a seal known as "Sealing Method Technique: Mirror of the King Law of Truth ( **Fūji hōhō gijutsu: Shinjitsu no ōhō no kagami** **)** a fuinjutsu that has the ability to make a perfect copy of any scrolls or paper making it the perfect fake paper leaving no sign of it being a fake copy.

As Blood Clone Naruto sits doen on his couch he couldn't help but to smirk "now I have the Hyuga Clan scroll all I need is the Nara, Akimichi, Yamanka, and Aburame scrolls. I don't need or want the Inuzaka's scroll or bloos since their clan are pretty much pathetic seriously they are literally depending on an animal to fight with you seriously what if you kill the dog then what" said blood clone Naruto he then picks up a scroll places the Hyuga Clan scroll on it he then seals the Hyuga scroll into the larger scroll.

Blood clone Naruto then makes some Yakisoba 10 minutes later, blood clone Naruto is eating dinner he then heres the door knocked on the door he gets up walking to the door he unlocks the door at his door is a member of the Nara Clan but instead of having a lazy look on his face he has an emotionless face with dule like eyes the man bows to blood clone Naruto.

"Naruto-sama I have return" said the emotionless Nara.

"It's good to see you again Shikaburūuingu do you have what i want" asked blood clone Naruto looking at the Nara. Blood clone Naruto couldn't but to smirk at the emotionless man "my **Sealing Mind Method: Jester's Absolute Game (Jesutā zettai gēmu** ) this seal alters the users mind making them obedient to the caster the user wouldn't even know their being controlled becoming the perfect mole" thought blood clone Naruto.

Shikaburūuingu goea throw his pockets pulling out two capsules and a scroll. These weren't any normal type of capsules no they contain the sperm and blood of the Nara Clan and the scroll is Nara Clan scroll. Upon seeing the capsules and scroll blood clone Naruto gains a sinister like smirk "thank you Shikaburūuingu you may leave I except the rest of the sperm and blood in three years" ordered blood clone Naruto.

Shikaburūuingu bows his head to Naruto "it will be done my lord" said Shikaburuūingu he then leaves Naruto's home heading back to the compound. Naruto walks over to a medium size frig inside the frig has 20 capsules of Hyuga Blood and sperm, 30 capsules of Akimichi blood and sperm, 24 capsules of Nara blood and sperm, 50 capsules of Yamanka blood and sperm, and 40 capsules of Aburame blood and sperm. Be then places the blood and sperm by the Nara viles. Naruto has over 27 spies within Konoha each of them being in the clans and hospital. "Soon i'll make this village pay for their sins" said Naruto after getting what he wants he heads to his room going to sleep

 **With Naruto**

The next day Naruto is standing infront of one of the subordinate of Otogakure.

The subordinate is a pale man with dark orange eyes with silver blue hair he has a buz cut hair style hes wearing a black shkrt with a yin and yang symbol on his chest hes wearing a black cloak hes weaing purple fingerless gloves he has purple shinobi pants and black shinobi sandals "hello Naruto-sama it's a pleasure to see you" said the man.

Naruto nods his head "same here Zōtoranku. But enough with the chit chat did you find her" asked Naruto.

Zōtoranku nods his head "yes Naruto-sama she and her college are located in Hidden Village of Wine ( **Wain no kakusareta-mura** )" said Zōtoranku he hands Naruto a map.

Naruto takes the map and leaves he then heads to Orochimaru's throne room "hello Naruto-kun you look rather eager" said Orochimaru.

Naruto bows his head "yes i am quite eager Orochimaru-sensei I want to go somewhere this a personal mission" said Naruto.

Orochimaru massages his chin deciding weither he should allow Naruto to take this mission or not after 5 minutes of silence he decides to hear his student out "very well Naruto-kun do you know who you want to take on this mission and what is the mission exactly" asked Orochimaru.

Naruto then smirks at his sensei "I want Tayuya, Jūgo, Sutorīmu, Kimimaru, Karin, Meiyo, and Guren and the mission is to 'convince' Tsunade Senju to join Uzushigakure and heal both Kimimaru and Yakumo Kurama" said Naruto.

Orochimaru smirked at his student full well knowing how convincing and manipulative his student can be " very well Naruto-kun I approve of the mission I will assemble your teammates for the mission" said Orochimaru.

"Thank you sensei" said Naruto he decided to wait for his future teammates 20 minutes later Tayuya, Jūgo, Kimimaru, Karin, Sutorīmu, Meiyo, and Guren come into Orochimaru's throne they all wondering what Orochimaru wants this time.

"You all have a mission I will allow Naruto-kun to unform you" said Orochimaru as everyone turns their attention to Naruto.

"So what the fuck is the mother fuckin mission Shithead-kun" asked Tayuya.

"The mission is to convince Tsunade to join Uzushigakure and heal Kimimaru we leave now 30 minutes so get what you need" ordered Naruto They each bow their heads to the leader of the team.


	10. Chapter 10

**Recap**

"The Mission is to convince Tsunade Senju of the Sannin to join Uzushiogakure and heal Kimimaru we leave in 30 minutes so get what you need!" Ordered Naruto they each bowed their heads to the leader of the team.

* * *

 **Now**

Both Jūgo and Kimimaru bow their heads respectly "see you in thirty minutes Naruto-sama" said Jūgo he then heads back to his room.

Kimimaru just stares at Naruto passivity after a minute later the bone man has decided to break the attention "very well Naruto-sama I will head to my room perhaps I will taunt Suigetsu-baka I'm going on an important mission" said Limits he gives a half smirk.

Naruto just laughs humorously at Kimimaru "Alright Kimimaru give Suigetsu a knock on the head for me alright Kimimaru" said a smirking Naruto.

Kimimaru smirks back at Naruto "it well be done Naruto-sama" said Kimimaru he then bows to Naruto and leaves.

Naruto just chuckles at Kimimaru "it's honestly hard to believe Kimimaru and Suigetsu are friends hell I wouldn't be surprised if those two became best friends" though a smirking Naruto he then feels like someone is staring at the back of his head he then turns around seeing his girlfriend friend Tayuya glaring at him and his cousin Karin Uzumaki. Naruto raises his eyebrow at the two redheads "What?" Asked Naruto.

Tayuya then lessened her glare at her blonde boyfriend she then walks up to Naruto staring at her boyfriend "Shithead-kun why do you want this old rusty drinker hag" asked Tayuya.

Karin nods her head agreeing with her best friend "yea I agree with Tayuya why do want Tsunade to join the Whirlpool Country. It can't just be to heal Kimimaru?" Asked Karin. Both Karin and Tayuya knew he was hiding something usually it was hard to tell what the blonde uzumaki is planning but they knew he wanted the old Sannin for a reason.

Naruto nods his head "oh well might as well tell them why I want Tsunade" thought Naruto he then let's out a sigh "alright I'll tell you why I want Tsunade. The reason I want Tsunade to join Uzushiogakure is because I want her to heal a friend of mine known her name is Yakumo Kurama. Your probably wondering what's so special about her well she's from the Kurama Clan a clan of extremely skilled genjutsu users. This talent in genjutsu is due to the kekkei genkai that the clan possesses. However, once every few generations, a member of the clan will be born with such enormous skill in genjutsu that their illusions causes the brain to make anything that happens to the victim within the genjutsu physically real, allowing the clan member to potentially kill their opponents with genjutsu.

Such frightening power is not without its drawbacks, however. The user can rarely control the full extent of their abilities, and as such their subconscious will often regulate that power, leading to the creation of a second personality in control of that power. This personality then overwhelms the original, turning the individual into a monster that is a danger to everyone that surrounds them. They were originally one of the more prominent clans in Konohagakure, but the number of ninja in the clan has severely dwindled. And Yakumo is a person with enormous skill in genjutstu cause her to have a weak body Yakumo is also being trained by Kurenai but from what I heard of her Kurenai would give up on Yakumo believing Yakumo won't ever be a kunoichi sadly for Yakumo Kurenai doesn't have the same enthusiasm as Might Gai if she did then Yakumo would've become a strong kunoichi but since Kurenai would leave Yakumo, Yakumo would become weak but since I've befriend her and promise her if she joins me I'll give her a stronger body.

And as for Tsunade I want to turn her to our side making her see Konoha for what truly trash needs to die and it would be quite enjoyable seeing Hashirama's grandniece be the cause of Konoha's destruction makes all much sweeter. And add to the fact Tsunade's clan is the founder of the village makes it even sweeter I can just see their shocked faces of those arrogant old fools. Kukukuku I can just see that old monkey's shocked face as another one of his precious students betray him" said Naruto as he has an evil grin leaving Tayuya and Karin shocked at his plan but they know they shouldn't be surprised since Naruto has used people before and was even willing to kil who double crosses him they wouldn't be surprised if he killed someone who couldn't be of use to him.

"So, your just using Tsunade" asked Karin.

Naruto indeed his head "Yes but her fear of blood could be a problem but I don't need her strength all I really want from the old woman is her medical ninjutsu prowls I can careless about her strength but if she doesn't join me I'll placed a **Mind Method Fuinjutsu** on her" said Naruto.

Tayuya chuckled at her boyfriend "fuck that's cold I don't if I should feel bad or be turned on" said Tayuya she then covers her mouth with her hand. Tayuya crush blushes so red matching her own hair Tayuya was so embarrassed she couldn't look at her boyfriend in the eyes "bye Shithead-kun see you later" yelled Tayuya as she runs away.

Karin then shakes her head at her best friend "she's still not use to the concept of dating is she" asked Karin looking at her cousin.

He shakes his head negatively "no not really after all we are nine" said Naruto she then nods her head they were young.

"True maybe when you guys got older she'll stop getting embarrassed but I need to get ready for our mission Naruto-Itoko." Said Karin she hurries back to her room. Naruto then watches as everyone leaves except Sutorīmu, Meiyo, and Guren.

Naruto raises his eyebrow wondering what Sutorīmu, Meiyo, and Guren want " what is it guys?" Asked Naruto while looking at the straight face of Guren and Meiyo and the nervous and insured Sutorīmu.

Meiyo steps up looking at the young blonde "Guren and I were wondering what if Tsunade doesn't agree to heal Kimimaru" asked Meiyo.

With her best friend Guren nods her head they were both confident in both of their abilities and skills but they weren't arrogant in believing they can beat a Sannin hell they doubted they could even injured Tsunade "I agree with Meiyo-chan how can we defeat Tsunade" asked Guren.

Naruto then smirks at the ice and crystal duo "it's quite simple Meiyo-chan Guren-chan" said Naruto as he points at both women.

The Three females are in shocked Meiyo and Guren more so since they don't believe they could defeat Tsunade Senju. "But Naruto-kun how is Meiyo-chan Guren-chan going to be able to rest Tsunade?" Asked Sutorīmu as she stares at her cousin.

Naruto smirks viciously showing his fangs "it's quite simple I heard from Kabuto about how you both killed Goshiniki with your combination jutsu. Do you know what he told me?" asked Naruto gazing at both women while both women felt uncomfortable at being stared at his piercing blue eyes. Even though they are older than him being stared at by his eyes always felt he's looking through their soul they didn't know if this was the cause of being trained by Orochimaru, being around Orochimaru and Kabuto, or before he came to Otogakure.

Each of the girls shook their head negatively Naruto grins at the three kekkei genkai women "Kabuto-san told me the jutsu you guys used is called " **Combination Ice and Crystal Release: Frozen Crystallization of Fossil Eye (Hūton o Shūton:Kaseki-me no tōketsu kesshō-ka** he said that jutsu is at least SS-Rank he even explain what it does and to be honest that jutsu is terrifying. Being able to freeze and crystalized anything it touches then breaks it down what it touches leaving nothing but ice and crystals I'm pretty sure you to have some other combination jutsus" said Naruto.

Sutorīmu, Meiyo, and Guren are shocked while Sutorīmu is surprised at the level of the jutsu something like that is a guaranteed death sentence "the people who could possibly survived that is Orochimaru and Itachi Uchiha" thought Sutorīmu. While Meiyo and Guren are shocked at Naruto they didn't think he knew of their jutsu and what they said was true both of them have another combination jutsus.

"Naruto-kun your right we do have another combination jutsu but do you believe we can both take her on with **Combination Ice and Crystal Release: Frozen Crystallization of Fossil Eye (Hūton o Shūton:Kaseki-me no tōketsu kesshō-ka** or one of our other combination jutsu?" Asked Meiyo she liked being praised for her skills but she knew there had to be a reason why Naruto thought they could take one of the sannin.

Naruto nods his head "I do believe you can take Tsunade one but mostly because she has a weakness" stated Naruto as he starches the back of his head.

"A Weakness" yelled the stun and shocked Meiyo, Guren, and Sutorīmu.

Naruto nods his head "yes a weakness that weakness is her **hemophobia** or better known as fear of blood we could use this to our advantage but another of her weakness is her skills with Taijustu and Medic Ninjutsu. Yes her medic ninjutsu is first to none and her taijustu is strong enough to go up against A the Yondaime Raikage but she relies to much on these two art neglecting other arts such as Genjutstu, Kenjutsu, and Ninjutsu from what I heard she has the skills to actually perform genjutstu but neglect them believing all she needs is her taijustu and Medic ninjutsu but there is someone who could defeat Tsunade" said Naruto.

Three females tilt their head in confusion they thought and believe the only one who could match Tsunade Senju is A the Yondaime Raikage and Killer Bee the Hachibi. The females shook their head no at this Naruto smirked " the one who could defeat Tsunade is Might Guy Konoha's Sublime Green Beast of Prey. As you Might Guy is a Taijustu Master but what people forget he's stronger than he looks if he wanted to he could defeat the Senjutsu woman" said Naruto leaving the females shocked at their leader .

"He may be young but Naruto-kun is quite intelligent" thought Sutorīmu.

"The Senju woman also has another weakness her weak mind she blames konoha for the lost of her grandfather, Granduncle, brother, and lover we could use this weakness towards our advantage but Is that all. Or do you need me tell you more why I trust you two take the Senju down." Asked Naruto both Meiyo and Guren nod their heads they then bow leaving the blonde uzumaki and duel haired Senju woman. "And Sutorīmu do you need me tell you anything else about Tsunade?" Asked Naruto gazing at the Kekkei Genkai user.

She shakes her head negatively "no that won't be needed Naruto-kun I trust you I look forward on this mission and hopefully we won't need to use force on Tsunade, I will be taking my leave now" said Sutorīmu.

Naruto nods his head in a understanding like tone he then slowly heads back getting ready for his mission to have Tsunade heal his two friends and join him he had no doubt he could manipulate the old woman joining him. "Just like everyone who has lost their family what they truly wish is to have a family and I will use that against Tsunade kukuku Konoha your end is near. And it's almost time for me to go back to Konoha kukuku I can't wait to see the look on their faces when their precious village is destroyed" said Naruto he then grins evily at the aspect of his personal hellhole being destroyed.

 **With Orochimaru and Kabuto**

Kabuto raises up his glasses he then looks at two vial of blood mark with Rasa name and the other vile had the name Uzumaki on it. Both scientist were requested by Naruto to create an Uzumaki with Rasa's Kekkei Genkai **Jiton (Magnet Style)** when Kabuto asked why he wanted an Uzumaki clone Naruto said he didn't just want the Hidden Village of Whirlpool to be reborn but the Uzumaki clan too. Kabuto smirked when the young boy told him he honesty saw Naruto as a person who will do what must be needed he saw little bit of his master Orochimaru in Naruto but Naruto was his own person and will do what must be needed no matter how cruel.

"Orochimaru-sama it's almost scary Naruto acts like you" stated Kabuto as he puts the Uzumaki vial with the other Uzumaki vials of blood.

Orochimaru smirks at his subordinate "kukuku you are right about that Naruto-kun has become one of my best students even more than Anko-chan but unlike her Naruto has more potential than any ninja I've seen even more than Sasuke-kun and now Naruto is planning the end of Konoha" said Orochimaru as he picks his lips awaiting the destruction of his former home.

Kabuto chuckles at his snake master "Yes that is true maybe if the hokage had actually bother to train Naruto-kun he might actually be loyal to that village oh well their lost is our gain Orochimaru-sama" said Kabuto he then goes to clean his scalpel that's covered in blood.

Orochimaru looking amusement as he watches Kabuto clean his medical weapons "right you are dear Kabuto even Manda likes Naruto-kun he can barley stand himself. Naruto would become a true shinobi and unlike many ninjas from Konoha Naruto won't hold back and he will kill those he finds a threat to his plan and unlike my foolish sensei Naruto isn't afraid to kill a threat when he sees it" lectured Orochimaru.

Kabuto nods his agreeing with his master "you must be speaking about the war hawk Danzo?" Asked Kabuto.

Orochimaru nods his head one of the major threat to his plan of gaining Sasuke Uchiha's body. He then massages his chin "Yes I am Kabuto-kun but I don't doubt Naruto's blood clone well deal with the that old war hawk" said a smirking Orochimaru he had no doubt Naruto would deal with Danzo but he also knew with both himself and Naruto will be able to destroy the Akatsuki they could even kill Nagato when the time comes.

"Agreed Orochimaru-sama but I was wondering something how did you get the blood of Rasa of the Gold Dust" asked a curious Kabuto.

"It's quite simple my dear lab assistant while back when I was with the Akatsuki my partner Sasori and I traveled to Suna. He went their to try to find a new host for his human puppet collection while I on the underhand was there to get some of Rasa's DNA I believe a clone of Rasa could become of great use to me" said Orochimaru as he looks at his cloning tube.

Kabuto nods his head he then puts away his medic tools he then turns around facing Orochimaru"So that's how you obtain it quite interesting. I was also wondering are you going to get someone else to join in the destruction of Konoha" asked Kabuto staring back at his master with his arms crossed.

"Why yes I do Kabuto-kun I plan to get **Land of the Sky** (Sora no Kuni) knowing Sora no Kuni they would agree in joining Otogakure, and Sunagakure" explain Orochimaru this left Kabuto shocked he then starts to smirk there was no doubt in his mind with the those two villages on Orochimaru's side the destruction of Konoha is certain. "I can see the sky ninjas joining us Orochimaru-sama no doubt their hate for Konoha will be an important factor of them joining us" said Kabuto.

"Right you are Kabuto-kun with both Suna and Sora at our side Konoha end is certain" stated Orochimaru he goes over the cloning tube he then puts the blood vial into an open slot as Orochimaru puts the vial in the slot closes. "And with the might of Otogakure, Suna, and Sora no Kuni Konoha will be left in ruin unable to rebuild itself to its former glory" said a smirking Kabuto he then turn his eyes to the cloning tube as he stares at it he turn his is head to a screen with it having the words "Cloning Process 0%" Kabuto then puts another Uzumaki vial into the cloning tube.

Orochimaru then licks his lips "right you are Kabuto-kun" said Orochimaru.

 **With Team Naruto**

After getting what they needed the team is Infront of the gate with Naruto in front Tayuya and Karin on his left and right side. While Sutorīmu, Meiyo, and Guren are behind the three young ninjas behind them in Kimimaru and Jūgo Naruto has a confident look on his face, Tayuya is smirking smugly, Karin has a half smirk, Meiyo and Guren have a calm look on their face, Sutorīmu also has a confident look, and Kimimaru and Jūgo have a neutral look but on the inside both Jūgo and Kimimaru are nervous. Kimimaru is nervous about if Tsunade will actually heal him while Jūgo is nervous about meeting Tsunade not because he admires her no he heard she's quick to anger and the young orange haired shinobi hopes they hope have to fight such a short tempered woman.

Naruto then turns around facing his team he then claps his hand gaining their attention "okay everyone ready to get this old hag" said Naruto this caused everyone to laugh after two minutes of laughing they calm themselves down they then nod their head.

"Yeah we're quite done Naruto-sama" said Guren as she looks at her leader of the team.

"Good! Our destination is Village of Wine ( **Wain no mura),** let's go guys Dattebayo! Tsunade ain't gonna heal Kimimaru if we standing around" exclaimed Naruto this caused everyone to smirk "Hmm leave it to Shithead-kun to get everyone fuckin' motivated" whisper Tayuya.

"True I guess he wouldn't be Naruto-Itoko if he wasn't able to motivate people to his cause" said a smirking Karin as she looks at her fellow redhead Tayuya nods her head agreeing with her best friend. Karin then gains a mischievous looking grinning like an evil villain "say Tayuya-chan have you and Naruto-Itoko kissed yet" teased Karin as she grins at her friend she enjoys seeing the genjutstu specialist turning crimson red.

Tayuya then glares at the glasses wearing kunoichi "th-th-that's n-n-none of your f-fu-fuckin' business you glasses wearing bimbo" growled Tayuya she grinds her teeth in anger. Karin then snickers at her redhead friend enjoying seeing her hot-tempered.

Suddenly both redheads hear laughing they turn around seeing the green-orange haired girl chuckling Tayuya then gains a giant tic mark "what the fuck you laughing about you flame pussy lookin' ass bitch" growled Tayuya glaring at the Senju woman.

Sutorīmu then covers her mouth with her hand "aha it's ju-just you get so embarrassed everything Karin-chan teases you about your relationship with Naruto-sama" said Sutorīmu. Tayuya grits her teeth she knew what Sutorīmu but she didn't want her to know that but just as Tayuya was about to curse Sutorīmu out for the second time of the head the two kunoichi get interrupted by Jūgo as he coughs in his hand gaining the Senju and Genjutstu specialist attention "what the fuck you want you gargoyle limp dick bastard" insulted Tayuya.

Jūgo waves his hand negatively not wanting to piss her off he had no doubt he could take her on in a straight taijustu fight but doubted he could win with her impressive genjutstu he also heard Tayuya is no push over when it comes with taijustu but he heard she's quite talented with her O Tanto and Earth Release ( **Doton** ) and Fire Release ( **Katon** ) "it's nothing I was curious." Stated Jūgo this left both girls and everyone else wondering what's Jūgo so curious about and that would he be curious in seeing how the two are waiting to see if the gentle giant will finish what he said.

He then blushes in embarrassment at having everyone stare at him "I was wondering since we all know who your mother is Sutorīmu-san I was wondering who was your father" asked a curious Jūgo.

This left the daughter of Pakura shocked mostly because all people usually cared about who her mother was since she was a famed Suno kunoichi. They didn't care who her father was believing he was an unknown and weaker shinobi of the Senju clan. Sutorīmu then looks around seeing the curious gaze of her teammates she even she's the curious gaze of her cousins Naruto and Karin "my father Piāsu-ten(piece the heavens) Senju he was a proud shinobi believing the philosophy of Tobirama Senju-sama He believed that, through well-defined rules and laws, many of the world's problems could be solved.

Otō-san was great man honorable, noble, and strict at the same time but was a loving husband and father but just like any other Senju he was a genius with **bukijutsu** (Weapon Techniques ) he mastered **shurikenjutsu** the use of shiruken and kunai (sword hidden in the hand techniques), **kenjutsu** ( _Sword_ Technique), The use of explosive tags, whether as traps or as ways to make projectiles deadlier, " **kayakujutsu** " (Gunpowder Techniques), The use of a staff or bō in close-range combat is called " **bōjutsu** " (Staff Techniques), when he moved to Suna he was even able to use a puppet in combat for any variety of reasons requires the **Puppet Technique** , he also learn the use of a war fan, whether as a blunt weapon or as a type of shield, ( Iron-fan Technique) he even has learn the use of a kusarigama is called " **kusarigamajutsu** " (Chain Sickle Technique) and he learn the use of the bow and arrow as a long-range weapon is called " **kyūjutsu** " ( _Bow_ Technique).

Otō-san even had a high affinity for **Katon** (Fire Release **), Suiton** (Water Release **) ,** and **Futon (** Wind Release) but he had a more higher affinity for Katon and Futon" said Sutorīmu she then shakes her head from lectured mode as she looks at her teammates she gets greeted with the dumbfounded and shocked expression from her teammates even the stoick Kimimaru is Dumbfounded at the revealing factor of her father Piāsu-ten Senju capability.

They knew shouldn't be surprised since Senju clan was very powerful but they couldn't help themselves being shocked "so your dad actually learned every Bukijutsu Sutorīmu-chan" asked a stun Naruto she hides her head. it absolutely unheard of someone learning every technique of bukijutsu it was downright impossible but here their teammate Sutorīmu's father had learned every type of Bukijutsu style "someone that dangerous it's no wonder so many people wanted him dead" thought Naruto, Tayuya, Karin, Meiyo, Guren, Kimimaru, and Jūgo.

After 4 minutes of silence the bone Kekkei Genkai user snaps out of his shocked revelation "did he teach you any of his Bukijutsu" asked Kimimaru he then stares at Sutorīmu with his almost cold blue eyes.

She shakes her head trying not get bother by the sometimes cold Kimimaru "actually he did otō-san taught me kenjutsu, kayakujutsu, bōjutsu, and shurikenjutsu" said Sutorīmu.

Naruto raised is eyebrow at this if she knew kenjutsu and bōjutsu then how come she never actually used it "if you know those bukijutsu. Then how come I've never seen you using a katan or Bo staff?" Asked Naruto with his eyebrow raised. Sutorīmu let's out a soft sigh "that's because I've been looking for chakra metal but I couldn't find any" said Sutorīmu in a sad-like tone everyone then formed an o expression Tayuya then looks towards Naruto and Karin "aye Shithead-kun Red bitch" said Tayuya they both raised their eyebrow at Tayuya wondering what she wants.

"Doesn't Onijisake have any chakra metal" asked Tayuya she then watches as both Uzumaki just shrugged their shoulders in an "I don't know like faction" Sutorīmu then decides to jump in the conversation "I'd asked Onijisake-san and she said she won't get a chakra metal shipment until for three months" said a dejected Sutorīmu.

"Have you ever thought of the designs of the staff and sword" asked Jūgo Sutorīmu grinned back at Jūgo the large boy just chuckles "I take it you thought of the design" asked Jūgo. Sutorīmu nods her head "oooh yeah my gentle large friend" said Sutorīmu.

As Tayuya walks by her boyfriend side she then taps on his shoulder he then looks at her with his attention on his hot-tempered girlfriend "what is it Tayuya-chan?" Asked Naruto.

"How far is Hidden Village of Wine ( **Wain no mura)** "asked a curious Tayuya Naruto then gains a sly grin "the village is two days away" said Naruto. Tayuya nods her head "well at least it isn't taking few days to get there" thought Tayuya as they walk through the element nation Naruto coughs into his hand "alright team let's pick up the pace the next village is 30 minutes away" stated Naruto everyone nodded their head to their leader they then begin to pick up their pace. "Hey Tayuya-chan" said Naruto she then turn her head looking at Naruto "what is it Shithead-kun need me to old tour fuckin hand while you take a fuckin piss" teased Tayuya.

Naruto chuckles "naw I'm good I just need to tell you something" said Naruto he then enjoys seeing her confused face "well speak dumb fuck" yelled Tayuya.

"I've created a seal to make your flute as hard as chakra steel" said a grinning Naruto this left Tayuya shocked she knew he's constantly working on numerous fuinjutsu but this is another shock.

She knew her flute might break during battle she wasn't arrogant of believing her battle won't get destroyed. "Well the fuck you waiting for you blonde bastard" yelled Tayuya wanting Naruto to strengthen her battle fluit.

He nods his head at his impatient girlfriend "give me your flute" she does so as she hands him her flute a seal with the kanji for "strength" (強) appears on the Naruto's hand. He then whispers " **Strength Seal"** Tayuya smirks at her new improved flute the team then heads to their destination "I wonder how the blood clone is doing" thought Naruto.

 **With Blood Clone Naruto**

The blood clone is at his shity apartment reading over a scroll this isn't just any scroll but a scroll of his late father Minato Namikaze. The scroll he's reading is the scroll for his Hirashin no jutsu ( **Flying Thunder God Technique** ) the jutsu that gave Minato his Yellow Flash name and the name of the fastest man alive.

Usually this would be hard to get his hands on but thanks to his **Sealing Mind Method: Jester's Absolute Game (Jesutā zettai gēmu** ) he has ten root anbu members under his control. And one of the Root anbu got him this jutsu.

Blood clone Naruto then started to chuckle "my father maybe a genius but he wasn't smart enough to create this jutsu people forget the true creator of the Hirashin isn't Minato Namikaze but Tobirama Senju a true genius" thought blood clone Naruto. The past years have been going well for the blood clone Naruto he had successfully damaged the seals protecting the village he's also have Yakumo, Hinata, and Chi on his side even planted multiple explosive sealing all around konoha.

He even ordered the brainwashed people to plant the exploding all around their compound. All Blood Clone Na has to do is wait for the invasion but two Kabuto will be visiting him. A few hours later Kabuto is in his house Kabuto smiles at the blood clone "hello Blood Clone-kun. How are you doing" asked Kabuto who smiles charmly.

"Good just reading over a jutsu, so what do you need Kabuto-san. You never came over to hang out since your so busy but it is good to see you" stated Blood Clone Naruto.

This caused Kabuto to laugh this blood clone knew him as well the original Naruto. He knew Blonde clone wasn't rude he just didn't like beating around the bush. Kabuto smiles at the clone "right you are Blood Clone-kun. It is also good to see you but anyway I have come here to inform you within three years you and the original Naruto well meet. You will disperse allowing Naruto to gain your knowledge." Said Kabuto informing the blood clone what's to happen in the few years.

Blood Clone Naruto nods his head understanding what will happen but he couldn't help himself to smirk at the prospect of the end of Konoha. "I Can't wait thank you Kabuto-san" said blood clone Naruto smirking at Kabuto.

Kabuto smirks back at blood clone Naruto "it's no problem soon our master's dream will come true I'll see you around blood Clone-kun" said Kabuto he then leaves the house of Blood clone Naruto.

Blood clone Naruto then smirks evily "yes we will have our vengeance" said blood clone Naruto.

 **With Naruto - Time skip two days later**

as Naruto, Sutorīmu, Karin, Tayuya, Kimimaru, Jūgo, Meiyo and Guren enter Village of Wine **(Wain no mura** ) Naruto then turns around looking at his team.

He coughs in his hand gaining their attention "alright tSam usually will split up in teams and go around looking for Tsunade but that won't be needed" said Naruto confusing his team wondering why they aren't going to split up.

"How come we aren't splitting apart Naruto-sama" asked a confused Jūgo.

Naruto just smirks like a fox "simple Jūgo-kun. We don't need to split up looking for Tsunade since we have my cousin Karin-chan here" said Naruto leaving everyone confused except Tayaya who finally understand why they aren't splitting apart.

Naruto smirks starts widening "you guys seem to forget a special ability of my cousin. She is one of the greatest sensor type" said Naruto they then remember about Karin's sensor ability "Karin do your thing" ordered Naruto.

Karin gives Naruto a nod then smirking at Naruto "leave it to me Naruto-itoko" said Karin he smirks at her he and the rest of the team watch as she focus on everyone's chakra.

As she closes her focus and focus on the people's chakra she senses the chakra of her friends, citizen, she also senses chakra that will belong to a jounin as, she searches through the village she senses a high level Chakra rivaling that of Orochimaru. She opens her eyes "I found two chakras one from a jounin possibility a low jounin and the other low Kage level. This chakra isn't as much as powerful but the chakra must belong to Tsunade Senju, also it seems like Tsunade and the low jounin are together" said Karin.

They each nod their head Kimimaru looks toward Naruto "Naruto-sama who do you think the jounin is?" Asked Kimimaru.

Naruto then smirks at his white haired friend. "It must be Shizune Kato a jounin from Konoha no doubt she's a med nin" said Naruto stroking his chin.

Sutorīmu raised her eyebrow not knowing who this Shizune is "Naruto-sama who is this Shizune" asked Sutorīmu.

Everyone else looks towards Naruto wanting to know how exactly this Shizune person is "Shizune is a med nin supposedly after her uncle Dan Kato died she left with Tsunade Senju. Tsunade most likely took her as a apprentice since she's a med nin she'll have a knowledge of poison and maybe create her own" explained Naruto "now let's go if we don't catch up to her she'll leave the village. Karin-chan since you where they are you'll be leading us toward her" ordered Naruto she nods her head.

After 3 minutes of walking through the village they find themselves Infront of a large bar each of them sweatshop even the passive Kimimaru has a sweat drop on the side of his head. "Well Orochimaru-sama did say Tsunade Senju likes to drink" said Jūgo Kimimaru then sweat drops at his orange hair friend.

"I think it's more that she loves to drink" said Kimimaru looking at his friend then looking at the bar.

"Naruto shakes his head towards his friends "no your not wrong she's addicted to drinking. Damn fuckin drunk" said Naruto but he said the last part mostly to himself. They enter the bar seeing men and women drunk and female waiters wearing skimpy clothes. But as they walk through the bar following Karin they are blocked by three men most likely drunk Naruto gains a tic mark at the men blocking his path "what do you want" ordered Naruto he then glares at the men.

The menm ignored the young blonde "this isn't a place for kids like you" said one of the men.

"Yeah kids like you shouldn't be here but the girls can stay" said a man with a lecherous look on his face and his eyes full with lust as she drools at the young women. Of course Tayuya, Karin, Sutorīmu, Meiyo, and Guren find this man and his drunken friends disgusting.

"Come on why don't you hang with us" said a man as he tries to grab Sutorīmu hand. He soon finds his hand he grabbed harshly by Naruto "hey what the fuck you think you doing gaki" growled one of the men but Naruto doesn't answer him. Naruto raises his arm getting ready to open palm the man but on his left palm the kanji for poison 毒 appear on his hand he then open palms the man on his stomach. The man then collapse from the intense strike knocking him out. The two men not taking their friend taken out so easy they charge at Naruto but they both missed Naruto's dark smirk. When they get in Naruto's personal space Naruto double palms them in the stomach causing both drunk men to be unconscious.

When Naruto looked back at his team he saw them amazed at what he did "what did you do to those shit stains" asked Tayuya.

Naruto just smirks at her "I used a fuinjutsu I created called **Poison Seal** just like **Strength Seal** strengthens an object or person the **Poison Seal** poisons an object or person, now let's go team" said Naruto they nod to their master they walked passed by the possibility dead bodies of the drunken man. As they follow Karin they finally greater to a blonde and ravenette women "the blonde woman is Tsunade Senju and the other woman must be Shizune" said Naruto.

Tsunade has brown eyes and straight, shoulder-length blonde hair that she usually keeps tied in two loose ponytails. The Strength of a Hundred Seal - taking the appearance of a violet diamond shape - is clearly visible on her forehead. Despite being in her fifties, Tsunade maintains the appearance of a young woman using the Transformation Technique. She has not been shown in full when not transformed, but what little of her body that is seen is heavily wrinkled and frail.

Tsunade often wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for "gamble" (賭, _kake_ ) written on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels. She has red polish on both her fingernails and toenails and uses a soft pink lipstick. She wears the First Hokage's necklace.

Shizune is a fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with black eyes and hair. Her hair is straight and shoulder-length with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. Normally, Shizune is seen in a long bluish-black kimono with white trimmings, held closed by a white obi, and open-toed sandals with low heels. She, however, doesn't wear a forehead protector.

As Tsunade takes a large goulp of a large sake battle she feels like someone is starring at her she See's a blonde haired boy looking like Minato, two redheads, orange-green haired girl looking like the disease Pakura, a white haired boy, ravenette haired girl, a purplenette haired girl, and a big boy with orange hair. Tsunade being one not for manners my glare at the kids "what the hell you gakis want" yelled Tsunade glaring at them but her eyes are more focused on the blonde haired boy "why the fuck does the blonde brat look like Minato so much" thought Tsunade.

Shizune rubs the back of her head nervously at her master's rude attitude "Tsunade-sama that isn't how you speak to children" scolded Shizune glaring at her master but Tsunade just look away drinking her sake glancing at Naruto. "I'm sorry for my master's behavior but what are you guys doing here this isn't a place for children to play really and where's your parents" asked Shizune.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders " we didn't come here to play or look our drunken Guardian we came here to seek out Tsunade Senju" said Naruto as he tries to ignore the gab when she said parents.

"Why the hell are you looking for me for gaki I'm way out of your league gaki" taunted Tsunade.

Karin gets angry at Tsunade thinking that Naruto her boyfriend was into older woman "aaaaye hag stop flirting with my fucking boyfriend before I shove my foot up your god damn wrinkling ass" growled Tayuya.

At the mentioned of her age cause the old woman to get angry with her face turning red "what was that gaki" growled Tsunade she always hated when someone talk about her age full well knowing she's fifty fucking years old.

As both glare at each other you can particularly see electricity going across "do you want be to repeat you sen-

Naruto then puts his hand on Tayuya shoulder "Tayuya-chan stop fighting with her. Besides why would I want a woman who hides what she truly is" stated Naruto this calmed Tayuya but she soon smirks at both Tsunade and Shizune who caught on the second meaning.

Both medic mind are shocked "so the gaki is able to tell I'm using a genjutstu. Just who the hell is this kid" thought Tsunade "okay gaki who the hell are you. You aren't done civilian if you were you wouldn't be able to actually notice my genjutstu" asked Tsunade.

Naruto just smirks at the blonde woman "very well my name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto he enjoys seeing the shocked face of Tsunade and the curious face of Shizune "from the look on your face you know who i am or who my parents are" said Naruto giving her a half smirked.

Tsunade nods her head at the young blonde "so your their kids" said Tsunade but it came out more of a statement.

Naruto nods his head "yes I'm the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki" said Naruto this shocked Shizune at not knowing this blonde boy is the son of the Yellow Flash while Tsunade is shocked but also wondering what's the Yondaime's doing here and not in Konoha.

Naruto quickly ignores the the suspicious look of Tsunade and curious look of Shizune "now that you know who i am it's time to get to business I want you to heal my friend Kimimaru" said Naruto pointing at the white haired boy "I also want you to join my village" said Naruto this anger Tsunade.

"This brat how dare he demands me to heal his friend I don't care if he's Minato son or not" thought Tsunade she then glares at the blonde boy "why the hell should I help you gaki" yelled Tsunade but came out more as a demand.

Naruto just stares Tsunade unfazed my her yelling or glare mist men would crumble under her glare but not Naruto. After all getting trained by Orochimaru things like fear don't really affect him. Naruto pulls out a scroll he lays it on the table as everyone watches Naruto pour chakra into the scroll a large smoke appears as the smoke dissapers a huge bag appears "I think this will be enough to heal Kimimaru in that bag is over 10101030086792.85 yen (99980500850.58 American currency) and as for the village you seem mistaken. I don't want you to join Konoha but the village I plan to rebuild and becomes its Kate you might of heard of it from your grandmother the village I want you to join is the reborn Uzushiogakure or better it known as Village Hidden by Whirling Tides or Land of Whirlpools." Said Naruto leaving both Tsunade and Shizune shocked at seeing so much money.

"That's some offer gaki but I still don't see why I should join your village what makes you think I want to join your village my own village took everything from me. What's to say this new Uzushiogakure won't take away the people I love" yelled Tsunade with her emotions getting out of control.

Naruto gains a tic mark as he watches the slug sannin complain "your idiot you know nothing about true suffering" said Naruto.

Tsunade is left shocked not use to getting a cold since most people agree with her or feel bad about her but here this young boy doesn't even seem phased nor does he look like he cares. Tsunade grits her teeth in anger "what the fuck do you know gaki! I've lost everyone I loved my parent, grandparents, granduncle, brother, and my lover who I was going to get married to, so what the fuck do you know about brat!" Yelled Tsunade glaring venomously at Naruto.

Naruto's blonde hair covered his eyes seeing this Tsunade thought she'd gotten through the blonde haired boy when he lifted his face she's stun at the icy look of the 9 year old Naruto "what do I know about suffering you selfish old bat. While you had a family I didn't have a family the last time i saw my mother and father died the day I was born. While when you were a child you'd spent your birthday with family and friends. I on the other hand spent by birthday not with family or friends spent by birthday getting savagely beaten, stabbed, strangled, drowned, and stoned by the citizens and shinobi of konoha.

I never knew what a happy birthday was or understand it and you know what Hiruzen told me when i was sent to the hospital with my body broken do you know what Hiruzen told me he said i should forgive them that i shouldn't hate them and when i ask why they did it he obviously lied to my face. Hiruzen had lie to me numerous of time he lied about knowing my family, my clan, and the reason why im so hated. I even spend days and weeks without food simply because they didn't want the demon getting stronger I was even tortured by the shinobi tell do you know how it feels to every bone in your limbs broken but only to have them heal and broken again.

I was drowned multiple times they only pulled me out of the way then brutally hit me in my lungs and drown me again just to see how long I stand being underwater without suffocating. If that wasn't worst I even had the Nara clan members using the shadow possession jutsu to make arranged my own self. The Akimichi clan would even beat me down with their enlarging body ability. I was even poisoned by the Yamanka the only reason why I'm alive is because of the fox while I lay broken and on the edge of death I would start to hate Konoha as a whole wanting them to die.

What gives them the right to tortured me, what the fuck did I never do nothing i was just born on a horrible day but no one saw me as a child who lost their parents right when he was born. No, those pieces of filth only see me as a demon not trusting their kage's ability with fuinjutsu they are so stupid and ignorant being blinded by their own lost and being selfish not believing what they are doing is cruel and unjust. Even at the academy I was beaten but no one help me the only people who helped me was Hinata Hyuga, the Liberian Chi, Ayame and her father Tenchi helped me while everyone just watched not even my so call classmates helped me.

You think you know what true suffering is bitch please I've lived through suffering I know what true suffering and pain my clan. We Uzumaki have know what suffering and pain is but unlike us we don't let our suffering and pain consume us." Said Naruto as he told his story in Konoha to say they were surprised was an understatement Shizune had fresh tears rolling down on her face, Tsunade was even more shocked unable to believe someone so young had experience an unimaginable pain. Even his team is shocked since he never told them of his time in his old home they now know they why he hadn't. Konoha was his personal hell I place he hated.

Kimimaru was shocked at his friend but he now has a new found respect for his master/friend/leader, Jūgo is down right shocked he knew Naruto was strong but he didn't know Naruto was strong enough to not get consumed by the tortured. Meiyo has tears rolling down her pale skin she knew what it's like to be tortured and hated because your different to say her respect for Naruto went up was an understatement she saw Naruto as a truly strong person she then promise to follow the strong Uzumaki male, Guren's eyes were red with the tears she understood the life of jinchuriki was hard but it seems Naruto's life within the village was horrible, Karin had taken off her glasses whipping away her tears her life back in Kusagakure was hard but Naruto's own was anything but horrible but she knew what he said was true their clan knew what suffering and pain is, and Tayuya was crying but had an angry look on her face not at Naruto not telling her about his life in Konoha but angry at the idiots of Konoha.

Even Sutorīmu had cried she might not had known Naruto as long as everyone else but she understood the suffering her cousin went through. Naruto then looks towards Sutorīmu "you say you lost all your family but that's were you are wrong" said Naruto.

Tsunade looks at Naruto with her eyebrow raised. Tsunade is looking at Naruto confused not really understanding what he's talking about "you seem to forget Uzumaki and Senju are family" said Naruto he then points at Karin "this girl name is Karin and she's an Uzumaki I've saved her and her mother" said Naruto he then points at Sutorīmu "and this girl is Sutorīmu Senju she's the daughter of Pakura and Piāsu-ten Senju" said Naruto shocking Tsunade once again.

But Tsunade is confused her clan was supposed to be dead but here a member of her clan is alive "b-b-but how...are you alive...I was told every one of her clan had died" said a stunned Tsunade.

Sutorīmu stepped next to Naruto "Some of us had died but what truly killed us Hiruzen." Said Sutorīmu Tsunade was literally shocked she honestly couldn't believe her sensei the Sandaime Hokage is the caused of her clan's death. Tsunade-san have you ever wondered why after Hiruzen became the hokage the Senju clan were sent on dangerous missions, missions that can be called suicidal. Hiruzen didn't send the Senju clan because he didn't want someone opposing him so he leeked information to Amegakure and Iwagakure of the Senju clan ninja base.

Both Hanzo and Onoki of course didn't allow a chance to kill a powerful clan to slip through their fingers it was a complete slaughter house my clan was ambused but they didn't give up both were killed on each sides but just like the Uzumaki who were able to escape. So have the Senju they went into hiding and not letting people who knew of their heritage.

But my father Piāsu-ten Senju was able to survive the end of our clan. He was able to survive because of his complete prodigy with bukijutsu but these skills impressed the Yondaime Kazekage Rasa. He soon became a powerful shinobi and his skills with Bukijutsu being season to none my father was able to learn every single Bukijutsu to meet perfection my father then met Pakura.

They were happy with Pakura my mother being to serve her village and father finally able to find happiness soon after they had me. We were happy life in Suna was great i was getting trained by both parents they were both proud of -san was so proud when I could learn Scorch Release and but that all change when both Okaa-san and Otō-san was sent on a mission to Kirigakure, to act as an envoy, but they was betrayed and killed by the ambush they set.

After that I fled the village with everything I could carry this leaving me alone in a cruel ninja world and just like my cousin Naruto I'd experience my own suffering with on the run from Suna and being hunted by rogue ninjas wanting my power but thanks to my prowls with Scorch Release(Shakuton) , kenjutsu, kayakujutsu, bōjutsu, and shurikenjutsu i was able to defend myself. But even my skills didn't save me from be hunted by rogue ninjas and thugs but sadly my luck was running out when I was ambushed by Iwa rogue ninjas where they kidnapped me and sold me off to the slave trade where I've stayed for one year luckily Naruto-sama saved me I'm grateful for Naruto-sama." Said Sutorīmu.

Tsunade looked confused and conflicted not sure what to do here this little girl was a Senju and the cause of her clan's death is because of her sensei not only that but back where they stayed Naruto, Karin, and her mother are Uzumaki but she then soon notices. She didn't know which village they live in now "before I answered your question what village are you from" asked Tsunade she honestly thinking of joining Naruto his dream was like her brother and lover but yet so, much more different sure Naruto wanted to be a kage but he wanted to be the first kage and built a village from the ground up, his ideals were great but she wanted to know who trained him and which village he belongs to.

Naruto smirks at her his way of manipulating was working "the village I come from is Otogakure but. I doubt you even heard it it's fairly new" said Naruto and to both holder woman's shocked neither of them have haerd of the village. "instead of telling you who my sensei how about i show you" said Naruto this caused both women to raised their eyebrow at Naruto not sure how's he's going to show them.

Naruto then goes through the hand signs"Summoning jutsu" yelled Naruto when he slams his hand on the table his personal summon Midorikyojin appears. The Cobra looks around wondering why he's been summoned as he looks around he sees two older woman whom he hasn't seen before he ignores them as he turns around he sees Naruto Uzumaki his partner.

Naruto smiles at his personal summon "hey Midorikyojin-kun how you been?" Asked Naruto.

Midorikyojin flicks his tongue out "I've been good I've been learning under Manda-sama Naruto-sama who are these women" asked Midorikyojin looking towards Tsunade and Shizune.

Shizune is left shocked and slightly scared she knew there's only two people being the summoner of the Snake Contract Anko Mitarashi and Orochimaru of the sannin the Snake sannin. "W-w-w-wait then that means" stuttered Shizune of all the people who would train him Orochimaru wasn't the person who even came across her mind. Naruto nods his head giving her an all knowing look.

Even Tsunade was stun she couldn't believe at how many times she was shocked. She stares at the cobra and Naruto "so this one boy is trained by Orochimaru but it kinda makes since" thought Tsunade.

Midorikyojin feeling the gaze of someone watching him he turns his head looking at Tsunade and Shizune "hello Tsunade-san" bowing his his he then turns his head to the ravenette. Midorikyojin tilts his head in curious at the ravenette then turn his head to the puppy sized pig, as Midorikyojin gazes at the pig named Tonton Midorikyojin unconsciously licks it lips the green cobra then turns it's head to Shizune giving an apologetic look "my apologies for my behavior but what is your name asked" Midorikyojin.

Tsunade and Shizune are dumbstruck unable to believe the large green Cobra in front of them actually has manners. Tsunade remember when Orochimaru would summon Manda the purple serpent would never respect Orochimaru and show slight hatred but here a snake from the snake contract isn't rude, disrespectful, or even spiteful. Shizune couldn't help her self to stare at the snake from what she heard from her master the snakes from the snake contract were cruel, rude, disrespectful, and would kill their own summoner.

Midorikyojin turn his head to Naruto "I'll be going now" stated Midorikyojin Naruto nods his head Midorikyojin then poofs back at Ryūchi Cave.

"B-b-but why him of all person why him he's a traitor of konoha and a monster?" Asked Shizune not able to see why Naruto would join someone like Orochimaru.

Naruto narrows his eyes he knew Orochimaru his master and sensei was a cruel man but he was anything but a monster. Yes he knows Orochimaru is evil and obsessed with the sharingan and immortality but he accepted his sensei he found Orochimaru a true ninja someone who will do what must be done no matter how cruel or how evil. "Please do well not to disrespect my sensei" threatened Naruto as a king cobra comes out of his sleeve this literally scared Shizune she then apologies remembering to never disrespect Orochimaru in front of Naruto, he nods his head allowing the snake to disappear back in his sleeve.

"Thank you and to why I joined Orochimaru-sensei is simple really he has never lied to me or try to hurt me, he took me as his student seeing the potential I possess he decided to train me into a true ninja and instead of leaving me in the village. He has train me to be the perfect shinobi and being his second in command and leader of Otogakure if anything happens to him" said Naruto.

Tsunade listen to his story she can actually see why her former teammate would train him. She knew the uchihas were strong but the Uzumaki were stronger especially an Uzumaki being a jinchuriki and the son of Minato Namikaze. "Alright gaki I have listen to you and I have to say your a pretty head strong gaki you even have the traits of being a leader but before I decide to join you I want to know something" said Tsunade glaring at Naruto.

Naruto raised his left eyebrow "what is that" asked Naruto.

"Why do you want me I mean I have **hemophobia** why would you want a med nin who's African of blood" asked Tsunade now feeling ashamed of herself.

"Because I don't want you for your strength I want you for your prowls besides your a Senju I know you'll overcome your phobia" said Naruto.

Tsunade nods her head staying quite not sure what to say "alright but before i can decide wether to join your damn village or leave gaki. I was thinking how about a bet" said Tsunade this caused everyone to raised their eyebrow except for Shizune who had the need to face palm her face. As Naruto looked confused but in the inside he was smirking at her he knew full well at how much she sucks with bets and gambling but he will use her weakness against her.

"And what might that be asked" Naruto getting himself ready for whatever she decides.

Tsunade smirks viciously at Naruto believing she won already feeling lucky which she wouldn't since she has the luck of 10 black cats "how about a spar you can choose anyone of your little friends to help you" said Tsunade.

Naruto narrows his icy blue eyes she's obviously not telling him the whole deal. "But no matter I will win her bet and Konoha destruction will becoming closer" thought Naruto "what's the catch" asked Naruto.

Tsunade smiles at the boy "you sure catch on quick the catch is if you force me to use more than my finger you win. And if you win you get to keep this" said Tsunade showing her grandfather's necklace.

"Okay I agree with your terms but you can keep it I doubt Hashirama would want his granddaughter betting a family heirloom" said Naruto Tsunade felt bad for even trying to bet her grandfather necklace. Shizune smiled that he didn't want to take the necklace but she didn't like someone so young fighting her master even if he had help.

Naruto then looks to his girlfriend "hey Tayuya-chan I'm pretty sure your tired of listen to us talk" asked Naruto smiling when he sees Tayuya's smirked "you bet your sweet i am let's get this done already. I really wanna put this fucking prune saggy bitch" yelled Tayuya smirking at Naruto she then turn her head facing the red face Shizune and an angry Tsunade.

"Before you decide to destroy something Tsunade-san let's get this done already Tayuya-chan let's go" said Naruto not even looking at Tsunade. His teammates follow behind him with Shizune following after him Tsunade picks up a cup and shallows the alcohol.

She gets following them with an angry look on her face promising to make that Tayuya girl pay for insulting her and mentioning her age as she catches up to them. Shizune leads them to open space Tayuya takes out her battle flute Naruto unsheathed his Tokijin and Raijin no Ken ( **Sword of the Thunder God** ) as Naruto holds his vajra hilt he pressed the button on the hilt a lightning blade activates he then has a dark smirked at Tsunade.

Tsunade had except the boy to use kenjutsu but two swords shocked Tsunade she noticed the Raijin no Ken the sword that once belonged to her granduncle but the other sword confused her as she stared at the sword she can sense a demonic chakra. And that's when it hits the slug sannin "that blade is a demon sword isn't it gaki" asked Tsunade but it came out more of a statement.

Naruto nods his head he doesn't say say anything he then motion's for Tayuya to take the lead she then charges at Tsunade just stands and glaring at Tayuya.

Tayuya pulls out three kunais throwing them at Tsunade. Tsunade leans her head left dodging the kunai "is that all you got gaki" yelled Tsunade she then narrows her eyes seeing Tayuya smirk she then hears a hissing sound "shit explosive tags" hissed Tsunade as she gritted her teeth.

Tsunade lifts her finger slamming it on the ground as she causes a huge shock wave she jumps off the rock dodging the explosion Naruto smirks at this "it seems she hasn't been lacking good" smirked Naruto.

"Take this you fuckin bitch **Demonic Flute: Illusionary Warriors Manipulating Melody (Genbu Sōyoku)** " Tayuya then starts playing her flute summoning her doki. Three solid charge at Tsunade with intent to kill.

Naruto watches as the old woman dodges from the slash and block the large club with her finger but he notices she's been pushed back. That causes Naruto to bring up a sly smile "so she does have limits not surprised since she's not all that strong strongest kunoichi but strongest ninja no far from it" said Naruto as he watches Tsunade uses her finger to break the doki's foot. This caused the binded Doki to stumble Tsunade then channels chakra into her finger she then hits the ground causing rocks to hit the Doki knocking it on its back the Doki with the claw tries to slash at Tsunade but thanks to her reflex she narrowly dodges causing her jacket to be cut.

As Tsunade jumps away from the Doki she glares at Tayuya and Naruto who hasn't moved once "That redhead girl is something...I don't think...'ve ever seen a genjutstu like that" panted Tsunade she then turn her gaze to Naruto narrowing her golden brown eyes "I don't understand why is he just watching and not doing anything" thought a frustrated Tsunade before she can ponder on it the Doki with the club and claw come charging at her Tsunade licks her tongue. She charges at them as she charges at the Doki she quickly jumps onto the club she then flicks the giant sending it away as she turns her head seeing the Doki getting ready to slash at her once a again she uses the Kawarimi no Jutsu ( **Substitution Jutsu** ) replacing herself with the binded Doki.

She skillfully leaps away as she watches the Doki killed it's own comrade Naruto then starts to walk toward with both swords ready he then smiles at Tayuya "nice work Tayuya-chan" said Naruto.

The foul mouthed redhead just tsk at her boyfriend "like I need you to tell me Shithead-kun" grinned Tayuya he nods his head mumbling on the line true. He then charges at Tsunade with the speed if a high chunnin Tsunade gets ready to flick the blonde with her finger as Naruto gets ready to clash at her Sher charges with a right hook of her finger before she can hit Naruto he uses Orochimaru-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu ( **Orochimaru Style: Substitution Jutsu** ) he avoids having his head separated from his shoulder.

Tsunade-san narrows her eyes "so he even taught you that annoying Kawarimi" asked Tsunade as uses disgusted watching Naruto unshed himself from the headless substitute body. She knew Shizune was probably green from watching it Naruto just smirks holding his swords.

"Of course I am his student" grinned Naruto he then charges at her with a slash from his Tokijin Tsunade moves her body right dodging the strike but Naruto doesn't let this other raising his Raijin no Ken he brings it down on the ground " **Lightning Release: Electronic Static (Ration:** **Denshi seiteki** ) said Naruto a blue streak of lightning channels through the ground electrocuting Tsunade.

Tsunade yelled in pain at the lightning attack she jumps away but not before be caught off group when Naruto is Infront of her she stabs Naruto with her finger the abdomen but to her surprised this Naruto doesn't get send away no this Naruto scattered into hundred pieces in Cobra "what the hell was that" yelled Tsunade.

Naruto jumps behind her trying to land a drop kick Tsunade dodges the kick she then hits him in the chest with her finger hitting him in the chest Naruto then growns in pain as he struggles to get up she notices the cobras gather together forming another Naruto "a clone " asked Tsunade.

Naruto nods his head "yea but my own creation I called it Cobra Uzumaki Style: clone technique ( **Kobura Uzumaki Sutairu: Bunshin no Jutsu** ) but enough talk" said Naruto both him and his clone go through hand signs "Water Release: hydronic falcon( **Suiton: Onsui Junkan-shiki farukon** ) Wind Release: Salamander Cyclone palm ( **Futon: Sanshō̄o no saikuron'yashi** ) " said both Naruto.

Naruto shoots a water like falcon from his mouth charging at the slug woman.

The clone Naruto raises thrust his arms out shooting a huge wine wave waves from his palms. As both jutsu hits each other it cause the water falcon to pick speed heading dead straight for Tsunade. Tsunade using her quick thinking pulled the club Doki from behind her as a shield she then channels chakra to legs and somersault over the the Doki. "You'll have to so better than that gaki" yelled Tsunade.

"I know" said Naruto but Tsunade ispunched by the doki sending her tumbling across the dirt "Hey Tayuya-chan how about we end this" asked Naruto.

Tayuya grins at Naruto "fuck yea" yelled Tayuya.

Naruto takes out four black scrolls each having the kanji for Hunger (飢え), Pride (誇り), Animal(動(物), and Victory (勝利). Naruto knew he couldn't defeat Tsunade she may not be no Orochimaru but she was still a sannin he wasn't arrogant enough to believe he could take on a sannin and win even if he had helped, so what Naruto decide to do to win the bet. Simple over poerr her forcing her to use more than her finger. He knew which jutsu to use too.

Both the couple watch as Tsunade tried to defeat the clone as she was to busy with the clone both Naruto and Tayuya have already set their plan in motion. "Seems like the old bitch is distracted good" thought Tayuya. Tayuya then starts playing her flute (imagine the sound when Tommy uses his dragon dagger to call upon dragon zord).

On the sidelines Shizune is confused at what the two are doing "um do you guys have any idea what's going on" asked Shizune each of them nod their head negatively.

Tsunade jumps in the air pouring chakra in her arm as she's hits the clone N the head the clone skips across the hand ground. As the clone finally stops skipping across the floor like rocks against a pond the clone smiles at Tsunade the clone then poofs away in many snakes but unlike before the snakes resolved into the ground Tsunade pants. She knew she wasn't as young as she used to be but she honestly didn't believe two nine years old gaki will make her work so much but she honestly could say she was impressed with the **Kobura Uzumaki Sutairu: Bunshin no jutsu** was quite power it was as power as the blood clone.

Naruto jumps high in the air he then throws the four scrolls on the floor he then channel his chakra through them. Each of the scrolls light up she then feels chakra within the air she notices Tayuya playing her flute then it hits Tsunade. Tayuya can create sound based attacks "damnit I played right into their hands" growled Tsunade.

"That you did Tsunade-san but it's over and it's time for ypu to heal Kimimaru!" Yelled Naruto " **Combination** **Demonic Flute Sealing Technique: Phantom of the Pack from beyond (** Akuma no furūto no shīringu gijutsu: Koete kara pakku no kaijin) " yelled Naruto.

Suddenly four lions come out of the scrolls with each having the kanji for Hunger, pride, animal, and victory was h lion is the size of the doki.

Hunger Lion has ice white fur, it has blood red eyes, ithas vicious sharp deadly white claws, and it has two tails.

Pride Lion has rusted brown fur, it has one chipped fang, it has golden brown eye it also, has an eye patch over its right eye on the eye patch has the kanji pride on it, and the lion has a short tail as if someone cut it's tail off.

Animal Lion has dark purple samurai armor, has pitch black fur dark as night it self, it has icy blue blue eyes, it has a metal paw replacement for its front left paw, the lion also has a spiked Mace as a replacement for its tail, and the lion has crocodile like claws.

Victory lion has golden yellow fur, the large lion has yellow-orange eyes, medical tape wrapped around its paws, the lion has three long tails, the lion has blood red claws and the lion has a purple vest with the name victory on it.

Tsunade is left shocked she then grits her teeth in anger "great i just got finished defeating those giant ogrers now I have to fight giant fuckin lions" hissed Tsunade as she glares at the Lions. The Lions not like being glared at roar at Tsunade showing off their long blade-like fangs. Tsunade sweat drops not liking the way these lions are looking at her.

Hunger Lion charges at Tsunade she charges back with her finger when the hunger lion pounce on Tsunade she uses the kawarimi no jutsu to avoid the claw from the Hunger Lion. But just before she can do anything Animal Lion hits her with his claw sending her flying roughly hitting the tree when she comes into contact with the tree breaks apart. As Tsunade struggles to get up Pride Lion is in front of her with claw ready to rip the blonde sannin apart as he goes for the kill.

Tsunade channels chakra into her fist she then meets Pride's claw with her chakra enhanced fist when both claw and fist collide it send Pride back causing the Lion to skid across the dirt surface pride lion gets back up but none of them attack to be honest they actually stopped attacking.

Naruto and Tayuya smirk "aye saggy tits you used more than your fuckin' finger" yelled Tayuya Tsunade glares at Tayuya for insulting her but she soon relies the foul mouthed redhead is right.

Tsunade then sighs loudly "we had a deal and you beat me gaki so I'll join your village and heal your friend" said Tsunade.

Both Naruto and Tayuya release their jutsu "thank you Tsunade-san" said a smirking Naruto happy his plan worked.

 **Time Skip - 30 minutes later inside Tsunade's hotel room.**

Tsunade just finish using her medic nin jutsu clan after finishing her jutsu she smiles away the sweat from her forehead.

Naruto with his arms crossed stare at Kimimaru "so Tsunade-san what's wrong him Kabuto couldn't find out what's wrong with him" said Naruto he was actually curious of why he got his illness.

Tsunade sighs then looks towards Naruto "well Kimimaru has a disease called Bronchoscopy is a test to view the airways and diagnose lung disease. It may also be used during the treatment of some lung conditions" said Tsunade in a lectured like tone.

Jūgo looks worried at his best friend finding out he's a lung cancer "can you fix it?" Asked a scared Jūgo not wanting his friend to die.

Tsunade turns her head to Jūgo she nods her head " Yes i can. Luckly it's still in it's early age if you guys had come to me years later it might have been incurable. Now everyone except Shizune leave the surgery will begin shortly ordered each nod their head and left leaving the doctor and nurse do their job.

 **Time Skip - Eight Hours later**

Naruto enter the room after Tsunade announce she and Shizune was finished "so how did it go" asked Naruto.

"It was a success" said Tsunade.

"Thank you Tsunade" said Naruto he then smirks seeing Kimimaru sit up from his couch "wassup Kimimaru-san how you feel" asked Naruto.

Kimimaru smirked at his leader he then uses his bloodline to to create a bone spear he then gets up and Trill it around smirking at Naruto. Naruto whistles at his white haired friend comrade "I feel better much better Naruto-sama" said Kimimaru as he bows to his friend/leader. He then turns to Tsunade" thank you Tsunade-sama" said Kimimaru.

Tsunade just waves at him nonchalantly "it's no problem gaki" said Tsunade.

Kimimaru drops his smirk staring at Naruto "Naruto-sama what's next" asked Kimimaru. Wondering what's their next step to rebuilding Uzushiogakure.

Naruto smirks at his loyal comrade "next on our agenda is the wave" said Naruto as he smirks.

 **Time Skip one year later - In Wave Country**

The bridge builder raised his eyebrow at the blonde boy and white haired boy not sure if he heard right or if he's drunk off his ass. "Can you repeat that again brat" asked Tazuna glaring at both Naruto and Kimimaru.

Naruto sighs at the drunk but he knew he most convince Tazuna "I said I could help you with your Gato problem I could provide you help from the fat bastard" Naruto not even bothered by the old man's uncertain and unbelieving look.

Tazuna just tsk at the blonde he didn't believe some 10 blonde boy could help him or himself for that matter " and what's makes you think you could help the wave you brat this isn't kid stuff" yelled Tazuna.

Naruto sighs at the drunk man "Kimimaru show him" ordered Naruto he decided to stop beating around the bush and get to the main point already.

Kimimaru nods his head at Naruto "Yes Naruto-sama Dance of Dragon Lily ( **Ryū yuri no odori)"** said Kimimaru he then stretches his arm out and to the horror displayed of power Tazuna watches as bones start to come of his wrist he then twirls his bone spear.

As Tazuna looks in disgust at what the white haired boy did he found himself close to throwing up. Naruto then stretches out his left arm"Binding Snake Glare Spell ( **Jagei Jubaku)** " said Naruto and from his his sleeve a giant orange king cobra came out terrifying the bridge builder "so will you listen to me now" asked Naruto.

Tazuna decided to do the right thing and listen to Naruto Tazuna nod his head to Naruto. Naruto mumbles a thank you and release him from his snake bind. " As you know Tazuna I can help you but i can't do it right away." Said Naruto.

"Why the hell can't you" asked Tazuna who's in anger.

"Because they're people who I want to be kept hidden from mostly Konoha and Jiraya I mean how do you think they will react since they believe me to be in konoha they will get suspicious and I need them clueless until I'm ready to reveal myself" said Naruto in lectured tone.

"Okay fine I get but why do you want to reach the wave" said Tayuya who's still not use to getting lectured by someone 10.

Naruto smirks like a fox "I'm happy you asked that. You see I want you to build the restored Uzushiogakure and make a bridge towards Uzushiogakure" said Naruto.

This shocked the old man since he believed the once great members of Uzumaki had all died out but here's one who wants to restore the village "but why do you want to rebuild it won't they try to destroy it again" asked Tazuna.

Naruto shook his head negatively "no this time Uzushiogakure will be an actual hidden village I already plan some precautions when I'm finished rebuilding the village" said Naruto.

Tazuna nods his head "okay then what should we do in the meantime "asked Tazuna.

"For now go on with your everyday lives but in two years you will tell the hokage you want some bodyguards to protect you from thugs" said Naruto Tazuna nods his head agreeing with the plan it did sound good "I'll be leaving now and don't tell anyone I was here got it" said Naruto staring at Tazuna the man nods his head.

"So I take it our next objective is Zabuza and his apprentice Haku" asked Kimimaru Naruto smirks at him they then take off to their next destination.

 **Time Skip - 10 minutes later inside Zabuza's Cave**

Haku narrows his eyes he then throws senbonbut doesn't hear metal hitting flesh "who are you," asked Haku staring at Naruto.

Naruto smiles "before I answer your question I think it'll better informing when he's Infront of me and not in the shadows. Naruto smirks as he See's Zabuza step out of the shadows.

"Your a sensor type huh gaki" said Kabuza but it came out more of a statement really.

Naruto nods his "yeah i am but it also helps that i have a emotion sensing ability" said Naruto as he stares at the ex-member of swordsman of the mist.

The man glares at him "what you want gaki!" Demanded Zabuza.

"We have come here to seek you and Haku" said Naruto.

"We wish for you to join our new village" said Kimimaru staring at the swordsman and hunter ninja.

Zabuza growls at bith Naruto and Kimimaru he then reaches for his The **Kubikiribōchō** ( _Decapitating_ Carving Knife) is a massive broadsword shaped like a giant butcher knife.

Kimimaru pulls out his bone sword both Kimimaru and Zabuza glare at each other Naruto raise his hand in a stop like-motion "we are here to fight we're here to talk" said Naruto.

Zabuza glared at Naruto he could tell between the two the blonde haired boy was the leader Kabuza growled at Naruto "fine talk gaki and what village do you want us to join" asked Zabuza.

Naruto smirked "the village is brand new we still need it to be rebuild." Said Naruto this caught the two missing kiri ninjas what did he mean when he said rebuilding "the village I plan to rebuild is Uzushiogakure the whirlpool village" said Naruto Haku looked clueless not sure what so special about the village but Kabuza eyes widen Naruto smiles at this "so Kabuza-san you know of Uzushio?" Asked Naruto.

Zabuza nods his head how could he not the destruction of Uzushiogakure well known and pretty much every shinobi knows about it "Yes of course i do gaki! But assume you have plan to make sure Uzushiogakure doesn't happen again" asked Zabuza.

Naruto nods his head "yes of course i have already plan to deal with people who try to attempt destroying the village after all I am a fuinjutsu specialist" said Naruto.

This caught Zabuza off guard he tune narrows his eyes "your an Uzumaki aren't you" asked Zabuza but came out more of a statement.

Naruto nods his head "yes I am i want you to be Uzushiogakure first anbu or senswi. Im not just any Uzumaki I'm the son of Minato and Kushina" said Naruto shocking the two. "So will you join me you I Mena it must be better than being on the run working for a thug" said Naruto.

"Alright gaki we'll join you maybe I can teach some brats a thing or two" said a smirking Zabuza "but answer me this if your from Konoha why do you wear clothes like that i know they aren't Konoha clothes" asked Zabuza.

"Because I'm not from Konoha I'm from Otogakure and the reason why im not in Konoha is because they have took everything from and I'm going to return the favor by destroying Konoha" said "oh yeah in two years I'll be coming back if I was you two I'll make blood clones I just know you'll need them" said Naruto. Naruto both him and Kimimaru leave the cave heading back to Otogakure.

 **Time Skip - Seven months Later**

Naruto, Orochimaru,Guren, Kabuto, and Kimimaru are standing Infront of Rasa, Buki, a glaring Gaara, a cocky Kankuro, and a calm Temari but in the inside they were nervous. You want to know why they are serious simple Orochimaru tells them he wants them to join him in destroying Konoha who they have made a treaty with. "And why would I break my treaty to help you Orochimaru dont you have someone else to help you" asked Rasa.

Naruto step up hee then bows to Rasa in a sign of respect "because i am a fuinjutsu specialist i could place a better seal on Gaara since his is quite flawed. Plus if you help us we will give you the sperm of Yamanka, Nara, and Akimichi my blood clone has collected blood and sperm from the clans I will also give you a Hyuga infant and sperm if you help my sensei" said Naruto full well knowing almost every village will die and most likely sacrifice their best ninja to get their hands on a infant Hyuga.

Orochimaru smirks at his student "kukuku Naruto-kun is right and he is a fuinjutsu specialist he could even perform the most complex fuinjutsu he even surpasses Jiraya of the sannin. But to answer your question I do have another village helping me with the destruction of Konoha you might of heard of them they are called Land of Sky" said Orochimaru.

Orochimaru, Naruto, and Kabuto enjoy the shocked faces if the Suna ninjas they even enjoyed the look of Rasa and Gaara more. Rasa believed his son will always be a killing machine and Gaara is shocked at the prospect of final sleeping after 4 minutes of silence. Rasa looks at Orochimaru "okay Orochimaru I will join you in your plan but if what the blonde haired boy said is true I want him to place the fuinjutsu on Gaara right away" said Rasa.

Orochimaru smirks at the kage nods his head "of course Naruto-kun be a dear and fix Gaara-kun's seal" ordered Orochimaru.

Naruto nods his head but inside he was smirkin "very well Orochimaru-sensei" said Naruto he then summons his chakra chains he wraps gaara up stopping him or the sand to get away he then charges at Gaara slamming his palm into Gaara's stomach " I used the Shishō Fūin ( **Double Tetragram Seal** ). This is a sealing technique based on the fūinjutsu of Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki sealing formula is used to seal any target into a human body or an object, and is mainly used when a giant enemy or evil spirit needs to be sealed away. To use it, it is necessary for the user to have great ability now Gaara won't be controlled by Shikaku" said leaving a teary eyed Temari, and a shocked Rasa, Kankuro, and Buki.

The sand siblings now their heas respectly at Naruto "thank you Naruto Uzumaki now I'm free from Shikaku's voice" said Gaara with tears rolling down from his face.

Temari nods her head yes "thank you Naruto-sa we owe you a debt" said a tearful Temari who's happy to have her family back.

Naruto just shrugs his shoulders "it was no problem" said Naruto.

Orochimaru smirks at the scene "very well, we will take our leave come Naruto-kun, Kabuto-kun, Kimimaru-kun Guren-chan we have much to do" ordered Orochimaru.

 **Time Skip two years later inside Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto stares at Blood Clone Naruto smirking "so it's finally time to behin. I take it all you need is wait for the chunnin exam" asked Blood Clone Naruto.

Naruto nods his head at his clone "yes and it's time for the final stage to begin i will finally have my vengeance" said Naruto. He smirks at his and Orochimaru plan is finally coming to an end.

Blood clone Naruto smirks back at Naruto" yes they will pay every single one of them they took everything from us and now it's time to take everything from them" said Blood Clone Naruto.

Naruto nods his head "are you ready Blood clone your mission is almost a success all you need to do is poof away" said Naruto.

Blood clone Naruto nods his head "yes but you might want to sit down" said Blood clone Naruto the original nods his head and sits down on his couch. Blood clone Naruto poofs away disappearing but suddenly Naruto gets a huge memory from the blood clone he See's everything from getting the forbidden scroll killing Mizuki, purposing loosing sparing matches at the academy, eating ramen with Ayame and her father, using his fuinjutsu to control the minds of the shinobi, learning the hirashin, d-rank missions with his teammates Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Kakashi Hatake, talking with Yakumo and Chi, to collecting the dead bodies of Uchihas and studying them to create a juinjutsu to cause intense pain when using the sharingan, and with learning the true destruction of Uzushiogakure.

Naruto rests on his couch allowing himself to go through everything he knows "Konoha end is near isn't that right Kurama I promise to find the person responsible for forcefully ripping you out and forcing my father to seal you in me" said Naruto this caused Kurama to be shocked when they first start talking he would curse out Naruto threatening him but never once did he blamed him for his life. Naruto said "it's not your fault you were controlled and being forced. The people of Konoha are just too stupid to realize me and you are two separate beings besides I want to help you find this mask person and kill him you don't desert be controlled like some pet. And I also I won't use your chakra without permission".

Kurama honestly thought Naruto was lying but every single hard mission given to by the snake man he would never complete it. And Naruto would go over ever Uchiha to find out which one controlled him months later he finally found a link and he found out Obito Uchiha a weak uchiha who died during the war having a rock crushed on him and gave his sharingan to Kakashi. He also found out Obito body was never found then it clicked in his head Obito is the caused for Kyuubi attacking the village. He mostly caused the civil war happen in Kirigakure he honestly didn't care why he did it.

The only thing that mattered to Naruto was to kill Obito Uchiha.

 **" You really want to help me Naruto"** asked Kurama with his voice lace with seriously and curiosity.

Naruto nods his head but somehow the tailed beast knew he nodded his head "yes I do as I said you and the rest bijuu never should've been hunted " said Naruto.

Kurama then smirked showing off his fangs " **then i guess you'll need to get stronger to kill that uchiha scum** " said Kurama.

"Yeah I do first Konoha then the other villages will pay and feel my wrath" said Naruto.

 **Time Skip Finals of the Chunnin Exam Sasuke vs Gaara**

the past months have been good to Naruto he might have to old back his skills to get Hiruzen and Kakashi but other than that everything worked just as he and Orochimaru planned. Kakashi thinks both Zabuza and Haku are dead when in reality they and some Oto nin are helping the bridge builder and his crew rebuild Uzushiogakure.

Hell even the hokage think they have a treaty with the wave country but in reality they have a treaty with Otogakure and Uzushiogakure. Naruto knew it would take months and years before Uzushiogakure is built but it will be worth it in the end. Naruto shakes his head from his train of thought of watching the right with his arrogant teammate Sasuke Uchiha and one of his loyal comrades Gaara to him the fight wasn't interesting since he has gone on more exciting missions and the fact that Gaara has been kicking the Uchihas ass from the beginning. "Sasuke believes his speed and chidori will help but it won't over the two years i have drilled in Gaara he shouldn't relies on the sand to be always to protect him" thought Naruto he then smirks "and it's almost time" said Naruto.

Down below in the arena Sasuke is dodging Gaara's fast and quick sand and wind combinations "you can't defeat me Uchiha Earth Release : Raccoon city ( **Doton: Araiguma-si** ) Gaara punches his fist in the ground causing spikes from multiple size Gaara then raises his arm and to everyone's amazement the spikes launch from the ground creating three giant earth raccoons.

Sasuke tsk he knew Gaara was tough but didn't except him to be this hard "damnit I need to use the chidori and end this" said Sasuke glaring at the giant Raccoons.

One of the Raccoons charge at Sasuke trying to rip him apart Sasuke goes through the hands and performs the fire ball jutsu but has no affect the Raccoons launches at him and smacks Sasuke with its earth claws causing Sasuke to tell in pain. Another Raccoon charges at him and hits Sasuke in the back with its tail Sasuke hits the wall rough but as another Raccoon got ready to kill Sasuke the last Uchiha through an exploding tag destroying the Raccoon and send him back landing on his back.

Sasuke then performs the chidori getting ready to end the fight Gaara uses his magnet release to transform the two Raccoons into a sand spear Gaara throws it at Sasuke but the Uchiha cuts through it but luckly for Gaara he created a sand dome with Sasuke hand inches away from his heart.

But suddenly an explosion goes off they then see people riding on flying object above them dropping bombs both Otogakure and Suna ninjas begin to say Konoha had a chance was a lie citizen and shinobi alike were getting killed by the three villages. Naruto had to play his part of konoha ninja so he fought Gaara and leaves the destruction of the village to his people. Temari and Kankuro had already had already knocked Sakura and Sasuke out.

"Now it's time for my part" said Naruto he puts his finger in a cross suddenly back in the village there's huge explosions mainly from Hyuga, Nara,Yamanaka, Anbu, T&I, Akimichi,citizen section, Uchiha, academy, Inuzuka, Aburame, and hokage office is destroyed left to ruin the only sound besides the sound from explosions and houses being being destroyed is the people of Konoha screaming in pain. But below the village Danzo sitting in his office with his root Infront of him but suddenly he hears a hissing sound before Danzo and the root can do anything a huge explosion goes off killing everyone either by being crushed under the weight of the rocks or the flames of the explosion.

But not all the clan people are dead Hinata Hyuga and none arrogant Hyuga members and side branch members fled from Konoha heading towards Otogakure some of the Hyuga members are carrying infants from the Yamanaka, Abruame, Akimichi, and Nara clan, Chi is already almost to village with Yakumo on her back along with Ayame and Teuchi are already half way to the village. Even Konohamaru, Udon, and Moegi are traveling with Chi at first it took along time to explain to Konohamaru and his friends but after Naruto showed the three the letter they'd agreed to join him. Surprisingly ge even got Anko Mitarashi to join him he simply told him about Hiruzen and showed him the note for the next hokage he agreed to join him if he removed her curse mark which he did.

 **Hiruzen vs Orochimaru and Rasa**

Hiruzen watches as his village no stands in ruins the ground littered with destroyed fallen buildings and dead bodies he even caught the site of his son Asuma Sabutobi dead with a bone like sword through his head he looks around seeing Jiraya's mighty toad now dead with missing his arms and half its head, as he looks through the village he See's his anbu burnt body, he then kinds Kurenai with her faced covered in crystals he teaches through the village and catches the young gennins Tenten, and Shino with each of then decapitated.

Hiruzen stares at his former student with hatred and tears in his eyes gritting his teeth "you have gone to far this time Orochimaru I will kill you" growled Hiruzen "and I will kill you Rasa" said Hiruzen.

Orochimaru smirks he then looks towards the reanimated Hashirama and Tobirama "you can try but gou won't success kukuku I've already won" said Orochimaru as he ordered both Senju brothers to kill Hiruzen.

"You can try Sabutobi but you will fail" said Rasa summoning his gold dust.

Hashirama jumps high in the air he then channels chakra into his fist, Tobirama follows his brother creating a water drill, rasa then transforms his gold donor a spikes mace Hiruzen narrows his eyes and grits his teeth in anger.

With his shinobi training the old kage back flips dodging the attack but when the attacks hit the ground it caused a large smoke screen Hiruzen growls at not being able to see but suddenly Tobirama jumps from the smoke screen came knees the old man in the jaw. This caused his jaw to crack Tobirama then kicks Hiruzen in the knee causing him to buckle. Rasa then uses his gold dust to hit Hiruzen in the chest causing Hiruzen to cough out blood.

Hashirama then moves through hand sign Wood Release: Deep Forest Emergence ( **Mouton: Jukai Kōtan** ) " said Hashirama Hashirama then claps his hand "Wood Release: Template of harden fist from Knight ( **Mouton: Kishi Kara Kōka-ken no Tempurēto** ) " said Hashirama a samurai comes out from the tree the wooded warrior then clashes at Hiruzen but he use his body flicker to dodge the attack.

Hiruzen then slam his hand on the floor summoning King Enma the monkey Summon animal looks towards Hashirama, Tobirama, Rasa, and Orochimaru he then narrows his eyes "why have you summoned me Hiruzen" asked King Enma.

Hiruzen sighs and whipe away the blood from his mouth "I need your help King Enma Orochimaru has invaded Konoha" said Hiruzen King Enma nods and transforms into an adamantine staff he smashes the staff against the warrior destroying it.

He twirls around his staff glaring at the four Orochimaru charges with his kusanagi both blade and staff connect with Hiruzen glaring at Orochimaru and Orochimaru grinning at the aged Hokage. Rasa jumps in the Pharaoh's Triton ( **Farao no Toriton** ) " yelled Rasa his golden sand transform into a Triton (think of Aquaman Triton) Rasa clashes along with Orochimaru with him both men able to push Hiruzen back.

Rasa grins at the old kage glaring at him with his piercing eyes "don't forget about me Sabutobi" said Rasa glaring at Hiruzen.

Hiruzen glares back gritting his teeth "why have you joined Orochimaru Rasa I wouldn't think you'll join the likes of him" said Hiruzen snarling at Rasa.

Rasa stops smirking and snarls at Hiruzen "because for years Konoha has been the strongest and now that changes" said Rasa he then shots sand bullets at Hiruzen but he quickly reflects the sand.

Tobirama clap his hands "Water Release: Multiple rapid water blast **(Suiton:Fukusū no Kyūsokuna Mizu Burasuto** ) " said Tobirama water particles form into four large water spheres one of the spheres hit Hiruzen roughly in the chest causing the old kage to grunt.

as Hiruzen gets up he twirls his staff destroying the water sphere Hiruzen pants at the intense none stop fighting.

Hashirama then creates a wood dragon, Tobirama clap his hands and creates his own water dragon, Rasa raises his hands in the air as the gold dust starts to gather around it creates a dragon made out of gold sand. Each dragon transform into one massive European dragon made out of water, sand, and wood.

At seeing the dragon Hiruzen eyes are hiden the old man creates five clones each glaring at the dragon "what the fuck is that" yelled Hiruzen.

Rasa narrow his eyes "this is the power of kages Combination legendary triad Release: Fallen Dragon the Lost World ( **Densetsu no Toraiadorirīsu: Ribenjidoragonosuto Wārudo** )" said Rasa the clones of Hiruzen then unleashed a five element assault on the dragon as the dragon collides with attack it causes a huge reaction blowing Rasa way landing hard on the ground knocking him out pushing Orochimaru back blowing half of Hiruzen up leaving the old man burnt and near death.

He then sends his shadow clones to deal with the Senju brothers.

Hiruzen has finally defeated both his sensei's but now he's about to seal way Orochimaru's hands with the reaper deal seal but he soon relies Orochimaru is smirking "why are you smirking have you finally gone mad my former student" said Hiruzen finally believing Orochimaru's mind is broken.

Orochimaru shook his head "no sensei I just find kage Bunshin (shadow clone technique) quite useful" said a smirking Orochimaru then it clicked in the old kages mind he's been fighting a clone this whole time. Suddenly the Orochimaru he has locked on with the reaper seal transforms into gold sand this shocked Hiruzen he then looks towards Rasa and sees the Rasa laying on the ground turn to gold dust suddenly both Orochimaru and Rasa rise from the surface.

Orochimaru smirks at his dying sensei "before you die Sensei I just want to tell you the reason Konoha is destroyed is because of the mistreatment of my student Naruto-kun" said Orochimaru.

Hiruzen glares at Orochimaru "ooh stop glaring at me like that but don't worry at least you'll be with your pathetic villagers in the next world" said Orochimaru he then cuts Hiruzen's head clean off the sound four drop the barrier he then looks towards the village"people of pathetic leaf I have won and destroyed Konoha and killed your kage" said Orochimaru he then drops the head of Hiruzen enjoying the sound of the head being crushed by the fall.

 **Time skip days later**

Naruto is at the destroyed gate of the village as he waits for Jiraya one of Hiruzen teammates Koharu advice that Tsunade will be the hokage Naruto just smirked there's no way Tsunade would join Konoha since she's loyal to him and luckily the pass two years she was able to get over her fear of blood. Naruto then closes his eyes "and now the only thing left to do is finished off Konoha erasing it from the face of the earth but i still need to collect all the money from the village and Damiyo's fault which shouldn't be hard since i have spies there" thought Naruto.

" **What do you plan on doing with your teammates"** asked Kurama.

Naruto mentally raised an eyebrow he then grins "kill them of course Kurama I dont see Sakura or Kakashi as a threat but it's better off killing them before they can even hope to become a threat I doubt Sakura will become a threat but Kakashi he could become a threat" said Naruto.

Kurama then grins evily " **I can't wait to see the look on those idiots faces"** said Kurama.

Naruto nods his head he tthen cuts off the link when he sensed the emotions of pervertness and overconfidence he knew it was Jiraya, Naruto couldn't wait til he stop playing games and finally kill Jiraya. The perverted sannin grins at Naruto "so Naruto you ready to leave and get Tsunade back" said Jiraya Naruto nods his head the two leave the village unaware the villages fate.

 **Time Skip - a couple days later**

Tsunade glares at her old friend, Shizune as Tonton on her lap with both the ravenette and pig looking nervous, and a very bored Naruto bit inside he was wondering how this will ultimately play out he knew Tsunade was going to say no but just wanted to see what she does.

Tsunade doesn't stop her glare "Jiraya you know what that fuckin village took from me my answer is still no you fucking pervert" said Tsunade but it came out for of a statement.

Jiraya looks down in shame at his teammate "come on Tsunade you gotta come back or they'll make me " complained Jiraya Tsunade had a giant tic mark, Naruto, Shizune, and even Tonton looked Shocked at what Jiraya said.

Naruto just sighs at the idiot "seriously Pervy-baka that's why you want Tsunade to become hokage so you don't have to and so you can write those perverted piece of trash" insulted Naruto.

Jiraya put his hand over his heart "I am not a pervert I am a super pervert " grinned Jiraya.

Naruto just groans "wow perverted and retarded and also an idiot" insulted Jiraya he seriously couldn't believe this perverted man was a Sannin.

Jiraya grits his teeth "why you respect your elders" yelled Jiraya.

"No respect is earned not given pervert" said Naruto.

Jiraya then turns to Tsunade "come on Tsunade-hime become the hokage" begged Jiraya.

Tsunade got annoyed with Jiraya so she grabbed hkm by the collar and lefted him up in the air "now pervert listen and listen no matter what you do or say I'll never go back to it" yelled Tsunade and to prove her point she punch him on the he causing him to fall to the ground. "Shizune let's go" Shizune leaving behind a knocked out Jiraya and a smirking Naruto.

"Well well it seems your going to be the fifth hokage" said Naruto "but don't worry you won't be hokage for long" thought Naruto.

 **Flashback over -Present day**

Before Shikarmaru had come to his house to get him to join in to rescue Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto had seal the money, blood, and sperm in one massive Scroll and sealed the scroll on his jumpsuit.

Tayuya smirks seeing her boyfriend out of those bright fuckin clothes she then smiles lovely at Naruto "that's way fuckin better" said Tayuya she then gives Naruto a chaste kiss on his lips she wraps her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Before they can begin their make out session Temari coughs in her hand "as amusing and fun it is seeing you two suck faces we got a job to do" said a smirking Temari.

Tayuya grows at Temari "go fuck yourself you desert pussy ass bitch" insulted Tayuya.

Naruto places his hand on tayuya's shoulder she looks back at Naruto seeing his serious face "she's right and now it's time for the clan heirs of konoha to die" said a grinning Naruto.

* * *

 **and so ends the flash back.**

 **Now I'll be creating my next Naruto crossover the crossover shall be Naruto x One piece**

 **It's called "Serpent's Tail or Snake Empire" the pairing is Naruto x Nico Robin**

 **And there's a poll for Menma is** _Menma x Boa Hancock_

 _Menma x Nojiko_

 _Menma x Princess Shirahoshi_

 _Menma x Jewelry Bonney_

 _Menma x Persona_

 _Menma x Viola_

 **for anyone who enjoys the Fox, the Phoenix, and the hound im about to end the chapter I might continue with season two if i feel like it get great reviews.**

 **I also plan to wwrite my Naruto x Medusa story called Fear is true madness.**

 **I also plan to write my Naruto x she-hulk story called Ultimate Carnage**

 **If you love my Naruto x Young Justice story I will also be writing my story where Naruto gains the yellow, blue, red, and green lantern ring.**

 **And i will finally my own Naruto x High school dxd story and just like my other stories you don't know what to expect I think i will be writing my story of Naruto and Menma having the powers of space and time and the one where's Naruto is the grandson of Medusa**

 **I will also write my very own star wars story called Force of Family the pairing is Naruto x Aayla, Ahsoka, and Riyo and Menma x Shaak Ti, Barris Offee and oc**


	11. Chapter 11

_**(A/N: i will be updating**_ ** _Soul and Mind of_** _ **Pain, Never Again , Snake Empire, Twins of Space , The First Warlock , Two sides of a coin, Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Three Kings, Student of the Scorpion, Cunning of a fox and Tides of Hardship**_ ** _)_**

 _(After I update_ _Cunning of a Fox a_ _nd after that Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship Grandson of Blood Bender, Sword and Guns, Student of the Scorpion, The First Warlock, Never Again, and Snake Empire )_

 _(A/N: I have thought of a new Naruto story where it's set in modern day the pairing is Naruto x Fuu and I think ill call it "Fox and Beetle". I also want to create another one well this story is a crossover of Naruto x Hagnai the pairing again will be Naruto x Fuu and I'll call it "I Want Friends Believe It")_

* * *

 **Recap**

 _Before they can begin their make out session Temari coughs in her hand "as amusing and fun it is seeing you two suck faces we got a job to do." said a smirking Temari._

 _Tayuya grows at Temari "go fuck yourself you desert pussy ass bitch!" insulted Tayuya._

 _Naruto places his hand on tayuya's shoulder she looks back at Naruto seeing his serious face "she's right and now it's time for the clan heirs of konoha to die!" said a grinning Naruto._

 **Recap End**

Tayuya then gains a tick mark seeing Naruto holding his orange jumpsuit jacket . Tayuya growls at this " I thought i told you to get rid of that fuckin orange abomination including that jacket!" Growled Tayuya glaring at her blonde boyfriend.

Naruto just stares at Tayuya he could understand her anger even though he likes orange he would never wear at when going out on missions the only reason why he wore it was to make people he had a crazy obsession with the color orange and the orange clothing was the only thing people sold to him. Naruto raises his orange jumpsuit "I need this jacket inside of it is the DNA samples from the clans, the money from konoha and the money from the Damiyo's bank, and I have something important a project I want Kabuto to start working on but now with the crippling defeat of the invasion, destruction of the village, and the loss of Financial accounts Konoha and the Land of Fire will be nothing but a shell of its former self. " said Naruto with a dark look.

Tayuya grins at this well Temari smirks "wow, I'm impressed you must've really thought about this huh? " asked Temari.

Naruto pulls out a scroll and seals his jacket within the scroll he then turns his attention towards Temari "why yes I have of course Orochimaru-sensei and I could've destroyed Konoha but the village can just simply be rebuild so not only deciding to destroy Konoha but destroy every important buildings such as the academy, Anbu Office, Root based, and most important the vault that contains all the money. You see that's how you destroy a village by crippling it financial wise. " said Naruto with a half smirk.

Temari nods her head she relies is true you can always rebuild a village with all the money collected in the vault but there's no money from the vault or the damiyo's palace what chance is there to rebuild something if you don't have the money to do it. "I must say you are a genius Naruto, but what do we do now ?" asked Temari.

Naruto and Tayuya just smirks at Temari "we wait for our guest to wake up. " said Naruto patting the large coffin containing Sasuke Uchiha.

Temari nods her head "how do you think your team is doing? " asked Temari with some concern.

Tayuya snorts at Temari she then grins "they'll be fine after they're just about to finish up. " said Tayuya with confidence in her voice.

 **Choji vs Jirobo**

Choji has taken the three Coloured Pills after Jirobo prove too much for the konoha gennin he glares down at Jirobo for insulting his his friend with a fearful Jirobo under him. "dammit this brat is stronger than I thought, if I make it out Naruto-sama will punish me for underestimating him and allowing him to take those fucking pills." thought Jirobo with sweat coming down his face .

"He was my very best friend and you insulted him! You have stolen my very best food, you can mock me all you want, but when you insult my best friend I will obliterate you!" declared Choji he raises his fist that's covered in chakra "this is for insulting Shika- Choji then gets kneed in the face launching the fat shinobi away.

Jūgo extends his hand out to Jirobo, Jirobo accepts his hand Jūgo then pulls him. Jirobo let's out a loud sigh "I thought I was a deadman what took you so long?" asked Jirobo.

Jūgo smiles towards his large friend "sorry it took us time to get here but we are here now. But you do know Naruto-sama and Orochimaru-sama will not be pleased at almost being killed by a weak gennin?" asked Jūgo with a small smile.

Jirobo rubs the back of his his neck "yeah I know if only i'd killed him earlier then maybe he wouldn't be able to take those damned pills. " growled Jirobo.

Jūgo nods his head "but it seems like the leaf ninja still has fight in him. " said Jūgo as h watches Choji get up Jūgo then bends his knees.

Jirobo smirks darkly "yeah it seems he does." said Jirobo cracking his neck. Choji narrows his eyes at the two sound ninjas.

Jūgo creates many jet-like appendages on his back " **Jet Booster Jump**! " yelled Jūgo he then fireworks a powerful chakra blast launching him towards Choji he then changes his fist into a hammer "Arc Hammer Fist ( **Ākuhanmāfisuto** )." said Jūgo he punches Choji across the face breaking half his face.

Jirobo slams his hands on the ground "Earth Release : Shattering Stone Roses of Ridges ( **Doton:Sakeme no ishi no bara** ) "yelled Jirobo as Choji gets launched back from the powerful fist. As he slams his hands on the ground twenty sharp stone blades shoot from the ground piercing Choji through his arms, stomach, and legs Choji let's out a loud screeching hollowing scream as his body being pierced.

Jūgo and Jirobo jumps high in the air both large men stomp on Choji's chest the two then begin to punch Choji in the face the two don't stop their assault. With his limbs pierced and broken Choji then chokes on his own blood. The pain Choji felt unbearable the feeling of his skull being pounded by the two sound ninjas was the worst feeling of his life hell the fat Akimichi was sure one of the bones was lounge in his then felt his body becoming heavy he then let's out a loud scream as Jūgo grabs his face lifting him up in the air.

Choji glares at Jūgo, the orange haired shinobi tightens his grip on Choji "time to die trash Water Release: Trap Orb of confinement ( **Suiton: Tojikome no wana no ōbu** ). " said Jūgo water forms around Choji's head he then kicks his legs in the air at the feeling of him being suffocated by the water ball but suddenly a sound of skin and bones goes off. Choji's headless body then falls to the ground.

 **With Kiba Vs Sakon and Ukon**

Ukon glares at Kiba "well, well, it seems like Orochimaru-sama will be proud with me killing this leaf trash. " thought Ukon the silvernette has his kunai drawn ready to kill Kiba "what are smiling about you should be begging for your life." glared Ukon he then stabs Kiba but is stopped when Kankuro's puppet Crow jumps in front of him blocking the kunai.

Kiba sighs happily but also in concern "so, what are you guys on our side now? " asked Kiba thinking nhe might actually live to see another day. Kankuro and Ukon grin at each other Kankuro then commands Crow to turn around and stabs Akamaru in the head killing the dog. "Noooo, Akamaru! You fucking bastards! " yelled Kiba. He then glares at the smirking Kankuro and Ukon.

Kiba then sniffs the air and Ukon looks around he see's his brother Sakon " you shouldn't worry yourself after all your about to join that pathetic mutt. " said Sakon before Kiba can say anything he's gets punched by Sakon. Ukon and Sakon smirked at each other " Multi Connected Meteor Shower ( **Tajū setsuzoku ryūsei shawā** )! Exclaimed Sakon him and his brother begin their ferocious assaults of fast pace of punches and kicks mixed with Fire and Earth nature Kiba didn't even have time to scream as his body melted and scorched by the flaming earth.

 **Kidōmaru vs Neji**

Just as Neji was about to deliver the final blows to Kidōmaru, the Hyuga genius gets assaulted by multiple Water needles piercing through his chest breaking his ribs. Kidōmaru looks left seeing Suigetsu with his cocky grin. "Suigetsu what the Fuck took you so damned long baka!" yelled Kidōmaru with anger.

Suigetsu grins at Kidōmaru "I was just watching as you allowed yourself to get your ass trapped. Kidōmaru your way to overconfident your lucky I saved your spider ass. " said Suigetsu with a sly grin.

Kidōmaru make a tsk sound "looks who's talking water boy. " joked Kidōmaru with a grin he then turns towards Neji who's on the ground. Kidōmaru grins darkly "it seems like the Hyuga still has some spirit. " said Kidōmaru as he cracks he cracks his six arms.

Suigetsu looks down seeing Neji starting to get up he then breathes heavily "looks like the Hyuga still alive I guess we'll just have to fix us. " said Suigetsu smirking darkly.

Neji glares at the two"who..the..hell..are..you!" demanded Neji with his Byakugan glaring into the two.

Suigetsu and Kidōmaru chuckles "you are in no room to make demands Hyuga. But I guess I can bring your dead corps back to Kabuto and Orochimaru-sama after all I know they'll find use for your body. " said a smirking Suigetsu both Kidōmaru and Suigetsu jumps towards Neji, Suigetsu punches Neji in the stomach causing Neji to cough blood the punch also launched Neji in the air.

With Neji airborne Kidōmaru kicks Neji in the face. Neji falls to the ground he grunts in pain Neji looks down seeing him bleeding out from his wounds caused by Kidōmaru and Suigetsu. Neji attempts to use his 64 palms in Suigetsu but his attacks just phased through Suigetsu shocking Neji. Neji glares at Suigetsu "what the hell the are you!" said Neji .

"Wouldn't you like to know." said Suigetsu Neji then screams in pain as Neji's shoulder gets pierced by Kidōmaru's arrow. Suigetsu raises his hand "sayonara Hyuga Water Release: Saber of Sea ( **Suiton :Umi no seibā)** " said Suigetsu a water spear merges from his hand he then launches the spear at Neji piercing him through the heart killing Neji.

Kidōmaru grins at the body of Neji the two watches as Neji's curse mark disappears " and our mission is complete let's return to Naruto-sama. " said Kidōmaru Suigetsu nods his head he then grabs Neji's dead body.

 **With Naruto, Tayuya, and Temari**

Naruto, Tayuya, and Temari waits for his team " **It seems like your mission is a success Naruto**. " said Kurama .

Naruto smirks with his fox grin "of course it is Kyuubi. My teammates are stronger than those leaf trash but it also help that I had Kankuro, Suigetsu, and Jūgo as back up. " said Naruto through his link. Naruto then turns his head seeing his team with the dead body of Neji Hyuga Naruto raises his eyebrow at this "why'd you bring Neji's body? " asked Naruto shooting his team a curious expression Temari and Tayuya are also curious about the dead body of the Hyuga.

Suigetsu smirks at Naruto giving the blonde Uzumaki his cocky grin "what I thought you guys would want Fate and Destiny cloned I mean can you imagine it. He's no Uchiha but the Hyuga is a powerful clan. " said Suigetsu after a minute Naruto orders Suigetsu to seal Neji's body away. "so, I take it we're waiting for Sasuke to wake up? " asked Suigetsu.

Naruto nods his head him and his team doesn't have to wait long when Sasuke comes out of the coffin out of all the things Sasuke didn't except to see Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro with the sound "you aren't going to stop be dope. " declared Sasuke as he glares at Naruto, Naruto vanishes from Sasuke's sight shocking him Naruto appears in front of him Naruto knees Sasuke in the stomach causing Sasuke hunch over Naruto then slams his hands on Sasuke's back causing him to scream in pain. "H-H-How is this possible I'm stronger than you Naruto. " growled Sasuke.

Naruto just kicks him in the ribs "tsk, pathetic Uchiha you were never stronger than me, I've just been holding back not showing my true potential. " said Naruto looking down at Sasuke with his cold blue eyes.

Sasuke then let's out a chuckle "so, your just like me you left that pathetic village for power." Said Sasuke looking up at Naruto.

"No you're wrong I left for my reasons alone, and let's just say mine are different than your own. And don't compare me to you unlike you Uchiha i don't have a superior complex or my own pity party believing my life is so much harder than everyone else's and I don't like power given to me I'd rather earn it like a true shinobi." Said Naruto glaring at Sasuke.

Sasuke glares at Naruto "what are you talking about I'm an elite you clanless orphan what could you know about me or my pain!" Yelled Sasuke.

Naruto just chops at Sasuke's throat Naruto just glares at Sasuke "Uchiha I'm not about to tell you my life in Konoha since were not even friends to be honest I hate you say your alone which is bullshit. You have Hatake playing favorites, that useless idiot Haruno , and that even more useless tramp Ino. You had tons of people who liked you but your too fucking arrogant to even see that so, you don't know what true loneliness is." Said Naruto "how pathetic Sasuke claims he's an elite but lost to Gaara, Haku, and Lee but I shouldn't be surprised he's nothing but trash and trash will always nothing but trash." Thought Naruto.

Naruto then raises his hand and a cobra comes from his sleeve and wraps around Sasuke's neck Naruto walks behind Sasuke. Naruto raises his right hand on his right hand a whirlpool appears on his palm then kanji for the Uzumaki clan run down his fingers he slams his hand on Sasuke's back on his back is a cobra tattoo " Uzumaki Curse Seal Techniques: Dessert Serpent of the Underworld ( **Uzumaki Juinjutsu:** **Andāwārudo no dezāto hebi** ) this is my own curse seal unlike my sensei's who's give you power my curse mark inflicts pain, every time you use your sharingan that cobra will slowly crawl up to your neck and once it crawls up your neck it'll kill you." Said Naruto.

Naruto turns towards Ukon "Ukon burn my clothes and then let's leave when we get back to the village I want a report on your mission. " said Naruto as he picks up Sasuke's unconscious body Kidōmaru and Jirobo had a large sweat drop knowing he'll report it to Orochimaru which their master will increase their training or worse have Kabuto take over their training. **(A/N:I got the idea from power rangers lightspeed rescue when diabolico placed the cobra curse of Ryan the titanium ranger)**

Ukon nods his head "Fire Release: Star Power ( **Katon:Sutāpawā** )." said Ukon he then shoots a flaming star at Naruto's clothes the clothes then burn into ash the suna team and Oto team then separated going their separate ways. Ukon then turns towards Naruto "what if they find out your behind the destruction of Konoha? " asked Ukon.

Naruto smirks at his friend "it won't matter by the time they find out I've been with Otogakure all along and not Konoha it'll be too late besides with them incredibly weak they won't be able to attempt to try and find Sasuke or myself they'll be to busy trying to restore themselves and going through money problems." said Naruto smirking.

Ukon grins at his blonde leader "cool and the time they found out its you we'll be long gone. " grinned Ukon Naruto nods his head and all the Oto ninjas grin at this.

 **In The Hokage Office**

Today has not been easy for Jiraya the Godaime Hokage with half of both ninjas and citizens being killed by Oto, Suna, and Sora had not only destroyed Konoha but destroyed almost everything in the village. Hell all the money from the clans have been stolen not just that but all the money from each of the business, the Anbu office has been destroyed, the clans houses has been destroyed, the academy has been destroyed even parts of 4th grade hokage office had been destroyed. Jiraya had also find out the money from the vault has been stolen and every jutsu created by the Hokages, if that wasn't worst then every clan of konoha has been killed, but if there was something he was grateful it was that the root based was destroyed along with the traitor Danzo.

Jiraya also found out the barrier that's kept around Konoha has been weakened, even the hospital has destroyed. Jiraya has still mourning his summon Gamabunta.

Jiraya just didn't understand how all this could happen Jiraya's eyes then widen the seal around the village was weakened which would mean someone with fuinjutsu knowledge had to do it. He knew Danzo wouldn't do it since the bastard would want to rule Konoha with an iron fist, the Hyugas wouldn't do it seeing it would be pointless the only capable of doing this and having a motive for doing this was Naruto his student son. He believed Naruto was loyal to konoha since he wants to be okay but he wasn't to sure.

Jiraya then hears knocking "come in. " said Jiraya Kakashi walks in bowing towards the Hokage "report Kakashi. " ordered Jiraya.

Kakashi with a strain face nods his head "yes of course Hokage-sama. I have just returned and I've found the dead bodies of Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Naru, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog Akamaru we couldn't find Neji Hyuga but we've found his blood meaning he either escaped, bleed to death, or someone took his body but...we couldn't find Sasuke Uchiha or Naruto Uzumaki we'd suspect Sasuke had left to go to Orochimaru as for Naruto he's either dead or escape. " said Kakashi.

Jiraya nods his head in an understanding tone "Neko, Bear get thr remaining Jouin. " ordered Jiraya The two jounin nod their heads.

Jiraya nor Kakashi had to wait long for the jounin to come in his office is Genma, Might Guy, Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki. Jiraya sighs at this "great most of our jounin are dead not just that but it seems like Anko is either dead or missing not just that but almost all of our gennin and chunin" thought Jiraya. The white haired Kage coughs into his hand gaining the attention of his jounin. Jiraya then stares at his jounin "everyone as you know these past weeks had hard with the death of half of the village but I'm sorry to say this but Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka are dead. " said Jiraya shocking everyone at the death of Asuma's student and Kurenai, seeing as everyone is listening to him he continues talking.

Jiraya then has a grim expression "we've also found out that Neji's blood was on the scene but not his body meaning the Sound Ninjas had took his body to Orochimaru for some experiment. Sasuke Uchiha is also missing meaning he went to Orochimaru to gain power but Naruto Uzumaki...has also gone missing the only thing we've found is his burnt clothes. After some thinking I believe Naruto has betrayed Konoha. " said Jiraya informing his ninjas.

Everyone stares at Jiraya with a shocked expression Neko shakes her head and stares at Jiraya "but Hokage-sama why would Naruto-san do that I thought he wanted to be Hokage also, do you have any prof of him betraying Konoha? " asked Neko.

Jiraya sighs loudly he honesty never wanted to be hokage he wants to be doing his research right now. Jiraya stares at Neko's eyes "I believe Naruto has betrayed the village due to his treatment but when I study the seal around Konoha..I've found out there were weakened incredibly weakened and as you know the only people who have any fuinjutsu knowledge is myself, Minato the Yondaime Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki as some of you know Minato and Kushina are his parents and some might know Naruto has learned fuinjutsu but I've also found out a note left the Hiruzen-sensei has gone missing. " said Jiraya he then explains the note of Hiruzen wanting Naruto as a weapon .

Everyone is shocked at Their former hokage wanting Naruto to be a weapon but each understood the need of having a weapon especially if said weapon is a jinchuriki and Konoha needs a powerful weapon. Genma sighs "so, we should take in account that the Uzumaki boy is working with Orochimaru. " said Genma with his senbon in his mouth.

Jiraya nods his head "correct but now on some important news since we are low on ninjas we'll have to change the teams. " said Jiraya he receives a nod from everyone "okay for now Team Kakashi well be Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Rock Lee, Might Guy you will be helping Kakashi , and Genma Shiranui, Yuago Uzuki, and Tenzo will be a three man team of jounin is that understood. " yelled Jiraya each of the jounin nod their heads.

Jiraya then has a wide grin "now get the hell out I have some reading to do! " yelled Jiraya with a lecherous grin which caused everyone to sigh at their perverted hokage somehow they knew they were royally fucked.

 **With Sound Team**

Tayuya smirks at Naruto as she walks behind him with Sasuke walking behind him the Uchiha gennin had woken put 30 minutes ago. When Sasuke had woken up Naruto stop carrying him seeing no point to carry him since Sasuke was conscious. Sasuke had chosen to walk in back but sadly for the Uchiha Suigetsu had decided to talk to Sasuke much to his annoyance.

Tayuya then elbows Naruto's ribs catching his attention Naruto turns towards his girlfriend "what is it Tayuya-chan?" Asked Naruto with a curious gaze.

Tayuya holds Naruto's hand giving the blonde a smile which Naruto returns "Naruto-kun what's your next plan I know with the destruction of Konoha you have other plans?" Asked Tayuya while the redhead kunoichi is happy about completing their mission and destroying Konoha she's more happier being with her Naruto-kun but she knew he had other plans.

Naruto smirked at his hot tempered "your right I do but I don't feel like explaining it again when we returned so, Tayuya-chan you'll have to wait until we get back and oh yeah stop glaring at me Tayuya-chan . " said Naruto looking at Tayuya who's giving him a death glare . Naruto had almost forgot what it felt like havin his girlfriend's brown eyes glaring at him, just simply staring at him, or just cursing at him.

Tayuya crosses her in anger at her boyfriend not telling her his plans she liked being around him he was just so fun, understanding since both had horrible childhoods. Hell Naruto didn't complained once or try to tell her not to curse Naruto had accepted her and all her faults Naruto even enjoyed listening to her flute and her mother's violin he even taught her adding ninjutsu with her genjutsu and adding taijutsu to the mix she was thankful for him not only being with her but also, still being with him she had thought he would leave her for that Hyuga girl or that Kurama girl.

But Naruto had proved himself loyal he would always send Gurīnmūn as a messenger which she was happy but Sakon, Ukon, Kidōmaru, Suigetsu, and Karin would tease her constantly which would always led them to fighting. It almost felt like Karin had took it among herself to personally piss her off which Karin was good at if that wasn't bad enough Sutorīmu and Kurotsuchi had joined in pissing her off while she was glad she had more females to hang out with she did not enjoy their teasing not one bit.

Tayuya then leans her head against Naruto's shoulder she then gains a dark pink blush across her cheeks she then looks away in embarrassment not wanting to meet his eyes. "Don't get any ideas shithead-kun I just find your shoulder warm. " said Tayuya showing herself to be shy which is rare.

Suigetsu and Kidōmaru chuckle "aww, look at that the loud mouth is blushing who knew Tayuya does embarrass? " asked Suigetsu with a sharky grin showing off his sharp fang-like teeth.

Kidōmaru crosses his six arms giving Tayuya a smug grin "yeah you right I guess miss sailor mouth has a soft side somewhere deep deep down. " grinned Kidōmaru "but I guess it shouldn't be surprised that Tayuya gets embarrassed I guess it's true. " said Kidōmaru.

Suigetsu raised his eyebrow "what's true? " asked Suigetsu.

Kidōmaru grins widely "that flat chested-as soon as the six armed shinobi had said flat chested he found his face met with a large rock after a minute Kidōmaru falls to the ground Kidōmaru slowly gets up and groans out loud.

Jūgo smiled at this "well Kidōmaru-san it's your fault you did called her that. " stated Jūgo with a small smile.

Kidōmaru just click his tongue in annoyance. Naruto turns his head back towards his team "we need to pick up the pace we got shit to do and I need to inform everyone in my next plans!" ordered Naruto each of them nod their heads and speed up "soon the Uzumaki Clan shall have our revenge. " thought Naruto with a serious expression.

Sasuke narrows his eyes at Naruto he just didn't understand it the fact that Naruto had been with Orochimaru for who knows long for how knows long not just that but what Naruto had said caught him off if Naruto was stronger than him why hold back so much he just couldn't understand it none of it really makes since to him. "Dope. " said Sasuke but Naruto ignores him. "aye Dope. " said Sasuke trying to get his attention but it doesn't work "dope I'm- but Sasuke was quickly slapped against the back of his head he turns around seeing Ukon smirks him.

Ukon grins at Sasuke "Naruto-sama isn't answering you for an obvious reason Uchiha for one Naruto-sama isn't the same person you knew. Whatever the type of person Naruto was in your village is long dead so you best stop calling whatever you called him in the village. " said Ukon which shut the Uchiha up which caused everyone to smirk especially Naruto.

 **Time Skip**

As the sound team travel thru have finally made it back to Otogakure which caused Naruto to smile Jūgo smiles at his friend "how does it feels to be back home? " asked Jūgo giving Naruto a gentle smile.

Naruto grins back at Jūgo not one of his dark grins but his usual happy grins "it feels good Jūgo I honestly missed being home. " said Naruto he and his team walk inside the base where they are met with Kabuto, the white haired ninja grins at Naruto he shoots Naruto a friendly grin.

"Hey Naruto-kun it's a while I take it your mission went successful? " asked Kabuto he then shots a curious gaze at the dead body of Neji Hyuga.

Naruto nods his head "of course it did Kabuto everything went as planned and now Konoha has been severally crippled by now everyone will hear it knowing Iwa and Kumo both Onoki and A will be pleased that their enemy Konoha has been crippled so bad. And to answer your other question Suigetsu thinks if you and Orochimaru-sensei clone Neji his clone will be very helpful. " Naruto narrowing his eyes at Suigetsu.

Suigetsu raises his glasses with his finger and allows a small grin to appear on his face Suigetsu nods his head. Kabuto then snaps his fingers and a sound ninja appears behind him "very well you take him to the cloning tubes." ordered Kabuto he watches as the shinobi picks up the body of Neji and take him to the cloning tube Kabuto then turns his attention back on Naruto "come with me Orochimaru-sama is waiting. " said Kabuto which everyone nods their heads they then follow Kabuto while walking through the base everyone can hear the people whispering about Naruto-sama has returned which Naruto smiles at. Kabuto smirks at Naruto "good to be home isn't it? " asked Kabuto which Naruto nods his head.

As they make it to the throne room of Orochimaru each of them bow to their master/sensei except Sasuke both Suigetsu and Jūgo narrowed their eyes at this both had remembered when Naruto told them of how Sasuke is disrespectful to his peers and leaders. You would think you know went to act prideful and when not to act prideful but it seemed like no one had taught Sasuke to respect. Suigetsu elbows Sasuke in the stomach causing the wind to be knocked out of him and Jūgo punches him on the back causing Sasuke to fall to the ground hitting his face against the hard ground.

Jūgo glares at Sasuke "in Konoha they might allow you to show no respect and act high and mighty but here you show respect to those who earned it and you will bow to Orochimaru and show him respect! " glared Jūgo.

This causes Sasuke to glare at the ground and causes Orochimaru to snicker in amusement he then leans on his head giving his young ninjas a sly grin. "Kukuku, thank you Suigetsu-kun, Jūgo-kun but I believe dear Sasuke-kun will learn to respect his betters superiors. " grinned Orochimaru he then gives his student a sinister smile "welcome back Naruto-kun I'm glad you're back. " said a grinning Orochimaru.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his sensei "you didn't doubt me did you?" asked Naruto.

Orochimaru snickers and shook his head negatively "now give me report !" ordered Orochimaru.

Each of them nod their head both Naruto and Tayuya stepped up "our target gave us no trouble it was easy Orochimaru-sama the cock suckered was overconfident and believed he had me and before he knew it Naruto-kun killed the Nara before he even knew he was dead. " said Tayuya Naruto nods his head confirming what he said was true.

Ukon stepped up he then places his hand on his hip giving Orochimaru a small smirk "my target was also easy he wasn't even strong he was actually quite stupid and a bit of a loud mouth. But Sakon and I had no problem once we took out his dog the Inuzuka was helpless and an easy kill. " grinned Ukon.

Kidōmaru and Suigetsu steps he explains of how his fight went and almost allowing himself to be killed. Jirobo did the same and Orochimaru gave them a hard glare obviously not pleased both Kidōmaru and Jirobo had almost allowed themselves to be killed by someone who is weaker than him "Kidōmaru, Jirobo you two will be punished by your screw ups I had thought Naruto-kun and myself had told you don't underestimate and don't toy around with them when you could have killed them. Make no mistake you two will be severally punished. " glared Orochimaru which brought two down to their knees causing both Kidōmaru and Jirobo to cower in fear. Orochimaru then turns his attention to Naruto and the rest "now Naruto-kun if I remember right you said you had plans for the other villages right my dear student. " grinned Orochimaru.

Naruto crosses his arm gazing at Orochimaru's yellow serpent eyes with his own blue eyes "yes your right sensei but I need everyone else here for this plan. " stated Naruto.

Orochimaru nods his head "very well Kabuto be a dear and fetch them I'm pretty sure you know who i'm talking about right? " asked Orochimaru.

Kabuto grins at his master "very well I'll be back Orochimaru-sama. " said Kabuto he then leaves to receive the people Orochimaru had asked four minutes later Kabuto returns with Yakumo, Meiyo, Guren, Kay, Hitsuji, G, Omo, Tosaru, Kosaru, Lerōsutõn, Karui, Raimu-bi, Shirokenha, Kurotsuchi, Burasuto, Watakashi, Karin, and Sutorīmu.

Naruto smiles at Yakumo which caused him to smile Naruto notice she doesn't look as sick as she is anymore and doesn't look flair but unknown to Naruto Tayuya is seething in jealousy even though she knows he's loyal to her and has no other inetrest in any other girls but she couldn't help but be jealous since Yakumo is one of the first girls around his age. Naruto had noticed she'd changed her look from her pink kimono.

For her outfit she now wears a purple kimono held closed by a tan sash with two pockets on the front. She also back shinobi pants and red mesh armour underneath her kimono and legs along with sandals that were purple in colour, Yakumo now dawns a brown headband with the music note symbol on the metal plate.

"Well you're looking better Yakumo I supposed Tsunade had cure you of your weak body. " asked Naruto.

Yakumo nods her head cheerfully with a bright smile "yeah she did but the surgery was quite dangerous Tsunade-sama had said it would be a 20 percent chance rate which i'd took and here I am but I must admit it feels good being able to move around. " said Yakumo with a soft smile.

Naruto grins at Yakumo "that's good to hear Yakumo. " said Naruto he then turn his attention towards everyone and smirks at everyone "hey everyone I'm glad to finally be back its been along time. " said Naruto he then gets tackled by Karin, Sutorīmu, and Kurotsuchi in a spine breaking hug Naruto groans out loud as Karin and Sutorīmu rubs their face's against his whiskered cheeks and Kurotsuchi rubbing his blonde locks.

Karin grins at her fellow Uzumaki member "Naruto-itoko I missed you it's been so boring without you here. " exclaimed Karin.

"Yeah Naruto-kun do you know how boring its been plus the chakra metal had finally arrived and I have yet been able to spar with you Naruto-kun. " said Sutorīmu with a grin on her face.

Kurotsuchi just smirk at Naruto as she runs her hand through his blonde locks. Naruto and Kurotsuchi had became good friends hell those two would always spar with each other everyone had found it funny that the son of the Yondaime Hokage and granddaughter of the Sandaime Tsuchikage were actually friends. Kurotsuchi grins at Naruto "so, your finally back its about time you return you bastard. " said Kurotsuchi with a cocky grin.

Seeing all the girls surround her Naruto she grips her flute and hits all three of the girls on the back of the head causing Karin, Sutorīmu, and Kurotsuchi gripped their heads they turn around seeing Tayuya giving them a death glare "what the fuck did I tell you skanks about throwing yourselves around my fucking boyfriend !" yelled Tayuya.

Karin just crossed her arms and gave a gagging sound "gross I think of Naruto-itoko as a cousin. " said Karin as she raises her glasses.

Sutorīmu nods her head agreeing with Karin "Tayuya you know I don't think of Naruto-kun like that I see him as family which he pretty. After all the Uzumaki and Senju are cousin clans. " stated Sutorīmu with a hand on her hip.

Kurotsuchi just groaned at Tayuya as she rubs her head. " God dammit Tayuya that hurt and none of us are interested in your blonde boyfriend. " groaned Kurotsuchi as she rolled her eyes.

Naruto then turn his attention to the 20 years old Guren and the 21 years old Meiyo he noticed both had changed their old outfit.

Now at the age of 21 Meiyo now has double C-up breast the ice user still keeps her hair in a low ponytail and has her lavender bow tied around her hair. Meiyo now wears a traditional kimono of the Kagura dancers. She wears a white and crimson-violet pattern robe. Beneath the top robe, her second layer consists of a robe worn over her kosode, her kosode is dark purple in color and tied around her kimono is a purple rope obi, she wears black kunoichi sandals.

Guren now has B-cup breast wears red lipstick, has fair skin, dark eyes and light blue hair in a spiky ponytail with long strands of hair framing her face. Her outfit consists of a green dress with a long left sleeve and a short right one, a red turtle-neck which has a white, fluffy collar and brown gloves. Under the dress, she wears a one piece red suit. For shoes, she wears calf-length brown sandal boots.

Naruto had also noticed that Sutorīmu now has a tsurugi strapped to her back and a blue staff. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at both Karin and Sutorīmu not understanding who the Uzumaki are since he never heard of them. "what are you two girls talking about what's the Uzumaki Clan and how are the Senju related to the dope! " demanded Sasuke if Sasuke knew how fucked he was he would've never opened his mouth. Unfortunately, for Sasuke Karin and Sutorīmu aren't like the fan girls back in the village who will do what he says.

Both Karin and Sutorīmu glare at Sasuke "how dare this ignorant idiot disrespects Naruto. " thought Karin before Sasuke even knew what happened his neck was met with both of Karin's and Sutorīmu's blades shocking the Uchiha. "Now listen "Sasuke-kun" whatever you learned in Konoha or what the villagers had told you about Naruto-itoko is a lie! " growled Karin as she said Sasuke's name as if it was poison.

"That is correct Naruto was never a clan less dope as you and the trash of Konoha believed him and Karin here are made of a powerful clan. " said Sutorīmu shocking the Uchiha since him and everyone had believed Naruto was an orphan clan less child at birth.

Orochimaru snickers at this "kukukuku, they are right Sasuke-kun young Naruto and little Karin are from a powerful Clan they were wiped out decades ago by Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri but what truly made the Uzumaki Clan feared was their knowledge of Fuinjutsu so they destroyed them but some of the members of the Uzumaki Clan were able to escape but now I believe we have important business now Karin-chan, Sutorīmu-chan please remove your blades from Sasuke's throat ." ordered Orochimaru both kunoichi removed their blades Orochimaru then gives Naruto a nod which he returns.

Naruto coughs in his head gaining everyone's attention "I know you're all happy with my return, our victory with the destruction of Konoha and basically crippling the village beyond repair. After all Orochimaru-sensei and my plans have finally work but with the destruction of Konoha my focus is on the restoration of Uzushirogakure and on the Iwagakure, Kirigakure, and Kumogakure. As you might know Iwagakure and Kumogakure are enemies no doubt that old idiot Onoki and that muscle bound meat head A are having a party believing their two villages are the strongest. What i'm planning is to cause friction between the two villages by creating rumors of Kumogakure having Kurotsuchi and her friends while I'll do the same with Iwagakure as you know hate can cause war and that's exactly what I'll do cause hatred between villages and while they're busy trying to kill each Oto and Uzu will finished them off destroying both Kumogakure and Iwagakure while creating war between the two villages we'll be tracking down the akatsuki. " said Naruto he then narrow his eyes "we can't allow those bastard to capture the other jinchuriki. " said Naruto.

Omoi sucks in his lollipop "Naruto-sama what happens if the Akatsuki gathered the jinchuriki? " asked Omoi with a lazy expression.

Omo nods his head held then rubs the back of his head nervously "yea, I'm wit Omoi why does these Akatsuki Fuck Boys even want with the Jinchuriki's Bijuu also, why doesn't any other of tha villages know about these mother fuckas? " asked Omo.

Both dark skinned boys face meet the ground when Karui's gist comes in contact to their heads she glares at the two with her piercing yellow eyes "don't question Naruto-sama you idiots and don't butt in when he's talking either! " exclaimed Karui.

Naruto let's out a soft sigh "to Omoi's question if the Akatsuki does gather all Bijuu they'll most likely combined them together to give rise to the first Bijuu and the most powerful Juubi the ten tailed beast and a being that's so powerful only the Sage of the Six Path and his brother were able to stop it. And too your question Omo the reason why none of the villages know about the Akatsuki is because they are good at keeping themselves hidden but it also has to do with Kirigakure, Kumogakure, and Iwagakure information gathering isn't as good as ours but it also helps that Orochimaru-sensei was once part of the group. " said Naruto.

Raimu-bi nods her head "and what else will we be doing Naruto-sama? " asked Raimu-bi she had feeling there was more to his plans.

Naruto smirked at this "Raimu-bi I'm glad you asked because during the next three years we'll be training ourselves and when I say we'll be training I mean our training will be much more difficult. " said Naruto with a smirk.

Raimu-bi and along everyone else raised their eyebrow at this giving giving Naruto a questionable stare " and why is that Naruto-sama?" Asked G with a raised eyebrow he didn't doubt Naruto but he wanted to know why but everyone pretty much wanted to know why.

"because that's where they will start making their room thanks to Orochimaru-sensei we know who's in the group. " said Naruto.

Kosaru narrows his eye he had a feeling he and everyone won't like the people they are gonna have to fight in the upcoming years "why do I get the feeling I won't like what i'm about to hear. " said Kosaru as he let's out a sigh.

Naruto chuckles at the red dreadlock ninja he then gains a serious expression "that's because you won't Kosaru. The members of the Akatsuki are Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Konan, and Pein, some of you might recognize names such as Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi but every member of the Akatsuki are S-rank missing ninjas so be prepared. " said Naruto in tone that's void of any emotion.

Lerōsutõn puts his hands in his before grinning at his leader "so we should start our new training and we have an upper hand on everyone since no one even knows we exist or where the base is but is there anything else you need of us? " asked Lerōsutõn.

Naruto smirked and nod his head "actually there is, Lerōsutõn your from can you tell me what the black lightning is? " asked Naruto.

Lerōsutõn nods and bows to Naruto respectfully "yes of course Naruto-sama. Black Lightning **(Kuroi Kaminari)** is a Kinjutsu that only A and Darui have learned it. This Kinjutsu turns the person's lightning to black lightning when the lightning has become black the users lightning release is so powerful that it can even over power the most strongest wind release jutsu which is the lightning release weakness. But, why do you asked Naruto-sama? " asked Lerōsutõn.

Naruto has a snake-like grin "because wouldn't that kinjutsu be more useful in Uzushiogakure." Said Naruto earning a nod on everyone's face "before I dismissed you is there any other questions?" Asked Naruto everyone shakes their head negatively.

Orochimaru smiles at this "since, no one has any more questions for Naruto-kun leave Kabuto, and I have to discuss somethins." Said Orochimaru everyone leaves but Sasuke Orochimaru narrows his eyes at Sasuke "I'd said everyone leave that includes you too Sasuke-kun." Said Orochimaru.

Sasuke just stares at Orochimaru coldly "train me Orochimaru." Demanded Sasuke.

Orochimaru grins at this "so, the boy still disrespects me we'll I guess he'll just have to learn." Thought Orochimaru the serpent sannin turn his attention towards Kabuto and nods his head towards the medic , Kabuto smirks at this.

With speed of a jounin Kabuto buries his fist in Sasuke's stomach causing the Uchiha to fall to the ground in pain "maybe this will teach you to respect your betters especially if someone as great as Orochimaru has taken interested in you." Said Kabuto as he walks back to Orochimaru Sasuke picks himself up and walks out the door.

Orochimaru grins at Kabuto he then turn his attention towards Naruto "Kabuto has informed me you returned with the body of Neji Hyuga and plan to clone him?" Asked Orochimaru.

Naruto nods his head to his sensei "yes I do sensei even though he was arrogant he was skilled but I also have a surprise for you and Kabuto-san. " said Naruto causing both men to raised an eyebrow he then digs in his back pocket and pulls out a scroll he channel's chakra into the scroll in a huge cloud his orange jacket appears. Naruto then bites his finger wipes it on his jacket he then channels chakra into it a huge cloud engulfs both Naruto and his jacket once the smoke clears is a large scrolls that has the clan symbols for Nara, Hyuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, and Akimichi on each scroll. Next to the scrolls are three women shocking both Kabuto and Orochimaru.

There was a young girl of average height who appeared to between the age of 11 or 13. She had straight brown hair, which was cut in a chin-length bob that framed her face, and brown eyes. She also had a rectangular purple marking on either sides of her cheeks. She wore a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore the standard Konoha forehead protector, along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small, red bracelet on her left wrist although it should be noted in addition to the bracelet, this young girl was Rin Noharu student of Minato Namikaze and former jinchuriki of Isobu the three tailed Turtle.

Next to Rin was a fair-skinned woman in her early 30s with long, straight black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She wore a simple dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron normally worn over it. This woman was Mikoto Uchiha mother of both Itachi and Sasuke.

Next to Mikoto was a woman who held a resembles towards her she had pale skin, she had short black hair with bangs covering her right eye her hair had reached her neck, she had an angle shaped cheeks and brown eyes. Unlike Mikoto this woman had wore a long sleeved black shirt reaching her elbows. She wore jounin vest over her shirt on the back of her vest she had the Uchiha symbol, her left hand was wrapped in white bandages on her right hand she wore a brown finger less shinobi glove. She wore black anbu-like pants and brown kunoichi sandals this woman was Tsubasa Uchiha the older sister of Mikoto Uchiha.

Orochimaru and Kabuto then narrow both of their eyes at the women "why do you wish to clone these women Naruto-kun I can understand Rin since she was a medic and former jinchuriki bit what I don't understand are these two since they just had a regular sharingan nothing special about them?" asked Kabuto.

Naruto just grinned at this "the reason why I want both these women cloned is because each have mangekyo Sharingan a very powerful mangekyo ability capable of rivaling Shisui, Itachi, Naka, and Naori not just that but they were excellent in kenjutsu and just imagine the look on Sasuke's face when he see's his mother and aunt's face or better yet Itachi's. " said a grinning Naruto.

Orochimaru grins back at Naruto "Naruto-kun you are truly becoming something great. " said Orochimaru.

Naruto bows to Orochimaru "I'm glad you're pleased I'll be leaving now. " said Naruto both men nod their heads towards Naruto as Naruto exits the throne room and heads back to his room. As he makes back to his room he gets tackled by a red blur Naruto looks up and see's Tayuya straddling his lap with a wide smirk. Naruto grins at her and cups her cheek causing Tayuya to blush "hey red-chan can't keep your hands off of me? " teased Naruto.

Tayuya just glares into Naruto's blue eyes "shut up and kiss me! " said Tayuya as she smashes her lips against Naruto's tasting his lips she then runs her fingers through his hair. Before they can continue Naruto pushes Tayuya off of him causing the red head to glare at him "what the Fuck shit head! " growled Tayuya.

Naruto sighs at Tayuya while he enjoys kissing her there was just something he needed to do and it couldn't wait. "Don't look at me like that I just need to do something it won't take long. " said Naruto ignoring the fact that Tayuya is glaring at his back Naruto bites his finger and performs the summoning jutsu one the smoke clears up Naruto and Tayuya are met with a purple rattlesnake that has red ruby eyes and upside down cross tattoo on its back. Naruto then grins at Tayuya "Tayuya-chan I want to introduce you too Hikari I summoned her for a mission you see her specialty is genjutsu and I plan to use her for my plan to destroy Kumogakure and Iwagakure. " said Naruto he then turns towards Hikari "you know what to do. " said Naruto which the snake nod her head she then poofs out the room and slither to Kumogakure.

Naruto seeing his girlfriend still mad hugs her which she returns "how about I make it up to you. " said Naruto.

Tayuya nods her head "fine, blonde bastard you can make it up to me by taking me out on a date. " grinned Tayuya looking up at Naruto which he returns the grin she then grabs in his face and kisses Naruto she then wraps her legs around his waist forcing Naruto to hold onto her thighs.

 **Time Skip - A Few days later**

After some time troubling days she had made it. Hikari skillfully slither's into the office the snake then smirks when she sees the Raikage's secretory Mabui she allows herself to be known by shaking her tail. Causing Mabui to look down seeing a snake she narrows her eyes "what the hell-before she can finished her sentence her eyes felt heavy Mabui then gains a daze expression.

Hikari flicks her tongue out " Realm of Decoding State ( **Dekōdingu jōtai no ryōiki** ) and now begins a start for the ninja world . " said Hikari.

* * *

 **And chapter 11 is finished what did y'all think did u like it and what other plans does Naruto have in store for the ninja world is Sasuke gonna have his revenge. The next story I'll be updating is Soul and Mind of Pain this story was dark but just imagine what's gonna happen with Soul and Mind of Pain.**

 _ **Soul and Mind of Pain Poll**_

 **Naruto x SHizune -21**

 **Naruto x Anko -21**

 **Naruto x Tenten -18**

 **Naruto x Hinata -10**


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N: thinking about uploading a Naruto x One Punch Man story should I PS in the pairing will be Naruto x Fubuki )**

 **Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy.**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Tundra and Avalanche: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shinobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of Fox: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _After sometime. Troubling days she had made it. Hikari skillfully slithers into the office the snake then smirks when she sees the Raikage's secretory Mabui she allows herself to be known by shaking her tail. Causing Mabui to look down seeing a snake she narrows her eyes "what the hell-before she can finished her sentence her eyes felt heavy Mabui then gains a daze expression._

 _Hikari flicks her tongue out " Realm of Decoding State (Dekōdingu jōtai no ryōiki) and now begins a start for the ninja world . " said Hikari._

 _ **Recap End**_

* * *

Mabui's eyes then gain a yellow outline around her eyes "do you know what to do? " asked Hikari.

Mabui obediently nods her head "yes, my purpose is to insure that war between Kumogakure and Iwagakure happens it is the will of Hikari-sama." said Mabui as she stares at the serpent.

If Hikari could she would grin "it seems the first step of Naruto-sama's plan has begin to work Illusionary Techniques: View of Shade ( **Genjutsu: Shēdo no nagame** ). " thought Hikari she then uses a genjutsu over herself while the genjutsu had no effect on the snake but the genjutsu affect the senses of the human brain. This genjutsu trick the human sight and hearing thus making the snake invisible to everyone.

Mabui's eyes turned back to normal the dark skin kunoichi then walks towards the Raikage's office with her and everyone within the village she's being manipulated by Hikari. "I must warn Raikage!" thought Mabui as she races to the Raikage's office she then storms in the room causing the Raikage to raise his eyebrow at Mabui since she's never stormed into his office but there have been cases when she did storm in his office.

"Mabui what is it? " asked A as he narrows his eyes at Mabui.

Mabui bows to A "sorry for not knocking but I have important information. " said Mabui.

A raises his eyebrow at Mabui "and what might this Information might be Mabui? "asked A as he narrows his eyes at Mabui.

"The information I have is about the children that went missing years ago. One of our Kumogakure Cloud Troopers ( **Kuraudotorūpā** ) had spotted several children who look like they can be from Kumogakure Raikage-sama. " said Mabui.

A unconsciously releases killer intent the killer intent is so strong that his vet desk begins to break apart "are you sure? " asked A in anger.

Mabui sadly nods her head "yes Raikage-sama. " said Mabui.

A snarls in disgust "send one if the spies to Iwagakure. I want to be a hundred perfect sure that my citizens were kidnapped by Iwagakure! But to be honest I wouldn't put it pass that old midget order a kidnapping. " said A with a growl.

"Really why is that? " asked Mabui.

A raises from his chair and turns to look down from his window "because Iwagakure has always had I'll intent against us even after the Third War Iwagakure held a grudge against Konoha and Kumogakure. I'm not sure for what reason Iwagakure had kidnap those children but I WANT TO KNOW WHY! " roared A.

Mabui bows her head to the hot blooded Kate "yes of course Raikage-sama. We'll send a spy to Iwagakure right away. " said Mabui.

"Good and I swear if I find this to be true I'll fucking kill Onoki!" snarled A Mabui then exits the office and heads down to her desk to get a small team ready.

 **At Otogakure**

Within **Training Ground 101** Naruto, Tayuya, Kabuto and Yakumo watches Karui and Omoi fight. Naruto has a stoic expression, Yakumo looks at the spar in interested as Karui and Omni fight each other as the two combined their kenjutsu and liquefied ability, Tayuya can be seen siting on Naruto's lap with a smile as her massages her head, and Kabuto looks at the fight with a smirk.

Tayuya raises her head looking up at Naruto with a concern look" are you sure we can trust that Uchiha not to betray any of us Naruto-kun?" asked Tayuya with a look of concern.

Yakumo giggles at Tayuya causing the redhead to turn towards the brunette "Awe, is the big Tawuwa afraid of wittle Ol' Uh-ch-ha. " teased Yakumo in a baby teasing voice.

Tayuya snarls at Yakumo "fuck you you fuckin' pale bitch! " roared Tayuya in anger it was bad enough that Karin, Sutorīmu, Kurotsuchi and most of the Sound 9 would constantly tease her but now Yakumo Naruto's childhood friend is now teasing her.

Kabuto just chuckles at the two girls causing Tayuya to glare daggers at Kabuto "what the fuck you laughing at cunt-boy! " roared Tayuya.

Kabuto raises his glasses preventing them from falling off of his face "nothing I just find your little outburst amusing Tayuya-chan. " said Kabuto he then glances to Naruto "Naruto-kun have you noticed our hot blooded redhead here is quite similar to that pink haired girl. " mocked Kabuto.

Tayuya face turns red with rage "don't you ever compare me to that bubblegum cock sleeve of a who're! That bitch and I are nothing alike you damn shit head! " roared Tayuya causing Yakumo cringe at the loud volume of Tayuya's voice.

Naruto doesn't even glance at the three ng next to him the blonde just has an amusing smirk "as entertaining as one of you three fighting maybe you three can fight later on or something. But Tayuya-chan you are not like Haruno while she's an incompetent and worthless kunoichi you Tayuya-chan are a great and skillful kunoichi hell your genjutsu even overwhelmed that Nara-teme. And for your question no I don't trust Uchiha-gomi he would most likely try to betray Orochimaru-sensei but with my curse mark he won't be able to use his Sharingan to reverse Orochimaru's jutsu. He'll most likely try to find someone to remove the curse mark but that won't work" said Naruto in a stoic tone.

Yakumo raises an eyebrow at Naruto "and why you say that doesn't Karin and Burasuto know fuinjutsu?" asked Yakumo.

Naruto nods his head "true they do but like every person within each of the oto bases respect Orochimaru-sensei and myself. And they are smart enough not to betray either of us besides the Uchiha-gomi is nothing more than a nuisance just like Konoha. It won't be long till I finished off the last of ninjas of Konoha seeing faces with fear will make their deaths all the more easy but my main concern is on the upcoming war with Iwagakure and Kumogakure. " said Naruto with a dark grin.

Kabuto smiles at his blonde friend "I wonder what does he plan to do with Kirigakure. " thought Kabuto he then turned to Naruto "if I may Naruto-kun what do you plan to do about Kirigakure? " asked Kabuto.

Naruto gains a stoic cold expression "simple Kabuto destroy it like the others but the hidden villages are not even the top of my revenge list." said Naruto in a flat tone shocking the three.

"Really? I thought destroying the four hidden villages was your main goal? " asked Yakumo.

Naruto shook his head negativity "no I just need those villages out of the way after all they are nothing but an nuisance my true revenge goal is to not only eliminate the Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, and Kiri but to find a certain Uchiha. " said Naruto in a cold tone.

Tayuya raises her eyebrow at Naruto "an Uchiha? What's so special about this fucking Uchiha! " demanded Tayuya.

Naruto doesn't even bother to resort to her demand "this Uchiha is possibly responsible for releasing Kyuubi. As you know there are only two ways for someone to control a bijuu one who has Wood Release ( **Mokuton** ) and one with a Sharingan. But the only people who possessed Mokuton were Tenzo an anbu in Konoha and Danzo but there's no Uchiha within the village that could possibly control Kyuubi. " said Naruto.

Tayuya narrows her eyes "wait are you saying there's another Uchiha out there who didn't live in the village? " asked Tayuya Naruto nods his head.

"Then that means this Uchiha is responsible of you being a jinchuriki. " stated Yakumo with her eyes narrowing .

Naruto nods his head in agreement "not only that but I'm sure this Uchiha had a hand in the Uchiha Massacre I of course don't care about all the Uchiha members being slaughtered like pigs but I noticed it would be nearly impossible so for one anbu agent no matter how skilled they are could kill every member of the Uchiha clan. " said Naruto.

Kabuto narrows in his eyes "and no doubt our mystery Uchiha had helped Itachi. " said Kabuto but it was more of a statement.

"Correct Kabuto, and through Itachi I will find the Uchiha and when I do I'll rip him apart like insignificant insect that he is. But my focus for now is on destroying the villages and rebuilding Uzushiogakure." said Naruto in a cold tone.

Yakumo then turns towards the blonde "but who do you think will take Konoha, Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo place?" asked Yakumo in a curious tone.

"it would most likely be Takigakure, Sora no Kuni, and Yukigakure." said Kabuto as he, raises his glasses.

Naruto nods his head in agreement "but we need to get Takigakure to side with us." said Naruto.

"Why? " asked Yakumo wondering why they would want Takigakure an ally.

Naruto gains a dark smirk "simple Yakumo they have a jinchuriki of Chomei if we can prove that we can project their jinchuriki from the Akatsuki then they'll most likely side with us. " said Naruto.

"And if they don't? " asked Tayuya.

"Then accidents will happen. " said Naruto with a dark smirk they then turn their attention towards Karui and Omoi.

Omni and Karui glare at each other as their blades clash Omoi breaks the stand still delivers a whirlwind slash causing Karui to narrows her eyes just as the blades cuts her in half she falls to the ground and turns into liquefied corpse.

Omoi then widens his eyes he quickly back flips away from the water needles sent by the grinning Karui "you could have killed me and if I'd died Orochimaru-sama would be disapointed in me and they'll he'll kill you Karui for killing me. " said Omoi as he chews on his lollipop.

Karui growls at Omoi "shut up Omoi! No one care about your what if bullshit! " growls Karui.

Omoi doesn't reply to Karui he stabs his katana in the ground "Lightning Release : Wail Shockwave ( **Raiton: Kabe shōgekiha** )!" yelled Omoi sending bugs waves of white lightning at Karui.

Karui just clicked her tongue and slams her fist into the ground "Water Release: Water Spouse ( **Suiton: Mizu haigūsha** )!" yelled Karui sending a huge blast of water to rise from the sky "Water Release : Bloody Soul ( **Suiton: Buraddisouru** )! " roared Karui the water then takes the form of multiple water blast bombarding Omoi. Karui grins at Omoi who's groaning from the ground she then turns back to Naruto "so how did we do Naruto-sama? "asked Karui.

Naruto smirks at Karui "I think you guys are ready. But before we go into phase two I need the rest of you guys here to explain the next step. " said Naruto he then turns towards Kabuto "can you retrieve them for me? " asked Naruto.

Kabuto bows his head "yes of course Naruto-sama." said Kabuto leaving the room to retrieve the others.

Tayuya rises from Naruto's lap and grins at Karui "nice job. " said Tayuya.

Karui then grins back at Tayuya "thanks Tayuya. It's always fun to hit that baka Omoi. " grinned Karui.

Before Tayuya can comment a small puff of smoke appears in front of Naruto, the blonde grins at Hikari "you've return Hikari how did it go? " asked Naruto.

Hikari bowed towards Naruto "it went as planned Naruto-sama Mabui is under my genjutsu and she has no idea what's going on. " said Hikari Naruto grins at this.

"Perfect. Good job Hikari" said Naruto with sinister snake like grin.

"I aim to please my lord. " said Hikari in a respectful tone.

Tayuya raises her eyebrow at the two "genjutsu? What kind of genjutsu? " asked Tayuya.

Hikari turns towards Tayuya "a very strong one the genjutsu I used on her is a powerful one that implants false memory on the user not just that but the user is unaware of the actions they had caused. " explain Hikari.

Yakumo and Tayuya looked on in shocked "fuck! That's one powerful genjutsu. "said Tayuya.

"Thank you Tayuya-san. " said Hikari.

"kukuku...it seems your plan is working just as planned Naruto-kun. " grinned Orochimaru behind him are Kabuto, Sasuke, Kay, Hitsuji, G, Omo, Tosaru, Kosaru, Lerōsutõn, Raimu-bi, Shirokenha, Kurotsuchi, and Watakashi.

Naruto, Tayuya, and Yakumo bows to Orochimaru "thank you Orochimaru but if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here." said Naruto.

Orochimaru chuckles at Naruto "kukuku, right you are my dear student if not for you Konoha would still be standing." said Orochimaru with a wide smirk.

Naruto grins at Orochimaru "but Konoha still stands but only for a while. " said Naruto he then turned towards Meiyo's student he then raised his eyebrow at Sasuke he then turns towards Orochimaru "sensei what's the Uchiha doing here?" asked Naruto.

Orochimaru then gains an amused grin "well, it seems like Sasuke-kun here. Insisted on coming. " said Orochimaru.

Sasuke glares at Naruto "fight me! " glared Sasuke.

Naruto just shot Sasuke a raised "no I don't have time to fuel your pathetic dream of killing Itachi. " commented Naruto.

Sasuke then gains a hateful glare "there is nothing more important than killing Itachi and it is not a dream but a goal. " declared Sasuke.

Naruto let's out a amused laugh "kukuku, is that so well what a pitiful goal while your trying to kill someone who's out of your league I'm manipulating two great hidden villages into a war, planning the destruction of another hidden village, and at the same time gaining funds, money, and resources to rebuild a village and becomes said village's first kage. And did I forget to mention that for the war I'm starting will take three to four years to happen and the recreation of Uzushirogakure. " said Naruto.

Naruto then shrugged his shoulders "but then again the goals I've set are attainable while your goal is nothing but a dream you claim your an elite even though you cowered in fear at Zabuza was defeated by Haku, Gaara, you were even bested by those Yuki ninjas in Yukigakure. If not for my blood Clone's intervention then Rock Lee would defeated you with his superior speed and strength but yet you claim to be an elite which I find amusing I mean by the time your brother was our age he was already in anbu not just that but was even considered for Hokage Itachi is a true prodigy shinobi while you..you're nothing but a pathetic boy crying for daddy's attention task, how fucking pathetic! " snarled Naruto in disgust.

Sasuke then grits his teeth in anger "shut up dope you don't know what I've been through your nothi-Tayuya then delivers a swift side kicking knocking him to the floor.

Naruto smiles at Tayuya "right I don't know how it feels to have a father's praise or a mother's love. And I don't know how it feels to be loved by everyone in the village who kisses the very ground I walk on but then again you have no idea what's it like to be alone from birth and hated for being born. But I supposed it's a good thing after all I'm not a spoil brat you gets jealous when someone gets stronger than them. I bet your pathetic father and scum of a mother is just proud of how you become " insulted Naruto.

"Fight me dope! Fight me you orphan bastard!" demanded Sasuke.

Naruto just stares at Sasuke with an unreadable expression he then turns towards Orochimaru. His sensei nods "very well it seems it's up to me to show you where you stand Uchiha. But let me let you know something I've been dying to put you in place. " grinned Naruto with even getting into his fighting stance he charges at Sasuke with an upper cup launching the Uchiha to the sky while in the air he jumps in the air and delivers a side kick causing Sasuke to bounce off of the ground.

Sasuke groans from the ground and glares at Naruto he gets up and goes through hand signs "Fire Release : Phoenix Flower Technique ( **Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu** )!" yelled Sasuke firing blast of fireballs at Naruto.

"Tsk, child plays Wind Release: Rapid Fire ( **Fūton: Sokusha** )." said Naruto firing his own blast of wind blast. The wind blast easily break through Sasuke's jutsu and bombards the Uchiha "too easy Binding Snake Glare Spell ( **Jagei Jubaku** ). " thought Naruto sending his cobra underground.

Sasuke's eyes shot open in shock as four large cobra snakes burst through the ground and wraps around the Uchiha in a near death grip "damn you Naruto let me go! " yelled Sasuke in anger.

Naruto just walks towards Sasuke with a grin "I actually liked you like this helpless like a piece of trash and hopefully you know the gap between us Uchiha. I am stronger than you in every way while you were trained by the fool Hatake I was trained by Orochimaru-sensei best to know the difference between us as we are not equals but then again we were never equals or rivals Uchiha-gomi. " insulted Naruto.

Sasuke growls at Naruto he still doesn't understand how Naruto the dope, knucklehead loud mouth could defeat him in his eyes Naruto was still the loser ninja his arrogance wouldn't allow him to see the Naruto he knew was nothing but a facade Sasuke then unconsciously uses his Sharingan but in doing so awakens the Uzumaki Curse Seal Techniques: Dessert Serpent of the Underworld ( **Uzumaki Juinjutsu:** **Andāwārudo no dezāto hebi** ) which causes Sasuke to scream in pain forcing the Uchiha to deactivate the Sharingan.

Omo rubs the back of his head "is he some sort of idiot?" asked Omo.

Naruto nods his "yeah he is." said Naruto he then releases the jutsu and turns to everyone "now it's time for the next step in my plan. " said Naruto with confidence.

"And that is? " asked Shirokenha with a raised eyebrow as she stares at Naruto.

"my next step is too placed a fuinjutsu on each of you when you go to Iwagakure and Kumogakure. Now this fuinjutsu is a hybrid of juinjutsu and genjutsu. This genjutsu will implant false memories but if any of you betray me or even hinted to any of the people in Iwagakure or Kumogakure the juinjutsu will activate and reduce your brain to nothing but mush and then the juinjutsu will assault you with fire release which basically burns you until your nothing but ash. " said Naruto.

Everyone looks at Naruto with shock and disbelief "what! " exclaimed Kay with an outrage expression.

"We'll never betray you Naruto-sama! " roared Lerōsutõn glaring daggers at the blonde Naruto just stares back at the bluenette.

Naruto nods his head "yes, I'm aware you would never betray me but I can't say the same thing for your emotions if they betray me or Orochimaru-sama. I do hope you understand? " asked Naruto in a dark tone.

Everyone bows to Naruto "yes of course, we would never betray you, Orochimaru-sama, Otogakure, it Uzushirogakure. " said Kurotsuchi with a tone of respect.

Orochimaru and Naruto grin at this I'm happy that you do. "Now come forth Kurotsuchi you will be the first to get the fuinjutsu. " ordered Naruto Kurotsuchi nods her head and walks up to Naruto, the blonde smirks he then intends two of his finger both fingers then gain the kanji of Memory ( **記憶** ) and Heart ( **ハート** ). The two fingers are then encased in crimson chakra Uzumaki Sealing Technique : Lion's Hard Contact ( **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu:Raionzuhādokontakuto** )." said Naruto he then pokes Kurotsuchi in the forehead sending her to the ground gripping her head in pain but unknown to the granddaughter of the Tsuchikage a marking that resembles a upside down cross and triangle appears inside of her throat.

Naruto glances at Kurotsuchi "oh yeah it'll hurt. " said Naruto he then begins to place the same fuinjutsu on each of them after they each finished screaming they risen from the ground Naruto smiles at this. "now that you all are up what is your mission? " asked Naruto.

"Infiltrate Kumogakure and Iwagakure. " said G.

"To Start a war between the two strong villages Naruto-sama. " said Raimu-bi with a toothy grin.

Watakashi moves the strands of her pink hair from her face "when both sides are on their last knees that's when both Otogakure and Uzushirogakure and wipe them out, right Naruto-sama? " Watakashi.

Naruto nods his head with a serpent like grin "yes you know the plan now infiltrate Kumogakure and Iwagakure. And together we can kick those two arrogant Kate's once and for all! "yelled Naruto each of them yelled in agreement and took off.

Orochimaru grins at Naruto "great speech Naruto-kun. " commented Orochimaru.

Naruto nods his head with a bow "thank you sensei. " said Naruto he then turned his attention towards Hikari "Hikari go to Iwagakure and place the same jutsu on Onoki, Iwagakure's council, and Kitsuchi. Is that understood? " asked Naruto.

Hikari nods her head "yes, of course Naruto-sama. It will be done. " said Hikari the snake then disburse in smoke.

Kabuto then turns towards Naruto then smiles at Orochimaru "ah, I believe you wanted to talk to Naruto-kun here about some future experiments." stated Kabuto.

Orochimaru nods his head with a wide smirk "that's right Kabuto, Naruto-kun let's go if Tayuya-chan and Yakumo-chan can come to. " said Orochimaru with a wide smirk.

Sasuke narrows his eyes as he watches the five about to leave "Orochimaru train me! "yelled Sasuke glaring daggers at the snake sannin's back.

Orochimaru turns his head and glares at Sasuke "I have things that need to be taking care of Kimimaro will train you until I returned and mind that tone of yours Sasuke-kun. " said Orochimaru in a dark tone Sasuke could only nod his head in fear.

 **Orochimaru's Lab**

Naruto, Yakumo, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and Tayuya stand in front of five cloning tubes Tayuya and Yakumo could only stare in wonder. Naruto turns towards Orochimaru "why have you called us here sensei? "asked Naruto.

Orochimaru grins at Naruto "oh simple my dear student you see I have infused Guren's cell with the Neji Clone and his body has accepted it. " grinned Orochimaru.

Naruto matches Orochimaru's grin Tayuya then turns towards Orochimaru "hold the fuck up are you saying all these dicker are clones! " asked Tayuya.

Orochimaru nods his head at Tayuya "yes and no Tayuya-chan now before you yell most of these people are clones except for these two. " said Orochimaru pointing at the infant Uzumaki clone who has markings around his eyes similar to Risa's markings "you see this one is an Uzumaki when we traveled to the Land of Whirlpool Naruto-kun had sealed several of the Uzumaki bodies. He requested that he wanted this Uzumaki to have a bloodline so I injected the cells of Risa within him. I think I'll call him Soreijō Uzumaki ( **Above and Beyond** ) and this one. " said Orochimaru pointing at the redhead Uzumaki who has long hair "I Injected this Uzumaki with the cells of Ishikawa and I'll call him Jūryoku Uzumaki ( **Gravity** )." said Orochimaru with a grin.

Yakumo smiles at Orochimaru "I like it fitting names. " said Yakumo.

"Thank you Yakumo-chan. " said Orochimaru.

Naruto turns towards Orochimaru "I take it you didn't just want to show us these clones huh Orochimaru-sama. Aren't I right? " asked Naruto with a stoic expression.

Orochimaru grins at Naruto "as cunning as ever Naruto-kun don't you agree? " asked Orochimaru turning towards Kabuto.

The whitenette nods his head in agreement "very true Orochimaru-sama. " said Kabuto.

Orochimaru then gains a serious expression "Naruto-kun I have two missions for you. The First mission is to travel to the Land of Sea ( **Umi no Kuni** ) there's a project there called Isaribi who can survive under water I believe she'll be of use to you Naruto-kun there's also a demon who goes by Beast of Darkness and for the second mission I want you to travel to the Land of Ridges ( **One no Kuni** ) within the village my spies have detected two people named Yasei Uzumaki ( **wild** ) and Murasakino Uzumaki ( **purple** ) it seems like they are some Uzumaki survivors ." said Orochimaru.

Naruto couldn't help but to gain a shit eating grin "so this Isaribi has the ability to survive under water this is good if I can get her to my side then I could possibly use her and the others to bring the downfall of Kirigakure but it seems like I'll have to go to Iwagakure first this news of Uzumaki twins is too hard to pass by I'll have to go to Iwagakure first. " thought Naruto.

He then gains a serious expression "Orochimaru-sensei what else will I be doing in Iwagakure other than finding these twins?" asked Naruto.

"I want you to retrieve Iwagakure kinjutsu Life of Creation ( **Sōzō no inochi** ). It interested me Naruto-kun." said Orochimaru.

Naruto nods his head "yes of course but as you can guess I would like to retrieve the two Uzumaki twins sensei. " said Naruto.

Orochimaru grins at Naruto "very well, Naruto-kun while you're in Iwagakure you can send a team to Umi no Kuni have thought of who you wanted? " asked Orochimaru.

Naruto smirks at Orochimaru "actually I have sensei. " grinned Naruto.

Kabuto smiles at Naruto in a friendly manner "be careful on your mission Naruto-kun and good luck. " said Kabuto.

Naruto grins back at Kabuto Tayuya then releases a scoff "tsk, if Naruto-kyn was able to fall all those fucking tree huggers then he can easily fool a bunch of dirt lovers Kabuto. " said Tayuya as she crosses her arms underneath her breast.

Yakumo let's out "who needs encouragement when you have Tayuya spitfire nature. " joked Yakumo.

Tayuya glares daggers at Yakumo "fuck you bitch !" roared Tayuya, Naruto then begins to walk away both girls turned towards "aye wait up fucker! " roared Tayuya in anger both missed a twisted grin on his face.

Naruto glances back at Tayuya "there's something I need to do I'll catch up later okay. " said Naruto as he stares into her fierce brown eyes.

Tayuya let's out a growl she then grabs his shirt and smashes her lips against his own Tayuya pulls away with a crimson blush "you better come back shithead-kun." said Tayuya.

Naruto who has a faint blush nods his head in agreement with his girlfriend "don't worry it shouldn't be long. " said Naruto with a smile.

 **With Anko**

The former student of Orochimaru can be seen wearing the same clothes as before but instead of wearing a Konoha headband she's wearing a Otogakure headband. Anko allows a grin to appear on her face in front of her are two colossus size viper snakes. These snakes are some of the high level grunts within the snake summoning home.

Anko flexes her fingers but in doing so causes each of the snakes to hiss in anger as they are trapped in ninja wires. "Fire Release : Burning High Grid ( **Katon: Takai guriddo o moyasu** )." yelled Anko the ninja wires ignite in flames causing the two snakes to roar in pain at having being burn they then explode in a cloud of smoke thus returning back to Ryuchi Cave.

Anko n narrows her eyes she then throws a kunai behind her but instead of hearing the small e piercing through skin but all she heard was the sound of a kunai being stop. "If you're trying to spy on me you doing a piss poor job. " said Anko.

Naruto let's out a scoff "if I wanted to spy on you I could after all if I'm able to his from anbu hiding from you can be no problem besides I wasn't spying on you I was watching you. " said Naruto he then jumps down and hands the kunai back to Anko.

"Thanks brat so what do you want I doubt you wanted just to watch me train. " said Anko.

Naruto nods his head "how does it feel to have that curse mark off?" asked Naruto.

Anko gives Naruto a toothy grin "good but I must say t feels refreshing but let's just get this shit straight I won't be used as a toy by anyone even you. " said Anko with a glare.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "that's fair while my sensei finds you of no use I don't I see as a great ally. Besides if I wanted to I could've simply allow you to die but I saw you as some worth. ut as you I want to destroy Kumogakure, Konoha, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure. " said Naruto with a stoic expression.

Anko narrows her eyes at Naruto "why do you want to destroy them I mean I can see why you want to destroy Konoha after what they done to you but why Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure? " asked Anko.

Naruto then sighs "ya' know I really don't like to repeat myself but oh well Iwagakure, Kumogakure and Kirigakure have caused the destruction of my clan. Not only have they nearly exterminated my clan but has caused multiple wars. Think about it Anko every war in the pass has been caused the Five hidden villages with other villages being caused in the crossfire hell, Kirigakure had just finished their civil war caused by the Mizukage on the side not did you know about the coup about the Uchiha Clan." said Naruto shocking Anko.

Naruto mentally smirks at Anko "you see there was a plan to prevent this from happening the problem solver was Shisui Uchiha who would've used his Mangekyou Sharingan trapping them in the ultimate genjutsu but Danzo, Koharu, and Homura thought it was a good idea to kill every single Uchiha so Danzo and his pathetic puppets killed Shisui thus forcing Itachi to kill his fellow clan mates. Which is such a horrible plan if they weren't so stuck in the old times then maybe Konoha could've stood a chance but I bet those Uchiha members could've been quite useful bit I guess I can always clone them." said Naruto with a dark grin showing his fangs.

Anko narrows her eyes at Naruto "he's just like Orochimaru-teme who finds filling people's head with lies worthless instead fill their head with cold truth. " thought Anko as she stares at the Uzumaki.

"But what does this has to do with me? " asked Anko as she places her hand on her hip.

Naruto grins wider "I was about to get to that but I thought you would like to know something. " said Naruto.

Anko shot Naruto a suspicious stare "what might that be? " asked Anko.

Naruto grins then becomes a shit eating grin "oh you mean you didn't know. You could've gotten that curse mark remove ages ago with the help of Jiriaya, Sarutobi, and Danzo-teme. " said Naruto.

Anko looks at Naruto with disbelief and shock "w-w-wh-what! " exclaimed Anko.

"You heard me Anko. Now let me answer your question while asking you a question haven't you found it strange that Jiriaya a fuinjutsu master, Sarutobi a man provident in many ninja arts after all his sensei is the one who created hiraishin no jutsu meaning the old bastard has to have wide knowledge on fuinjutsu and any type of fuinjutsu including juinjutsu, and then there's the war hawk who has knowledge of both fuinjutsu and juinjutsu. Not only that but those three fools couldn't but their heads together and work on a fuinjutsu that can remove the curse mark. " said Naruto gaining a stoic expression.

Anko narrows her eyes at Naruto "b-b-but they said they couldn't remove it. " said Anko.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Anko "really are you sure is that they didn't want to remove it because they wanted the snake summoner loyal to the village after all Hiruzen only cares for power. " said Naruto smiles as he senses conflicting emotions within Anko.

Anko's hair shadows over her face "why are you telling me this, are you going to use me as a toy like everyone else. " asked Anko in a tone without emotion.

Naruto shook his head negativity "no while I want you it's not to be used as a toy to be thrown away no what I want is to create a group of powerful shinobi similar to the anbu and The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist ( **_Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū_** ) but this group will be going on missions that would be ranked double S rank not only that but the training will be condemn suicidal. " said Naruto he then pulls of a scroll he pours so chakra into the scroll and a katana appears in front of Naruto and Anko.

it is a normal katana with a dark pink hilt-wrapping within the wrapping it has black like crystals embedded into the hint, a tsuba shaped like a five-petal flower, a red-purple scabbard, and the blade itself has a chrome red blade. Anko looks in amazement at the blade "w-what is this? " asked Anko.

"This is Bloody Queen ( **Ryūketsu no joō** ) it has the ability to eat the blood of its victims and control blood not only that but once the blade eats the blood it gains the ability to control said person even if they are dead or alive and I want you to be part of the team and lead it. " said Naruto.

Anko looks up at Naruto with amazement "what's the name of this team?" asked Anko.

Naruto gives Anko a toothy grin "it will be called Lion Claw ( **Raion No Tsume** ). Now what do you say Anko-chan? " asked Naruto.

Anko grins back at Naruto "when do we start Naruto-sama? " asked Anko Naruto grins back at Anko.

 **Time Skip**

Anko is standing in front of her is Zabuza, Haku, and Yakumo while Haku and Yakumo haven't change what they are wearing with the only difference that Haku and Yakumo is wearing a headband that has a swirling whirlpool on the metal plate Zabuza had changed his look.

Zabuza still wears bandages over his mouth but now, dawns the, same headband as Haku and Yakumo he now wears a sleeveless black shirt, midnight blue arm warmers, fingerless black gloves, midnight blue shinobi pants that goes down to his shins he also has medical tape wrapped around his legs, and wears black shinobi shoes.

Anko no longer wears a Otogakure headband but wears a whirlpool headband she had also changed her clothes. Anko still wears a fishnet bodysuit she wears a black long sleeve shirt over the shirt she wears a vest similar to anbu but it is dark purple in color, over the shirt she wears a long black cloak that has a hood, she wears black leather gloves, dark purple shinobi pants, dark purple shinobi shoes, and has Bloody Queen ( **Ryūketsu no joō** ) strapped to her back.

"Alright guys let's head out and kill this demon. " said Anko with a grin.

Zabuza grins back at Anko "this could be fun. " grinned Zabuza in blood lust the four then begins to head out.

* * *

 ** _i'll be updating my stories such as: Student of The Scorpion, Snake Empire, The Three Kings, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Beyond The Stars, Bridge of Two Paths, Change of Course, Curse of Heavens, Darkness Within Us, Fox ,War, and Love, Foxes of the Snake , Fox of Trials, Grandson of a Blood Bender, Great Fox Demon, Heir Of Gorgon, Light and Dark, My Dear Ashikabi, Naruto of The Water, Never Again, Ninjas and Gods , Ninjas of Whirlpool, Our Nindo Way, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend!, Power From Within, Proud and Clothes, Sides With Agendas, Species of The Same , Speed Demons, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, The First Warlock, The Fox Spy, There Is No Justice , Tides of Hardship, Train By Prodigies, Twin Wind Esper, Twins of Space, Two Different Worlds of Apart, Two Sides of A Coin, Uzumaki Spawn , Whirlpool Meets Sand, and Worlds Apart_**

 ** _(A/N: I'll be updating Three Kings next, then Foxes of Snake , after that I'll update Snake Empire and then Student of Scorpion )_**

 _ **Naruto x Krista - 8**_

 _ **Naruto x Hanji - 8**_

 _ **Naruto x Sasha - 8**_

 _ **Menma x Annie - 7**_

 _ **Menma x Ymir - 2**_

 _ **Menma x Rico Brzenska - 2**_

 **in two weeks eliminate someone from the poll**

 _ **These are the Naruto x Levi stories i will write in the future**_

 _ **Fairy's Devil: Naruto is a earth devil slayer he has recently earn the title s-class mage two years ago. he is also known as Fairy Tail's Grand Golem. Hes a learder of a team known as Millenium Disk the members that are on this team are Cana Grey Bisca and Natsu**_

 _ **Never Ending Curse: having to watch his family and crush killed by a dark guild. Then tortured he was then emplanted with devil lacrma and gets cursed by demon magic years later after being tortured and being a slaved at the hands of a dark guild he joins phantom lord**_

 _ **Legacy Journey: Finding One Self: being the cousin of Bickslow you except alot naruto has a dream and that is to become a powerful s-classed mage. He will have human and animal possession magic, crystal make, and Arc of Death Pleasure**_

 _ **Old and New The Ancient Art: All Naruto knew is pain he never felt love which is to be excepted when you've been a prisoner from the dark guild since birth . But when he unlocks magic that hasn't been seen since acnologia will he fall into darkness or the light.**_


	13. Uzumaki Retrieval Mission

**Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Domino and Menma x Storm - Brotherhood of War: Two brothers enslaved with no one to rely on but each other they've seen how cruel human and mutants can truly be when the whole world is against them it seems like the only people they can trust is family if that's true then they'll kill anyone who believes they won't fight back**

* * *

 **Recap**

 _"This is Bloody Queen ( **Ryūketsu no joō** ) it has the ability to eat the blood of its victims and control blood not only that but once the blade eats the blood it gains the ability to control said person even if they are dead or alive and I want you to be part of the team and lead it. " said Naruto._

 _Anko looks up at Naruto with amazement "what's the name of this team?" asked Anko._

 _Naruto gives Anko a toothy grin "it will be called Lion Claw ( **Raion No Tsume** ). Now what do you say Anko-chan? " asked Naruto._

 _Anko grins back at Naruto "when do we start Naruto-sama? " asked Anko Naruto grins back at Anko._

 _ **Time Skip**_

 _Anko is standing in front of her is Zabuza, Haku, and Yakumo while Haku and Yakumo haven't change what they are wearing with the only difference that Haku and Yakumo is wearing a headband that has a swirling whirlpool on the metal plate Zabuza had changed his look._

 _Zabuza still wears bandages over his mouth but now, dawns the, same headband as Haku and Yakumo he now wears a sleeveless black shirt, midnight blue arm warmers, fingerless black gloves, midnight blue shinobi pants that goes down to his shins he also has medical tape wrapped around his legs, and wears black shinobi shoes._

 _Anko no longer wears a Otogakure headband but wears a whirlpool headband she had also changed her clothes. Anko still wears a fishnet bodysuit she wears a black long sleeve shirt over the shirt she wears a vest similar to anbu but it is dark purple in color, over the shirt she wears a long black cloak that has a hood, she wears black leather gloves, dark purple shinobi pants, dark purple shinobi shoes, and has Bloody Queen ( **Ryūketsu no joō** ) strapped to her back._

 _"Alright guys let's head out and kill this demon. " said Anko with a grin._

 _Zabuza grins back at Anko "this could be fun. " grinned Zabuza in blood lust the four then begins to head out._

 ** _Recap End_**

Haku then turned towards the grinning Anko with a raised eyebrow "I've never seen you so happy Anko? What had brought this on? Did Naruto-sama do something to bring this new mood on because before it seemed like you were stuck with an unnerving confusion?" asked Haku to the young Ice release user whatever Naruto had said had changed her view on herself on a whole.

Anko loses the grin and gains a serious expression on her face she was becoming quickly aware that the Naruto she'd met at the Forrest of Death was not the real him the best she called that Naruto wasn't a facade, a facade that everybody fell for but the Naruto she met when he came to her was the real one he wasn't the knucklehead that the village believed him to be no this Naruto was literally like Orochimaru without experimenting on other she wasn't too sure if Naruto had experimented on anyone but she knew was a manipulator no doubt mastering the art from her former Sensei. But unlike Orochimaru she'd noticed he manipulates people to his own gain but also to away where the person will push themselves to be greater after all that's what he did.

At first she wasn't sure what to do what path to take but when she found out the man that helped her when no one would had not only had the ability to remove her curse but refused to remove curse all because Konohagakure needed it's snake summoner loyal to the village. After the destruction of Konohagakure she felt lost as if her purpose had been erased from her very body before the invasion all Anko wanted was to be a respected Kunoichi and finally ending life of Orochimaru who's experimented on her giving her the cursed mark. But here she is going on a mission for Naruto to retrieve some girl Orochimaru experimented on and fight a demon not only that but she's now in possession of Ryūketsu Joō a sword she didn't know existed she knows Naruto had manipulated her.

But Anko can't help but to feel inclined to follow him she scoffed at that but here she was The Sexy Anko Mitirashi has taking orders from someone who's twelve years old. Yakumo then elbows Anko in the ribs Anko turned towards Yakumo with a raised eyebrow "what? " questioned Anko staring down at the brunette.

Yakumo released a sigh at how deep Anko was thinking she couldn't believe their leader had literally been walking in a daze for two minutes sure that might not be a lot of times but they are ninjas and it was pretty expected for them to be ambush at any possible given time and those times could be crucial she's aware she might be over thinking it a but this is her first mission and she rather not doing so, early on in her ninja life "Haku asked you something but..you were in the daze...for two minutes." states Yakumo with a deadpan expression on her face.

The genjutsu prodigy and Ice release user both gain a sweat drop on the side of their as they watched Anko blush in embarrassment she turned towards Haku with a grin "I guess I got wrapped in my own thoughts. So, what was your question again?" asked Anko.

Haku sighed at this the young teen felt like he was dealing with the blood clone Naruto all over again "ugh, I asked why has your mood changed so much is it because of that new sword you'd obtained from him? " asked Haku he remembered when he first met the female Snake Summoner she'd seemed conflicted and unsure with the situation she was in but it seemed like those negative feelings had diminished not to a point where they were these negative emotions had vanished. Anko still feels conflicted and unsure as conflicted as she did when first arrived.

Anko in response just shrugged her shoulders "well you're not wrong. Let's just say Naruto did that weird thing to shift people to his side and...this was a present from him!" said Anko with a wide grin raising the deadly Uzushiogakure blade in the air.

Zabuza released a chuckle from his bandaged face "sounds like the kid. " laughed Zabuza but if the jounin was honest with himself he'd rather be an ally with Naruto sure he was more skilled and stronger and could kill the child but the child was quite sneaky not only that but he knows fuinjutsu and he's aware at how powerful they are especially in the hands of an Uzumaki and the boy is quite smart way smarter than his blood clone's facade then again if it wasn't for Naruto he and Haku would've died on the wave mission but instead their blood clones had died on that day thus having Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke believe they'd died.

Yakumo nods her head with a smile it was because each of them were here today, Naruto Is the reason why each of them are here today while they'd only known the blonde Uzumaki for a few years she'd on the other hand had known him since they were four years old. He wasn't only her first first friend but he was her best friend the only person who didn't throw her away to the side at first she didn't believe he could help her but she then start believing this strange blonde-haired kid could help her she wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was her first friend or by his his resolve that she isn't a lost hope as everyone believed especially her former sensei.

She then turned towards Zabuza "yeah your right, Naruto has the strange ability even before he met Orochimaru-sama he just had this aura around him that made you believe without a doubt Naruto is capable of doing anything he sets his mind. I'm happy I've been Naruto and I'll follow any wear. " said Yakumo.

At hearing this Anko had a large grin plastered on her face she then wrapped her arm around Yakumo's should the purplenette then begins to poke Yakumo in her plum cheeks "awe, does wittle have a crush...on...her... Best friend?" chimed Anko the purplenette now grins as she noticed Yakumo's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"It-it's n-n-not like that! He's only my fr-friend!" exclaimed an embarrassed Yakumo.

Anko nods her head not believing Yakumo she then yells in pain As Zabuza slaps her against the back of her violet locks "enough Anko, we have a mission. Besides I'd rather get there soon than later I've really been itching to kill a demon." chuckled Zabuza and much to Zabuza's pleasure their pace began to increased the legendary swordsman knew once this mission was over he'd had to thank the the inspiring kage for allowing him to kill. Ever since he'd gain the name demon he'd always wanted to kill the very rare demons it didn't matter how strong the demon has he was going to have its head.

Anko just stares at Zabuza with a deadpan expression "someone needs to get laid." muttered Anko.

Zabuza then snarls at Anko "annoying woman is sex the only thing that plagues your mind. " grumbled Zabuza sure he respected her skills as a kunoichi but the woman could be so childish at times she could also be matured but that didn't mean he wanted to hear her mind go off the rails he just hope this woman wasn't anything like her former sensei.

She shrugged her shoulders "well I am the sexy Anko both men and women would sell their souls to have some of this! " grinned Anko

Yakumo stares at Anko with a deadpan expression with a sweat drop rolling off her head she turned her head towards Haku and noticed he too had a deadpan expression on his face "wow, how egotistical of you to think." insulted Yakumo.

Haku released a sigh "it's no wonder why you're still single. " insulted Haku while before coming here he'd rarely had any contact with women due to him and Zabuza never really being in the same place for too long a drive even acter he and Zabuza had became ninjas of Otogakure and have met Naruto's girlfriend Tayuya and the female ice user Meiyo Haku felt a happy that he wasn't the last of his clan but after meeting all the females within the hidden base he's still has yet a woman who's as crazy as the purplenette woman and if Haku had to be honest with himself he'd hope to never meet a woman like Anko.

Yakumo giggles at Haku she was honestly surprised at how Haku insulted Anko she didn't think Haku was one to join in insult banter but she still found it quite humorous. Anko just scoffed at the two "alright brats Zabuza we're wasting daylight." said Anko increasing the pace of her walking.

Zabuza sweatdrops at Anko "that's what I literally said. "said Zabuza but Anko ignores him causing the man to groan in annoyance at this moment he was aware of this mission was going to be long but he could honestly careless his only concern was bringing back this failed experiment and finally killing a demon he has many rumors of these demons while they might not be as destructive as the nine tailed bijuu they were still dangerous in their own right well, their chakra was dangerous he's heard that their chakra is potent to the point it can possessed a person which is the reason why people try to avoid demons as much as they can but he didn't fear demons no ever since he'd join the Swordsman of the Mist his goal was to kill a demon and now after many years he finally gets the chance to kill a demon.

But the one thing that plagues the man is the sword Anko is wielding he'd heard stories about the legendary Ryūketsu Joō mostly he heard the sword has slain many people and it was infamous for controlling its victim once it has come in contact with the blood of its victim he heard Uzushiogakure had other swords as powerful as Ryūketsu Joō but even after Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure had invaded the home of the Uzumaki clan their legendary swords and scrolls were never uncovered until today but Zabuza also wanted to test himself against Kakashi.

But both Yakumo and Haku found themselves pleased at the fact their walking pace usually they would see no real reason to increase their but the fact that a demon was causing havoc made them wary of the mission while neither genjutsu or ice release specialist had met a demon they've heard from both Meiyo and Guren that the demon they'd face was fast and hand some strong fangs while it wasn't that strong it made up for his lack of strength for it's speed "I really hope this mission goes as planned." thought Yakumo with a sigh.

 **With Naruto**

The blonde haired shinobi found himself pleased at the fact everything is going according to plan while he was aware of the fact that the time for both Iwagakure and Kumogakure won't be for some time right now but he could wait after he went his childhood plotting the destruction of Konohagakure for years he was pretty sure it won't take mord than two or three years for the war to start mostly because of the the personality of both the Raikage and Tsuchikage he only had to make small moves until both hot tempered men decided to go to war with each other which would only take about two years to actually begin he summed up it will take another year for the war to end.

Naruto grins at the notion of the destruction of Kumogakure and Iwagakure and after those two villages are destroyed he'll set his site on Mizugakure while the village wasn't like it once was due to the loss of their kekkei genkai, their Jinchuriki Mizukage, and with their second Jinchuriki leaving the village not only that but with both swordsmen leaving the village it had left weakened but from he heard they are slowly rebuilding their ranks.

"My first concern is the war I'm starting and then I'll focus my attention on Mizugakure. It doesn't matter how long it take those villages will fall not by the Akatsuki but by mine the Uzumaki Clan shall be avenged." thought Naruto he then smiles warmly as he walks by many men and women within the base it felt good to be home while he was only in Konohagakure for a few months he was glad he no longer had to use that idiotic facade not only that but there had been many times he wanted to kill Sakura whenever she would yell or punch and he was happy he was away from that annoying Jiriaya he was aware of her ever fought Jiriaya he would die even with the help of his curse mark, fuinjutsu, or Kyuubi he would die.

Jiriaya is simply more stronger, intelligent, and he was far more experience not only that but he'd figured Jiriaya has a few other jutsu under his sleeve besides the Rasengan. After all no matter how much he hates Jiriaya and Hiruzen he's aware that Hiruzen had no doubt taught each Sannin making them who they are today but out of all the Sannin Orochimaru and Jiriaya were the strongest but once Jiriaya entered the legendary Sage Mode the tides change. The only true way he sees himself killing Jiriaya is usually level 2 Curse Mark, his forebidden fuinjutsu and juinjutsu, and allowing Kyuubi full control.

But he doesn't see happening since Jiriaya is focused on restoring Konohagakure but Naruto knew allowing his bijuu full control won't end good and it wasn't necessary he knew by the time the Akatsuki began to make their move on the Jinchuriki within the three years he would then be ready to kill Jiriaya not only that but his sensei by that time he will finally have the Sharingan if Naruto truly wanted to have a dojutsu he could always inject himself with the blood of a Senju and Uchiha to awakened the Rinnegan but he doesn't need a dojutsu after all those with dojutsu usually become too dependent on a dojutsu besides he always a seal that can block them off or create a seal that can give him access to abilities but he'd rather seal off users of dojutsu and kekkei genkai and watch as they die before his hands.

By the time he sets his sites on Mizugakure Uzushiogakure will not only be built but he'll have an army of the revived Uzumaki clan Naruto then grins in a victorious "the time has finally come at last my clan shall have its justice Kumogakure, Kirigakure, and Iwagakure's are numbered." thought Naruto he then narrows his eyes as he sees Sasuke who glares back "what? " replied Naruto with a hint of annoyance.

"Give me those swords they belong to an elite!" demanded Sasuke in a tone of superiority.

Naruto glances towards his Tokijin and Raijin no Ken he then scoffs at Sasuke "there you go again with that whole elite you say you are an elite yet others who weren't elite defeat you. I bet your pathetic excuse of a father would be proud of his Uchiha child defeated by someone lesser than him. "insulted Naruto with a dark.

Sasuke glares at Naruto with great hate how could this orphan know what he's gone through how could Naruto know what it feels how could Naruto knows what it feels like to use his family as his brother slaughtered them "how the hell could you understand you were alone from the beginning! " roared Sasuke.

Naruto grab holds of Tokijin and swirls the blade "you're right I never got to know my parents all because of your kind an Uchiha is responsible for the death of my parents but there's difference between my parents and yours my father Minato Namikaze fought and died to protect while yours died like a coward but then again the world is much better without the Uchiha Clan. " said Naruto Sasuke then charges at Naruto with a right hook Naruto dodges the punch he then slashes at Sasuke's ribs the Uchiha grabs his side in pain. Naruto then knees him in the gut causing him to fall to the ground.

Naruto just stares at Sasuke with grin on his face he raises his foot and begins to add pressure to the Uchiha's face "a pathetic ninja with an equally pathetic goal. I should kill you...but fortunately for you, Orochimaru-sensei needs you alive but don't worry that injury of yours isn't serious but you know you what your time is running thin you'll only have three years to live." said Naruto he then released his foot grabs hold of Sasuke's hair glaring at him "and then those precious Sharingan of your will belong to my sensei. " said Naruto he then slams Sasuke's face into the ground.

Naruto then kicks Sasuke in the gut he gleams at the painful expression on his face " maybe this will show you the gap between us Sasuke...but trash will always remain trash but if you can waste your time fueling your deluded mind then you can delude yourself with your pathetic dream and train with Orochimaru-sensei but it's not like it will do all that much. " said Naruto he then stomps on Sasuke's head and begins to walk away the blonde shinobi narrowed his eyes "I don't have time to deal with Uchiha I need to gather my team to go to Land of Ridges ( **One no Kuni** ) Anko and her team should be almost out of Rice Country and heading towards Land of Sea ( **Umi no Kuni** ). Kay, G, Karui, Omo, Omoi, Hituji, Kosaru, Tosaru, Lerōsutōn, and Raimu-bi should be heading to Kumogakure while Shirokenha, Kurotsuchi, and Watakashi should be heading towards Iwagakure.

 **Location: Iwagakure**

Within the office is the Tsuchikage Ōnoki and his son Kitsushi, Ōnoki is a very short, old man with a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head is completely bald, although, he has long white hair on the lower-half of his head which is styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which is tied with a yellow ribbon into a topknot. Ōnoki wears a green and yellow coat with a red collar . Underneath he wears the traditional Iwagakure outfit consistent of a light green version of Iwagakure's flak jacket and mesh armour. He however has both his sleeves of his shirt, but kept the single lapel on his right side. Along with this, he wears sandals.

Kitsuchi is a very tall and brawny shinobi. He has dark eyes and short dark-grey-coloured hair as well as a beard and a bulbous nose. He wears the standard Iwagakure shinobi uniform with a left sleeve and a right lapel. He also wears the forehead protector of Iwagakure's stone symbol in a bandanna style and bandages around his right arm.

Just like Mabui both had feel victim towards Hikari's Realm of Decoding State ( **Dekōdingu Jōtai no Ryōiki** ) both kage jounin had felt an unbridled emotion of age it has been years since Kurotsuchi, Shirokenha, and Watakashi had gone missing and here they have a report that says something so unbelievable it could actually be true Kitsuchi hasn't felt this much hate since the death of his wife while Ōnoki hasn't felt this much hate since Konoha's Yellow Flash had decimated his Iwa shinobi and kunoichi at the third ninja war "are you sure this is real my son? " asked Ōnoki in a deadly tone the paper he's looking at is an image of of the village Kumogakure this isn't anything special but what is special is the image of his granddaughter Kurotsuchi.

Kitsuchi nods his head with a stoned expression on his face years ago he once thought he'd lost his daughter just like he'd lost his wife but here he and his father are looking at an image of his daughter living within the village of Kumogakure. Kitsuchi turned towards his father with him nodding his head "yes I believe so. Our spies, have even stated they've seen Kurotsuchi, Shirokenha, and Watakashi walking around the village, father these pictures are real I'm not sure why Kumogakure had kidnapped Shirokenha and Watakashi neither of their parents have a kekkei genkai and you know Kumogakure would go to great lengths to gain a kekkei genkai user. " said Kitsuchi.

Ōnoki knew what his son was speaking was the truth he still remembers the time of Kumogakure's failed attempted at retrieving a Hyuga the aged kage growls in disgust "but this isn't like when Kumogakure failed attempt at kidnapping the Hyuga heiress unlike those years ago they've actually kidnapped three citizens of Iwagakure but those three citizens were children and one of them is my granddaughter who has Lava Release ( **Yōton** )! But I can't act to recklessly." grumbled Ōnoki with a snarl.

Kitsuchi narrowed his eyes at his father as much as he wanted his daughter back they need to make sure if what image has is true or they could be starting a war but the man wants nothing but to kill those cloud ninjas. "Then what will we do father we can't just sit around if these bastards have truly kidnapped my daughter, Shirokenha, and Watakashi then they deserve death! " roared Kitsuchi with pure rage.

a giant tick mark appeared on Ōnoki's bald head "DON'T YOU THINK I WANT THAT KAGE OF THERE'S DEAD! I WANT A'S HEAD ON MY WALL. But I am the Tsuchikage I can't allow my feelings to judge my duty as a kage that is why I will be sending a member of our anbu and another member of our Explosion Corps ( **Bakuha Butai** _)_ to Kumogakure the anbu will search for Kurotsuchi, Shirokenha, and Watakashi while the other will spring a surprise for those cloud bastards. " grinned Ōnoki.

"But you're talking about invading if we were to go to do this we'll have to inform the council father." said Kitsuchi.

Ōnoki slumps back in his chair with a groan "yes I'm aware. Ah, my back! " groaned Ōnoki who's back begins to hurt due to his body growing weak in his age while he can still defend his village his body is slowly growing old.

While the kept speaking on how to handle the situation they are in within the air vent above the two shinobi is Hikari with her flicking out her tongue "there my work is down now next is to find a councilman." said the serpent after the serpent had snuck into the filing cabinet she'd found the home of a councilman who's a retired shinobi this man is called Nendo . The snake then traveled through the city and finds itself at a small house she enters the home finds the aged shinobi sleeping her eyes then glow a bright green color "Sin of Heart ( **Kokoro no Tsumi** )." said Hikari she watched as the man gains a strained expression the genjutsu using snake is then engulfed in smoke returning back to Ryūchi Cave.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto smirks in interest not the notion he once again got to put Sasuke Uchiha in his place while he enjoyed putting the young Uchiha in his place he's smirking due to the fact he realizes one of the Uzumaki that is being able to use gold dust ( **Sakin** ) and the other Uzumaki having an high affinty of Earth Release ( **Doton** ) and being able to control bees similar to how the Aburame Clan use insects "I'm going to need more Uzumaki. If I'm going to revive the Uzumaki Clan then I'm going to need more than a handful of Uzumaki no, if I'm going to be the Shodaime Uzukage then I'm going to need an army of Uzumaki." said Naruto luckily he has a whole scroll that has the dead Uzumaki sealed in it but the problem Naruto is in where to find the proper DNA to give the Uzumaki an edge.

He knew gathering various of blood samples wouldn't be too hard since his sensei must have over a dozen blood samples due to him collecting the samples for the reanimated technique but he'd also collected some blood samples from Konohagakure before he left the village he'd managed to get his hands on Sarutobi and Kurama blood samples after all there was a lot of blood where Hiruzen's head fell "and I'm pretty sure Kirigakure wouldn't mind if I took a couple of corpses." thought Naruto in a dark tone with none too innocent smirk on his whiskered face.

Naruto gains a toothy grin as he sees Ukon, Sakon, and Suigetsu "and just the people I'm looking for." states Naruto this raised questions in threes head wondering what their their leader could possibly want.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow in curiosity "you were looking for us? What are you looking for us Naruto-sama?" asked Suigetsu.

Ukon and Sakon couldn't help to agree with Suigetsu but he was also wondering why Naruto was looking for him unlike some of the Sound 9 He didn't almost died like Jirōbō or Kidomaru but after years serving under Naruto he came to respect the blonde-haired Uzumaki but he was aware if Naruto had never joined Orochimaru then everything that has happened would change he wasn't as loyal as Kimimaru or Juūgo but he was still loyal to Naruto plus it was because of Naruto that had him and his brother to focus on ninjutsu then just pure taijutsu.

Suigetsu grins with a toothy manner he then wraps his arm around Naruto's shoulder "awe, trouble in paradise with Tay-chan?" teased Suigetsu this comment made Ukon and Sakon to roll their eyes at Suigetsu the three shinobi were aware that Suigetsu loved to tease both Tayuya and Karin.

Naruto smirked at Suigetsu he then playfully swats his hand away "Tsk, like a need advice from someone who's never been in a relationship." joked Naruto.

Suigetsu then acts dramatic placing his hand where his heart is located "low blow Naruto-sama I thought we were friends?" said Suigetsu in a fake hurt tone.

Sakon rolled his eyes at Suigetsu "drama queen." muttered Sakon.

Naruto knew Sakon was right Suigetsu can be quite a drama queen "you are but your still an idiot." said Naruto.

Suigetsu then returned back to his cocky idiotic self "so, whatcha need fearless leader? Are we going to rescue a princess." joked Suigetsu.

The lipstick wearing whitenette just scoffed at Suigetsu crossing his arms "yeah, right like that'll happened we have better luck trying to save a priestess!" mocked Sakon.

Naruto actually finds this quite funny due to one of his missions was to protect Koyuki the princess and Damiyo of Yukigakure. Naruto then shook his head negatively at Suigetsu "Naw nothing like but tell me where is Jirōbō and Kidomaru. I'd figured Orochimaru-sensei is most likely punishing them for being too overconfident?" asked Naruto he too was quite angery when he'd found out Jirōbō had almost died by Choji who in his eyes was a pathetic excuse of a ninja.

"Those two idiots well unfortunately, for them Orochimaru-sama had allowed Kabuto to deal with the punishment of those two and you as well as I do Kabuto is just as cruel as Orochimaru-sama but I doubt you were looking for us just to ask about those two. So, why did you really seeked the two of us out? " question Sakon.

Naruto smirks at the merged twin siblings "your right I was just curious of how severe their punishment is but Orochimaru-sensei has gave me a mission to head towards Land of Ridges ( **One no Kuni** ). You see he gave me two assignments one to find the kinjutsu Life of Creation ( **Sōzō no Seimei** ) and there's also a rumored of Uzumaki twins named Yasei Uzumaki ( **wild** ) and Murasakino Uzumaki ( **purple** ) being within the village. " said Naruto informing the three.

Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at Naruto "isn't Land of Ridges ( **One no Kuni)** is within the Land of Earth ( **Tsuchi no Kuni** )?" question Suigetsu.

Sakon released a sigh "not only that but it's protected by the Earth Daimyo's Temple Sentinels Warriors ( **Senchineru Jiin no Senshi** ) who rivals Konohagakure's Twelve Guardian Ninja ( **Shugonin Jūnishi** ) so, not only are you task within finding these two Uzumaki but finding this kinjutsu scroll. Question Naruto-sama do you know what this Life of Creation ( **Sōzō no Seimei** ) do actually?" questioned Sakon.

Naruto rubs the back of his head the only thing I know of this jutsu is the rumors behind it besides the fact that it was created by Mū the Nidaime Tsuchikage one of the rumors and the most popular one is it allows the users chakra to become dust itself another one is that it allows the person to be one with nature another rumor is that it allows you to control living brings but all of these are just rumors so it's really difficult to figure out what the jutsu actually does so, what do you guys think? You guys want to dive straight into danger?" asked Naruto.

Suigetsu gains a bloodthirsty grin on his face allowing his fangs to show he then takes a sip from his water bottle "I'd be insulted if you didn't." exclaimed Suigetsu his eyes then traveled towards Sakon.

Sakon grins in response he then punches his palm "hell yeah I'm going Ukon and myself have been dying to try out our new jutsu...but is it just going to be the three of us? " questioned Sakon wondering if the three of them were enough for this mission after all each of the Golem Soldiers are high anbu level.

Sakon watches as Naruto shakes his head "no, after finding out where we're going I knew the three of aren't going to be enough so I want a few others to join us. " states Naruto.

Suigetsu takes a loud gulp from his water bottle and raises an eyebrow "okay, so who's coming with us on this suicidal mission?" asked Suigetsu with curiosity.

"I want Juūgo, Kimimaru, Tayuya-chan, and Karin to join us. Now come on. " ordered Naruto as he begins walking ahead with both following behind him.

Suigetsu placed both of his hands behind his neck "so are we looking for Tayuya and Karin first wondered Suigetsu.

Naruto shook his head negatively "no I already sent a clone to retrieve the two they'll meet us at the gate knowing Kimimaru and Juūgo they'll most likely be in Kimimaru's room meditating or playing Shogi so that's where we are heading." said Naruto after some walking and the occasion teasing done by Suigetsu the Otogakure shinobi are standing at the door of Kimimaru Naruto then knocks on the door he doesn't have to wait for the bone user to open the door with Juūgo standing behind him. Naruto grins at his loyal friends/teammates "hey Kimimaru, Juūgo. " said Naruto with a smirk.

Kimimaru and Juūgo bow to Naruto in respect "good evening, Naruto-sama. " greeted the gently giant.

"Hello Naruto-sama, what can I do for you?" asked Kimimaru but at hearing this Naruto grins.

"Actually, there is I have been given a mission by Orochimaru-sensei to travel to Land of Ridges ( **One no Kuni** ) retrieve the Life of Creation ( **Sōzō no Seimei** ) kinjutsu and to retrieve Yasei and Murasakino Uzumaki. Sakon, Ukon ,and Suigetsu will be joining us Tayuya-chan and Karin will meet us at the front. So, what you guys say? " asked Naruto.

Juūgo smiles at Naruto "sure I'll go Naruto-sama what about you?" asked Juūgo turning towards Kimimaru who has a stoic expression on his face.

Kimimaru allows A small smile to appear on his paled skin "I'd be honored to join you Naruto-sama. " said Kimimaru this causes Juūgo to smile, Suigetsu grins, and Naruto smirks widely.

 **With Orochimaru and Kabuto**

Orochimaru finds himself smirking in a dark manner while Kabuto just has a small grin on his face. No the serpent Sannin hasn't developed a new jutsu or found secrets on a dead corpse no, what the Snake Summoner is smirking at his three liquid containers inside each tanks are people with red hair in one of the tanks is a well-endowed young teenage girl who's dark red hair reaches at her ankles she appears to be around the age of 16, in the second tank is a red-haired teen with fair complexion she has maroon colored hair her hair reaches her thighs she is a female of 16 years of a , and in the last person in the tank is a male he has pale red hair that reaches past his shoulders he appears to be of the age of 15 years old.

Kabuto grins "I wonder how will Naruto-kun respond once he sees them all finished?" asked Kabuto he was also wondering how long is it going to take for Naruto to discover these tanks.

Orochimaru grins widely "I believe Naruto-kun will approve of these gifts Kabuto. " said Orochimaru he was quite happy with the destruction of Konohagakure if only he could kill his foul of a teammate but he was quite happy that he'd finally killed his sensei the only threat left is thd Akatsuki.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**

 ** _(A/On Friday I'll eliminate either silk or kitty )_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Silk - 23_**

 ** _Spider-Man x Kitty Pryde - 22_**


	14. Journey of The Land

**Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Domino and Menma x Storm - Brotherhood of War: Two brothers enslaved with no one to rely on but each other they've seen how cruel human and mutants can truly be when the whole world is against them it seems like the only people they can trust is family if that's true then they'll kill anyone who believes they won't fight back**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Suigetsu placed both of his hands behind his neck "so are we looking for Tayuya and Karin first?" wondered Suigetsu._

 _Naruto shook his head negatively "no I already sent a clone to retrieve the two they'll meet us at the gate knowing Kimimaro and Jūgo they'll most likely be in Kimimaro's room meditating or playing Shogi so that's where we are heading." said Naruto after some walking and the occasion teasing done by Suigetsu the Otogakure shinobi are standing at the door of Kimimaro Naruto then knocks on the door he doesn't have to wait for the bone user to open the door with Jūgo standing behind him. Naruto grins at his loyal friends/teammates "hey Kimimaro, Jūgo. " said Naruto with a smirk._

 _Kimimaro and Jūgo bow to Naruto in respect "good evening, Naruto-sama. " greeted the gently giant._

 _"Hello Naruto-sama, what can I do for you?" asked Kimimaro but at hearing this Naruto grins._

 _"Actually, there is I have been given a mission by Orochimaru-sensei to travel to Land of Ridges ( **One no Kuni** ) retrieve the Life of Creation ( **Sōzō no Seimei** ) kinjutsu and to retrieve Yasei and Murasakino Uzumaki. Sakon, Ukon ,and Suigetsu will be joining us Tayuya-chan and Karin will meet us at the front. So, what you guys say? " asked Naruto._

 _Jūgo smiles at Naruto "sure I'll go Naruto-sama what about you?" asked Jūgo turning towards Kimimaru who has a stoic expression on his face._

 _Kimimaro allows A small smile to appear on his paled skin "I'd be honored to join you Naruto-sama. " said Kimimaro this causes Juūgo to smile, Suigetsu grins, and Naruto smirks widely._

 ** _With Orochimaru and Kabuto_**

 _Orochimaru finds himself smirking in a dark manner while Kabuto just has a small grin on his face. No the serpent Sannin hasn't developed a new jutsu or found secrets on a dead corpse no, what the Snake Summoner is smirking at his three liquid containers inside each tanks are people with red hair in one of the tanks is a well-endowed young teenage girl who's dark red hair reaches at her ankles she appears to be around the age of 16, in the second tank is a red-haired teen with fair complexion she has maroon colored hair her hair reaches her thighs she is a female of 16 years of a , and in the last person in the tank is a male he has pale red hair that reaches past his shoulders he appears to be of the age of 15 years old._

 _Kabuto grins "I wonder how will Naruto-kun respond once he sees them all finished?" asked Kabuto he was also wondering how long is it going to take for Naruto to discover these tanks._

 _Orochimaru grins widely "I believe Naruto-kun will approve of these gifts Kabuto. " said Orochimaru he was quite happy with the destruction of Konohagakure if only he could kill his foul of a teammate but he was quite happy that he'd finally killed his sensei the only threat left is thd Akatsuki._

 ** _Recap End_**

* * *

Karin and Tayuya can be seen waiting at the, gate with a calm look usually Karin is teasing Tayuya but her mind begins to wander at how everything has changed not only is she aware from Kusagakure but she also has family while the family is small it is slowly growing and she has many friends. Unlike in Kusagakure she had no friends and as a child, she wanted what all girls her age wanted was a friend unfortunately, at Kusagakure she had no friends due to everyone including the children only saw her as a tool but here in Otogakure that isn't case with Tayuya and Sutorīmu being her best friend even though her and Sutorīmu are cousins due to the Uzumaki Clan being cousins of the Senju Clan.

Even though having having Tayuya as a best friend was someone she didn't except she was glad with her friendship with the fierce red-haired girl. She also enjoyed hanging out with Raimu-bi, Karui, Kurotsuchi, Shirokenha, and Watakashi. Tayuya can be seen standing next to her fellow redhead playing her flute she then stops playing and turned her attention towards Karin "hey, Karin do you like someone?" question Tayuya.

"Huh? " replied Karin who's not sure if she heard Tayuya had said. She'd clearly heard what Tayuya had said with Karin having a look of confusion on her face "did you asked do I like someone?" asked Karin.

Tayuya rolled her eyes at Karin "well duh bitch, all this quiet is boring so do you like someone like Suigetsu, Jūgo, or Omoi? " question Tayuya.

Karin gains a look of disgust "Suigetsu ew, gross he's annoying and I do not like his sharp teeth I've heard that's a trait every Swordsman of the Mist has. Jūgo is cute but I'd really thought of him like that, and I'm pretty sure Karui wants Omoi. " said Karin. Tayuya couldn't help Hut to agree with Karin Suigetsu is quite annoying "but...i supposed I wouldn't mind dating Lerōsutōn, G, Kay, Omo, but I guess I wouldn't mind dating Gaara." said Karin.

"Gaara? " repeated Tayuya.

Karin smirked at Tayuya "what he's cute but then again Tayu-chan has Naruto-itoko. Tayu-chan loves him. " teased Karin.

She then blushes in embarrassment "fuck you four-eyes." snarled Tayuya in anger with her teeth gritting in frustration.

"Speak of the devil. " said Karin as she sees Naruto walking with Kimimaru, Suigetsu, Sakon, and Jūgo but before she can call out to the inspiring kage her mouth is covered by Tayuya who has a heated glare.

"Don't you dare! You fucking bitch I don't love shithead-kun I just like him if you shut your fucking mouth I'll shove the rustiest kunai straight into your ass! " growled Tayuya not wanting Karin to embarrass her again especially in front of Suigetsu who would be extremely annoying and she didn't want her boyfriend to see her face be the same shade of red as Karin's hair.

"Awe, someone is shy. How cute. " said thought Karin she then grins and begins to lick Tayuya's hand this causes Tayuya to release Karin.

Tayuya wipes the salvia off of her hand and glares at Tayuya with a twitching eyebrow "y-y-you...DIRTY ASS BIIIITCH! " roared an enraged Tayuya.

This causes each of them men to stare with a deadpan expression as Tayuya begins to cursed at Karin with a vocabulary of a sailor Naruto just shook his head with a smile on his face "I see those two are getting along as usual." said Naruto.

The orangnette shook his head negatively at the whitenette "I wouldn't say they hate each other I believe Tayuya sees Karin as her best friend after all I see Kimimaru as my best friend and Kimimaru sees Suigetsu as his own friend. Am I right Naruto-sama? " asked Jūgo as he turned towards Naruto.

Naruto nods his head "your right, Jūgo. It's just Tayuya-chan and Karin have a different way of showing their friendship. Hey you two having fun? " asked Naruto he was aware of Karin must've embarrassed and pissed off Tayuya he knew she was quick to be angered but Karin seemed to know just the right buttons to push to piss Tayuya off. It was almost like a gift Karin had similar to Kidōmaru's extra appendages.

Kimimaro just stares in interest as Tayuya begins to start yelling at the female Uzumaki seeing was now a everyday thing if it wasn't Karin teasing Tayuya then it was either Sutorīmu or Kurotsuchi but the bone user finds himself quite surprised at how short Tayuya's and Karui's temper are so similar Kimimaro then turned towards Tayuya "Tayuya enough yelling ." ordered his natural cold tone this had shut her up causing her to turn her head in age.

Her brown colored then glanced towards Naruto who stares back at her "he's right Tayuya-chan and...I'm pretty sure you got whatever you wanted to say. So are you two ready and had enough of the one sided screaming match? " mocked Naruto with a grin but he was hoping whatever Karin did to piss her off was over with.

"Smart ass " mumbled Tayuya she then released a sigh "yeah, we're done!" yelled Tayuya but she then gains a small smile on her face as Naruto and the rest of the other guys walk in front of her and Karin.

"You two ready to go it is a long way to Land of Earth from the Rice Country? " asked Suigetsu hoping they won't have to head back to both Tayuya and Karin's living courters after all they are standing in front of door it would be a pain in an ass if that was the case.

Suigetsu watches as both Tayuya and Karin nod their head "we have everything we need we were just waiting for you guys to get here. " said Karin.

"If everyone has what they need then let's move out. "ordered Naruto he found himself quite pleased with the fact Tayuya and Karin hadn't forgot anything afterall he knew Tayuya would never forget her flute and he knows knew Karin would never leave her Zatoichi blade. He was aware she was as attached to her sword after all he was attached to his Tokijin and Raijin no Ken so he understood where Tayuya or Karin. Naruto then watches as everyone shook their head negatively Naruto smirks at this "alright if no one needs anything let's go but do you do you or Karin need to go to the bathroom?" asked Naruto.

Suigetsu gains a deadpan expression on his face "I like how you you asked them but not us. " said Suigetsu.

Naruto then rolled his eyes at Suigetsu he wasn't really surprised it was afterall Suigetsu is known for him having a smart mouth "well unlike us they can't just simply just go behind a tree or something and Tayuya and Karin aren't the type who would go to the bathroom right in front of us guys or any men. " said Sakon.

But anyone who was even standing next to Suigetsu took a huge step away from him due to the male seeing the angered expression on Tayuya's face and Karin's annoyed face "Tayuya-chan, Karin knock it off and let's go already." ordered Naruto he then begins to walk forward Kimimaru and Jūgo follow after Naruto with Sakon following after " you two can kill him after we leave the base and Rice Country." said Naruto.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever you say Naruto-itoko. " said Karin as she released her hand from her Zatoichi blade.

Tayuya clicked her tongue "Tsk, cheeky blonde." grumbled Tayuya she then begins to walk up to Naruto with Suigetsu and Karin following behind besides she can always hit Suigetsu later but Tayuya is happy that not only has Naruto returned from his infiltration mission but she's on a mission with him she was grateful that Orochimaru allowed Naruto to choose who he wants for this time. Tayuya smiles at Naruto not a cocky smile but a smile of happiness Naruto smiles back with a half grin this grin had caused her heart to skip a beat.

Karin smiled at this, she could tell that Tayuya cares deeply for Naruto "sure whatever Tayuya feels for Naruto-itoko but even an idiot could tell how much the two care for each other. I almost feel sad for the poor bastard who takes Tayuya away from Naruto-itoko. But maybe I should start looking for a boyfriend material sure I'm still young but with us being ninja who knows when our last moment will be." thought Karin she then turned towards Sakon "hey Sakon have you heard?" asked Karin.

Sakon raised an eyebrow at Karin "heard what? There's a lot that has been going on. " stated Sakon he wasn't wrong it was already spread that not only was Konohagakure invaded by Orochimaru but Konohagakure had lost tons of strong ninjas and they've lost the war. All the villages were aware of that Naruto who's a rogue gennin had helped Orochimaru killing various of people including all the clans Naruto is even supected being the reason why all the money from Konohagakure and Fire Temple ( **Hi no Tera** ). So a lot of things have been going around in the ninja world but out of all the talk the main subject that has been going around is the destruction of Konohagakure and it being reduced to ashes many people found it difficult that such people like Asuma Sabutobi, Kurenai, Tsume Inuzuka, Inoichi Yakamaka, Chōza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara, Shibi Aburame, Hiashi Hyuga, and the aged Danzo Shimura were dead.

Karin couldn't blame Sakon after all a lot has happened and the the other great Hidden Villages have finally got wind of the destruction of Konohagakure by the combined efforts of Otogakure, Sora no Kuni, and Sunagakure " ever since the destruction of Konohagakure Sora no Kuni has gotten more and more missions." said Karin.

"Really?" asked Sakon he was surprised the small country has getting more missions he was sure after the war they would vanished from unacknowledged put that doesn't seem to be the case "but then again that village is known for its technology. It's no real surprise that many other villages will begin to hire the ninjas from Sora no Kuni." thought Sakon.

"Not only that I gave them some funny for their help. " said Naruto.

"Well that was nice of you Naruto-sama." said Jūgo.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I simply made sure they were on our side once the climax of my plans have met besides they are a strong village better to have them as an ally than enemy. " said Naruto .

Sakon raised an eyebrow at him "so, what are they your pawns or something?" asked Sakon.

Naruto shook his head negatively "no, they are a means to an end. I would have to be a fool not to have them as an ally." said Naruto but with both Sora no Kuni and Yukigakure as an ally he knew the destruction of the three other hidden villages will happen much easier butchers knew destroying Kirigakure , Kumogakure, and Iwagakure will take some time but it would worth it once he hears the sound of terror from each village he wanted see the look of hopelessness with A, Ōnoki, and Mei as they are about to die with their pathetic village.

"From what I heard Sora no Kuni is slowly building up their country I heard they've been assigned to protect the prince of the Land of the Moon, Michiru." said Karin.

Jūgo looked astonished that's a amazing." said Jūgo, the orangnette then comes to realize they have now left the Rice Country the large man smiled at the birds flying he always found himself memorized by nature Jūgo then turned towards Naruto "so, where are we heading first? " asked Jūgo.

"First we are going through a small village called Land of Deer ( **Shika no Kuni** ) then while have to go through Takigakure, and finally enter the Land of Earth ( **Tsuchi no Kuni** ) but that should take about four days all together not only that but we'll have to sneak into the Land of Earth the last thing we need is for the Tsuchikage to be aware of us." said Naruto he then glanced over at Karin who nods her head "two, no four. " thought Naruto he can feel his Tokijin shake with excitement.

Within the trees a volley of kunai are flown at the Oto-ninjas Naruto unsheathed his Tokijin cutting through the kunai as if they were paper, Tayuya drops to the ground with a split, Karin also drops to the floor, thanks to Ukon Sakon deflected the sharp weapons with own kunai, Kimimaru quickly takes out a bone sword and with great agility deflects the blades, Suigetsu just allows the blades to fly right through his body, and Jūgo turned his arm into an axe and cuts through the kunai.

Karin quickly unsheathed her Zatoichi "everyone there's four ninjas one in a tree ,the second one is three meters away, the third is on that high tree and is using a camofluage jutsu, and the last one is 7 meters on your right." said Karin using her sensory ability.

Naruto nods his head he then glanced over towards Suigetsu and Kimimaro and nods his head Suigetsu grins in response while Kimimaro gives a simple nod "it'll be done Naruto-sama." muttered Kimimaru the whitenette jumps in mid air point his fingers at the tree where the enemy is located he then fires a bone-like bullet from his finger tips while Suigetsu fires small water bullets from his own finger tips.

As both water and bone hit the trees causes a whole in the middle of the trees with each tree falling over the four mysterious ninjas jump from the tree "well, well, it seems these kids want to play ninja." grinned the female ninja with a grin on face. The woman appears to be in her late 30s who's possibly 36 or 39 years old she has a slender build with a B-cup breast size she is 5'8 in height her hair is blue-black in color reaching her shoulders she has two of her bangs braided . She has peach like tone of skin, her eyes are sapphire blur. She wears a black long sleeve shirt over it she wears a Hoshigakure jounin vest, she wears fishnet pants that cover her toes, she wears dark blue pants that stop at her shins, the pants has a design of flower petals on them, she wears black kunoichi shoes, over her shirt she wears a blue high collar vest, and she wears a blue forehead protector on the forehead protector is a symbol of a star with a slash across it.

Next to the woman is another woman who's petite in size reaching only 5'3 she has tan colored skin her eyes are dark-yellow in color she has spiky main like hair that is light purple in color her hair reaches her waist. The small woman wears crimson lipstick she's dress in a blue and white kimono dress over her kimono she wears a black cloak. She wears blue ninja sandals underneath her kimono she wears a black and blue skin tight suite and wrapped around her waist is a white forehead protector with the star symbol on it the metal plate has a slash across it.

A large man being over 6'7 with the body of a body builder. This man has a fair complexion he has star like tattoo on his neck he has brown eyes that are as brown as wet sand his hair is black in color he has long hair reaching his shoulders he also has the sides shaved and has his hair in a ponytail. He has a scar on his chin, the muscular man wears a grey sleeveless skin tight shirt he wears blue arm guards on his left arm is a tattoo of a three orc demons while on his left arm is a dragon fighting a tiger. He wears black pants and wears blue shinobi foot wear he wears a blue forehead protector on his forehead with a star symbol just like the other two the forehead protector has a slash across it.

The fourth missing ninja is another tall man reaching height of 6'9 but this man is slim in stature. He has neon blue colored eyes and orange-yellow colored hair his hair is long and spiky he's wearing a red face mask and short sleeve red shirt. Over that shirt he wears a Hoshigakure jounin vest he has his wrist wrapped in bandages, he wears grey pants, and blue shinobi sandals he even has his feet wrapped in bandages, and he wears a forehead protector on his head the Star symbol engraved on the metal plate has been slashed.

Naruto stares at the four shinobi with suspicion "great we're facing four individuals who are clearly mid jounin level." thought Naruto "what do you want?" asked Naruto.

The tall man snickered at Naruto he then turned towards the large man "hey Arashi did you hear that this boy wants to know what we want . I don't think this kid knows where we are." joked releasing a dark laugh.

"We're in the Land of Deer ( **Shika no Kuni** ) you four are obviously missing ninjas so, what business do you have with us? " questioned Kimimaru.

The taller female grins in response "not only have you entered our territory but you have no clue who we are. Allow me to introduce ourselves I'm Yozora Geppei, the short one here is Asahi Kyūuzetsu, the big guy is Arashi Uzūkī, and my skinny comrade here Keiji Taichi. Awe, I see you kids are ninjas of Otogakure but you you what's truly funny you with the blonde hair...are in the bingo book you must be Naruto Uzumaki rogue ninja of Konohagakure I heard about you so young yet already in the bingo impressive don't you think Asahi?" asked the blunette.

Asahi nods her head with with a smirk on her face "yes I do. And you what's more interesting is this kid who bares a resemblance towards the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze don't you think but also if you kids haven't realized yet we're ninjas from Hoshigakure but if I'm not mistaken that emblem the glasses wearing girl has is the clan symbol of the famed Uzumaki Clan decisions, decisions we could hand these two over to any of villages or better yet we hand you over to Iwagakure I'm sure the Tsuchikage will pay a hefty price Naruto but just to let you know the Shika no Kuni is our territory." said Aaah with a smile.

Karin narrows her eyes at the four Hoshigakure ninjas "this isn't good their chakra level is far greater these guys are no doubt jounin level I'm not even sure if Naruto, Tayuya, Kimimaru ,and Sakon's Curse Mark ( **Ten no Juin** ) would make a difference not only that but their chakra is different more different than the Ten no Juinjutsu chakra or Naruto's Bijuu chakra this isn't going to be easy. " thought Karin.

Jūgo looks at the ninjas with worry he then glanced towards Naruto "so what do we do Naruto-sama?" asked Jūgo.

Naruto unsheathed Raijin no Ken and gains hardened expression "I don't care where or these bastards are. I won't allow anyone to stand in my way no matter who it is I'll crush them. " said Naruto "but that's easier said than done. " thought Naruto.

Arashi smirked at this gaining a mischievous expression he then punches his palm "don't underestimate we Hoshi ninjas!" roared the man charging at Naruto with a fierce right hook but Jūgo intercepted the punch who grabs hold of his fist the four missing ninjas watch in amazement as a scale like tubes appear from his back firing off chakra pushing Arashi back the ravenette grins at this so you got spunk Huh? Good I love it when my pray fights back it makes the hunt more interesting!" exclaimed Arashi who punched Jūgo in the gut causing the orangenette to release a silent scream Jūgo's arm then gains tubes on them and rocket punches Arashi in the stomach pushing him back. He then gives them man a hard right hook he watches as Arashi wipes the blood from his lip and grins "this could be fun. " exclaimed Arashi.

Kimimaro turned towards Jūgo "are you alright?" asked Kimimaro worried for his friend.

Jūgo grabs his stomach in pain "yeah I'm alright, this guy is no pushover over. " said Jūgo with him glaring daggers at Arashi.

Keiji strokes his chin with interest "so many choices what to do both Konohagakure and Kumogakure will pay a hefty price for you people. So what do you say Yozora, what do you want to do with these kids? " question Keiji he chuckles in humor as Tayuya glares daggers at him who's not amused at Joe he's speaking about them as if they are some type of exotic creature.

Yozora gains a dark look on her face "so many choices the bingo book says dead or alive but preferably alive...but it doesn't say anything missing limbs ahaha, after all he is a traitor of Konohagakure." said Yozora with her cracking hef fingers.

Naruto snarled at Yozora "I am no ones trophy and I sure as hell won't go to Konohagakure or Kumogakure. If you want me then you'll have to kill me because one way or another I ain't going anywhere. " said Naruto in a cold tone his plans were slowly happening and he wasn't going to let some missing ninjas stop him from achieving his goal.

Tayuya pulls out her flute "Naruto-kun is right and don't except us to give him or Tayuya away you cock sleeve whore! We don't give a shit who you are bitch or your fucking wanton whores! " roared Tayuya glaring at Yozora with nothing but hatred there was no way this bitch is going to take her friend and boyfriend away from her.

Kimimaro then activities the Dance of Camellia ( **Tsubaki no Mai** ) but instead of pulling one bone sword out of his arm he pulls out two bone sword and glares at Yozora "Tayuya is right we will never betray Naruto-sama." said Kimimaro Suigetsu turned his hands into liquid.

While Sakon narrowed his eyes " Kimimaro is right it doesn't matter you two are we won't go easy you on you scum." said Sakon "Ukon be ready for anything." ordered Sakon underneath his breath.

"Right, we might actually have a chance to test out our new technique sooner than later. " whispered Ukon.

Yozora turned towards her comrades with a smile "well you heard them. Death it is. " said Yozora in a tone avoid of any real emotion Naruto and his group watched as ten purple chakra tails appeared behind each of the missing ninjas, the chakra tails that the four nukenin has resembled feathers that of a peacock "this is our Mysterious Peacock Method ( **Kujaku Myōhō** ) a trade mark that all Hoshigakure ninjas has I guess I'll take the Uzumaki girl and water boy." said Yozora glaring at Karin and Suigetsu.

The petite woman chackles in a dark manner licking her lips not even caring about the taste of lipstick in her mouth "I guess I'll take blondie and flute girl." said Asahi with her looking at Naruto likes he's some piece of meat this pisses Tayuya off at the fact that some short woman is checking out her Naruto.

Keiji gains a dark gleam as he's staring at Kimimaro with excitement the bone user looks like a strong shinobi and he enjoyed fighting strong foes and he'd hoped this shinobi was strong he then turned towards Arashi "you can take the kid with the scales and the other kid I want this one! He's mine! " exclaimed Keiji.

Jūgo and Sakon glares at Arashi "I'm fine with that let's see what you got boy and your friend shall be a good warm up. " said Arashi he then charges at Jūgo with right hook but Jūgo rushes at him with his own punching Arashi in the jaw, Arashi also punches Jūgo in the face as both fist made contact with each other faced both are pushed back but Sakon quickly jumps in "Multiple Connected Feet ( **Tarenkyaku** )." said Sakon Ukon's leg sprouted out and both siblings kicked Arashi right through a tree Jūgo grabs hold of Sakon's shirt and throws him at Arashi he knees Arashi in the face he then jumps behind him Ukon's arms and legs sprout out of Sakon and punches the large ninja in rapid pace Sakon then kicks Arashi in the neck pushing the man on his ass.

Arashi gets up and wipes the blood from his mouth "that's a unique ability you have their but that won't help you if all you can do is sprout extra limbs from your body boy. Mysterious Peacock Method: Rocket ( **Kujaku Myōhō:Roketto** )." said Arashi Sakon watches as the chakra tails take a form of a large sphere the large sphere come charging at Sakon.

"Shit, Earth Release: Stone Tablet ( **Doton: Ishi no Taburetto** )." said Sakon slamming his hands on the ground a giant stone wall come forth blocking the attack but Sakon struggles as the wall begins to crack.

"So the kid can also do ninjutsu too. " thought Arashi the large man charges at Sakon with blinding speed Jūgo chases after Arashi but with Arashi being a jounin he is far faster than Jūgo but Jūgo uses his kekkei genkai to have her boosters to appear on his legs and rocket himself at Arashi but Arashi is already in front of Sakon who's still trying to hold the chakra bullets back fortunately, before Arashi can pummel Sakon to the ground Ukon's arms sprouts out of his back and blocks the blow "this kid is something else but it won't help him. " thought Arashi as the strength behind the punch becomes too much for Ukon he and Sakon are launched through the stone way and towards the chakra bullets Sakon and Ukon scream in pain.

Arashi smirks at this but is then caught off guard as a fist is launched into his gut he grits his teeth in frustration he then grabs hold of Jūgo lifting him in the air and slamming Jūgo into the ground he then wrap commands the chakra feather to wrapped around Jūgo leg and tosses the man sailing towards a tree Jūgo's arm is then transformed into a spiked mace Rocket Hand: Zero Fire ( **Rokettohando: Zero Hi** )! " roares Jūgo firing the spikes missles at Arashi.

But instead of being mortality damaged Arashi is being covered in a purple chakra sphere "is that it? " mocked Arashi thanks to his Mysterious Peacock Method ( **Kujaku Myōhō)** he was safe from the missles.

"No, this is! Fire Release: Flame Torrent Technique ( **Katon: Honō no Torento Jutsu** )!" yelled Sakon Ukon sprouts his head out of Sakon's neck and both siblings released a wide spiral of flame wave consuming thd muscular shinobi.

 **Karin and Suigetsu Vs Yozora**

Karin dodges the volley of shuriken while Suigetsu just stood still allowing the shuriken to pass through him Karin narrows her eyes as she watches as the shuriken multiple Suigetsu then points both his fingers at the volley of shuriken "Water Gun: Two Gun **(Mizudeppō: Nichō)**!" exclaimed Suigetsu who fires small water bullets from his finger tips destroying the shuriken he then transformed his body into water thanks to his Hydrification Technique ( **Suika no Jutsu** ) and goes for a right hook but Yozora avoids him with him returning back to his solid side kick she then follows up with a punch to the face throwing him right through a tree.

Suigetsu gets up and glares at Yozora who has a cocky grin on her face "damn she's stronger than she looks I'll have to kick it up Water Release: Demon shotgun bullets **(Suiton:** **Akuma sandan jū no dangan)**!" exclaimed Suigetsu launching the oni like water blast from his both and towards the woman but the strange chakra evelopse her in a sphere of pink chakra just like with Arashi the chakra barrier protects Yozora from being harmed by the water jutsu Suigetsu narrowed his eyes at the chakra that was formed by Yozaru he knew whatever this chakra might be isn't one he'd seen before hand.

He watches in annoyance as Yozaru mockily brushes off the dust on her shoulder Karin then throws exploding tags that are attached to one single kunai but as each tag explodes the three are covered Yozora but once the smoke clears the barrier was still stand "really what was that going to do? question Yozora but her answer wasa water bullet to her back she turned and sees Suigetsu in her barrier she quickly wrapped her hand around his throat but Suigetsu grins at the woman even though she's starting to crush his throat.

But suddenly, a huge shadow overcomes her she looked up and sees various of water dragons "Water Release: Water Dragon Cavern Technique ( **Suiton: Suiryū Dōkutsu no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed Suigetsu each of the five dragons then slam against the barrier but Yozora release an amused chuckle "yeah, yeah laugh it up. Water Release : Explosion Hydrant Bomb ( **Suiton:Bakuhatsu no bakudan** )!" yelled Suigetsu his body then becomes liquefied and huge explosion of water is released directly in front of of Hoshigakure kunoichi.

Karin then pulls out a scroll from her back she then pours chakra into thd scroll "Exploding Dragon Strike **(Bakuryūgeki** )!" yelled Karin unsealing a burning dragon from the sealing paper but the female Uzumaki isn't finished yet she then goes through the handsigns of rat, dog, snake, boar, rat, dog, and bird she then slams her hands on the ground " Earth Release: Hunting Dragon Technique ( **Doton: Shuryō-yōryū Jutsu** )!" exclaimed an earth dragon comprised of rock, soil, and mud comes from the ground like a shark rising from the ground. Both exploding dragon and earth dragon collided with Yozora creating an explosion of water, fire and Earth but as the smoke clears up they see Yozora standing but this Yozora is made from purple chakra they see as the chakra Yozora is heavenly damaged and falls apart.

Both Suigetsu and Karin stood shocked "What! A clone! But she was still standing still! " exclaimed a frustrated and confused Suigetsu the sole heir of the Hōzuki Clan just couldn't understand when Yozora had time to not only create a clone but also replaced herself with a clone. Especially, when Karin is here who's a complete expert at sensing chakra the only time where her sensor ability didn't work is when Naruto is using a clone but Naruto has so much chakra that even using something as the Shadow Clone Technique ( **Kage no Bunshin** ) doesn't waste alot of chakra "dammit does this woman have this much chakra?" wondered Suigetsu who's gritting his teeth in frustration.

Both Uzumaki and Hōzuki then hears whistling they turned and see Yozora sitting on a tree branch with a look of amusement "I wouldn't beat yourselves up too much. After all you are only a gennin while I myself was a anbu back in Hoshigakure. Besides any jounin could've easily escaped from something like that." said Yozora in a nonchalant tone she then jumps down from the tree and the Mysterious Peacock Method ( **Kujaku Myōhō** ) appears from her back " Mysterious Peacock Method: Ravage ( **Kujaku Myōhō:** **Haka** i) now, let's see what you children can do? " said Yozora as each ten chakra feathers morphed into 10 chakra creatures resembling a large tiger.

Karin goes through the handsigns of rat, boar, dog, snake, and boar " Earth Release: Crumbling Tendrils( **Doton** : **Makihige o kuzureochimasu** )!" screamed Karin slamming her hands on the ground forcing earth tendrils to come out of the ground she then unsheathed her Zatoichi and channels her sword into the ground multiple of chakra chains sprout out of the earth itself charging at the chakra beast.

 **Naruto and Tayuya Vs Asahi**

Tayuya finds her self angry at the short woman who's keeps dodging her Revolt of the Demon World ( **Makyō no Ran** ) even with the help of Naruto's chakra chains they haven't been able to hit the woman who has great agility "fucking bitch. " thought Tayuya in great annoyance.

Naruto then then swings at Asahi with Raijin no Ken Lightning Release: Vortex of Claws **(Raton: Tsume no uzu) "** yelled Naruto he swipes his Raijin no Ken across creating a vortex of lightning claws but Asahi grins at this she then then begins to spin the purple chakra then takes a form a twirling drill Naruto's eyes go wide open he then quickly wrapped himself in golden chains he then grits his teeth in pain as Asahi tries to break through the chain barrier Naruto quickly activates his level one curse mark out of his sleeves two cobra snakes come fourth and wrapped themselves around the small woman.

Both Naruto and Asahi are then seen crashing through a tree Asahi quickly recovers from the crash and attacks Naruto with her chakra blade sword but before she can stab the blonde Uzumaki she's then launched towards a tree but instead of yelling in pain she giggles as her back comss in contact with a sturdy tree she then turned towards Tayuya and sees the redhead girl had summoned a strange black creature that has no eyes and four limbs "ehehe, fun. " said the short woman she's then force to dodge as Naruto uses his Sword Pressure ( **Kenatsu)** and with great skill she advoids the demon chakra being sent towards her direction Asahi narrowed her eyes "so that sword is a demon sword this could be fun." thought Asahi.

Naruto then charges at Asahi with Tayuya's creature following behind him but both come to a certain stopped once they hear the sound of the painful cries of Suigetsu, Sakon, and Ukon Naruto turned his head and sees Suigetsu with various of chakra spears in his body and various of chakra needles inside Sakon's body "what! " exclaimed a confused Naruto.

Asahi giggles at this "what will you do? " teased Asahi.

Naruto narrows his eyes he then plants both hands on the ground "Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes ( **Mandara no Jin** )" exclaimed Naruto just as the jutsu is named ten thousand snakes come from his mouth buth these snakes are large in size burying everyone in the snakes.

But huge blast of purple chakra kills a few hundred of them "should we follow them?" asked Keiji as he sense the chakra of the retreating Otogakure ninjas.

Yozora shook her head negatively "no it won't be necessary besides if the people of the villagers value their lives they won't get involved." said Yozora

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**

 ** _(A/N:The poll is closed and if u don't know Silk won so the pairing will be Spiderman and Silk just not sure how to introduce her inbox me for ideas )_**


	15. The Wait of Killing

**Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Domino and Menma x Storm - Brotherhood of War: Two brothers enslaved with no one to rely on but each other they've seen how cruel human and mutants can truly be when the whole world is against them it seems like the only people they can trust is family if that's true then they'll kill anyone who believes they won't fight back**

* * *

Naruto _then then swings at Asahi with Raijin no Ken Lightning Release: Vortex of Claws **(Raton: Tsume no uzu) "** yelled Naruto he swipes his Raijin no Ken across creating a vortex of lightning claws but Asahi grins at this she then then begins to spin the purple chakra then takes a form a twirling drill Naruto's eyes go wide open he then quickly wrapped himself in golden chains he then grits his teeth in pain as Asahi tries to break through the chain barrier Naruto quickly activates his level one curse mark out of his sleeves two cobra snakes come fourth and wrapped themselves around the small woman._

 _Both Naruto and Asahi are then seen crashing through a tree Asahi quickly recovers from the crash and attacks Naruto with her chakra blade sword but before she can stab the blonde Uzumaki she's then launched towards a tree but instead of yelling in pain she giggles as her back comss in contact with a sturdy tree she then turned towards Tayuya and sees the redhead girl had summoned a strange black creature that has no eyes and four limbs "ehehe, fun. " said the short woman she's then force to dodge as Naruto uses his Sword Pressure ( **Kenatsu)** and with great skill she advoids the demon chakra being sent towards her direction Asahi narrowed her eyes "so that sword is a demon sword this could be fun." thought Asahi._

 _Naruto then charges at Asahi with Tayuya's creature following behind him but both come to a certain stopped once they hear the sound of the painful cries of Suigetsu, Sakon, and Ukon Naruto turned his head and sees Suigetsu with various of chakra spears in his body and various of chakra needles inside Sakon's body "what! " exclaimed a confused Naruto._

 _Asahi giggles at this "what will you do? " teased Asahi._

 _Naruto narrows his eyes he then plants both hands on the ground "Formation of Ten Thousand Snakes ( **Mandara no Jin** )" exclaimed Naruto just as the jutsu is named ten thousand snakes come from his mouth buth these snakes are large in size burying everyone in the snakes._

 _But huge blast of purple chakra kills a few hundred of them "should we follow them?" asked Keiji as he sense the chakra of the retreating Otogakure ninjas._

 _Yozora shook her head negatively "no it won't be necessary besides if the people of the villagers value their lives they won't get involved." said Yozora._

* * *

"Sooner or later, I shall have the heads of those Uzumaki brats. " said Yozora in a deadly tone.

Asahi giggles at Yozora Keiji thdn turned towards Yozora "and what about the other kids?" wondered Keiji who was wondering what Yozaru was planning to do about the other children.

Yozora raised an eyebrow at Keiji "what about them they weren't anything special." said Yozora while it's true her comrades didn't have a problem dealing with Naruto's friends but their abilities to catch her interest.

"Some of those kids had kekkei genkai that have never been seen and one of those kids must be from Mizugakure the only people who were able to turned into water are people from the Hōzuki or more pacifically Mangetsu Hōzuki a member of the Swordsmen of the mist. " said Keiji.

"And you think that kid is related to Mangetsu?" asked Arashi with a questionable stare after all almost nearly all the bloodline users had been killed off this crippling Mizugakure hell even finding a bloodline user that survived the civil war is rare but the two boys he was fighting were interesting especially Sakon due to his and his brothers mysterious bloodline allowing the two to sprout each other limbs from their person or object.

Keiji nods his head there was no doubt in his mind that the child he fought was the younger sibling of Mangetsu. "There's no doubt in my mind. If what I saw was true than he's truly the last of the Hōzuki Clan not only from the jutsu the kid was using but the kid bares a resemblance towards Mangetsu. So, what do you say Yozora do you want us to capture the other bloodline users after all some of those kids bloodlines I've never seen especially that white-haired kid. Just think how much money we'll get from those brats." said Keiji.

Yozora allows a smile to graze her face but her smile is then morphed into a dark grin she knew what he was speaking was true due to Keiji having an ability to analyze both comrades and enemies. Not only had she found two Uzumaki but she'd found someone from the Hōzuki Clan and a few other bloodline users "okay, here's what we going to do. We're going to capture those other kids, you can kill the flute user she's useless to us and oh yeah don't be afraid to break a few bones these kids need to know when they're outclass and how cruel the ninja world can truly be. I want to hear those Uzumaki brats beg, beg for their life." states Yozora who crushes a snakes head with foot "it's time for these kids to learn the path of a ninja isn't fun and games. " said Yozora.

Asahi licks her lips with a dark look she then quickly turned towards Yozora "can I kill the girl? Can I, can I? I want to hear her scream." exclaimed Asahi who's grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Yozora looks down at the petite woman and shrugs her shoulders "sure knock yourself out. I know how much you enjoy the sound of your foe's cry of pain but remember you can kill the one with the flute but not the other children I want their brains to be able to work the last thing I want is for one of the children's brain to be dead we don't want a repeat of last time do we? " asked Yozora in a deadly tone.

But Asahi brushes off the threat and places her hands behind her neck "yeah, yeah. I heard you Yo-chan no need to get your panties in a knot. Kill flute girl leave the rest alone I'm not a kid. " said Asahi in a nonchalant tone.

Yozora gains a ticket mark on the side of her head due to how Asahi easily brushed off her threat "are you sure Asahi aren't you seemed to act pretty childish too me." mocked Yozora with a sly grin on her face.

Asahi pouts at Yozora she then blows a raspberry at the female Hoshigakure kunoichi "you suck! " yelled Asahi sticking her tongue at Yozora.

This childish act caused Yozaru to roll her eyebrows Arashi shook his head negatively at the petite woman he wasn't surprised by her childish act but he sometimes wished that Asahi will take some of the things seriously. His mind then goes back to Suigetsu if he remembered right Mangetsu Hōzuki had master each of the swords his younger brother probably had done the same Arashi then comes to a realization almost every member of The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist ( **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū** ) had left Mizugakure even legendary Kisame Hoshigaki and Zabuza Momochi had left it feels like the only member left in Mizugakure is Chōjūrō.

Arashi shakes head it was no reason to think about the wielder of Samahada or Kubikiribōchō it will be highly unlikely he'll ever meet those two mostly because of Kakashi killing Zabuza and no one is sure where Kisame Hoshigaki has gone after obtaining Samahada from the previous member. Arashi then turned towards Yozora "besides Asahi's childish nature do we go after those brats? " wondered Arashi.

Yozora shook her head negatively "no, it's not like anyone in that pathetic village will actually help. If those villagers remembered what happened last time they had someone help them then they won't get involved. For now, let's just let them find out they'll received no help from the villagers. But the next time we fight those brats I want that Naruto brat." declared Yozora each of her comrades nod their head.

If Yozora wants something she'll do anything in her power to get it, but each of them knew Yozora wanted to see the conviction of the young blonde and she personally wanted to be the one crush the young child's world. "Some kids just need to learn this world is unforgivable I'm going to the person who's gonna grind that lesson into that brat's skull. " thought Yozora but she war interested in seeing what Naruto is capable even though her expectations her extremely low.

 **Location: Otogakure**

It has been a few few weeks since the Hyuga Clan had left Konohagakure and became citizens of Otogakure and the Uzushiogakure which is getting rebuild by the people of the Wave are still rebuilding it. But the Hyuga Clan isn't as large as before thanks to some of the Main Branch members wanting to be stuck in old traditions and refusing to actually stopping old traditions such as having the Side Branch be slaves to the Main Branch but not all of the Main Branch members were stuck in such old tradition. The ones that didn't believe such tradition were spared from the destruction but the one that believe such things were kids.

But now after a few rough weeks for the Caged Bird Curse Seal ( **Kago no Tori no Juin** ) to be removed but thanks with the help of Burasuto and Kabuto the newly formed Hyuga Clan was finally able to remove the cruel painful juinjutsu but the Hyuga members were confused, confused on what do to after all the Side Branch has been slaves to the Main Branch for years "so what are we supposed to do now something like this has never happened to us before." said Iroha who's confused about the situation he was in sure he was one of Main Branch members that survived but that didn't mean he wasn't confused on the situation they are in.

Someone then coughs in their hand each of the members turned towards an aged female Hyuga this woman is Yokomichi one of the elder Hyuga members "while this is the first time something like this has happened to our clan but one tradition stands and that is the next kin shall be the leader of the Clan besides if it weren't for Hinata-sama we've would've perished with the our narrowed minded kin. So, Hinata-sama it's only because of you we've gotten us this far it seems only right you lead us." said Yokomichi as she turned to Hinata who blushes due to never being commented in good light.

Hinata bows towards Yokomichi in respect she then stands up and looks at the other Hyuga members "I believe some of the traditions must die such as the servants. The Side Branch will never be slaves to the Side Branch starting now there will be no Side or Main Branch there will only be the Hyuga Clan ever since I was young I wanted to get rid of the Caged Bird Curse Seal ( **Kago no Tori no Juin** ) but now with it destroyed we of the proud Hyuga Clan can finally become a true clan unlike before every Hyuga will be able to learn whatever Hyuga Technique they so desire we will also be implementing kenjutsu, ninjutsu, medninjutsu, and what other technique they wish the old Hyuga Clan is dead we are the new Hyuga is born. I may be young but I will not make the same mistakes my father had made. " said Hinata she is then greeted to the sound of applause she released a deep breath she didn't know she was holding she suddenly felt her legs become jelly.

She then sits down on the floor and release a sigh "I was more nervous than I originally thought I was. If I'm to lead the clan I'll have to get better at this or they might think I'm not worthy enough to lead the Hyuga Clan. We're no longer under the rule of my father, our clan can finally grow and if I am to be the leader of the Hyuga Clan I'll need to be strong enough to protect and defend my fellow clansmen for the survival of my clan we must grow stronger, I must grow stronger." thought Hinata.

Kō smiles at the young heiress but the man can't help but to feel guilty about trying to stop Naruto and Hinata from befriending each other even though he was only taking orders from Hiashi Hyuga. "That is very wise Hinata-sama but what if one of our clan has been kidnapped? I do hope you have thought about that?" asked Kō even though he was grateful of the removal of the Caged Bird Curse Seal ( **Kago no Tori no Juin)** he still wanted to make sure that the Byakugan won't be stolen and used against them.

Hinata smiles at Kō "I have already thought about that. Burasuto has already started working on a fuinjutsu that surpasses the Kag no Tori no Juin. And with Burasuto being an Uzumaki she'll no doubt accomplish it from what Naruto has said his clan were born prodigies of fuinjutsu and Naruto himself had been able to seal away his friend's berserk nature. " said Hinata.

Iroha massages his chin with a thoughtful expression "at least now the children won't be forced to get the Kago no Tori no Juin anymore not only that but they won't be restricted to what techniques they can learn at least now there won't be any restrictions now we can learn whatever we so desired not only that but we can learn techniques that aren't clan techniques." said Iroha with a pleased smile.

Hoheto nods his head with agreement "times are charging and I believe it is time for us to change along with it. For our clan to prosper we must change to become a stronger clan. " said Hoheto he felt like this was a second chance at chance to do what's right but also a chance to correct the wrongs made by the Main Branch he then turned towards the young Hyuga who's next to him "what do you think Onsui ( **warm water** )? " asked Hoheto.

Onsui Hyuga is a person of the age of fourteen she has peach like complexion just like all members of the Hyuga Clan she has the traditional lavender eyes. Her hair is blue-grey in color she has a Centre Virtual Bouffant style she wears a green and gold _qípáo_ with a purple lining and yellow tiger printed on the front, matching wristbands with tassels, underneath her dress she has a kunai pouch, and high heeled kunoichi sandals. She wears a yellow forehead protector on the metal plate is the symbol of a music note showing her alligence to Otogakure. Onsui nods her head "I agree with Hoheto we are no longer bind to the old traditions of our clan instead we can make our own traditions and do what we want and this time there in no slave or servants instead it's just like how Hinata-sama said we are equals this starts the day of a new chapter of the clan and I believe starting today we should all better ourselves." said Onsui with a respectful tone.

Yokomichi smiles at this "okay I believe this meeting is over for now I believe we should survey our new home and start thinking how to increase our own abilities." said the Elder but with that said everyone removes themselves from the meeting only leaving Yokomichi , Hinata, and Onsui "congratulations Hinata-sama, I'm sure you'll do great things. " said Yokomichi leaving the room.

Hinata smiles at Onsui "thank you I wasn't sure if would be able to talk if it wasn't for you. " said Hinata with a grateful smile.

Onsui waved Hinata off with small "it's no problem Hinata we are friends after all." said Onsui.

Hinato nods her head with scarlet blush across her face sue to embarrassment "b-but it took so much to say what I say. " said Hinata feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it I'll help you after all I did promise I would become your advisor but don't worry we'll have you giving grand speechless in no time. " said Onsui Hinata smiles grateful for her friend being there for her from the start.

 **Location: Yukigakure**

Yukigakure no Sato, Literally meaning Village Hidden Among Snow is located in the Land of Snow. Its ninja apparently specialise in manipulating pre-existing ice, typically in the forms of various animals. The ninja from this village also make use of a number of sophisticated pieces of technology: First and foremost is the special "Chakra Armour", which protects the wearer from most attacks while amplifying the user's abilities. They also use of other devices, such as kunai firing volley guns, trains, airships and experimental devices, as well as some more exotic weaponry.

Koyuki Kazahana felt herself grateful for Naruto not only had her village began to slowly grown but her shinobi were slowly growing at first she wasn't sure about his plan but after seeing one of his plans personally had changed her mind not only was the killer of her father dead but her ninjas here stronger and Naruto had can given her two blood samples of Nara, Sabutobi, and Aburame Clan even though the heating machine had broke down she'd believe her scientist won't have a problem with fixing it. But today Koyuki stands in front of one of her Yukigakure ninja squad her.

Fubuki has green eyes and pink spiky hair that stuck out of two holes at the top of her grey helmet, reminiscent of pig-tails. She has small circular dark pink eyebrows. She wears a Chakra Armor and her forehead protector consist of four dots.

Next to Fubuki is a girl who's 15 years of age, she has amber colored eyes and her hair is a snow platinum blonde color she has the butterfly hairdo which is all about making flaps by rolling the hair on three sides of the head. She has fair skin complexion she has her blue forehead protector with the Yukigakure symbol in it. She wears chakra armor Like Fubuki but her sleeves resembles the design that Mizugakure shinobi have for arm warmers she wears blue gauntlets with gold lining and she has a fur collar. She also, wields a katana this girl is named Kōsetsu Hōseki ( **Snowfall Gem** ).

Next to Kōsetsu is a girl who's around the same age this girl has a heathly plae complexion, she has amethyst colored eyes, and her hair is silky black she has a wild messy bop hairstyle. She wears a a black full bodysuit with blue ribbon and scabbards which carry kunai, gloves with the Yukigakure logo, a pair of arm-guards, leather boots with shinguards, and a name is Kuroikōri Yoake ( **Black Ice Dawn** ) and she wears her forehead protector on her head with the Yukigakure symbol.

The male shinobi has a fair complexion, he has his ears pierced wearing small hoop earrings on the top of his left earlobe he has a piercing. He has narrow shaped tan colored eyes and his hair is a dust brown color his reaches his shoulders and has a ponytail. He wears forehead protector but his is purple in color and has the Yukigakure symbol in the metal plate. He wears a chakra armor like all of the ninjas in Yukigakure but the color scheme of his own is a royal blue and purple, he has wrapping bandages around his left and and has gauntlets Hyō Sukairain ( **Hail Skyline** ).

Fubuki bows towards Koyuki "mission complete Koyuki-sama we've eliminated the rest of the residence there is no one to threaten the peace of Yukigakure." informed Fubuki the pinknette can still remember when Naruto had came to her and her teammates offering them help if they'd gone along with his plan but neither agreed but she wasn't like her teammates she joined him seeing as the young child was trained by Orochimaru must've meant the child was skillful and he was too but with her siding with Naruto's plan she didn't die instead a blood clone did and now she had her own team.

Koyuki smiles at this glad that the last of Doto's men were killed "that's great to hear I know the four of you must be extremely tired and that's why...I am giving each of you a three weeks brake you may all be on your way but I wished to speak with Kōsetsu alone if you don't mind she's not in trouble I just wish to speak with the her. " said Koyuki in a gentle tone.

Fubuki and her two other students bow towards the Daimyo's order each of them then leave her room thus leaving Koyuki and Kōsetsu alone within the Daimyo's room Kōsetsu stares with a questionable stare at Koyuki she was positive she wasn't in trouble since her team with always complete each mission they had but that didn't mean she wasn't wary of the Daimyo "what is it Koyuki-sama have I done something wrong whatever it is I will take full responsibility I would never endangered Yukigakure." said Kōsetsu with a look of conviction.

Koyuki stares at Kōsetsu with a look of confusion she then released a small giggle this had caused Kōsetsu to stare at Koyuki with confusion "you're not in trouble Kōsetsu you just reminded me of someone I know but I'm also impressed with your work your skill as an kunoichi surpass the expectations of everyone here. Not only that but you're what some would consider a true kunoichi but your ice release is so advanced you've even managed to create ice from thin air." said Koyuki with her impressed at Kōsetsu.

Kōsetsu smiles at this "thank you Koyuki-sama I'm currently working on making a more powerful ability but it's still in its early stages." said Kōsetsu she's been working on creating this new ability for two years but creating a new kekkei genkai isn't easy especially when you are the first to create it.

"Thats great to hear but that's not what I wanted to discuss I wanted to ask you something?" asked Koyuki .

The young girl stares at Koyuki with confusion "um, okay what do you want to ask? " asked Kōsetsu.

"I've been thinking. I've come to realize with the last of Doto's men killed there might be someone else to try to kill me to take over Yukigakure sure I might have my own guards but against someone like a ninja that's why I'm asking would you like to be the Daimyo's guard just like the other Daimyo they have guards and I believe soon I'll need my own guards you don't have to decide right now. " said Koyuki.

Kōsetsu nods her head "um, yes um, thank you I'll need to think this over." said Kōsetsu Koyuki nods her head Kōsetsu then exits out of the room and standing outside the door is her team "um, Koyuki-sama asked me if..I wanted to be one of her guards. " said Kōsetsu who's still shock but now Fubuki, Hyō, and Kuroikōri stand in shock this was the last thing they'd expected they knew Kōsetsu was talented but being asked to join a newly formed guards with the duty of protecting the Daimyo was the last thing any of them expected to actually happened.

Kuroikōri just stares at her friend with amazement "wow, that's amazing I mean I've never heard of anyone joining to be a guarded to protect the Daimyo." said Kuroikōri but luckily for Kuroikōri this had broken the ice between the Yukigakure ninjas.

"So, um what did you say? " asked the brunette who's scratches the side of his head.

Kōsetsu turned towards Hyō "I told her I'll think about it. But what should I do Fubuki-Sensei?" asked Kōsetsu hoping to find some guidance with her sensei after all this isn't like being asked to join the anbu.

The pinknette massages her chin "did Koyuki-sama give you time to think about it? " asked Fubuki Kōsetsu wasn't sure what her sensei was getting but the young blonde nods her head anyways "then I believe you should take this time to think over what to do. " said Fubuki she couldn't help but to feel proud about her student she just can't help but to wonder what else is going to happen.

 **With Naruto**

"GOD DAMMIT! cursed Naruto for over 49 minutes he's been trying to get help from the villagers of Land of Deer ( **Shika no Kuni** ) but unfortunately, for him the villagers would completely ignored him or deny the help this caused him to even be more angry not at his teammates but the situation he was in he should've known he and his teammates wouldn't stand a chance after all they were facing a group of jounin sure Kimimaro and Sakon are jounin level but that doesn't really do that much when their opponents have far more experience.

But Naruto also found himself angry at his enemies he knew whatever they did the villagers were just too frighten to help them he really didn't care about the cowards of this village he just wanted to find somewhere secured for Suigetsu and Sakon. And unfortunately, that doesn't seemed likely with how the villagers are acting the young blonde then glanced towards Jūgo and Kimimaro who's caring an injured Suigetsu and Sakon he stares at his friends with concern.

"I need to find somewhere quickly and I doubt it'll take them that long to find us. They most likely know we are in a condition we're in. And I have no idea what kind of condition Sakon or Suigetsu are in. " thought Naruto he then turned towards Karin "Karin how are Suigetsu and Sakon?" asked Naruto while he's a sensory type too Karin sensory ability is far more superior to his own.

Karin turned towards both Sakon and Suigetsu she then gains a grave expression and turns to Naruto "it's not good both of their chakra is dropping low whatever those two did it's causing internal and physical pain. " said Karin in a worried tone she knew if they don't find somewhere to rest and to tend do Suigetsu, Sakon, and Ukon they might not make it "that has people in it we need treat their injuries before it gets worse. " said Karin as she stares at the now paled skinned Suigetsu and Sakon.

Naruto nods his head Karin then leads them to the small house Naruto then knocks on the door but he received no answer this causes Naruto to release a snarl "we know your home open the door! demanded Naruto.

"Go away!" yelled a man who sounded frighten.

But Naruto didn't care how frighten the people of the house were he then turned towards Jūgo with his eyes narrowed in anger Jūgo nods his head he raises bus right arm and easily knocks over the door before any of the citizens can do anything Naruto uses his Adamantine Sealing Chains ( **Longō Fūsa** ) to stab into a small child who's around the age of nine years old Naruto then faces the man, woman, and younger woman with a snarl "now if you idiots don't want your son dead. " said Naruto who has the chains pointed at the child's vital points "then you do what I said. " ordered Naruto.

The man who's dresses like a farmer turns towards Naruto "but Yozora and the others will kill us if we help you and your friends." said the man who's hoping Naruto and his friends will leave his family alone.

"I'll kill you right here and now!" snarled Naruto with his blue eyes laced with anger.

The woman who's wearing a kimono steps in front of her husband "okay well help you just let Tori go!" pleaded the woman and just as she requested he removes the chain from the child's ribs the woman quickly rushed towards her son's side and takes him to the living room Naruto watches as the young woman enters the bathroom.

But Naruto then turned his attention towards his two friends Karin start healing them. Kimimaro, Tayuya-chan be on watch, and Jūgo l watch these people." ordered Naruto his teammates quickly does what is asked of him Naruto then glances at the family helping the youngest member of the family he quickly turned away from the family and watches as Karin uses the Mystic Palm Technique ( **Shōsen Jutsu** ) he watches as her hands become green after she's done using the jutsu on Suigetsu she then moves onto Sakon "so how are they?" asked Naruto.

"Whatever, chakra those jounin have is killing them whatever kind of chakra that is is destroying their body from the inside and outside. If u don't hurry and extract the chakra from their bodies or it'll destroyed their bodies. " said Karin she then removes Suigetsu and Sakon's shirt she and everyone are greeted to purple flame patterns across each males torso.

"What the hell! " exclaimed Naruto who stares in confusion what he was looking at horrified him but now it angered him "I'll swear I'll make these bastards pay with their life don't worry you two I'll make them pay." thought Naruto he then turned towards the family "now, tell me about Yozora and her comrades if my friend and I are going to kill Yozora and her friends then we'll going to need to know more about what we're going up against because the way I see it I'm not only going up against foe's I don't know or what their capable of." said Naruto.

The young woman glares at Naruto "you attack my brother and you expect us to help! " yelled the young teen girl with anger how dare this child anything from them she couldn't the audacity the child had "why the hell should we help you! How do we know you won't just kill us! " exclaimed the woman.

Naruto turned towards her "because I see no reason to kill you well that unless you do what I say but I highly recommend you do what I say because right now my friends and I are the only ones who are here and standing in the way of Yozora and her comrades but let me tell you something. Before we fought against them we didn't expect to run to them hell we were expecting to just walk through here and rest at Takigakure but unfortunately that's not the case. And the only way we're going to be able to leave your country and you to be free is for Yozora to be killed." said Naruto.

The teen looks down to the ground "I still don't know why we should trust you." said the girl.

"Because like you I know what's it like to be under the control of an oppressor but I promise after I kill Yozora and her comrades my friends and I won't bother your village again. Hell I'll even give this village some seals." said Naruto.

"But why?" question the mother.

"Because living in fear isn't really living. Besides I really want to kill those bastards." said Naruto causing the family to gain a sweatdrop they've never met someone like him before but they had no real choice in the matter it had seemed like their only help is Naruto and his friends.

While Naruto was speaking towards to the family with Jūgo watching the family but outside Kimimaro and Tayuya can be seen outside with Tayuya playing her flute she then narrows her eyes as she sees Keiji and Arashi walking towards the house Tayuya narrowed her eyes "shit I was hoping we'll have some time before we meet with these fuckers. " said Tayuya.

Kimimaro glares at the two with a blank expression "I must agree it is troubling that we have been caught so soon but we must stall enough for Karin to heal both Suigetsu , Sakon, and Ukon. I believe in our current state won't bd enough." said Kimimaro as much as Tayuya would like to argue she knew what he was saying was true she's then watches as Kimimaro removes his shirt and activates level 2 of his curse mark his appearance is similar to that of a dinosaur, with dark grey skin, dark black eye sclerae, yellow eye irises, sharp teeth, six large bone spines protruding out of his back, a long bone-spiked tail and two dark black curved like markings under his eyes one under each eye and two as elongated eyebrows one above each eye.

Tayuya follows Kimimaro and activates her level 2 seal her skin became a dark shade of brown, gains yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae, and two black vertical markings appears under her eyes. Tayuya's hair become longer, growing to her thighs her hair changes from red and turns to a light pink and several horns appears on the top of her head "let's show these cock suckers who they're fucking with. " grinned Tayuya who's ready for round against the Hoshigaki ninjas.

Keiji chuckled at Tayuya "cocky little ain't cha." said Keiji who's finding that Tayuya believing she can defeat him and Arashi funny he honestly didn't care if Tayuya or Kimimaro had transformed after all he saw the red head as nothing more than a corpse while he sees Kimimaro as a good amount of money.

"And you really think that little trick will save you two idiots. " insulted Arashi who cracks his knuckles He actually felt insulted that the two monster looking teenagers were a match for him he didn't care what kind of trick the two Otogakure ninjas had up their sleeve.

Kimimaro glares at the two "we'll just have to see scum Dance of the Clematis: Vine ( **Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru** )." said Kimimaro he then pull out his own spinal column, and regrow a new spine to replace it. Between the bones in the gaps there is cartilage that allows flexibility, which makes it possible to bend it as if it were a whip.

Tayuya turned towards Kimimaro and glares at the two in front of her "Kimimaro this time you fuckers die! Demonic Flute: Herald of Fate's Hand **(Mateki: Unmei no Te no Herarudo** )." said Tayuya as she begins to play her flute five black creatures appear each of them have four arms. Their faces lack any visible eyes, and they have sharp fanged mouths. "now are we going stand around or are we going to fight? " questioned Tayuya with a grin of cockiness but she knew this wasn't going to be easy but she was trilled to be repaying the two bastards. she then commands the five creatures to charge at both Keiji and Arashi One of the creatures slashes at Keiji but he quickly jumps back but Kimimaro wrap's Keiji's leg with his spinal cord whip and throws him at a large tree.

Arashi punches one of the creatures in the jaw but he's then caught off guard as one of the creatures slams it's head in his gut one of the other creatures slams Arashi into the ground the other bites Arashi on the arm. Arashi grits his teeth and swung the two off of him but he then screams in pain as one creature bits him on the shoulder from behind he then activates his Mysterious Peacock Method ( **Kujaku Myōhō** ) he grins as he hears as his chakra stabs through the creatures chest " now this might actually be a good warm up. Mysterious Peacock Method: Strike ( **Kujaku Myōhō:Sutoraiku** )." said Arashi his chakra then morphed into a giant snake he then watches as the dead creature is then merged with the surviving creature and it changes into a large beast that now has six arms and two heads.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


	16. A Sound Shinobi

**Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Domino and Menma x Storm - Brotherhood of War: Two brothers enslaved with no one to rely on but each other they've seen how cruel human and mutants can truly be when the whole world is against them it seems like the only people they can trust is family if that's true then they'll kill anyone who believes they won't fight back**

* * *

 _Keiji chuckled at Tayuya "cocky little ain't cha." said Keiji who's finding that Tayuya believing she can defeat him and Arashi funny he honestly didn't care if Tayuya or Kimimaro had transformed after all he saw the red head as nothing more than a corpse while he sees Kimimaro as a good amount of money._

 _"And you really think that little trick will save you two idiots. " insulted Arashi who cracks his knuckles He actually felt insulted that the two monster looking teenagers were a match for him he didn't care what kind of trick the two Otogakure ninjas had up their sleeve._

 _Kimimaro glares at the two "we'll just have to see scum Dance of the Clematis: Vine ( **Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru** )." said Kimimaro he then pull out his own spinal column, and regrow a new spine to replace it. Between the bones in the gaps there is cartilage that allows flexibility, which makes it possible to bend it as if it were a whip._

 _Tayuya turned towards Kimimaro and glares at the two in front of her "Kimimaro this time you fuckers die! Demonic Flute: Herald of Fate's Hand **(Mateki: Unmei no Te no Herarudo** )." said Tayuya as she begins to play her flute five black creatures appear each of them have four arms. Their faces lack any visible eyes, and they have sharp fanged mouths. "now are we going stand around or are we going to fight? " questioned Tayuya with a grin of cockiness but she knew this wasn't going to be easy but she was trilled to be repaying the two bastards. she then commands the five creatures to charge at both Keiji and Arashi One of the creatures slashes at Keiji but he quickly jumps back but Kimimaro wrap's Keiji's leg with his spinal cord whip and throws him at a large tree._

 _Arashi punches one of the creatures in the jaw but he's then caught off guard as one of the creatures slams it's head in his gut one of the other creatures slams Arashi into the ground the other bites Arashi on the arm. Arashi grits his teeth and swung the two off of him but he then screams in pain as one creature bits him on the shoulder from behind he then activates his Mysterious Peacock Method ( **Kujaku Myōhō** ) he grins as he hears as his chakra stabs through the creatures chest " now this might actually be a good warm up. Mysterious Peacock Method: Strike ( **Kujaku Myōhō:Sutoraiku** )." said Arashi his chakra then morphed into a giant snake he then watches as the dead creature is then merged with the surviving creature and it changes into a large beast that now has six arms and two heads._

* * *

The chakra serpent coils itself around the six armed creature Arashi is then forced to jump back as one of the creatures attempt to pounce on him but even with Arashi's he's still quick he then morphs the snake into chakra spheres he then commands the balls of chakra to charge at the eyeless monsters. The monsters then slam each of their limps into the ground the force of strength they'd use was so strong a huge chunk of earth had been ripped from the ground.

Tayuya's yellow eyes just glared at the man she then uses a one hand sign of ram, horse, and dragon "Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet ( **Doton: Doryūdan** )." thought Tayuya a mud like dragon head rises from the ground and fires mud balls from its mouth luckily she had learn years ago relying only on her flute isn't a good strategy so she had begun learning to use one hand signs and corporate her ninjutsu and genjutsu sure attempting to use genjutsu and ninjutsu at the same time was difficult but luckily she was able to do it but using both genjutsu and ninjutsu at once waste a lot of chakra.

Arashi eyes narrowed in suspicion "whatever cause her to transform had increased her natural ability. But it still won't be enough and I don't have to spare this girl Mysterious Peacock Method: Needle ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Hari** )." thought Arashi it didn't matter what kind of power boost the genjutsu user had it won't save her and soon she'll be dead just like the family who had decided to help her and her friends.

Tayuya watches as the spheres transformed into thousands of needles "this looks like the technique that was used on Suigetsu. I need to be careful I can't afford to allow those damn things to hit me. " thought Tayuya she watches as the needles of chakra easily cuts through the mud ball bullets with with no effort she then jumps out of the way and commands charge at the volley of deadly needles "Demonic Flute: Decord of Ekimination Court ( **Mateki: Haijo Saibansho no Hanketsu** )." thought Tayuya the tone of the flute begins to change into hypnotic tone each of the black monsters then turned into transcend ghoul creatures each ghoul charges at Arashi but Arashi scoffed at this but as the ghouls come in contact a huge explosion blinds Arashi who screams as the bright light blinds is eyesight.

With his eyesight blinded Tayuya charges at Arashi with the speed of a jounin she then burried her knee into the gut of her enemy causing him to hunch over she does a cartwheel kick the force of the kick was so strong it had launched him over her shoulders she then runs towards the flying Arashi and burried her fist right into his face she then goes for a side kick but Arashi grabs her leg "I don't need my legs to kill a brat like you! I was going to give you a quick and easy death but no as a Hoshigakure shinobi I can't allow some fresh water brat to live!" roared Arashi he then lifts the girl to his eye level and begins to punch her repeatedly in the face Tayuya then brings her flute to her mouth but he quickly snatches the flute and throws it to the side "you aren't going to use any of those tricks again! I want to hear you scream!" yelled Arashi who breaks Tayuya's arm but Tayuya bites her lip not allowing herself to scream in pain.

Arashi tosses her up in the air he then punches her in the chin sending her higher up in the air he then shunship above her Tayuya's yellow eyes widened in shock at the sudden appearance of Arashi in front of her with her broken arm she punches the man in the jaw but he suddenly grabs hold of her in a tight hug both are then encased in a field of purple chakra "Peacock Dive ( **Pīkokkudaibu** )!" exclaimed Arashi both shinobi and kunoichi are then sent pummeling towards the ground in a fast pace Tayuya takes out a kunai and begins to stab the pain in the shoulder but no matter how deep she stabs him the muscular shinobi refuses to release her but her attempts fail. Arashi chuckles in a dark manner "it doesn't matter how many times you stab me I ain't letting go. Now die! "roared Arashi as the two hit the ground.

As the two hit the ground a defining boom shooks through the whole group Arashi stares down at the heavenly damaged and panting Tayuya he watches as a thick layer of mud crumbles off of her "so before we hit the ground she encased herself in a thick layer of mud to protect herself." thought Arashi "you might have protected herself from death but you still took alot of damage." chuckled Arashi.

"You won't be laughing when I kill your ass! " exclaimed Tayuya but before she can even do anything he appears in front of her he then lifts her up by he facd and punches her straight into ground he then gains a twisted grin on his face as he hears the sound of the bones in her hand being broke he then kicks her in the face.

"No more ninjutsu for you girl. " taunted Arashi she then headbutts him in face.

Tayuya then snarls angrily at Arashi "I don't need my hands or fkute to kick your faggot pussy mouth!" insulted Tayuya she then charges at him with a flying kick she then follows up with a headbutt cracking his chin she then jumps above him and kicks him in the head with both of her feet "it doesn't matter if I can't use my arms I'll just kick this wanton bitch to death. " thought Tayuya as she kicks him in the face repeatedly she then backflips away him and rockets herself off the ground headbutting him in the gut.

Arashi snarled in anger he then grabs her by the neck and punches her straight into the tree he then shunship in front of her and deliver fast punches to her face he then backhands her the force of the slap was so great an audible cracking sound can be heard. He then focused the Mysterious Peacock Method ( **Kujaku Myōhō** ) into his fist "Mysterious Peacock Method: Gatlin ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Gatorin** )!" yelled Arashi as his fist comes in contact with her body is thrown through each tree.

Tayuya couldn't explain but she felt like she was just punched by Jūgo as she sees Arashi she spits out a huge chunk of blood "is that the best you got you fucking pussy? Ah! My dead dad can hit harder than!" yelled Tayuya she then attempts to rise to her feet but each time she gets up her legs just collapsed.

Arashi just crossed his arms with a look of amusement "for someone who can't even stand on her two feet sure talks big. Don't worry your suffering is almost over." said Arashi.

With her left eye closed she snarls at him "I'll show you who's suffering Earth Release: Point Stone Bullets ( **Doton:Pointoishi no Dangan** )." whispered she then inhales but as she exhales a small stone arrow head is fired from her mouth and cuts through him arm Arashi look unimpressed but then Tayuya starts firing the stone pieces into his torso.

While she's still firing the stone pieces at him he just walks towards her "I told you you aren't going to be coming oit of this alive. I've trained by body to the point I can no longer feel pain. " said Arashi his fist is once again encased in the strange chakra.

Tayuya drops firing the stone piecss and begins to whistle suddenly Arashi stumbled and falls to the ground with a look of frustration "you might have trained your body but your mind is still valuable to my genjutsu. I've solved by handicap years ago but using the sound from my own vocal cords is still exhausting not only that but it waste a lot of chakra so unfortunately I can only use my Negative World of Havoc ( **Habokku no Hitei-Tekina Sekai** ) for only a minute or so." thought Tayuya but Tayuya is suddenly lifted by the chakra feather that's wrapped around her throat.

While Tayuya being strangled inside the house Naruto was having a grave expression mostly because he was able to sense Tayuya's chakra. "Come on Tayuya-chan you can do it. " thought Naruto but he wasn't just worried for Tayuya but also for Suigetsu, Sakon, and Ukon "dammit this isn't good." whispered Naruto he then watches as Jūgo walks towards Sakon and Ukon who looks like they are suffering from hypothermia "Jūgo what are you doing?" asked Naruto he watches as Jūgo plants his hand on top of Sakon's chest.

"I'm going to heal them it should work since the cursed seals are one of my clones and, since they are compatible with my own DNA, but I can only heal those with the curse seals that means if you or Kimimaro has been injured I can heal you two. " said Jūgo the orangette smiles as he sees the markings vanish from Sakon's torso and his skin tone had finally returned back to normal "he should be fine now he won't be having any more problems." said Jūgo he turned his head and noticed Karin had healed Suigetsu saving his life from death.

Naruto smiles at the fact that both of his comrades aren't in harms way he then turned towards Jūgo "Jūgo go outside and help Tayuya-chan!" ordered Jūgo he nods his head and walks outside Jūgo then transforms, Jūgo's skin turns dark and his sclera turn black. He also gains a black stripe running from the middle of his forehead and down the bridge of his nose. In this full form, Jūgo is incredibly resilient and has significant reflexes. The boosters from his back rocketed him towards Arashi who's choking a red faced Tayuya Arashi turned his head but a dark scaled fist punches man sends him sailing through multiple of trees.

"You'd done and fucked up now bitch." groaned Tayuya who stares at the scene with a smile Jūgo then morphed his arm into a a cannon.

"Arm Pistol: Tank ( **Āmupisutoru: Tanku** )!" roared Jūgo glaring daggers at Arashi who's eyes shot open wide in shock as his whole body is covered in a bright yellow blast as the blast of chakra dies down he sees Arashi covered in his own blood with his shirt torn to shreds Jūgo then rushes at Arashi with his arm covered in spikes Arashi charges at Jūgo with hand encased in chakra as each fist comes in contact with each others face the two men are pushed back Arashi smiles at this he then pulls out a scroll a cloud engulfed the scroll the scroll disappears and in its replacement is a battle axe Arashi charges at Jūgo stabs him in the shoulder but Jūgo grows strange bladed tentacles and stabs Arashi through the ribcage.

 **Kimimaro Vs Keiji**

Both Keiji and Kimimaro dodge as one throws a volley of chakra needles while the other fires bone drills, Keiji jumps in mid pain and twist his body and dodges the bone drills he watches as Kimimaro extends his right hand bone like drills begin to merge out of his palm each of bones fire at Keiji, but Keiji used the strange chakra into transformed into a protective barrier the chakra then it takes the form a snake "this kid is good but it'll only get him so far. " said Keiji with a smirk his serpent then multiple.

Each of the snakes charges at Kimimaro but Kimimaro jumps back and uses his whip against the creature he watches in interest as the snake he cut in half vanishes "so these creatures can be harmed. Good then it means I won't have to worry about my attacks not working on him. " said Kimimaro he then charges at each of the serpents and casually destroys each one "that chakra of yours is quite unique I don't believe I've seen something like yours before." Said Kimimaro.

Keiji chuckled darkly with his eyes filled with madness "well of course you haven't idiot! The only people who can use the type of chakra we have are in Hoshigakure we're only ones to completely master the Mysterious Peacock Method ( **Kujaku Myōhō** ) all those other pathetic insects couldn't even handle the chakra from the rock that gave us this fantastic power! We are the elite and we will show all the hidden villages not to underestimate Hoshigakure!" exclaimed Keiji.

Kimimaro stares at Keiji with a blank expression narrowing his yellow eyes at Keiji "you're insane." said Kimimaro with an emotionless tone.

Keiji tilts his head to the side "not insane just differently sane. Ya'know it's a pity I can't kill you I would love to hear your cries and pleas for me to simply just end your miserable none existent life. Now I'm done with this boring talking sure I can't kill but that doesn't mean I can't break each bone in that annoying body of yours Mysterious Peacock Method: Light Soar ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Hikarigatobu** )!" exclaimed Keiji the chakra feathers then take the form of two swords "let's see what you got kid! " yelled Keiji who runs towards Kimimaro at top speed he slashes at Kimimaro but Kimimaro dodges left and swipes at him cutting Keiji's face the man grins at this and swings at Kimimaro but Kimimaro counters with his whip.

He then has two bones pop out of his hand taking looking like a clawed gauntlet he then slashes at Keiji but the man blocks the attack he then kicks Kimimaro in the stomach the kick was so strong it lifted him off the ground he then performs a spinning kick in Kimimaro's face Kimimaro fires a bone bullet right into Keiji's shoulders. Keiji charges at Kimimaro with his blades but instead of dodging the blows he meets it with his own whipon his right hand two bones pop out from his fist resembling a clawed gauntlet he then slashes at the man's ribs Kimimaro kicks him in the shin he slashes at Keiji drawing a shallow slash across his face but he was still able to make him bleed.

Kimimaro twirls around slamming his tail into the gut of Keiji but Keiji doesn't even react to the bones piecing him "ehehehe, that's it! Show me what you got!" cheered Keiji.

Kimimaro smacks Keiji across his face with the whip Keiji is then flown back he then released a laughing he then quickly gets up and charges at Kimimaro with blinding speed Keiji then stabs Kimimaro with his blades but instead of going through his torso the blades are unable to cut through Kimimaro's skin this confuses Keiji. He then attempts to stab him again but he's unable to stab through the skin of Kimimaro "even as insane as you are you must realize how useless it is. I can't hardened my bones to the point where my skin and organs are unbreakable." said Kimimaro.

"I thought I told you I'm differently sane!" exclaimed Keiji who stabs four explosion tags to his chest with Kimimaro's eyes widening in shock a huge explosion engulfed the two with Keiji being thrown back as Keiji hits the ground he let's out a laugh but he groans in annoyance as Kimimaro just has a few scratches on his body.

Kimimaro then narrows his eyes at Keiji who seems annoyed that he's not incredibly damaged "damn if i wasn't using level 2 of my curse Seal then my condition could be a lot worse. It seems like I'll even have to go even further beyond where I am now Dance of the Clematis: Flower ( **Tessenka no Mai: Hana** ) ." said Kimimaro a bone like spear is then created Kimimaro then charges at Keiji with the spear Keiji dodges left but Kimimaro wrap's his whip around Keiji's throat he throws him to the distance he then charges at Keiji hitting him in the gut with his bone like drills. Arashi then throws the sword The Kimimaro forcing the whitenette to dodges the blast but as the sword hits a large rock everything in a small area is destroyed in a blast of purple chakra.

"Of course he can do that. It seems like this chakra versatile but it seems like the only limits the chakra has is the own users own capability but with this man's unstable mind it still makes him a threat. " thought Kimimaro he then watches as Keiji goes through the handsigns of rat, dog, dragon, rat, boar, horse, and dragon he then claps his hands.

The man gains a twisted bloodthirsty expression "Hidden Technique Mysterious Peacock Method: Demolition ( **Hijutsu** **Kujaku Myōhō:Kaitai).** I was going to just break a couple of your limbs but fuck that! I'm going to kill! " laughed Keiji Kimimaro's eyes widened as Keiji stabs himself in the chest but he watches in shock has his skin begins to peel off as if it was paper but instead of seeing his muscles and other organs he sees Keiji now appears to be the peacock chakra itself the chakra like being cackles "pretty amazing isn't it exchange for half my chakra and a portion of my heart I can even reach heights higher than the average shinobi here let me show you. If you blink you'll miss all the fun. " said Keiji Kimimaro has his whip ready to cut him down.

Keiji smiles in a sinister manner he then vanishes from the eyesight of Kimimaro who searches around he then let's out as a fist is plunged directly into his stomach he's then kick in the ribs the kick was so strong it launched back Kimimaro drops the whip while he's flying his face is then assaulted by rapid punches to the face Kimimaro stabs his opponent but this only causes the man to laugh he then grabs the done drill arm and twirls him around sending him into the sky Keiji then jumps high in the air he then punches Kimimaro in the jaw sending him higher in the sky "I'm not finished killing you!" roared Keiji who appears right next to Kimimaro and punches him again the chakra encoated man does this repeatedly. Keiji then kicks him even higher into the sky "let's see if you can survive my Crow Fist Nest ( **Karasu no Su no Su** )!" yelled Keiji Kimimaro's back is then assaulted by high powered speed punches Kimimaro spits out blood "aw, don't die on me yet. " pouted Keiji he then grabs onto Kimimaro's and kicks his back causing the two to crash into the ground.

Keiji lift up Kimimaro by his hair he then punches his face repeatedly "come on fight back! " grinned Keiji but Kimimaro raises his hand a bone pitch work comes out of his wrist stabbing into the stomach of Keiji. The man grips Kimimaro in a death grip "silly boy that won't work in me you'll have to do better than that." said Keiji.

Kimimaro released a pant "I did." said Kimimaro he looks down to the pitch fork Keiji looks down and his eyes went wide in shock as he seees the handle covered in hundreds of explosion tags he also sees a seal with the kanji of Dragon Explosion ( **龍の爆発, Ba** **kuhatsuryū** ). Kimimaro then creates a huge shield made out of bones a giant explosion is then release but as the huge cloud disappears he sees Keiji heavenly damaged with various of larve gashes Kimimaro then uses the Dance of the Seedling Fern ( **Sawarabi no Mai** ) The last of Kimimaro's five dances where countless bones rise from underground.

Keiji curses underneath his breath he in returns activates the Mysterious Peacock Method: Wing ( **Kujaku Myōhō:Yoku** ) the man quickly takes to the skies but not before leg is critically cut "damn that best I swear he's dead next time I see him. " snarled Keiji.

Inside the field of bones the man narrowed his eyes "you're not getting away Dance of the Seedling Fern: Petal thorn ( **Sawarabi no Mai:Hanabira no shimi** )." said Kimimaro each and every single bones are then flown towards the sky.

Keiji grips his shoulder in pain as a bone needle pierces through his skin "what?" exclaimed Keiji he looks up and sees a thousand of bones laughed from the ground towards the sky and tries to avoid them hit with him running low on chakra he's helpless as a thousand of sailing bone blades turn Keiji into a pincushion but even with his body filled with bones he doesn't give up up but unfortunately for him a giant bone spear is flown up separating the man's head from his body both body and head are then sent sailing towards the ground his body is then pierced by various of bone spears while the head is split in half.

Each of the bones shattered in a million pieces "dammit I used too much chakra." said Kimimaro who's now return back to normal he then falls to the ground and enters the world of unconsciousness.

 **With Jūgo**

Arashi released a sigh of exhaustion he then turned his head and sees Keiji dead "this isn't over brat." said Arashi who creates a pink fog as the fog vanishes Jūgo reverts back to normal he picks up the injured Tayuya and rubs over to pick up the knocked out Kimimaro the orangenette then heads back into the house Karin eyes widened in shock at the state of Tayuya and Kimimaro she then sets each on the couch and begins to heal the two.

Naruto turned towards Jūgo "Jūgo are you alright?" asked Naruto what kind of condition his comrades are in but he knew with one of those Hoshigakure ninjas dead Yozora and the rest of her comrades will no doubt attempt to finish them off but one thing was certain he wanted to personally kill Yozora his friends can kill Asahi and Arashi.

Jūgo nods his head "yes I'm fine but Tayuya and Kimimaro they are in critical condition." said Jūgo Naruto gains a saddened expression as he looks at Tayuya.

"Can you heal them like you'd healed Sakon?" question Naruto Jūgo nods his head and begins to heal Tayuya first since she's in a critical condition he then heals Kimimaro Naruto narrows his eyes "ugh, one of us might've been able to kill one of those bastards but one of our own damned near died. Killing those bastards isn't going to be easy but the only way we're going to be able to leave this village and head to Takigakure is if we kill those bastards." thought Naruto.

" **Then use my power**!" roared Kurama he and Naruto might be working together but that doesn't mean he likes Naruto no he only sees Naruto as another means after all Naruto is just the same as all humans. While he isn't chained by a rock he still hates Naruto mostly because he's the child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki the people who imprisoned him.

"Silence Kyuubi." said Naruto but as much as he hates to admit he knew he'll need the bijuu's chakra to defeat Yozora but that doesn't mean he liked the idea of using his tailed beast's chakra. Ever since that day he came in contact with Kyuubi he knew it's power was not only great but it could also kill himself and his comrades he knows if he ever wants to be able kill one of the members of the Akatsuki he'll need to master the beast's chakra.

Naruto then hears the sound of groaning he turned his head to see Sakon getting up "damn my head hurts. So what I'd missed? " asked Sakon who turned towards Naruto but guessing by the sleeping Tayuya and Kimimaro he'd missed alot he then noticed it is now around noon "what the hell happened?" thought Sakon.

Naruto released his own sigh "alot basically, the other two Hoshigakure missing-nin came but Kimimaro was able to kill Keiji but Arashi was able to escape but as you can see a lot has happened during the few hours. But these guys aren't a pushover after all both Kimimaro and Tayuya damned near died fighting those two. And you know Tayuya and Kimimaro are anything but weak. "said Naruto he then runs his hair through his blonde locks it's only been a day but things had already turned from bad to piss poor.

Sakon turned towards Naruto with a look of concern and caution "so what do we do know I mean the rest of us are still in no condition to fight. Not only that but it's getting late and if we do fight them we won't be at full strength and they'll have full advantage." said Sakon he they situation they were in was anything but good "I suppose you have a plan." stated Sakon he knew Naruto had a plan already most likely coming up with a few plans.

Naruto nods his head as he watches the sleeping Tayuya and turned his focus towards Sakon "yes I do for now we'll rest here but we leave early in the morning to find a new hiding place this place has been compromised after that we need set up several traps. But when we meet then again leave Yozora to me she's the most dangerous and what I'll have to use is too dangerous to be used around allies you, Jūgo, and Kimimaro will fight Asahi and Tayuya-chan, Suigetsu, and Karin will fight Arashi." explained Naruto with a sigh he knew some missions can go straight to shit but it was still exhausting dealing with these unknown factors.

Sakon raised an eyebrow at Naruto he couldn't help but to wonder what Naruto meant what he was using was too dangerous to be used around allies but his brother Ukon was telling him it doesn't matter. He agrees with Sakon after all whatever Naruto might have under his sleeve must be dangerous "okay but how do you know Yozora is going to try to attack us again?" wondered a curious Sakon.

"Well for one we just killed one of their own and they'll most likely try to kill us since we no doubt proven to be a threat but they'll probably wait for us to be comfortable so our guard will be down but no matter where we go they'll still have home field advantage while we'll be in the dark not knowing the layout of the village." said Naruto but both him and Sakon knew even if they did have a plan they'll have to do everything just to kill them after all it isn't like fighting Genma or Raidō no the people they are facing are far more stronger.

"Why don't you just call for backup?" asked Sakon.

"Because I want to prove to Orochimaru-sensei I can lead a mission of own and if I call for backup how can I possibly lead a village if I can't lead a team. Sakon, I have to do this alone I have to not only to prove to Orochimaru-sensei but to prove to myself that I am fit to lead village and the first step is to lead this team. So Sakon, will you help me?" asked Naruto he knew he couldn't do this alone but he wanted to prove he's Kage material.

Sakon smiles at Naruto not a cocky smile but a true smile he gets up but he wobbles over to Naruto he extended his hand out Naruto grabs hold of his hand and both Otogakure shinobi shake hands "of course I will I did promise you I'd help you with your goal of becoming the Shodaime Uzukage you will become the Uzukage Naruto and no ones going to stop you especially not these Hoshigakure ninjas. One way or another we're killing these bastards after all we have a mission to go to the Land of Ridges ( **One no Kuni** ) and find Yasei Uzumaki ( **wild** ) and Murasakino Uzumaki ( **purple** ) and they're in our way. " said Sakon with a grin Naruto grins back at him the two then turned and see Karin placing a wet towel on his forehead "but that's easier said than done, tomorrow will be a rough day." thought Sakon he's still shocked that Kimimaro was severely injured he didn't believe someone was capable of doing this to Kimimaro but this just shows there are people out there far stronger than themselves and Orochimaru after all they were aware that there were some members of the Akatsuki who can easily kill their master but it seems like there was only four members who can kill Orochimaru. Most notably being Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Kakuzu, and Pein.

Everyone within Otogakure was aware if they were to kill the members of the Akatsuki then they'll have to become stronger far stronger than they are right now. "Sakon, we must get stronger if we stay at the level we are we'll just be dead weight." said Ukon Sakon was aware what his brother was saying was the truth. He then unconsciously clinched his fist he still remember the promise the both of them made "never again." said Ukon they will get stronger no matter what.

 **With Yozora**

The leader of the Hoshigakure missing-nin raised an eyebrow at the site of Arashi especially since she had never seen him in such a sad condition. Arashi bows his head towards her and the petite Asahi just tilts her head in confusion wondering where Keiji is. "I'm sorry we've failed to bring back one of the kids Keiji is...dead we'd underestimated them. " said Arashi who buried his head into the dirt.

This statement confused the two kunoichi, Asahi backflips right in front of Arashi and stares at his face "how? They're kids there's no way they could've killed Keiji we're trained jounin and they are just babies? " asked Asahi who believes Arashi is lying.

Yozora crosses her arms underneath her breast and narrows her eyes at Arashi "I'm also confused about the situation. What do you mean they'd killed him they're only a bunch of children not only that but they were barely able to hold their own against us so how were one of those pathetic children able to kill Keiji." demanded in a cold tone with her sapphire eyes glaring at the muscular shinobi.

He stares at her eyes and knew if he left anything out her response will be painful "I'm not sure how but they transformed." said Arashi.

The two women looked at him with confusion "transformed? " repeated Asahi.

Arashi nods his head "yes, from what I was able to gather from my opponents each had their own transformation increasing their normal abilities to new weights. The one I fought had not only become physically stronger but all her normal feats where increased. I assumed the one who can manipulate his bones had use this transformation to kill Keiji." said Arashi.

"Do you think the other children have this same transformation?" asked Yozora.

"I believe so. " said Arashi.

Asahi turned towards Yozora "so what now these kids must be strong to kill Keiji and look at Arashi I haven't seen this best up since the day we started learning the Kujaku Myōhō." states Asahi.

Her whole body is then encased in the strange chakra the ground beneath her feet begins to crack under the pressure "it has only been one day and somehow those kids have caused a lot of problems. And with Keiji dead the citizens might revolt, I want those kids dead or alive whatever kid you leave alive we'll give to Kumogakure and Konohagakure but if they so die they who cares. " snarled an angered Yozora after years her plan is starting to fall apart all thanks to Naruto and his children "I hope you Uzumaki brats enjoyed living because one way or another you'll be joining your fellow clansmen." thought Yozora.

 **Location: Land of Sky (Sora no Kuni)**

Sora no Kuni was formed by ninja from several countries that can mould their chakra into mist in order to fly. They had fought in the Second Shinobi World War, and their hidden village was destroyed in the war by Konohagakure for challenging the Five Great Shinobi Countries, but the country itself survived. Not only had they survived but they had finally gain vengeance on Konohagakure.

Like the Land of Snow, the Land of the Sky seems to have more advanced technology compared to the other ninja villages. This includes winged devices that enable flight, a giant flying machine with a laser and the kunai launchers. They seem to incorporate their ninjutsu with flying machinery. Aside from having paper bombs, they have special mechanical bombs with a larger blast radius.

Meiyo, an exhausted Jirobo, an also exhausted Kidomaru who has rings around his eyes showing his tiredness, Guren, and Sutorīmu knock on a large door "come in. " said a deep voice the Otogakure enter the room and see Shinnō leader of the Land of Sky sitting on a throne chair. Shinnō is an elderly man with long grey hair that flows out at the back, and muttonchops connected to his beard of the same colour. His eyebrows are thick and of a darker grey, but neatly trimmed. He also has yellow eyes with dark bags around them, and tear troughs under them, giving a somewhat stern look, similar to Itachi and Fugaku Uchiha. He wears a black shirt with a white gi with brown and blue edges over it, and further a sleeveless red jacket with gold sidings over that, and simple blue pants. He wears a dark red bandana.

Shinnō smiles at them "ah, well if it isn't the ninjas from Otogakure I suppose your master had sent you here correct?" stated Shinnō who had a smile on his face after the destruction of Konohagakure his village had start getting mission request which had pleased the elder man he knew if he kept getting missions then his village would most likely evolved from the Land of Sky into Soragakure. He watches as each of them nods their head "I'd except you to come after all." said Shinnō.

Guren steps up taking the role of leader of the group "do you have what Orochimaru-sama wants? We'd not only allowed you the chance to getting revenge of Konohagakure but we also have you money and the DNA of Senju and Sabutobi as a thank you." states Guren in a professional tone.

Meiyo then steps up "not only that but as to the agreement you will hand over one of your Reincarnation Ninjutsu **(** **Tensei Ninjutsu** _)_ as promised." said Meiyo in a respectful tone she knew if she had one thing wrong then the alliance of Otogakure, Uzushiogakure, and Sora no Kuni is basically destroyed plus Naruto requires them being allies with them. While most would simply destroy the Land of Sky as whole not Naruto who sees them as a worthy ally.

Shinnō massages his beared face " I suppose this is about Orochimaru's Living Corpse Reincarnation ( **Fushi Tensei** ) right? " asked Shinnō Guren nods her head agreeing tgecman released a sigh mostly due to Orochimaru's obsession with immortality but the man digs inside his coat pulling out a scroll "very well, a deal is a deal it's a small price to pay for my villages revenge against those Konoha scum. " said Shinnō who tosses the scroll to Guren.

Guren puts it away in her coat she then smiles at Shinnō and bows towards him "thank you this means a lot. " said Guren.

Shinnō waves her off "it's no problem but what's wrong with those two? " asked Shinnō pointing at Jirobo and Kidomaru.

Both Jirobo and Kidomaru then feels a shiver running down their spine "I'd rather not think about it." said Kidomaru with Jirobo agreeing with him this caused Shinnō to sweat drop at the two children who look as if they are going to collapse any minute.

After Guren and her team left the four four individuals walked in each bowed to their leader Shinnō smiles at this "it's great to see you Daisuke. I suppose the mission went well?" wondered Shinnō.

He has grey-brown eyes, flat brown hair and a mole near his left eye. He wears the standard Sky shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, mask, sandals and flak jacket. Daisuke nods his head "yes, the knights gave us a little trouble but he still handled them and their leader. " said Daisuke.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**

 ** _Naruto x Pokemon_**

 ** _Some seek to become a Pokemon master, gym leader, or Pokemon connoisseur. But not Naruto he wishes to be a Pokemon Battle Emperor something that hasn't been seen over 745,000 years_**

 ** _Naruto x Officer Jenny_**

 ** _Pokemon: Tyranitar, Bayleef, Dragonite, Gengar, Ninetails (Alona Form), Deoxys, Zebstrika, Black Charizard, and Regirock_**


	17. The Hunt Begins

**Naruto x Bulma- Saiyan's Pride: No matter what we have done for him he destroyed our raise the lowest of the low class and the highest of the elite had done everything that freak ask. Even our king did everything he asked and what did we get for our loyalty annihilation**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Terra - Gaia's Tundra: They say nothing can unfreeze a heart cold as ice but is that the same with a person's emotion well one young metahuman will find out personally is that true**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Domino and Menma x Storm - Brotherhood of War: Two brothers enslaved with no one to rely on but each other they've seen how cruel human and mutants can truly be when the whole world is against them it seems like the only people they can trust is family if that's true then they'll kill anyone who believes they won't fight back**

 **Naruto x Mokoto Kusanagi : Ghost in a Sea: In world where technology is so advanced so many achievements can be completed if you wish to save sounds life then all you have to do is replaced the expired part but even in this age of technology the people are still the same even a ghost can be saved**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals act the way they do**

* * *

 _Meiyo then steps up "not only that but as to the agreement you will hand over one of your Reincarnation Ninjutsu **(Tensei Ninjutsu** ) as promised." said Meiyo in a respectful tone she knew if she had one thing wrong then the alliance of Otogakure, Uzushiogakure, and Sora no Kuni is basically destroyed plus Naruto requires them being allies with them. While most would simply destroy the Land of Sky as whole not Naruto who sees them as a worthy ally._

 _Shinnō massages his beared face " I suppose this is about Orochimaru's Living Corpse Reincarnation ( **Fushi Tensei** ) right? " asked Shinnō Guren nods her head agreeing tgecman released a sigh mostly due to Orochimaru's obsession with immortality but the man digs inside his coat pulling out a scroll "very well, a deal is a deal it's a small price to pay for my villages revenge against those Konoha scum. " said Shinnō who tosses the scroll to Guren._

 _Guren puts it away in her coat she then smiles at Shinnō and bows towards him "thank you this means a lot. " said Guren._

 _Shinnō waves her off "it's no problem but what's wrong with those two? " asked Shinnō pointing at Jirobo and Kidomaru._

 _Both Jirobo and Kidomaru then feels a shiver running down their spine "I'd rather not think about it." said Kidomaru with Jirobo agreeing with him this caused Shinnō to sweat drop at the two children who look as if they are going to collapse any minute._

 _After Guren and her team left the four four individuals walked in each bowed to their leader Shinnō smiles at this "it's great to see you Daisuke. I suppose the mission went well?" wondered Shinnō._

 _He has grey-brown eyes, flat brown hair and a mole near his left eye. He wears the standard Sky shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, mask, sandals and flak jacket. Daisuke nods his head "yes, the knights gave us a little trouble but he still handled them and their leader. " said Daisuke._

* * *

Who looks at Amaru with pride since it was because of her med-ninjutsu that helped them gain an advantage over the Knights and Haido, Amaru is a girl who has long reddish-brown hair, though she kept it wrapped in her blue bandanna. The bandanna covers her whole head in the middle is a forehead protector protector with the Land of Sky symbol. Amaru has rather thick eyebrows and blue eyes, and a mole under the left eye. Amaru also wore a red long sleeve gi, she wears blue pants, brown kunoichi flat sandals, and wrapped around her left leg is wrapping bandages.

Next to Amaru is a girl with long silver hair this girl has purple-blue colored eyes, her hair reaches her back and has her hair tied with a black bow she skin is fair her eyebrows are thin. Around her throat is a forehead protector that has the Land of Sky symbol. She wears a deep dark pink kimono with a pattern of flowers, underneath her kimono she wears black tights, a ninja pouch, and kunoichi sandals. Her name ( **Bring Bright** ) Mochikomu Akarui.

And finally there is the male student of Daisuke, he has yellow-green colored eyes , he has orange colored hair he has short spiky hair. He wears a helmet similar to the helmets a shogun samurai wears he has a forehead protector with the village's wears a tight skin black shirt, over the shirt he wears a blue leather vest, he wears fingerless gloves. The male shinobi also wears black pants, shinobi shoes that go up to his caffs, and he wields a katana his name is ( **Truth Victory** ) Shinjitsu Shōri, Shinjitsu nods his head he then smiles at the redhead he then turned back to Shinnō "what Daisuke-sensei is saying is true I can only say she saved my life when we fought against those knights." said Shinjitsu.

Amaru blushes at the praise Shinnō turned towards Amaru "really did you helped your team that much? " asked Shinnō who was shocked that the small red-haired girl he'd met years ago has done something incredible. It's not that he doubted her skills as a med-nin he was just surprised someone would young was able to turn the sides.

Amaru nods her head and chuckled nervously "yeah I guess I did but I didn't do that much all I really did was disabled the enemy's nerve joins in their arm. Nothing that big. " said a nervous Amaru who still remembers how difficult the knights were able to kill especially Haido he even became even more dangerous when he transformed thanks to Gelel stone.

Seeing Amaru acting bashful caused the elder med-nin to release a laugh "there is no reason to sell yoursels sort Amaru. As a Med-nin it is your job to not only to be the support of your squad but to heal and protect your team. Listen Amaru med-ninjutsu can be used to help people or to destroy people please remember these words. Now besides with the completion of this mission I have another mission request for your team Daisuke." said Shinnō his friendly aura has been replaced by an aura of seriousness Daisuke and his team straightened up able to sense the seriousness. Shinnō mentally smiles that his shinobi "now with that all done, I must speak with you about your upcoming mission leader of the Land of Starfish ( **Hitode no Kuni** ) has requested our help because of a demon. The demon seems to have the ability to steal it's victims face this mission will be B-Rank your mission is simple yet quite difficult." said Shinnō.

Daisuke's eyes narrowed in suspicion "that want us to kill the demon don't they? " asked Daisuke but it was more of a statement. It had seemed for the recent years siting of demons has only increase no one is sure why the sitting of these demons had begun to appear "but it seems like the demons appeared to be attacking the small villages. " thought Daisuke.

Mochikomu looked shocked and frightened at the mention of fighting a demon "D-D-Demon b-b-but only a kage is capable of taking down a tailed beast! " exclaimed a frightened Mochikomu.

Daisuke places his hand on top of her head and shakes his head negatively at her "no, not a bijuu a demon. Your thinking of a Bijuu where it is impossible to kill one due to them being made out of chakra. A demon has a chakra network like every other person but can actually die but killing a demon is quite difficult." said Daisuke he smiles as Mochikomu begins to start to calm down.

Shinjitsu then looks towards his sensei with curiosity and suspicion "if killing a demon is so difficult then why are we going to kill you one?" asked Shinjitsu.

"Because if kill the demon then Sora no Kuni will become allies with Land of Starfish who are known for their boat construction it will not only strengthen our bonds but increase the Land of Sky even more than before." said Shinnō.

Shinjitsu sighs at this knowing if they deny the request they won't get another chance like this again "when do we leave Shinnō-sama?" asked Shinjitsu wondering how time will they have.

Shinnō smiles at this "you have three days to get ready. A guide will escort you to their village to take care of this problem." informed Shinnō he then turned towards Daisuke "now I must speak with Daisuke. You three are free to go, the rest of the day is yours to do with whatever you want. " said Shinnō Amaru, Mochikomu, and Shinjitsu nods their head with a bow and leaves the office leaving the two Sora shinobi in the room "tell me do you think your team has a chance of killing this demon?" question Shinnō.

Daisuke massages his chin "well it's hard to say I believe in my students but I do believe we can on top but I don't believe we'll make it out in one piece " said Daisuke Shinnō smiles at the response but men knew there was a chance of Daisuke and his team dying but they can't give up just because things get difficult after all if that was the case then the ninjas of Sora no Kuni would've lost their will to fight ages ago.

 **With Naruto**

Sakon stares at Naruto with a serious expression "so I take it we'll not only have to find somewhere new to hide but to set up traps. You know that'll take time right and who knows if this plan will even work. We can't take the chance of this plan revolving around solely one us setting up some traps and finding a house to hide out. Right now, they still have the element of surprise we'll we're still recovering." said Sakon he knew how Naruto's mind work after being on various of missions with thd blonde but they are in a situation where they are not only outclassed and don't have things running in their favor.

After all, himself, Tayuya, Kimimaro, and Suigetsu are in no condition to fight the enemy who won't underestimate them this time around. Not only that but he doubt Naruto, Karin, and Jūgo could last more than a few seconds, minutes if lucky. The jointed twin knew their plan to defeat them must work or they'll die in this town.

Naruto rubs his fingers over his chin and stares at Sakon with an expression of seriousness "I know Sakon but did you forget I not only have the kage no bushin and I'm a genius when it comes to seals. " said Naruto this confuses Sakon not knowing where the blonde-haired shinobi is going. He knew Naruto is a prodigy in fuinjutsu and he'd learn the Shadow Clone Technique ( **Kage no Bushin Jutsu** ) but he didn't understand how exactly a clone and sealing techniques were going to help them as far as Sakon sees it the clones can't really help.

At seeing Sakon's stressed expression causes Naruto to grin "Sakon, do you know why the Kage no Bushin is a kinjutsu?" asked Naruto Sakon who's still in the dark shook his head negatively "the creator of the jutsu is Tobirama Senju he intended the jutsu to be as Intel gathering and recon. The jutsu has two major draw backs one it takes jounin level chakra but only a few jounin can create more than three clones and then there's the double edge sword if I were to sent my clone in town and it puffed away I would gain it's knowledge of what it experience. Also, my blood clone ( **Ketsueki** **no Bunshin** ) had used its clones in a unique manner it would create a clone and then henge said clone into an object. And I don't believe I should remind how dealing fuinjutsu can be do I? " asked Naruto.

Sakon's eyes widened in shock he had no that the Kage no Bushin was created by the Nodiame Hokage and was capable of so much but he also remembered when himself, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sutorīmu ,Karin, Suigetsu, and Jūgo had to fight Naruto but he moreso remembers the fuinjutsu techniques he'd used against them. Sakon's face becomes serious "so that's what you're planning Huh. " said Sakon.

Naruto nods his head Karin wipes the sweat from her forehead and smiles at her fellow clansmen "you plan to use your clones and fuinjutsu to set up various traps don't you. " said Karin but both Sakon and Naruto weren't aware that is what a statement.

Naruto sighs at this he couldn"t blame her for being concerned afterall he wasn't so sure if he could actually kill her on his own but he what's his plan was too dangerous to have any of his comrades around. "I know I'm asking a lot Karin but you have to trust me I have a plan but there's too much of a risk to take with any of guys around that's why you, Tayuya, and Suigetsu will fight Asahi while Jūgo, Kimimaro, and Sakon will fight Arashi. I'm aware what I'm doing is incredibly foolish but this must be done." said Naruto.

Karin's red colored eyes gives Naruto a stern glare "I know you aren't fighting this woman alone to prove a point but you're speaking as if whatever this solo plan is might kill you. We've known each other for years and every decision and plan you've had always had a purpose you've never once rush into a situation where it didn't go your side or playing favors in your own way. Every single one of us aren't weak yet for some reason this plan of yours is so deadly that your own friends can't fight along with you." said Karin she didn't like the idea of Naruto fighting this woman but she realized there's no other way and she has to believe to believe Naruto can defeat Yozora after that's what family does they believe in each other.

Karin released a heavy sigh she then turned towards the slumbering Tayuya and glances back at the blonde Uzumaki with a smile on her face "alright, I might not like it but I'll have to trust your judgement if your sure you can kill this woman then kill her. And besides I'm sure if you'd die Tayuya would find someway to bring you back from the dead, kill you herself." said Karin this comment had caused Naruto, Karin, Jūgo, and Sakon to laugh at the joke while leaving the family confused.

Naruto looks at Tayuya with a smile "yeah, that sounds about right." said Naruto the smile in his face vanishes and a look of seriousness takes hold. Naruto then uses a familiar hand sign "Shadow Clone Technique ( **Kage no Bushin** ) and you guys now what to do. "ordered Naruto staring at the twenty clones he ignores the stun and bewildered gasp of the family. He watches as each clone leave the house and head out to different directions.

Jūgo then turned towards Naruto "so are those clones all going to set up a trap? " asked Jūgo wondering does Naruto actually need 20 clones to set up traps for the enemy ironically these were the same exact thoughts.

Naruto shook his head negatively at Jūgo "no half of them will set up a trap while the other will find decoys and a new place for us to hideout." said Naruto.

Jūgo eye brow raised in curiosity "decoy? Naruto-sama I'm not sure I understand why would we need a decoy? " asked Jūgo.

"Simple because we want the three split from each other. I'm having three clones to search and find these places and while the three of them are separated that's where we'll fight them but for this to work we'll have to piss them off to a point where they would be blinded by their anger and they'll try to hunt us down." said Naruto.

Sakon stares at Naruto with a raised eyebrow "and if that doesn't work then what? " question Sakon.

Naruto then crosses his arms "and if this plan doesn't work then they'll most likely chase after us while they won't be overconfident as before they'll be more cautious when they face us and they'll no doubt see us being a threat where they can't afford to go easy on us. But this plan might not work due to them expecting we'll do something like this. And unfortunately, those are the two only plans I have if needed then do something to draw them away from each other Yozora would most likely want to fight me alone while she let's the other two handle you guys. " explain Naruto who released a sigh.

Sakon rubs the back of his head "this doesn't give us much options but we are fighting an unknown enemy besides who knows what else these bastards can do but the same can be said for us. They don't know our full capacity but unlike last time they won't take us lightly. We'll have to pull out all of our abilities if we want to come out of this alive. " said Sakon he could only hope this plan works as planned but he's aware he'll have to be ready for when they strike.

Karin nods her head agreeing with Sakon "we'll have to play this smart Sakon one wronged move and we're dead and I don't plan to die anytime soon and just like Naruto-itoki I wish to see the rise as the reincarnated Uzushiogakure and see it rise to fame and glory like it did decades go." said Karin with a tone of conviction and determination.

Sakon grins at this "right, it's too early for any of us to die. " said Sakon punching his palm with a victorious grin on his face with Ukon grinning in response.

The father's eyes then went open in a wide expression "but what if Yozora and the other two come looking for you! This is the first place they'll go. " exclaimed the father worried about his family.

Naruto turned towards the family with a calm and collected expression "I wouldn't worry about that." said Naruto he then turns around and glances at Kimimaro who no longer has the injuries he did in his previous fight "we need to get much stronger, much stronger if I want to fight that Uchiha and protect Uzushiogakure as its protector and leader then I have to be much stronger." mumbled Naruto but it was loud enough for the female Uzumaki to hear who smiles in response.

 **Time Skip- Next Day**

Just as Naruto had said he and his team left the family's house around five in the morning fortunately for Naruto Kimimaro, Tayuya, Jūgo, Sakon, and Suigetsu are at a hundred percent it also helped that they'd taken a chakra pill this allowing them to be at full capacity. While Naruto had his team were in a good condition the family of the house wasn't so fortunate. Yozora can be seen stepping on the head of that father of the house hold Yozora looks at the man with a fake look of disappointment "poor, poor Bakugei you know I liked you and your family. She's pretty you know your wife Izuka and your daughter Shichibi. Now I'm going to asked you this once and better not lie and oh yeah lying to a ninja will only shorten the lifespan so tell me where did the brats go? " demanded in a calm manner.

Asahi then looks around the house noticing the walls are white she then turned towards Yozora "I got a better idea how about we paint the walls red!" yelled Asahi in an excited tone who's jumping up and down like a child.

Yozora hums to herself she then glances towards Arashi he then steps in front of of izuka he grabs her by her head and slams her face into the wall. The force of having her face slammed into the wall causes the temple of her forehead to bleed he then raised her high in the air he then lazily looks around there house and nods bus head "yeah, I agree with Asahi this house does look boring it can use a new paint job. " commented Arashi said in a bored statement.

This causes her to grin in response she then increases the pressure on her foot causing Bakugei to scream in pain as he can feel his skull beginning to crack under the pressure "I like that idea so what do you say a new paint job I mean this place does look like it can use some remodeling?" questioned Bakugei in a cruel tone.

Arashi grib on Izuka begins to tighten she then let's out a shriek of pain "Bakugei you don't have much time. If I were you I would talk before these walls are painted." adviced the muscular shinobi.

Bakugei then release a groan "Okay, okay I'll talk. " said Bakugei Yozora's foot is then removed from his head "that boy didn't say anything where he was going the only thing he said he had traps I swear I don't know where he is! " exclaimed Bakugei Yozora narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, it seems you weren't lying." said Yozora she then release a sigh of disappointment catching the family off guard "I was really hoping you were lying I mean this place could really do some remodeling. " said Yozora this response causes each family member to stare in shock they were aware at how cruel Yozora can be but hearing that Yozora wanted to have the house painted with their blood absolutely horrified them. But Yozora's eyes became cold as ice her left arm is then covered in purple chakra it then takes the form of a blade " but as a father you failed to do what all father's are responsible for. Mysterious Peacock Method: Duel ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Kettō** )." said the bluenette.

For the family of Bakugei everything moves in slow motion as they are forced to watch as the chakra blade desend towards the head of Bakugei a loud sound of bone being cracked can be heard as the blade cuts through the man's neck like if it was made out of butter. Izuka's eyes teared up with rage "why'd you'd killed him! He did what you asked he wasn't lying! " yelled Izuka.

The woman shivers in fear as Yozora glares at her with a deadly hardened expression this had shut Izuka up "watch your tongue woman unless you wished to join your husband I have no qurel of making orphans I killed because I want to. " said Yozora in a dark tone this left Izuka and her children shocked, shocked that the powerful kunoichi had killed her had killed her husband simply because she wanted to.

Tori couldn't believe it his dad had just died right in front of him and the person had done it without an ounce of mercy. "She's in insane all three of them are insane." thought Izuka.

Yozora then deactivates the blade and turned towards her two comrades "Arashi, Asahi we're leaving we got kids to hunt down. " said Yozora she then grins darkly and crushes the head underneath her foot.

Arashi just nods his head while Asahi squeals in excitement who runs towards the door "yay! They're doom! " cheered Asahi with an excited glee. As the three exit out of the house Asahi turned towards Yozora "so what now? I mean none of us are sensor types?" asked Asahi.

Yozora then hits Asahi on the top of the head with her eyebrow twitching "yes we do Arashi is a sensory type you idiot. Just follow me. " groaned Yozora she sometimes was wondering how her friend was able to reach the age of 34 years of age when she was idiotic and childish but this didn't matter what matter was tracking the children. Sure her sensory abilities wasn't as advanced where she can just lock someone's chakra with just blinking her eyes once she senses someone's chakra she never forgets the signature of someone she'd sensed before.

Yozora takes lead and runs first with Arashi and Asahi behind her "this this time you die Uzumaki brats. " thought Yozora with her eyes narrowing not even bothered by the smell of the fresh flowers she'd originally planned to sell both Naruto and Karin to Kumogakure but she has ditched that plan and now wants them dead.

Arashi eyes narrowed in anger as he remembers his fight with Tayuya and Jūgo "I can't believe it those damn brats had caused us this much trouble especially those two kids I've never been pushed so much that girl was something else a genius when it comes to genjutsu and that kid his transformation was so much stronger than the girls I'm not sure if the rest of them can transform too but I won't make the same mistake as I did before no this time those brats die." thought Arashi as he released a snarl from his throat.

He wanted revenge on Tayuya and Jūgo for pushing and injuring him so much. He wasn't pleased that after he'd broken both of her hands she was still able to cast a sound genjutsu with just her own vocal cord. But, something as sound genjutsu is quite rare it's even more rare when you can use sound genjutsu with your own voice which can be difficult mostly because your not just using your own vocal cord but also flowing chakra through your vocal cords. And then there's Jūgo who has strong but unlike Tayuya he was able to altered his body anyway he wanted to. "It doesn't matter what those two brats do this time they're dead." thought Arashi who's pride was damaged due to two children pushing so much.

Asahi grins to herself in a happy grin "so those kids were not only able beat the shit out of Arashi who's not only incredibly strong but has a low pain tolerance to the point he can't feel the pain caused towards his body. But one of them who can manipulate their bones was able to kill Keiji and he's quite fast and has a great reflex with one of her own the villagers will probably make a stand against us. " thought Asahi she then licks her lips when excitement "just thinking about it excites me! I can't wait to taste the blood of those kids! " thought Asahi with a crazed look in her eyes.

The three keep traveling they suddenly came to a halt but not of their choosing they look down see the ground below them has begin to stop them but it seems to also to be pulling them inside Arashi looks at the ground and see a kanji written on the ground Devouring Earth ( **食べる地球, Taberu chikyū** ) Arashi cursed under his breath "shit it's a trap!" exclaimed Arashi he then activates the chakra wings both Yozora follow him and their own pair of wings are sprouted each others backs they then take flight but they struggle to be released from the unsealed jutsu. The three pours more chakra and this allows the three rogue Hoshigakure ninjas to finally escape from the technique.

But each of their ninja instincts are alerted when kunai, shuriken, demon windmill shuriken, senbon, and, scapel are hailed towards them from left and right Yozora and Arashi narrowed their eyes at the flying weapons ready to rip them to ribbons "Mysterious Peacock Method: Spin ( **Kujaku Myōhō :Supin** )." said Yozora the two follow her head and their wings transform into a rotating drill and just like the Hyuga Clan's Rotation Technique it deflected each blade knocking them to the side "TO THE TREES! " ordered Yozora the three then fly up to the tree but Yozora notice her hand is on a paper not just any paper but a paper is the size of a medium size scroll "damn. " cursed Yozora she and the others jump off the tree and land on the other tree the tree there were on exploded in a large blast Yozora narrowed her eyes at the explosion "Uzumaki." growled Yozora.

Asahi looks at Yozora in confusion "Huh? What about them? " replied Asahi who tilts her head to the side who's not sure what the two Uzumaki children have to deal with the traps they were in.

"That blonde brat! He must've known we'll go after him. " said Yozora.

Arashi nods his head "and the kid must've set up various of traps. No doubt the ground is littered with various of traps. " said Arashi Yozora nods in confirmation.

Asahi then turned towards Yozora "so I take it we'll be traveling through the tress right? "asked Asahi.

Yeah, that's about right but even though we'll be traveling through trees we'll still have to be careful traveling through the trees. But who would've guessed an Uzumaki child could cause us so much trouble. " said Yozora in an annoyed tone the three ninjas then begins to hoop from tree branch to tree branch but below them several of mud dragons rise from the ground firing mud bullets from their mouth but but several seals glow in light a flaming dragon is released from the scrolls with as the mud bullets come in contact with the flaming dragons it creates a flaming mud bullet each take to skies avoiding the attack while ignoring the laughter of Asahi.

On the ground Jūgo, Suigetsu, and Naruto can be seen staring up at them "target sided. " said Jūgo he then claps his hands together "Water Release: Twin Dragon Bullet Technique ( **Suiton:Tsuinryūburetto no Jutsu** ). " said Jūgo he then exhales two massive water dragons.

Suigetsu grins s in response he then goes through the hands signs of eat, boar, dragon, dog, horse, snake, definitely, boar, dog, rat, horse, and boar "Water Release: Super Piranha Technique ( **Suiton: Sūpāpirania no Jutsu).** " said Suigetsu he then takes a deep breath and exhales a giant water piranha from his lungs.

Naruto nods his head he goes over the hand signs of snake, dog, rat, snake, horse, and snake "Water Release: Water Snake Bullet Technique ( **Suiton : Mizu Sunēkuburetto no Jutsu** ). " said Naruto he too takes a deep breath and exhales a water snake from his lungs Yozora looks down and her eyes open wide in shock that Naruto, Jūgo, and Suigetsu aren't only standing below them but had also released their own water jutsu at them.

"Arashi, Asahi move now! " ordered Yozora with a tone of seriousness she then uses her chakra to form a pair of wings and take flight she then narrows her eyes as the two water dragons follow her she grits her teeth in anger she then flies down straight to the ground with both dragons following after her but she stops in mid air and watches as the two dragons pass right by her slamming into the ground. She watches as Arashi destroys the giant water piranha with his axe while Asahi just does a take attack and watches as the water snake hits tree the three fly down to the ground and search for the three children.

Asahi turned towards Yozora "can you sense them? " wondered Asahi who narrows her eyes as she looks in all directions.

Yozora shakes her head negatively and released a low snarl "no, I can't sense them anywhere. Where they did they go." wondered Yozora she then release a deep sigh and runs her hand through her hair with an expression of anger.

Five meters away from the three Suigetsu grins at seeing the enemy Sakon turned towards Naruto who has his arms crossed "so far, so good." said Sakon in a caution tone even though things are going as planned they still need to follow with the plan.

Naruto nods his head he watches as Suigetsu goes through the handsigns if boar, horse, rat, dog, rat, boar, dog, ram, dragon ,tiger, and monkey he then watches as Sakon goes through the handsigns of dog, tiger, rat, ram, and rat "if so then we'll follow as planned. As I see it we still have the upper hand...well least for now we do. " said Naruto.

Both Sakon and Suigetsu knew what Naruto had spoken was true and they needed to keep the pace they were at. Suigetsu takes a deep breath and exhales a sprout of water from his lungs "Water Release: Flowing Waterfall Technique ( **Suiton: Nagarerutaki no Jutsu** ). " thought Suigetsu.

Sakon slams his hands on the ground a earth underneath his hands change into a mud like river "Earth Release: Mud River Technique ( **Doton: Dorokawa no Jutsu** )." said Sakon.

Naruto claps his hands together "Lightning Release: Electronic Static Impulse ( **Raton:Denshi Seiteki Inparusu** )." said Naruto he then waters as the mud river is fused with the lightning creating a thundering mud waterfall.

"What's that sound?" asked Asahi the three turn and see a lightning mud river coming towards them "ahaha, yay! " cheered an excited Arashi with glee.

"Asahi, Arashi move now! " roared Yozora the three take towards the sky and each land on a tree branch Yozora then let's out a sigh "well they don't make shinobi like they use too but this isn't time to be impressed by the kid. " said Yozora unknown to the woman her hand is ontop of a seal with the kanji of Mind ( **マインド, Maindo** ), Soul ( **魂,Tamashī** ), Iron ( **鉄,Tetsu** ), and Blood ( **血液,** **Ketsueki )**. The same thing happened to both Asahi and Arashi.

With each Hoshigakure member being under the control of the seal each head into a different direction the three Otogakure watch as the three travel away from each other Sakon then dissolves into rocks, while Suigetsu dissolves into water, and Naruto vanishes in a cloud of smoke. With everything working as planned the only thing left to do is to wait but for the right time.

 **Time Skip - Next Day**

It is around noon. Most would wondered how much it took them so long but for the petite kunoichi that's not the case even under the control she was still giddy, giddy with excitement "ehehe, now where are you kids. " wondered Asahi even though Keiji was killed by Kimimaro she wasn't worried the last. She actually, was excited and she could care less who she faced she just wanted to fight at least one of children afterall, if one of these children were as strong as the one who killed Keiji.

There was many things that excited Asahi and one of them as be too fight strong ninjas and killing them and fortunately, for the small kunoichi that's exactly what is presented towards her this day. She then remembers there only a few who gave her a real challenge even after she and her comrades had left Hoshigakure there was barely any one who can present a real challenge towards them mostly because the ninjas they'd face were chunin, genin, and low jounin level.

Her eyes brighten as she notices she's finally out of the forest her grin widens as she sees three individuals "please be them, please be them." chanted Asahi her grin widens as she sees Karin, Tayuya, and Suigetsu standing in front of a house she noticed the house it was the house of the family they'd killed who went against them when they'd first arrive here. Asahi jumps in excitement causing the three to raised an eyebrow in suspicion about the woman's sanity "yay, I found it! I thought it would take forever to find you kids! Can't wait to kill you! If it helps scream I do enjoy it when they scream!" exclaimed Asahi who licks her lips.

Tayuya's eyebrow twitches viciously "what the fuck! This bitch is batshit crazy. " said Tayuya as she glares at the over excited.

"Well, you're not wrong. This woman is downright insane I mean you can smell crazy off of her but it seems like Naruto-itoki's plan had worked and it seems like alp there is left to do is handle this woman ourselves." said Karin who unsheathed her Zatoichi and activated her Strength Seal ( **Tsuyo-sa Shīru** ) "okay time for round two you bitch." said Karin who narrows her crimson eyes at Asahi.

Suigetsu cracks his knuckles his hands then became liquefied while Tayuya activated her level two seal "time to die bitch! " said Tayuya.

 **With Arashi**

The muscular shinobi glares at Sakon, Kimimaro, and Jūgo who are outside of a small house Sakon grins at Arashi while the two other shinobi glare daggers at Arashi "so meet again brat, this time I'll kill you." said Arashi who summons an axe at last he can finally kill Jūgo for insulting his pride he also get the pleasure of killing Kimimaro.

Sakon rises an eyebrow at him "is that what you think. " asked Sakon the only thing he got was a nod of his head he then gains a serious expression "well sorry, but that isn't going to happen." said Sakon Ukon then merges out of his brother body shocking Arashi beyond belief the two then activated their level two seal, they resemble oni as their skin become red, gains yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae, and black curved markings appears from the corners of their eyes a upward fashion. Their fingernails becomes longer and sharp, lips turns black and their mouth is torn from ear to ear and gains canine teeth. They gain long, waist-length white hair, their chins elongated, and a single long horn grows on opposite sides for each brother's foreheads. Symmetrically on opposite sides of their bodies, their hardened skin turns black and folds like scales, appearing like spiky armour on their arms and legs.

Kimimaro and Jūgo follow Sakon and Ukon they too transform "you are wrong just like your friend you too will die. " said Kimimaro who pulls a bone from his wrist as he removed the bone it looks like a spear bit this response caused Arashi to snarl at them.

 **With Naruto**

The seal had lead Yozora to a cave but as she stands on front of it the seal vanishes and she glares at Naruto "this will be the last time we meet Uzumaki this is where you die." said Yozora.

Naruto simply shook his head negatively "no that's where you are wrong I won't be the one to die you are. " said Naruto he then unsheathed Tokijin and Raijin the last Naruto needed to do was to kill Yozora and leave this damn place "but killing her won't be easy it'll take everything I have to kill her.

He watches as her chakra is flaired making her looked like a peacock "Mysterious Peacock Method : Destroy ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Zan** )." said Yozora she then fires off her chakra at Naruto.

Naruto raised his Tokijin the sword is then encased in yellow lightning "Energy Slash ( **Enerugīsurasshu** ). said Naruto he then raised Raijin no Ken "Lightning Release: Blistering Fang ( **Raton: Fukure kiba)** his sword starts making a rumbling sound he slashes Raijin creating a wave of lightning both attacks meet creating a large explosion as the dust clears up he glares daggers at Yozora. Yozora charges at the small child who runs towards her she charges with a slash and Naruto meets it head on he then grits his teeth in frustration as Yozora easily pushes him back.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: I've been thinking about uploading Saiyan's Pride, Gaia's Tundra, and Frozen in Time but I will only do so if I get enough request )_**

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Mei Hatsume- Frozen In Time: most wish to be a hero for fame or to be like their hero but not him his goal is simple to surpass every hero there is and with his quirk he'll do just that_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


	18. My resolve! Exploding To the Top

**Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Domino and Menma x Storm - Brotherhood of War: Two brothers enslaved with no one to rely on but each other they've seen how cruel human and mutants can truly be when the whole world is against them it seems like the only people they can trust is family if that's true then they'll kill anyone who believes they won't fight back**

 **Naruto x Mokoto Kusanagi : Ghost Protocol : In world where technology is so advanced so many achievements can be completed if you wish to save sounds life then all you have to do is replaced the expired part but even in this age of technology the people are still the same**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals act the way they do**

* * *

 _Sakon rises an eyebrow at him "is that what you think. " asked Sakon the only thing he got was a nod of his head he then gains a serious expression "well sorry, but that isn't going to happen." said Sakon Ukon then merges out of his brother body shocking Arashi beyond belief the two then activated their level two seal, they resemble oni as their skin become red, gains yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae, and black curved markings appears from the corners of their eyes a upward fashion. Their fingernails becomes longer and sharp, lips turns black and their mouth is torn from ear to ear and gains canine teeth. They gain long, waist-length white hair, their chins elongated, and a single long horn grows on opposite sides for each brother's foreheads. Symmetrically on opposite sides of their bodies, their hardened skin turns black and folds like scales, appearing like spiky armour on their arms and legs._

 _Kimimaro and Jūgo follow Sakon and Ukon they too transform "you are wrong just like your friend you too will die. " said Kimimaro who pulls a bone from his wrist as he removed the bone it looks like a spear bit this response caused Arashi to snarl at them._

 _ **With Naruto**_

 _The seal had lead Yozora to a cave but as she stands on front of it the seal vanishes and she glares at Naruto "this will be the last time we meet Uzumaki this is where you die." said Yozora._

 _Naruto simply shook his head negatively "no that's where you are wrong I won't be the one to die you are. " said Naruto he then unsheathed Tokijin and Raijin the last Naruto needed to do was to kill Yozora and leave this damn place "but killing her won't be easy it'll take everything I have to kill her._

 _He watches as her chakra is flaired making her looked like a peacock "Mysterious Peacock Method : Destroy ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Zan** )." said Yozora she then fires off her chakra at Naruto._

 _Naruto raised his Tokijin the sword is then encased in yellow lightning "Energy Slash ( **Enerugīsurasshu** ). said Naruto he then raised Raijin no Ken "Lightning Release: Blistering Fang ( **Raton: Fukure kiba)** his sword starts making a rumbling sound he slashes Raijin creating a wave of lightning both attacks meet creating a large explosion as the dust clears up he glares daggers at Yozora. Yozora charges at the small child who runs towards her she charges with a slash and Naruto meets it head on he then grits his teeth in frustration as Yozora easily pushes him back._

* * *

Asahi licks her lips with excitement she then glances at the three ninjas in front of her she then gains a shot eating grin ready to split her mouth apart. It might have taken two days to find the children but she didn't care at last her waiting as finally ended she heard from Arashi that that the one with the flute can transform. She then glances at Karin and Suigetsu and narrowed her eyes at the two "so those two can't transform or they either choose not to, well it makes no difference if they can transform or not. I'm still going to kill those brats." thought Asahi "so which one of you want to die first?" asked Asahi.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow at Asahi "what the hell kinda question is that? Do you honestly think we're stupid enough to fight you single handily?" said Suigetsu believing the woman in front of him isn't all that smart it was obvious she was insane down to core he wasn't sure what had happened to the petite woman to drive her insane but he couldn't care what drove the woman to insanely. The only thing he actually cared was to kill this small woman standing in front of them besides he knew the only way out of this village was to kill these missing Hoshigakure ninjas.

Karin narrowed her crimson eyes "do you honestly think we're stupid enough to fight you single handily we'll die if we fought you one on one. " said Karin she then gains a smirk "I think you've mistaken us for samurai. Sorry to break it for you but we're ninjas we don't fight fair. " said Karin who grips her Zatoichi in a tight grip.

But hearing this from the Hozuki and Uzumaki Asahi grins at this they watch as the short woman cracks her neck to the side her grin then morphs into one of pure insanity this grin is even more insane than the serpent-like grin used by Orochimaru. "It doesn't matter if one or all three of you come at me I'll still kill and suck the blood from your bones. So if you all come at me at once they please or better yet I'll come at you! " exclaimed Asahi who creates a rope of chakra she then wraps the rope around the neck of Suigetsu who has a wide eyed expression she then yanks him back sending the sole member of Hozuki Clan to fly towards her she then punches him in the face she then pulls it back and kicks him in the jaw "EHEHE, YES COME! COME AND DIE! " yelled a cackling Arashi.

Her insane cackling is then stopped when her face comes in contact with the leg of a level two curse seal Tayuya and a strong side kick to the side oh her ribs by Karin she's then launched back releasing Suigetsu who's glaring daggers at her he goes over the handsigns of boar, ram, snake, dragon, horse, monkey, sheep, ox, boar, tiger, bird, dog, snake, dragon, and sheep "Water Release: Water Dragon Bomb Jutsu ( **Suiton: Suiryūbakudan no Jutsu** )." said Suigetsu who fires a water dragon from his mouth the water dragon explodes in water once it comes in contact with the woman.

They then hear the sound of laughter and see Asahi covered in a thick layer of chakra "Ahahaha, this is fun! You guys might not be the same person who killed Keiji but you seemed just as good." said Asahi.

Karin narrowed her eyes "fun? You think this is fun opressing these people?" asked Karin sure she and everyone in Otogakure had killed many of people but they did it because it was needed and for Uzushiogakure to survive Konohagakure, Iwagakure Kumogakure, and Kirigakure must be destroyed but while she did enjoyed it when the people of Konohagakure had died she didn't find they're deaths fun no she found their deaths needed just like Naruto she hates Konohagakure.

Asahi turned towards Karin and she nods her head she then performs a backflip "of course I do. This is fun I especially love it when they beg for mercy right before I smashed their skull into mush ehehe, just thinking about it feels be with excitement no that word wouldn't be right the word I'm looking for is...pleasure yes, hearing the cries of their utter pain just right before I end their pathetic life brings pleasure to my very core! " exclaimed Asahi.

Tayuya turned towards Karin with an appualed expression while Karin "this bitch is fucking insane." whispered Tayuya Karin nods her head in agreement she then turned towards Asahi "before we kill your psychotic ass and send your necrophiliac bitch ass to hell do you care that Kimimaro had killed your friend?" asked Tayuya.

Asahi tlts her head to the side in confusion "Kimimaro?" repeated Asahi she then gained an expression of realization "ooh, you mean that guy who killed Keiji but really that's his own fault for dying now back to the killing. Keiji was weak I on the other hand am not! Mysterious Peacock Method: Stinger ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Sutingā** )." exclaimed Asahi each of her chakra feathers fire a volley of chakra needles.

"Ah, shit Earth Release: Wall of Stone ( **Doton: Ishi no Kabe** )." exclaimed Tayuya who quickly slams her palms on the ground a giant wall made of out stone rises from the ground.

Karin clicks her tongue in annoyance she goes through the handsigns of bird, ox, dragon, tiger, ox, and horse "I got your back Tayuya Earth Release: Grand Earth Wall Technique ( **Doton : Āsuuōru no Jutsu** )." said Karin a giant wall of earth rises from the ground Asahi watches as the needles easily destroys the earth walls but as each wall is destroyed Tayuya, Karin vanished from the site of the Hoshigakure kunoichi she then feels two hands gripping her legs this brought a grin wings then sprouted from her back she then takes to the skies pulling them with her she then spots Suigetsu she then twirls around sending the two female redheads towards Suigetsu she quickly flies down and kicks both Karin and Tayuya in the face sending each girl hitting a tree.

She then wraps her hands around Suigetsu's throat she then takes off to the sky with the former Kirigakure shinobi to the sky Suigetsu hits the woman the woman in the face but no matter how many times he punches her she doesn't release her grip "I wonder would you go splat or crack? " wondered Asahi but she doesn't allow him to reply when she releases him sending him to the ground she then releases her wings "Mysterious Peacock Method: Beak ( **Kujaku Myōhō : Kuchibashi** )." said Asahi a chakra drill is then sent spiraling towards him pummeleding him to the ground she then buries her foot into his face a huge dust cloud covers everything as the two crash down Asahi then repays him by punching in the face repeatedly Karin charges at him with her Zatoichi Asahi takes a step back avoiding the punch sent my Suigetsu.

She then drops to the ground with a split avoiding the flying ball of mud Karin brings her sword down ready to cut the insane in half with great agility she jumps back while still in the split formation she then uses her hands as a spring board and kicks Suigetsu in the chin she then quickly appears behind Karin and elbows her in the back causing her to released a speechless scream Asahi then pulls Karin by her hair and slams her face into the ground she then vanishes in sight Tayuya's eyes open with shock as she's punched in the gut followed up by a punch to the shin her to buckle down Asahi would then give her a chop to the neck.

Asahi would then create the chakra rope and wrap it around the throat of her thought Tayuya would then punch Asahi in the face but Asahi followed this up with a fist to the gut she would swing Tayuya around and use the redhead female as a wrecking ball to hit both Karin and Suigetsu she then yanks the whip back and kneeing her in the face "Mysterious Peacock Method: Vine ( **Kujaku Myōhō:Budōnoki** ). " said Asahi several other whips are created and wrapped around the limbs of Tayuya, Karin, and Suigetsu.

The three Otogakure are then used as a ragdoll as they are slammed against the trees and walls Asahi pulls each back to her she then stomped on the head of Karin while she steps on the back of Suigetsu she then punches Tayuya in the back laughing as she does "yeah, yeah laugh it up bitch Negative World of Havoc ( **Habokku no Hitei-Tekina Sekai** )." though Tayuya as she begins to whistles suddenly each of the whioes vanish and the pressure of Asahi feet begins to fade both Karin and Suigetsu rise from the ground.

Neither ask any questions Suigetsu liquefied his hand and creates a water bubble around her face drowning her "not so funny Huh?" mocked Suigetsu Karin then stabs the woman in the stomach but the three hear a strange sound it sounded like something being chomped Suigetsu, Karin, and Tayuya's eyes widen in surprised as they see Asahi spit out a piece of her tongue she then grins in.

She then places her hands on Karin and Suigetsu "Lighting Release: Yellow Current Thunder ( **Raiton: Lerōkarento Sandā** ) smirked Asahi both Karin and Suigetsu scream in pain as the lightning runs through their system both drop to the floor flinching in pain Tayuya quickly pulls out a knife she dodges the attempt of Tayuya she creates the whip and wraps it around Tayuya's hand and yanks the weapon out of Tayuya's hand she then grabs Tayuya by her horns and throws her at the house crashing through it.

She then looks down to her stomach and pulls the sword out of her gut with no effort she then places her palm of her stomach and heals her injury she then walks towards Karin and stomps on her head "come on, scream I know you wanna. " tease Asahi with a fake expression of concern.

Suigetsu raised his finger and fires a blast of water but Asahi quickly dodges the move he grits his teeth in frustration ""Water Gun: Two Gun **(Mizudeppō: Nichō** )." said Suigetsu firing the two water bullets but Asahi backflips in mid air and stomps on her back causing her to scream in pain. Suigetsu then fires another of water bullets but Asahi once again backflips on Karin's back she then jumps in mid air and pulls Karin in front of her using as a shield Karin is then hit by the two water bullets he bits his lip in frustration "shit I can't do anything as long as she has Karin. " grumbled Suigetsu in frustration.

Asahi glances at Karin and then her eyes turned towards Suigetsu's frustrated expression she then gains a grin on her face "awe, friendship what a useless pathetic thing to have. I never really cared for things like friends they'll soon dissapont you just like family the only thing I fight for is the blood. " said Asahi her smile became twisted she then Karin even higher in the sky she pulls her fist back and begins to punch Karin's back causing the young redhead to scream this caused Asahi to release a smile "that's it let it all out you can do it." advices Asahi who gains a sick pleasure at the fact that Karin is in pain.

Karin mumbles something "what was that you'll have to speak a, little louder lamb chop. " joked Asahi she then begins to laugh as she keeps using Karin's back as a punching bag.

"Uzumaki Sealing Techniques: Exploding Star Shiruken Method **(Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Bakuhatsu Sutāshuriken-hō** ) dumb bitch." whispered Karin she then drops a scroll and two windmill shurikens are released with various of exploding tags attach to them a huge explosion engulfed the two.

 **Location: Otogakure**

Within the laboratory of Orochimaru of the Sannin he is smirking not at one of his test subject or a scroll holding a jutsu but he's smirking at the cloning tube more specifically at the five Uzumaki clones he then turned towards Soreijō Uzumaki ( **Above and Beyond** )the Uzumaki clone who has the cells of Rasa of the fame Magnet Release ( **Jinton** ) his gaze then turned towards Jūryoku Uzumaki ( **Gravity** ) who holds the cells of the Shodaime Tsuchikage Ishikawa member of the The Kamizuru clan was a clan of bee users from Iwagakure who were once very well-known and revered.

His grin widens as he watches the two clones who are four years of age Orochimaru knew if he were too allow the two clones to age like they were supposed to then they would be seven years of age so the Otokage had increased the cloning process not to drastically but to the point they would be at the right age during the final years of the war between Kumogakure and Iwagakure he even had captured a The Bikōchū ( **minute scent insect** ) is an insect that was once used by the Aburame clan in the great ninja wars. It was becoming an endangered species, however, so they let it live in a special bug habitat, uninhabited by humans. Two of the female's distinguishing traits are its long nose and its blue eyes, but a giant bug-like creature that looks exactly like it is sometimes confused with the real thing. It also has an incredible sense of smell and Orochimaru knew when the bees and the Bikōchū breed then the bees will become far more stronger than the insects of the Aburame Clan.

Orochimaru watches as Soreijō's dark brown eyes open he then turned towards Jūryoku and sees his own bright autumn eyes open and stare at Orochimaru in curiosity and wonder not really sure what to make of the Sannin. Orochimaru then turned his focus to one of the tanks that contains a well-endowed young teenage girl who has dark red hair reaches at her ankles she appears to be around the age of 16, this girl opened her eyes revealing them to be green in color, in the second tank is a red-haired teen with fair complexion she has maroon colored hair her hair reaches her thighs she is a female of 16 years of age getting eyes slowly open revealing a bright amber color , and in the last person in the tank is a male he has pale red hair that reaches past his shoulders he appears to be of the age of 15 years old who purple-red colored eyes.

Orochimaru smiles at the fact that the cloning process has finally been completed he then pressed a blue button on each of the tanks he watches as each fluid of the tank is drained with the liquid finally being drained the three clones collapsed on the floor the female with the green eyes look up with a curiosity gaze "are...y-you our master?" asked the green-eyed Uzumaki.

Orochimaru shook his head negatively "no my dear I am your creator but your true master is away on a mission he is much younger than myself. But to me what is your name? " asked Orochimaru with a fake concern.

The female blink her eyes in confusion "name? What is a...name? " asked the female.

Orochimaru chuckles at this finding a girl who is around the age of 16 years old acting like a child is amusing to the Sannin he knew the clone had no idea what a name is sense the only program that has been embedded into the clones mind is the destruction of Uzushiogakure, speech, and knowledge of chakra. Orochimaru then shook his head negatively "you'll need a name child each and everyone of you. Now I think you'll be known as Karishuryō ( **Hunt of Prey** )." said Orochimaru with a smirk he then turned to the other female Uzumaki who's not even bothered by her own nakedness "now I believe I'll call you Kagayaku ( **Shine** ) and then you will be known as Jinseiō ( **King of Life** ) ." said a pleased Orochimaru.

"What is our purpose ?" asked Kagayaku.

At hearing this Orochimaru gains a serpentine like grin on his face "your purpose...is to serve me Orochimaru of the Sannin your creator and to serve Naruto Uzumaki my student." said Orochimaru.

"What are we? " asked Karishuryō in wonder.

"Each and every one of you were created by the deceased blood of the Uzumaki Clan I had infused each one of you with a different cells Karishuryō you have the cells of the Terumī Clan thus granting you the ability of Lava Release ( **Yōtton** ) and Boil Release ( **Futton** )." said Orochimaru, he then turned towards Karishuryō " I had infuses you with the cells of the extinct Izuka Clan who had possessed Iron Release ( **Tekkon** ). The Izuka Clan were wiped out during the civil war." said Orochimaru.

He then finally sets his eyes on Jinseiō "and you my precious project I had injected you with the cells of Senshimon Clan an extinct clan who wielded the Phloem Release ( **Shīton** ) and Hinote Clan who were the users of release Glass Release ( **Haton** ) these two clans were destroyed at a time where Clans were in constant battle. If you don't believe believe pour chakra into these papers." said Orochimaru who handed each child with a piece of paper he watches as Karishuryō's paper melted on one side and and begin to sizzle on the other end, Kagayaku's paper is reduced to ash and Jinseiō's grows leafs while the other side crumbles in pieces of shards.

Jinseiō bows towards Orochimaru the other two him bowing the snake Sannin grins at this "how can we serve you Orochimaru-sama?" asked Jinseiō.

Orochimaru gains a dark smile on his face "first you'll need to get dressed then we'll need to train you so you can control your abilities. Come along we have much work to do. " said Orochimaru he then begins to exit out of his lab before he glances at the Hyuga and Uchiha clones he then continues to walk out of the lab with Jinseiō, Karishuryō, and Kagayaku right behind him.

 **With Kumo Team**

It has been a few days since since they had left Otogakure and heading towards Kumogakure Kabuto and Meiyo had informed them that by the time they get near Kumogakure the higher ups of Kumogakure will already be infected with the various of genjutsu that Hikari had used all they had to do was to follow through the plan and play their part thus gaining information on Kumogakure and locating the scroll of Black Lightning ( **Kuroi Kaminari** ) but this is Omoi's job while the others are tasks with gaining the trust and slowly starting war.

Each of them ditched their Otogakure clothing each of them can now be seen wearing clothes of Iwagakure Kabuto had also gave them a fuinjutsu-genjutsu seal called Heaven's Lost Opportunity ( **Tengoku no Kikaiwoushinau** ) this seal will implant fake memories and experiences into the victims mind allowing the user to blend in. Kay runs his hand through his black hair and his dark brown eyes stare at Omo in curiosity "so how much longer till we get their?" asked Kay since Omo is the one with the map.

Omo's brown eyes stare at Kay with a deadpanned expression "Kay, Kumogakure is at least a two to three weeks walk away but our goal isn't to fully arrive at Kumogakure but to find Kumogakure ninjas and use a deal on them. " said Omo.

Hearing Kay groan caused Karui to slap Kay against the back of the head "quit complaining you should know that Kumogakure is a long distance it isn't like we're going to Konohagakure or Sunagakure." said Karui with a glare she was hoping that she wouldn't have to hear the sound of Kay complaining the whole way there. Hitsuji just watched with a deadpanned expression he then released a sigh and turned towards Kay with his pink colored eyes containing hope, and this hope is that Karui doesn't kill Kay. Karui then glares at him "what are you looking at moss-head! " insulted Karui.

Hitsuji shook his head negatively "nothing, but Karui is right. We're not only traveling to Kumogakure but we're also have to make sure we're traveling the correct route so we can run into any Kumogakure ninjas." said Hitsuji.

This causes G to release a sigh of relief at least there wouldn't be a fight between Karui and Kay the last thing that they needed was to draw unnecessary attention towards them. "But saying all that is much easier said than done. " said G.

Kosaru then turned towards Tosaru who has a faraway look he taps the whitenette on the shoulder causing the green-eyed shinobi to look at Kosaru in curiosity "what? " asked Tosaru.

The red-haired male rolls his eyes at Tosaru "nothing." said Kosaru he then turned towards G "but you are alright because we're basically hoping we come across a grouo of Kumogakure." said Kosaru.

Both Lerōsutōn and Raimu-bi nod in agreement "well it doesn't matter how long this takes. " said the bluenette with his red eyes narrowing in the distance while what he said was cold everyone knew it wasn't going to be easy unless they each of the reverse luck of Tsunade's gambling.

"But we must be alert but I can only guess how Kurotsuchi's team is doing?" wondered Raimu-bi she then turned towards Karui and arguing among ourselves won't make this easier. " said Raimu-bi this causes Karui's cheeks to become red with embarrassed at her fellow dark skinned friend.

 **Asahi Vs Tayuya, Karin, and Suigetsu**

As the cloud storm vanishes Suigetsu sees Karin surrounded in her chains and a barrier while Asahi also has her own barrier. Suigetsu chuckles "thank God for chakra chains. " said Suigetsu his eyes narrowed as he sees blood coming down from Karin's arm and forehead "shit she must've barely been able to escaped and while Asahi is also bleeding she doesn't seem affected." thought Suigetsu.

Asahi tilts her head "oooh, pretty chains. " said Asahi since she had never seen chakra chains which isn't surprising.

Karin released a hollow chuckle "thanks this is my Adamantine Sealing Chains: Barrier ( **Longō Fūsa: Shōheki** ) only a few in my clan gain this ability." said Karin even though see had received damaged to the blast she was happy for her chains she know feels happy she'd train to use the chakra chains for offensive and defensive.

Aaah blinks in confusion "what's so special? " asked Asahi not seeing what's so special about the chains.

Karin grins at this "let me show you." said Karin she then sends four of her chains underground and smirks at the chains are wrapped around the limbs of Asahi "do it now!" yelled Karin.

Asahi raises an eyebrow but her eyes widen in shock was a large creature that looks like a fusion between her three doki the creature has three faces, six arms, and having a lower half of iguna on the creature's should is Tayuya who's playing her flute "how you like this bitch this is my Demon Flute: Underworld of Sins ( **Mateki: Tsumi Chikasekai** )." thought Tayuya she watches as the large behemoth punches the chakra barrier this causes Tayuya's eyes narrow. The large behemoth then uses its other fist to punch the barrier the barrier dissolved due to the shire pressure but as the barrier disappears the two massive punch Asahi punching her through various of trees.

Karin smiles at Tayuya "well your site for sore eyes what were you doing taking a nap. " joked Karin Tayuya rolls her eyes at Karin she watches as both her and Suigetsu hoop onto the large doki she then grins at Tayuya "wow, Tayuya you've been holding our on us? " asked Karin but she got no response due to Tayuya playing her flute.

Karin then commands the Doki to run after Asahi "shit. " cursed Suigetsu who's not prepared for the large creature to run at top speed forcing Karin and Suigetsu to send chakra to their feet stopping them from falling off Suigetsu grins as he sees Asahi slowly getting up and licking the blood that drenched her face "Water Release: Jet Stream ( **Suiton:Jetto Kiryū** )." said Suigetsu his lower half becomes a water jet sending him towards Asahi just as she tuend her head she sees Suigetsu flying towards her she quickly drops to the ground and kicks him in the gut.

She then grabs him by the shirt and smashes his head into she then steps on his chest "you know I've noticed something. You seemed to be weak against lightning "Lightning Release: Wide Circuit ( **Raiton: Waidosākitto** )." said Asahi Suigetsu is then encased in lightning chakra "hurts don't it? Why don't we try some more shock treatment." said Asahi electrifying him even more she raises her hand pierced right through his gut she then gains an ecstatic expression "Ooo, that's the spot I think I might cum. " said Asahi as she grabs hold of his organs.

"Get away from him you bitch! Earth Release :Earth Seeds ( **Doton: Āsushīdo** )" roared Karin she then slams her hand on the ground and a volley of earth sharps are thrown right through her bkdy but seeing as Asahi hasn't released Suigetsu she uses her chains to throw herself at Asahi she then knees the woman in the face she then uses her chains to stab through Asahi's shoulders she then throws Asahi off of Suigetsu. The giant behemoth punches Asahi into the ground it then wraps it tail around her and throws her into the hair.

The Doki then slams Asahi into the ground with its fist it then begins to pummel the Hoshigakure kunoichi "not so funny Huh you twisted bitch! " Thought Tayuya as she commands the doki to stomp on her with the creatures feet. The Doki then uses each of its six arms to punch Asahi after a minute of devastating blows the doki step away and the creature vanishes Tayuya removed her flute from her mouth and pants heavenly "not so tough no hug! " mocked Tayuya both Suigetsu and Karin watch as Tayuya reverted back to her normal form.

Karin grins at Tayuya "nice work. " congratulated Karin Tayuya smiles at her with a nod she then helps Suigetsu up and grabs his water bottle helps him drink it Karin's eyes widened as she sense a huge chakra increased "no way. " said Karin she then turned her head seeing the skin being ripped off of of Asahi.

She then grins and licks the blood off of her face "ehehe, what's wrong four eyes! You don't like my Mysterious Peacock Method: Demolition ( **Hijutsu** **Kujaku Myōhō:Kaitai)** come on where's that fearless face?" asked Asahi then points her hand at Tayuya and they watch as her hand stretches and grabs hold of Tayuya's face and to their horror they watch as Asahi throws Asahi high in the sky "ehehe, yahoo! " exclaimed Asahi who flies up to the sky "Mysterious Peacock Method: Cannonball ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Kyanonbōru** )." said Asahi she then becomes a ball of chakra she then hits Tayuya straight into her stomach pummeling into the ground Tayuya slowly gets up but Asahi who's still in her ball form hits her in the back she then curves around hitting her in the stomach and she follows this up with hitting her in the face. When Tayuya had got hit in the face she felt someone grab hold of her face and headbutts her in the face.

Suigetsu fires his Water Gun: Two Gun **(Mizudeppō: Nichō** ) at her nailing her in the face "back off! " exclaimed Suigetsu with a hardened glare.

Asahi grins at this "so, you want some more? Okay let the suffering of rampage continue Mysterious Peacock Method: Octopus ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Tako** )!" yelled Asahi Suigetsu glares as she gains eight chakra limbs.

She then charges at him "Water Gun: Two Cannon ( **Mizudeppō: Tsukyanon** )! " yelled Suigetsu he raised his arms firing two water cannon blast at Asahi but this doesn't stop her from grabbing onto his face and thrusting her fist right to his gut Sher then punches him in the chin lifting in the air she then flies up floating above him she grins coldly at him she then punches him in a rapid pace even when the two hit the ground she still punches him with rapid pace "damn it she's too fast! I can't do anything." thought Suigetsu he tried to use his Hydrification Technique ( **Sukia no Jutsu** ) he grins as he fist goes right through him but he then let's out a scream of pain has she uses her lightning release to electrocutes him.

She then begins to laugh "ahaha that's it! Scream for me scream! " laughed Asahi she then feels something in her chest she looks down and sees Karin's sword through her chest she laughs at this and yanks the blade out of her chest she then back hand slapped Karin launching the girl back Karin wipes the blood from her lip she then screams in pain as her arm is broken "ahaha scream, scream! I want to hear you scream!" roared Asahi releasing a huge chakra roar throwing Karin back Asahi then fires a blast of chakra hitting her in the face she then stretched out her arm and pulled her arm back once Karin is back in the personal space of Asahi Karin is assaulted by rapidly fast pace punshes Asahi grins at the beaten Karin she then kicks Karin in the chest sending her flying and hitting the dirt as if she is a rock skipping across the water.

Asahi then appeared right next to Karin leaving the girl shocked she then stomps her foot down but Karin rolls to slide and dodges "shit, this isn't good she's far faster and stronger and I'm not sure how much I can keep up. " thought Karin she then heals heal her arm.

"So you still have some spark. I guess I'll just have go break that annoying will of yours I think I'll start with bashing your skull. " said Asahi who charges at her but her moves are suddenly comes to a halt when Shaak bombarded with water gun blast she turned and see a struggling Suigetsu attempting to rise from the ground "you dying isn't so hard it can be exciting even more than sex itself. " said Asahi who looks at Suigetsu as if he's a prey.

Suigetsu spits out blood but suddenly earth bullets are thrown at Asahi she turned her head and sees a panting Tayuya "what you think we're done you whore Earth Release: Mud Hunter Bomb Technique ( **Doton: Dorohantā Bakudan no Jutsu** )." said Tayuya she slams her hands on the ground and various wolves head rise from the floor and hit Asahi but the chakra woman blitz right in front of Tayuya she grips Tayuya's clothing she raises Tayuya in the air she then places her palm on Tayuya chest and release a powerful chakra blast blowing Tayuya away knocking the girl out.

She then vanishes in pure speed and appears behind Suigetsu she then release a volley of punches to his back she then open palms in the back sending him flying. She extended her arms " Mysterious Peacock Method: Comet ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Suisei** )." said Asahi firing a giant blast wave of the Kujaku Myōhō chakra Suigetsu releases a gasp of pain as he's encased in an pink explosion of chakra she then appeared above him and stomped on his back.

Suigetsu screams in pain but his screams are subsidized when his face meets the ground she then flies towards Karin "I hope you last long!" yelled Asahi Karin released a silent scream as Asahi had headbutted her in the gut she then kicks Karin in tbe chin she grabs Karin by the face and grins.

Karin then begins to scream as Asahi begins to crush her skull Karin quickly uses the hand signs of boar, snake, ox, ram, horse, tiger, and bird this causes Asahi to chuckle who thought Karin was being pathetic "Chakra Draining Seal ( **Chakra Haisui Shīru** )." said Karin.

Asahi gains a look of anger "that's cheating! " exclaimed Asahi who threw Karin Asahi then gets on her feet and hands "Mysterious Peacock Method: Ancient ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Kodai** ) now it's a party! " exclaimed Asahi who turned formed into a Spinx like creature she disappeared and reappeared right new to Karin slaps her with the paw "this, is amazing! I haven't had this much fun in ages! " exclaimed Asahi.

Asahi then rams Karin with her head Karin slowly gets up and she gets slapped with another paw Asahi charges at Karin who has one eye open she pulls out a scroll "Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Embodiment Sealing Method ( **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Jisshi keitai no fūji hōhō** )!" roared Karin the scroll then seals Asahi into the scroll Karin then falls on the ground releasing a sigh "d-d-don't ever underestimate the Uzumaki Clan." said a tired Karin but before she closed her eyes she slowly raises to her feet she then released a fire ball from her lungs destroying the scroll and killing Asahi in the process she then collapsed on the ground entering the world of unconsciousness.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: I've been thinking about uploading Saiyan's Pride, Gaia's Tundra, and Frozen in Time but I will only do so if I get enough request )_**

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


	19. Curse and Light

**Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Domino and Menma x Storm - Brotherhood of War: Two brothers enslaved with no one to rely on but each other they've seen how cruel human and mutants can truly be when the whole world is against them it seems like the only people they can trust is family if that's true then they'll kill anyone who believes they won't fight back**

 **Naruto x Mokoto Kusanagi : Ghost Protocol : In world where technology is so advanced so many achievements can be completed if you wish to save sounds life then all you have to do is replaced the expired part but even in this age of technology the people are still the same**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals act the way they do**

* * *

 ** _Recap_**

 _Suigetsu screams in pain but his screams are subsidized when his face meets the ground she then flies towards Karin "I hope you last long!" yelled Asahi Karin released a silent scream as Asahi had headbutted her in the gut she then kicks Karin in tbe chin she grabs Karin by the face and grins._

 _Karin then begins to scream as Asahi begins to crush her skull Karin quickly uses the hand signs of boar, snake, ox, ram, horse, tiger, and bird this causes Asahi to chuckle who thought Karin was being pathetic "Chakra Draining Seal ( **Chakra Haisui Shīru** )." said Karin._

 _Asahi gains a look of anger "that's cheating! " exclaimed Asahi who threw Karin Asahi then gets on her feet and hands "Mysterious Peacock Method: Ancient ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Kodai** ) now it's a party! " exclaimed Asahi who turned formed into a Spinx like creature she disappeared and reappeared right new to Karin slaps her with the paw "this, is amazing! I haven't had this much fun in ages! " exclaimed Asahi._

 _Asahi then rams Karin with her head Karin slowly gets up and she gets slapped with another paw Asahi charges at Karin who has one eye open she pulls out a scroll "Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Embodiment Sealing Method ( **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Jisshi keitai no fūji hōhō** )!" roared Karin the scroll then seals Asahi into the scroll Karin then falls on the ground releasing a sigh "d-d-don't ever underestimate the Uzumaki Clan." said a tired Karin but before she closed her eyes she slowly raises to her feet she then released a fire ball from her lungs destroying the scroll and killing Asahi in the process she then collapsed on the ground entering the world of unconsciousness._

 **Recap End**

* * *

Arashi grabs Sakon by the face he then slams the young teen into the ground leaving a web crack pattern on the ground Sakon grumbled in pain he then lifts Sakon up the whitenette then begins to scream in pain as his skull is being crushed "even with this transformation your still weak." insulted Arashi with a cold tone.

Sakon glares daggers at Arashi "who the hell are you calling weak you bastard! " snarled Sakon Ukon slowly merges out of the ground who has a grin on his face he then punch Arashi in his caff causing the Hoshigakure shinobi to buckle Sakon punches him in the gut Ukon then punches Arashi in the back. Sakon punches him in the jaw while Ukon punches the back of his head both Sakon and Ukon then punches Arashi in a rapid pace. Arashi hits Ukon with the blunt of his weapon knocking Ukon back. He punched Sakon in the gut the force of the punch had sent him high in the air.

With Sakon being airborne Arashi then punches Sakon in the face throwing him back Arashi grins darkly he then charges at Sakon with speed only a jounin Arashi then delivers furious volley of punches he then punches him in the temple of head sending Sakon into the ground Arashi kicks him in the face he then follows up with a knee to the stomach and gets hit in the face with the axe Arashi then raised both of his hands and purple chakra begins to take the form of a ball "Mysterious Peacock Method: Rave ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Reivu** )." said Arashi a volley of chakra bombarded Sakon Arashi slowly walks up towards the injured Sakon "how pitiful I shouldn't be too worry about you that charge kekkei genkai you and your brother possessed is quite pathetic and your not something especially with that strange transformation." said Arashi.

Sakon's yellow eyes glare at Arashi if there was one thing he hated was being called weak. He and his brother had fought tooth and nail and he's not going to allow this bastard stand in his way after all he is one of Orochimaru's guard and he'd earned his place at being a member of the Sound 9 he then goes through the handsigns of bird, ram, ox, and horse "you know people like you really pissed me of. Fire Release: Flowing Flower Technique ( **Katon: Nagareru Hana no jutsu** )!" exclaimed Sakon he then release a bright yellow flame from his mouth.

The flame hits Arashi point blank but as the fire down he's covered in a chakra barrier "what that was supposed to accomplish? This is truly becoming sad. " said Arashi who raises his axe.

But Suddenly is lower half pulled down Sakon grins at this "Fire Release: Dragon rage ( **Katon: Ryūreiji** )!" yelled Ukon he and Sakon released a huge flaming dragon head from both sides two then create a barrier trapping Arashi in the flame they watch as an explosion of fire but both watch as the barrier explodes and a burnt Arashi walks out with a furious expression. Sakon and Ukon glare at Arashi Sakon grabs Ukon my his shirt and throws him at Arashi at high speed while Sakon charges at Arashi with speed of a jounin Ukon uses his Multi Connected Feet ( **Tarenkyaku** ) Arashi's face when Sakon uses his Multi Connected Fist ( **Tarenken** ) to his rib cage. Ukon grabs Arashi by his face and buries his knee into his face.

But just as Ukon touches the ground both him and Sakon then delivered rapid fast pace punches and kicks "Cursed Barriage ( **Norowareta jubaku** )!" exclaimed Sakon as they continue their assault.

Arashi grits his teeth in frustration as the two kids keep attacking him "damn it underestimated this brats but Taijutsu alone won't help them. " said Arashi who creates chakra tentacles, the chakra tentacles wrapped themselves around Sakon's and Ukon's wrist throwing them to the side he then vanishes and reappeared in front of them he then pays them back with unleashing a fury sets of punches to the twins he then grabs each of their heads and slams them together he then creates a whip and throws them towards the house crashing into it. Arashi extends each ofchis fingers "Mysterious Peacock Method: Shower ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Shawā** )." said Arashi he fires five small chakra balls but as they come in contact with the house it exploded Arashi grins but his eyes narrow as he sees two strings inside the ground. His eyes widen "fuck." said Arashi as he's engulfed in a huge explosion.

As the explosion does down Arashi narrowed his eyes as he searches for the duo Sakon merges out of a tree bark "Multi Connected Cyclone ( **Tarensaikuron** )!" exclaimed Sakon as he two arms and and a leg merges out and he spins in a 360 motion the force had created a cyclone leaving Arashi surprised at the random appearance.

Sakon then pushes himself off and begins to use his Multi Connected Fist ( **Tarenken** ) he punched Arashi in the jaw and follows up with another punch to the jaw he then punches him in the chin he then goes for another punch but Arashi dodges and punshes him in the ribs he then lean back avoiding the spinning kick he then elbows him in the back. He's then forced to dodge When Kimimaro is coming at him with his Dance of Camille ( **Tsubaki no Mai** ) "he's fast. " thought Arashi who was mildly impressed with the speed of Kimimaro.

But thanks to him being a shinobi he's able to dodge the two. Sakon punches him with rapid speed while Kimimaro is using his bone sword to strike him but even with the teamwork of the two they are unable to lay a hand on him. Arashi then sees a shadow above him he jumps back avoiding the falling Jūgo. The orange-haired boy then uses his Twin Destroying Axe Arm ( **Tsuin Hakai Akkusuāmu** ), Jūgo slashes with a left hook while Sakon follows with a three arm right hook but even with their enhanced strength they still aren't able to hit Arashi. Arashi goes down to avoid a punch from Jūgo he then grabs hold of Jūgo arm he then throws Jūgo straight at Sakon knocking him to the side Kimimaro then fires off his Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets ( **Teshi Sendan** ) each of the bone projectiles had pierced through his body Arashi actually shows pain as the bones pierced him with him being distracted Jūgo transformed his arm into a spiked mace he then glares at Arashi "Drop dead! Rocket Hand: Zero Fire ( **Rokettohando: Zero Hi** )!" roared Jūgo.

Sakon goes through the handsigns of rat, bird, ox, dragon, dog, and ram Ukon's head moves forward "Fire Release: Flame Torrent Technique ( **Katon: Honō no Torento Jutsu** )!" roared Sakon both him and his brother released a wide spiral of flame wave but with the flame and spiked projectiles hitting their target a huge explosion of fire over take.

But Jūgo quickly uses the handsigns of ox, boar, dog, snake, tiger, and ox "Wind Release: Dust Wave Current ( **Futon:Dasutoha Denryū** ) " said Jūgo wave of wind exits out of his mouth creating an even larger explosion but Jūgo, Kimimaro, Ukon and Sakon eyes as they something large exiting out of the explosion their eyes widened as a giant armadillo comes out of the fire "what the hell is this a summon animal?" questioned Jūgo but his answer was rewared when the creature open it's mouth and and a damaged but very angry Arashi steps out.

"You brats are becoming quickly annoying! I really really hate you brats but I must say I haven't had this much of a hard time in years. Fire Release: Peacock Tranquility Technique ( **Katon: Pīkokku Heisei no Jutsu** )! " exclaimed Arashi who unleashed a fire blast from his lungs the armadillo release a twirling wind jutsu creating a flame tunnel.

Kimimaro quickly stands in front of Jūgo and Sakon large bones begins to sprout from his forearm, legs, and back "Fortress of Marrow ( **Kotsuzui no Yōsai** )." said Jūgo the bones quickly wrapped themselves around the three protecting them from the fire.

Sakon smiles at Kimimaro "thanks you saved us. " said Sakon but Arashi then crashes through the bone shield with his arm encased in purple chakra he Smash's Sakon across the face sending though the shield, he then quickly turned towards Jūgo he grabs the orangenette by the face and slams his head against his very own leaving Jūgo dazed Jūgo is then punched in the face by Arashi, he punched Kimimaro in the face he follows up with a chop to the neck he uses punches Kimimaro in the gut.

The pink chakra then towards his chest "Mysterious Peacock Method: Ram ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Ramu** )." said Arashi a chakra beast that resembles a goat charges at him knocking the window out of Kimimaro he kicks Kimimaro on his back Arashi then grabs him by the tail and throws him towards a tree and appeared he then uses a chakra rope and wrap around Kimimaro's neck and begins his assault of using face as if it was a punching bag "how tbe hell did some scum like you killed Keiji it just doesn't make sense! " exclaimed Arashi who hit Kimimaro with a Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Kemono** ) he then unsealed his axe and brings it down on Kimono but Kimimaro stops it will a large curved bone emerging out of his forearm both glare at each other.

Arashi eyes widened as he's kicked in the neck by an angry Sakon he then kicks Arashi in the face sending him into to ground he picks him up and performs another rapid high speed punches he then turned drops down to the floor as Jūgo can be seen flying over him he then pushes him in the face boosters are then merged from his arm increasing the strength behind the punch sending him into the ground. Jūgo glares angrily at Arashi who stabs him in the leg with his axe Jūgo and Sakon punched Arashi in the face.

Arashi rips the axe from Jūgo''s leg causing him to hit the ground Arashi elbows Jūgo in the face he creates the whip and wrapped into around the waist of Sakon and twirls him around he then releases it Sakon is then thrown towards Jūgo. Arashi then glares at Kimimaro "I don't care about those two all I want is you dead!" said Arashi he then seals his axe and manipulates his chakra to form two giant axes.

Kimimaro wipes the blood from his lip and glares daggers at Arashi "so you actually care for your comrade?" asked Kimimaro with a raised eyebrow.

Arashi clicks his tongue in annoyance "of course I do. I have known Keiji since we were friends when we were children but you...you killed him. " said Arashi in angry tone.

Kimimaro glares daggers at him "he was trying to kill my friends I couldn't allow that to him. He needed to die just like how you are your other comrades will die. " said Kimimaro that had anger Kimimaro who charges at him ready to cleave off his head he ducks the slash he then uses his Dance of Clematis: Vine ( **Tessenka no Mai: Tsuru** ) he then wraps the bone whip around the neck of Arashi he then pulls the whip and once Arashi is in his personal space he kicks Arashi in the face this brought a smile to his face as he hears the sound of bone cracking Arashi grits his teeth in anger he creates a chakra whip and wraps it around Kimimaro's throat.

He morphed the chakra axe into a sword and stabs him in his ribs Kimimaro then punches Arashi in the ribs a bone comes out of his wrist and stabs him in the ribs both Hoshigakure and Otogakure shinobi glares at each other. Arashi then groans in pain as the bones inside his side begins to move "Water Release: Raging Torpedo Technique ( **Suiton: Reijingu Tōpēdo no Jutsu** )! " exclaimed Jūgo Arashi didn't have enough time to react he was blown back with the bone object still lodged into his side.

Arashi hits the ground with a loud thud he rolls onto his stomach he then rips out the bone weapon that was in his ribs "so the orange-haired brat has an affinity for both Wind and Water. I thought the kid just had that strange transformation...but that doesn't seemed to be the case here I was honestly hoping not to use this after all they are in experience children but as it stands I have no real choice but to use it. Oh well, Hidden Technique Mysterious Peacock Method: Demolition ( **Hijutsu** **Kujaku Myōhō: Kaitai** )." said Arashi his skin begins to peel off Kimimaro's eyes widen in shock at this.

Kimimaro turns towards Jūgo "Jūgo we can't let him transform!" ordered Kimimaro Jūgo nods his head multiple boosters come out of his body Sakon and Kimimaro quickly hold onto the transformed Jūgo as they race towards Arashi the output of the boosters increase Sakon unsealed a kunai while Kimimaro has a bone-like blades coming out of his hand and Jūgo transformed his hand into a spear with multiple boosters which increases the speed of the three even more. Sakon and Kimimaro jump off of Jūgo. Sakon stabs him in the chest, Kimimaro stabs him in the heart, and Jūgo stabs him in the stomach.

But as they'd stabbed him a huge explosion is released blowing the three back all three groan in pain Jūgo then turned towards Kimimaro "so did we do it? Did we kill him?" wondered Jūgo.

"I sure as hope so after all the trouble that bastard gave us! " exclaimed Ukon Sakon also agreed with his brother the bastard was anything but weak.

"Aren't you brats being overconfident..that can lead to your death. " said Arashi each of them turned and see Arashi walking out of the fire but his transformation was a success he no longer looked human no he looked like a walking living chakra "you shouldn't be too surprised did you snot nose brats honestly believed you'd killed me that easy tsk, shinobi like myself aren't easily killed. Here's what I'm going to do. Fist in going to kill that twin freak and the orange-haired one and you. " said Arashi pointing his finger at Kimimaro "I'm going to kill you slowly, painfully and finally I would have avenged Keiji. " said Arashi.

All three of them grit their teeth in frustration things were not looking good for them and Kimimaro knew first hand that this was going to be anything but easy even though he had killed Keiji it wasn't easy and the whole fight had put him in a serious condition Kimimaro then glances to both Sakon and Jūgo "Sakon, Jūgo I'm not going to sugar coat it. But this isn't going to be easy finding against the other one was extremely hard and even if it is three against one it won't change the odds but follow my lead I'm going to make an opening." said Kimimaro bones then sprouted from his arm forming into a drill a bone then begins to come out of his wrist he then pulls out a bone spear.

Jūgo then turned towards Kimimaro with the look of concern "are you sure? Shouldn't it be me making an opening?" asked Jūgo.

Kimimaro shook his head negatively "no, as you know in this form it increases my strength but hampers by speed not much but it still hampers it. That's why I need both you and Sakon to do this. Can I trust you two you miss your mark? "asked Kimimaro.

Sakon nods his head Jūgo also nods his head with a smile "you can count on us. " said Jūgo.

Kimimaro smiles at this but as he turned towards Arashi he gains a hardened glare "whatever plan you idiots have won't work." said Arashi with a scowl on his face.

Kimimaro smirks at Arashi "I guess we'll just have to see about that aren't we?" states Kimimaro he then charges at Arashi with speed of a jounin. He charges at Arashi with his spear but Arashi casually avoids he then twirls his spear but Arashi jumps Over Kimimaro while still in the air he punches him in the back sending him flying Kimimaro grunts in pain he then throws the spear piercing right through the shoulder of Arashi but the man doesn't look affected he then vanishes from the site of Kimimaro appearing behind him.

He then performs a spiraling kick but even though his leg has been pierced by the various of bones that popped out of Kimimaro's back it still didn't stop him. As the two hit the ground Arashi stares down at Kimimaro with a look of unimpressed "is that all?" question Arashi.

Kimimaro shook his head negatively "no, not even close. " he then points the drill at Arashi and to the surprise of Arashi the drill is launched right into the stomach of Arashi Kimimaro then fires multiple bone daggers at Arashi's leg he then quickly gets as far as possible away from him.

Seeing the opening Salon goes through the handsigns of ox, bird, rat, rabbit, dog, and tiger "Fire Release : Fire Tornado Technique ( **Katon: Hi no Tatsumaki no Jutsu** ). " said Sakon releasing a spiralling flame from his mouth.

Ukon merges out of Sakon's torso he slams his hands on the ground "Earth Release: Demonic Mud Torrent ( **Doton: Akumadoro Torento** )." said Ukon a mud oni rises from the ground firing a mud blast.

Jūgo uses the ram, ox, bird, and dragon handsigns he then claps his hands together "Wind Release: Rapid Fire Technique ( **Futon: Sokusha no Jutsu** )!" exclaimed Jūgo releasing several wind blast as the three jutsu meet it creates a giant fire storm "Combination Fire Release: Supreme Flame Storm ( **Konbinēshon Katon: Saikō no Honōarashi** )!" roared Jūgo Arashi attempted to move but Kimimaro quickly throws bones at his feet stopping him from moving Arashi clicks his tongue in annoyance with the only thing he can do is to wait for the huge fire technique to burn him.

The three Otogakure shinobi watch as the large fire literally pushes him back into it comes in contact with a large bolder a large explosion goes off "you think he's still alive?" asked Jūgo who had turned to Sakon.

Sakon has a narrowed expression "I'm not sure but I hope so. But we shouldn't celebrate yet until we see his dead corpse." said Sakon Jūgo nods in agreement and the last thing they needed was to be caught off guard. The three see Arashi on the ground with a missing hand and legs but they watched in horror as the limbs grow back "what..the...fuck!" exclaimed Sakon as he watches Arashi rise to his feet Arashi turned towards Kimimaro, the whitenette quickly takes our two long bone swords from his shoulders. On Jūgo's left arm multiple spikes take form and two long ones appear on his knuckles and for his right is transformed into a two sided blade similar to that of a Hercules Beetle, and Sakon quickly unsealed four swords Ukon merges his arms out and catches the two extra sword the three charge at him not letting him make his move "Multi Connected Asura ( **Tarenashura** )!" roared Sakon who slashes at Arashi from front, left, right, and back but Arashi manages to dodge he then grabs hold of Sakon's arms and begins to crush them causing Sakon to scream in pain he then smirks causing a raised eyebrow with Arashi he tben snarls as he feels two swords stabbing him he looks down and sees Ukon's arms sticking out of his torso.

Ukon then merges his leg out and kicks Arashi in the ribs Sakon then stabs Arashi in the shoulder he then begins to stab him repeatedly the two siblings then kick Arashi in the gut with their three kicks he then jumps back Arashi is then assaulted by Jūgo's fist to the face but Arashi punched him back in the jaw lifting him in the air but Jūgo headbutts him in the head. Arashi clicks his tongue in annoyance he then creates chakra tentacles and wraps it around the waist of Jūgo he then slams Jūgo on the floor he then brings him to his personal space and thrust his fist into the chest of Jūgo but Jūgo stabs him in the chest and grins "Sole Arm: Supreme Cannon ( **Yuiitsuude: Saikōtaihō** )!" exclaimed Jūgo his right arm glows yellow and a huge yellow blast of chakra literally blast Arashi off of Jūgo.

Jūgo continues to fire at Arashi he then creates Boosters from his back he then upper ups him in the face he then creates boosters from his legs launching himself and The Hoshigakure shinobi in the air. While in the air he begins to Arashi with his left arms and blast him with his right arm before the two hit the ground Jūgo blast him again sending him towards Sakon and Kimimaro. Sakon is holding each blade in a reverse grip he then speeds towards him "Multi Connected Typhoon ( **Tarentaifū** )." said Sakon.

The duo twins spin and create a whirling wind hitting Arashi in the chest. Arashi then feels, pain in his limbs as he's assaulted by Kimimaro's bullets that had pierced right through him "Dance of Camille: Thorn Blossom ( **Tsubaki no Mai: Sōnburossamu** ) Kimimaro then appears in Arashi's personal space he then stabs him in the chest and kicks him, off as the two land on the ground Kimimaro is forced to dodge Arashi who has created a saber out of chakra. He quickly gets behind him and stabs him in the back and then rotates in front of him and stabs him in his ribs cage this of course angered Arashi he grabs hold of both Kimimaro's arms and crushes them he doesn't allow him to scream as he punches him in the face.

He then gets ready to stomp on his head but he's forced to back off as Jūgo and Sakon blast him with chakra and fire. "If you want this trash then you can have him! " exclaimed Arashi he grabs hold of Kimimaro and throws him to Jūgo who catches him he then slapped his hands together creating a chakra thunderclap. He then charges at the three he punches both Sakon and Jūgo into the ground he then creates turns and buries his fist into Kimimaro's face he then unleashed a volley of speed punches Arashi then released a blast of chakra on Kimimaro blowing him back he grabs both Jūgo Sakon crushing their throat both Sakon and Jūgo begins to punch him but it doesn't have any real affect on him Jūgo then creates multiple boosters from his body he grabs onto Sakon and both are sent backwards helping Kimimaro up "if you want to hide like cowards then you can die like cowards Hidden Technique Mysterious Peacock Method: Extinction ( **Hijutsu** **Kujaku Myōhō: Shōmetsu** )!" exclaimed Arashi he then creates a giant character monster that resembles an Ankylosaurus and Triceratops.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock Sakon quickly jumps in front of them he then performs the snake handsign he then slams his hand on the ground "Summoning Technique: Rashomon ( **Kuchiyose: Rashōmon)!"** exclaimed Sakon a giant gate rises from the ground.

 **Location: Yukigakure**

Fubuki and her team are sitting in a restaurant that serves BBQ food Fubuki can be seen eating BBQ porked, while Kōsetsu is eating boneless chicken, Kuroikōri is eating a chicken salad, and Hyō is eating a hotdog. Fubuki turned towards Kōsetsu and noticed her amber eyes are unfocused not even aware of the conversation both Hyō and Kuroikōri are in. "right, Kōsetsu?" asked the ravenette Yukigakure kunoichi.

As Soon as she turned her head she stares at Kuroikōri with an expression of lost. "Huh?" said Kōsetsu who hasn't even listening to her friends conversation or anyone's conversations for that matter her mind what plagued. Not sure what decision should she choose.

Both Hyō and Kuroikōri had a sweatdrop on both of their heads they'd also gave the platinum-blonde kunoichi a deadpanned "you weren't listening to us were you?" asked Kuroikōri Kōsetsu shook her head negatively and had looked ashamed for not listening to her comrades the ravenette rolled her Amethyst colored eyes she then released a sigh "when did I loose you?" asked Kuroikōri who takes a bite from her salad.

Kōsetsu then looked embarrassed causing both ravenette and purplenette to sigh at their blonde friend "hey! I didn't even say anything!" exclaimed Kōsetsu.

Hyō's brown eyes gazes into her own amethyst eyes "we don't have to know. We already know you weren't listening to the very moment of our conversation." stated Hyō he then smirks as he sees Kōsetsu leaning into her seat.

Kōsetsu then crossed her arms underneath her breast "you suck Hyō." mumbled Kōsetsu causing Hyō and Kuroikōri to snicker in amusement while Fubuki smiles at this. She was happy that Koyuki had finally gave them a break she was aware that there were one of the best ever though there are teams that are far superior to her own plus the pinknette was positive if they'd had another mission Kōsetsu's mind wouldn't be focused on the mission not to mention each of them had needed a break.

Fubuki takds a sip from her tea and turned towards Hyō "well it's no real surprise afterall no one who is as old as Kōsetsu has ever been asked to be a guard of domino not only that but things are beginning to change no one is sure what this change brings but change is already coming." said Fubuki she then takes a bite from her pork.

Each of her students looked at their sensei confused "change? What do you mean changed?" asked Hyō he was aware every since death of Doto things have been changing but as he saw it the change has been great.

Fubuki smiles at Hyō "I'm not talking about Yukigakure. What I'm talking about is the ninja world is a whole each of you obviously know about the destruction of Konohagakure. It would be hard if someone hadn't about it. Not only was it destroyed by Orochimaru but it had the help of Sunagakure who are allies with Konohagakure and Sora no Kuni who had a hatred for Konohagakure since they'd destroyed them in the past. " said Fubuki.

"So because of the destruction of Konohagakure things are starting to change ? I understand that Konohagakure was one of the great hidden villages who had strong Kage but I don't understand why that would change everything so muchey. " states Kuroikōri.

Fubuki turned towards Kuroikōri and looses her friendly aura and morphed into one of seriousness causing Kōsetsu, Kuroikōri, and Hyō stiffened "do you know who'd helped Orochimaru destroying Konohagakure?" asked Fubuki each had shook their head "it was a genin of Konohagakure the village itself had called him a tratior but I've meet him he'd said he was never loyal to Konohagakure he was always loyal to Otogakure. This child's name is Naruto Uzumaki he had helped Orochimaru destroying the village to the point where it was impossible to be rebuild. And I'm sure you've noticed since the fall of Konohagakure other villages besides Yukigakure had been gaining more and more mission request. These villages are trying to become a one of the great nations." said Fubuki with her green eyes holding a sense of seriousness.

Her students stare at her with a shocked expression "really? Is that why Sona no Kuni has been gaining more and more request?" asked Kuroikōri she knew it also had to deal with people recognizing Sora no Kuni's strength afterall Sora no Kuni were advanced with Technology so it makes since people would hire Sora ninjas.

Fubuki nods her head "that is correct with their old being four great hidden village, the other villages will be fighting to be known as a Great Nation no doubt Hoshigakure will try to become a great nation after all they've been trying for years. But I believe Koyuki will soon form guards similar how Konohagakure has Twelve Guardian Ninja ( **Shugonin Jūnish** _)."_ said Fubuki.

"Have you ever met this Naruto person?" asked Kōsetsu.

"Well that depends. " said Fubuki confusing her students.

"Depends? Depends on what exactly? " asked the blonde kunoichi.

Fubuki takes a sip from her drink "well it there's two Naruto's I've met. " said Fubuki confusing them even more than before. They had no idea what their sensei meant did it mean that she'd met two people named Naruto Uzumaki. They each turned towards Fubuki with an eager expression on their face "there's the Naruto I've met who's with his teammates and the one was alone the one with his teammate has a facade of an idiotic loudmouth while the one alone is smart, intelligent, and who appears to always have some type of plan. The true Naruto is quite smart. " said Fubuki.

Kōsetsu, Kuroikōri, and Hyō then gained an expression of realization "so, that's what you meant when he was with his teammates he'd wore an emotional mask but when he wasn't with them his true self?" asked Kuroikōri.

Fubuki nods her head "our engineers are also developing a new form of water transportation the rumor is they plan to crate faster boats but they also plan to create a boat that is small enough for five people but that is also fast. " said Fubuki.

"Wow, things are really changing!" exclaimed Kōsetsu she was happy she had decided to stay out with her team and not just go straight home but she couldn't say this new turn of event hadn't excited her. This was much bigger than being anbu eve though Yukigakure didn't have a Kage being a guard for her domino is one of the biggest most exciting and scaring thing that has happened before.

 **Kimimaro, Sakon, Ukon, and Jūgo Vs Arashi**

Both Sakon and Ukon grit their teeth as the large chakra beast attempts to break through the gate. They knew they shouldn't be surprised at how powerful Arashi's jutsu this had literally made Arashi the second to damage with the first being the deceased Kiba. Both Sakon and Ukon's eyes widened as they see cracks begins to form Kimimaro quickly throws Sakon and uses his Dance of Camille: Thorn Blossom ( **Tsubaki no Mai: Sōnburossamu** ) to encased them in his bone shield a huge purple explosion goes off along with the destruction of the Rashōmon wall but Kimimaro struggles to hold the shield he is then forced to pour more chakra in it to increase the density of the bones but even doing didn't help that much.

As the explosion decreases and vanishes the bone shield is heavenly damaged with various of holes and steam rolling off Arashi has an impressed look "well I'm impressed no one has survived this long when I'm in this form to be honest. You three are worthy to be shinobi but unfortunately, for you each of you must die. I bet each of you three would cost a good price but it's to late for that. " said Arashi he then punches the ground and various of chakra spikes rise from the ground piercing the the floor.

Jūgo quickly grabs Sakon and Kimimaro "Booster: Jet Wing ( **Būsutā: Jettouingu** )!" exclaimed Jūgo humanoid scaled wings sprouted from his back Jūgo then takes to sky he's then forced to dodge as Arashi fires chakra blast.

"I see you can manipulate your body to your liking that's quite a rare and unusual ability but your still going to die! " roared Arashi.

Jūgo clicks his tongue in annoyance "he aren't going to be able to kill him from up here. " said Jūgo.

"Agreed we're going to have to take the fight. I'll go. " said Kimimaro both Sakon and Jūgo looked at Kimimaro with a look of concern "don't worry I'll be fine." said Kimimaro Sakon and Jūgo nod their head Kimimaro jumps down and pumps more chakra into his body Dance of Ivory: Growth ( **Aiborī no Dansu: Seichō** )." said Kimimaro around around him nonessential begin to sprout from his body encasing him in a thick layer of bones.

Arashi blast Kimimaro with a chakra blast but the blast has no effect Arashi snarled he then sprouted wings and charges at Kimimaro both punched each other in the jaw but Arashi snarls in pain as he feels two bone blades pierced him in the jaw. Arashi grabs hold of Kimimaro by the face and releases a chakra wave from his lungs hurtling to the ground Arashi gets ready to stomp on his head but Kimimaro quickly backflips Arashi goes for a right hook but Kimimaro ducks below and hits him in the ribs with his tail. Arashi then creates two axes and charges at the whitenette Kimimaro creates two bone broad swords and clash with Arashi who opens his mouth ready to blash Kimimaro but suddenly Arashi feels pain in his chest he looks down and sees dozens of bones in him. He snarls he then has a smirk both axes glow and then explode blowing the swords and the bone armor on his arms Arashi is then forced to dodge the charging Jūgo and Sakon he elbows Sakon in the gut he then punches him in the jaw and jabs his leg and begins to crush it but Jūgo quickly turned his hand into a giant cannon and fires chakra like missiles at Arashi forcing him to drop Sakon.

Kimimaro slams his hands on the ground and various of bones stab him in the limbs "you brats really are something but this isn't nothing Mysterious Peacock Method: Goliath ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Goriate** )!" exclaimed Arashi Kimimaro, Sakon, and Jūgo watch in horror as he begins to grow inside reaching 7'3 and looking more monster like resembling an orge. Arashi then vanishes along with Kimimaro shocking the two both Jūgo, Sakon, and Ukon looks around everywhere but unable to see them. They then hear something from the sky and find Arashi violently punching Kimimaro so fast his arms becomes a blur the only thing the two are able to see is the bones falling apart "Detox ( **Detokkusu** )!" roared Arashi his eyes and mouth glow a purple color and blast Kimimaro into the ground.

Unfortunately, Kimimaro isn't able to get up due to Arashi stomping on him the bone armor that he had once had is no longer there due to Arashi literally breaking it off of him but he still has the, armor on his lower half. Arashi stares at the beaten and bloody Kimimaro "time to die." said Arashi who raises his hand but Kimimaro pulls out two bone daggers from his knee caps and throws them directly into his eyes Arashi begins to laugh "I don't need my eyes to kill you. " said Arashi.

Jūgo then fires wind bullets at Arashi he uses his Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons ( **Taren Fujizuh)** Jūgo grows more of his jet booster-like appendages, extends them, and then he begins to gather natural energy before releasing it as a powerful chakra blast. But suddenly Jūgo is jabbed by his throat and is slammed into ground Kimimaro and Jūgo returned back to normal Arashi smirks at this and punches the two with rapid speed before he even stopped his assault the two were knocked out cold. Arashi then turned towards Sakon "I'm surprised you're still walking." said Arashi he then noticed four explosive tags around him "really? Explosive tags you must truly be desperate." said Arashi.

Each of the explosion ragas light up and a blue barrier surrounded them "this is my Barrier Method Formation ( **Kekkai Hōjin** ) If anyone or anything happens to walk through the boundary, the seals will detonate when the intruder reaches the centre, killing the imprisoned target. I would say this is fun but it isn't." said a smiling Sakon.

"And what killing yourself and I was your big plan?" question Arashi.

Sakon shook his head negatively and pointed down to Arashi's feet he looked down and sees a giant kanji for Bond ( **ボンド,Bondo** )" and that is my Cage Seal ( **Kējishīru** ). Now time to die Lava Release: Volcano Waterfall Technique ( **Yōton: Kazantaki no Jutsu** )." said Sakon.

Arashi's eyes widened in shock "WHAT! BUT YOU'LL KILL US BOTH! " exclaimed Arashi.

Sakon and Ukon smirked "that's the plan. " said Sakon he and Ukon then releases Lava from their lungs as the lava is released it creates a giant wave of lava Sakon then merges within the ground escaping the lava death but as the two rise out of the barrier they watch as Arashi is literally melted and exploded due to the Lava touching the seals. Sakon he turned back to normal and pants heavily he then collapsed on the ground he attempts to rise but is unable to he couldn't even move a finger "shit I can't move and I think my leg along with my hands are broken well at least this bastard is fucking dead." groaned Sakon he then lays his head on the ground and slowly closes his eyes.

"Naruto-sama you better not loose to that fucking bitch." groaned an exhausted Ukon.

* * *

 ** _(A/N: I've been thinking about uploading Saiyan's Pride,Fear Itself, Gaia's Tundra, and Frozen in Time but I will only do so if I get enough request )_**

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


	20. Fox Vs Bird

**Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Shizune - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Domino and Menma x Storm - Brotherhood of War: Two brothers enslaved with no one to rely on but each other they've seen how cruel human and mutants can truly be when the whole world is against them it seems like the only people they can trust is family if that's true then they'll kill anyone who believes they won't fight back**

 **Naruto x Mokoto Kusanagi : Ghost Protocol : In world where technology is so advanced so many achievements can be completed if you wish to save sounds life then all you have to do is replaced the expired part but even in this age of technology the people are still the same**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals act the way they do**

* * *

 _Jūgo then fires wind bullets at Arashi he uses his Multiple Lotus Nonself Connected Cannons ( **Taren Fujizuh)** Jūgo grows more of his jet booster-like appendages, extends them, and then he begins to gather natural energy before releasing it as a powerful chakra blast. But suddenly Jūgo is jabbed by his throat and is slammed into ground Kimimaro and Jūgo returned back to normal Arashi smirks at this and punches the two with rapid speed before he even stopped his assault the two were knocked out cold. Arashi then turned towards Sakon "I'm surprised you're still walking." said Arashi he then noticed four explosive tags around him "really? Explosive tags you must truly be desperate." said Arashi._

 _Each of the explosion ragas light up and a blue barrier surrounded them "this is my Barrier Method Formation ( **Kekkai Hōjin** ) If anyone or anything happens to walk through the boundary, the seals will detonate when the intruder reaches the centre, killing the imprisoned target. I would say this is fun but it isn't." said a smiling Sakon._

 _"And what killing yourself and I was your big plan?" question Arashi._

 _Sakon shook his head negatively and pointed down to Arashi's feet he looked down and sees a giant kanji for Bond ( **ボンド** **,Bondo** )" and that is my Cage Seal ( **Kējishīru** ). Now time to die Lava Release: Volcano Waterfall Technique ( **Yōton: Kazantaki no Jutsu** )." said Sakon._

 _Arashi's eyes widened in shock "WHAT! BUT YOU'LL KILL US BOTH! " exclaimed Arashi._

 _Sakon and Ukon smirked "that's the plan. " said Sakon he and Ukon then releases Lava from their lungs as the lava is released it creates a giant wave of lava Sakon then merges within the ground escaping the lava death but as the two rise out of the barrier they watch as Arashi is literally melted and exploded due to the Lava touching the seals. Sakon he turned back to normal and pants heavily he then collapsed on the ground he attempts to rise but is unable to he couldn't even move a finger "shit I can't move and I think my leg along with my hands are broken well at least this bastard is fucking dead." groaned Sakon he then lays his head on the ground and slowly closes his eyes._

 _"Naruto-sama you better not loose to that fucking bitch." groaned an exhausted Ukon._

* * *

Yozora stares at Naruto with an amused expression "you sure are cocky or maybe you have another one of your traps around here. " commented Yozora after three days she finally comes face to face with the child who had brought her so much trouble in a short manner of time. "Or maybe your just overconfident." said Yozora as she stares at the Uzumaki.

Naruto shook his head negatively "nope and I have a reason why it's only me here. And the plan I have is too dangerous for me to use around my friends I hope you understand that me not wanting the others to be caught in the crossfire. " said Naruto he knew he had to bring out all the stops to kill her she was much more experienced and she's far more stronger than him in every.

He watches as Yozora shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner "can't say I can. If Seiji or Arashi got killed in the process then it's there fault for being weak but Seiji was always the weakness and if there's one thing I despise is weakness but who would've guessed an Uzumaki can be bring so much trouble. Before I never understood why Kumogakure, Kirigakure, or Iwagakure had slaughtered each and every Uzumaki but I think I get it now the Uzumaki is a threat your too dangerous to be left alive I'm not sure how many are left but I'm sure the world wouldn't mind if I kill you and that glasses wearing child. Your very existence is a mistake traitor of Konohagakure. Even as a child an Uzumaki is too dangerous to be allowed to live." snarled an enraged Yozora who wants nothing more than to kill Naruto.

Naruto snarls at her with a hardened glare "don't you ever speak about my clan in that tone. It doesn't matter what you think of me but I will not allow some trash to speak bad about my clan. Your just like them, the people of Konohagakure who believe they are so great and here's a reminder I was never loyal to Konoha and how could I be when that village had only brought me suffering and pain I also wouldn't talk if I were you after all your a traitor of your village so don't be saying me and you are the same." glares Naruto.

Yozora simply scoffed at Naruto "we are nothing alike unlike you I am not the bane of the world. I'm also not a weakling like you also if Arashi and Asahi were to die then it's there fault for allowing them to die. The only way to truly survive in this world is with strength which is the reason why I left Hoshigakure everyone in that damn place was incredibly weak so I left Seiji, Arashi, and Asahi had followed me. I refused to live in a village what so weak and why should I the great nations don't even see Hoshigakure as a great nation." said Yozora.

Naruto just raised his eyebrow at her to believe strength was everything sounded so wrong afterall, everyone knows it takes more that just power to be strong. His eyes narrowed at her "so, that's what you believe in only the strong can prosper and the weak shall die. What a twisted believe to believe in but I suppose it has some truth in it but your still going to die this will be your resting place." said Naruto in a cold fashion.

Yozora simply chuckles at Naruto "really and how are you a weak pathetic Uzumaki going to kill you?" mocked an amused Yozora. To the female Hoshigakure ninja it didn't matter what plan he had whatever planned he had was going to fail it matter not if it was fuinjutsu or ninjutsu he was going to die.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders he then removed his shirt he then activates his cursed mark with purple chakra covering him his appearance he starts to change his skin becoming dark, he gains fangs, his eyes turned yellow and white parts of his eyes turning back Naruto hair then turns white growing all the way to his back, his nails start to grow into deadly claws, his whiskers darken he gain similar purple make up around his eyes the Orochimaru has but Naruto's his red and then two dragon-dinosaur like wings spread out of his back. He then removed a scroll scroll and holds it up a cloud engulfed as the cloud vanishes Yozora sees him wielding his kusarigama "I'll rip your head off off that's a start. " said Naruto he then placed his palm on the cave it glows in a bright light "Sealing Technique: Thousand Hailing Blades ( **Fuinjutsu: Sauzandoha** )!" said Naruto all around the cave a thousand kunai, shuriken, senbon, and scapel are released.

The chakra wings appeared behind her and she her own sets of chakra needles while her needles are deflecting the weapons she had a look of unimpressed "really you think a few thousand knifes are going to stop me? " asked Yozora but out of the corner of her eye she sees two Naruto's charging at her she backflips dodging the kunai wielding Naruto she elbows him in the face causing him to expelled in a cloud of smoke. She the uppercut him in the chin throwing him to the kunai her eyes narrowed as his body begins to glow the clone then explodes Yozora scoffed as she created a chakra dome she then hears sizzling sound she looks down and sees over a dozen of exploding tags then go off engulfing her in a burning explosion.

She then walks out if the fire with her barrier still tact she stares at him with an amused look "smart strategy but you'll have to do better." mocked Yozora.

Six extremely large cobra snakes jump inside the barrier they each wrapped themselves in a tight grip each takes a bite into her but instead of feeling a poison she feels her chakra being slowly drained "damn they're eating my chakra. Mysterious Peacock Method: Scissors ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Hasami** )" said Yozora long-curved chakra blades sprout out of her body killing each of the snakes.

She charges ar him with a right hook punching him in the gut she then grabs his head and slammed his face into her knee "Hidden Shadow Snake Hand **(Sen'eijashu)".** said Naruto he wraps each snake around her he in returns knees her in the gut he jumps over her and slams both of his head into her skull she quickly reacts with a Mysterious Peacock Method: Beast ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Kemono** ) Naruto grits his teeth as he is flown back she grew wings and punched him in the face but he dispersed in water this caused her to narrow her eyes she then smirks she raises her hand encased it into chakra but before she slammed her fist into the ground but Naruto uses his Hidden Like a Snake Technique **(Hebiyōni Kakusa Remashita** ). Yozora eyes widened as a giant snake comes out of the earth with Naruto flying out of its jaws.

Yozora quickly dodges the blade but just barely she then backflips and glares at the weapon "that's no normal blade I can smell poison on it. That weapon belonged to Hanzo The Salamander doesn't it? " asked Yozora Naruto nods his head Naruto twirls it around she easily deflects the weapon she then fires a Mysterious Peacock Method: Star ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Hoshi** ) Yozora fires over a dozen of chakra spheres at him. Naruto narrows his eyes he dodges each blast his eyes widened as a small number of shuriken had suddenly expanded in size Naruto clicked his tongue as he skillfully dodges and deflects each weapon that comes near him Yozaru then stabs him in the heart with a chakra blade she stares coldly at him "so much for killing me Uzumaki." said Yozora in a cold tone.

She then removed her blade from his chest her eyes then widened as Naruto's mouth unhinged like a snake she watches in disgusted as Naruto uses the Orochimaru Style: Substitution Technique ( **Orochimaru-Ryū no Kawarimi no Jutsu** ). This technique literally reminded her of a snake shedding it's skin "sorry to disappoint but I'm not dead yet. Fire Release: Solar Snake Strike **(Katon: Sōrāsunēkusutoraiku** )." said Naruto he used the handsigns of snake, tiger, bird, and horse he then slams his hands together and he breathes out a flaming snake from his lungs but Yozora quickly takes to the skies he tben reseals the kusarigama he then crouched down and takes to the sky at wind break Yozora flies towards him she kicks him in the face she then grabs him by the keg and throws him higher in the sky. She quickly wraps ninja wires around his throat she yanks it back and kicks him in the face she then pulls the wire back and punches him with a right hook to the face he repeats the process of yanking him back and punches him.

She grabs him by the face she then flies down to the sky while she's flying down she repeatedly punches him in the gut while squeezes his head "Mysterious Peacock Method: Tunnel Vision ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Shiyakyōsaku** ). Your not very good at flying buried underground suits come like you more than in the sky!" yelled Yozora she released her grip on his face and places it on his neck the two begins spinning in a furious fashion with both encased in a swirling vortex both are slammed into the ground but it doesn't stop there they suddenly break through several of trees.

The two then crashed through the cave several of times Naruto unleashed his chakra chains and stabs Yozora in the shoulder causing her to released her grip with the chain still in her shoulder he throws her head first into a large bolder crashing through it he quickly unsealed both Tokijin and Raijin he then smirks "Lightning Release: Vortex of Claws **(Raton: Tsumeuzu) "** yelled Naruto he swipes his Raijin no Ken across creating a vortex of lightning claws the lightning claws Yozora quickly shielded herself with a chakra barrier Naruto then swipesTokijin "Sword Pressure ( **Kenatsu)** " said Naruto his Tōkijin fired needles of demon chakra.

Yozora eyes widened at the evil chakra she quickly slammed her hands on the ground "Earth Release: Grand Tomb of The Gods ( **Doton: Kamihaka** )!" exclaimed Yozora earth is then formed around her creating a giant Spinx but each needle easily breaks through the earth shield as the giant Spinx has been reduced to nothing but rumble Naruto narrowed his eyes his eyes widen as Yozora kicks his arm and ribs this blow had sent him back she elbows him in the face she then followed up with a kick to the back she then wraps a chakra rope around his neck she pulls it back and launched herself at Naruto hitting him in the back with a flying kick Naruto's face is then buried into the dirt. She then chuckles at him she then brakes his left arm causing him him to scream in pain she then punches him into the dirt and smirks at him " not so tough now with both of your arms broken huh?" question Yozora in a mocking tone "I want to see your face when I kill you boy!" exclaimed Yozora she then moved him to look into her face "no finally word? Pity. " said Yozora but Naruto suddenly opens his mouth unhinging it and various of snakes are released from his mouth but Yozora throws him to the side as she sees various of exploding tags attached to each snake.

She watches as his arms behind to heal "tsk, so the kid can heal. It matters not one way or another he's dead but the kid is more impressive than I originally thought but even this transformation won't help him." thought Yozora, she then scoffed at Naruto with a snarl "damn brat you sure are a student of Orochimaru that's for sure but that's I'll get you so far you stupid brat! Mysterious Peacock Method: Murder ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Satsujin** )" exclaimed Yozora both of her hands glow and she fires over a hundred of chakra birds But each of the birds come together creating a giant bird "Mysterious Peacock Method: Bird of Prey ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Mōkin** ) let's see you survived this you stupid brat if you die oh well!" roared Yozora.

Naruto quickly unsheathed his chakra chains wrapping them around his personal space creating a small barrier Yozora narrowed her eyes at the chains she'd heard that this, is a unique technique used by the Uzumaki Clan. She then release chakra blast at him Naruto flies around avoiding the blast he then claps his hands together and slams them on the ground "Element Sealing Technique: Beast of the Kingdom Method ( **Yōso Fuinjutsu: Ōkokuhō no Kemono)"** said Naruto the sealing formula lights up underneath his feet an Earth Rhino, Wind Falcon, Fire Salamander, Water Whale, and lightning Cheetah come out of the sealing formula. Naruto smirked at her "let's see how she does against this. " thought Naruto.

Yozora grows out her wings and takes to the sky with the wind bird following after her the bird fires off giant size wind bullets she dodges and sees the wind bullets rip apart a tree. The bird opens it mouth and released a huge gust of wind that's send her flailing her body as she attempts to gain control she's then forced to dodge a fire and lightning ball from the salamander and cheetah Yozora narrowed her eyes "so they're not just made out of an element but can release a jutsu this seal is quite dangerous. Damn Uzumaki." snarled Yozora. She's then forced to dodge as the water whale and lightning cheetah a combination of water and lightning. "Mysterious Peacock Method: Destroy ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Zan** )." said Yozora she then fires off a wide wave of chakra cutting the Earth Rhino in half she watches as it crumbled into rocks.

She then looks behind her and sees the whale right on top of her, she literally sent to the ground the cheetah vanished in a lightning flashes it reappeared next to her it then slams her with its claw it then headbutted her sending her high in the air the salamander then releases a torrent of fire as the flames die down a piece of bark is in her place "okay two can play at the game Mysterious Peacock Method: Hound Dog ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Ryōken** )!" exclaimed Yozora her chakra then transformed into a large three-headed dog the large hound jumps in mid air and slams the wind falcon down on the cheetah she watches as the cheetah is then dispersed "so I can use them against each other." said Yozora she then jumps into the hound both are forced to dodge a three way attack from the salamander, whale, and bird.

The hound then releases a powerful chakra wave sending of the three back the wound then jumps right onto the whale and begins to bite it the salamander then releases a volley of fire balls the wind falcon releases its own set of wind. The wind increases the power of the flames making it larger Yozora is then forced to jump off the hound allowing her own creation and the whale to be destroyed she watches in frustration as the falcon swoops down on the salamander. As the two come in contact the size of the salamander grows the flaming reptilian grows wings. Yozora rolls her eyes at this "of course the damn thing grows wings." grumbled Yozora she quickly creates a chakra barrier protecting her from the wide Barriage of fire balls she then forced to jump out of the way as the creature slashes at her creating claws of high power heat. It's wings sprout from is raised high in the air her eyes widen as over a dozen fire needles are released Yozora places her palms on the barrier "Pin Cushion ( **Pinkusshon** )." said Yozora all around the barrier a, numerous set of chakra needles are launched in all directions destroying anything it comes in contact with.

But even though though these needles at pieced through the salamander she watches as it reforms itself Yozora grits her teeth in annoyance "Mysterious Peacock Method: Eye of Storm ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Arashinome** )." said Yozora she twirls her hand and small twister made out of chakra is formed the size of the twister begins to increase in size becoming ginormous the twister pulled in the salamander Yozora then throws three seals on the ground she then uses the handsigns of boar, bird, ox, horse, and ox she then claps her hands together "Triangle Formation: Golden City Imprisonment Method ( **Sankakkei Keisei: Gōrudenshiti Tōgokuhō** )!" exclaimed Yozora each of the three seals light and a golden aura takes the form of a pyramid while inside the barrier an explosion of fire and pink chakra is released. Yozora released a silent gasp as Naruto buried his fist in her gut he then kicked her in the the shin bringing her down to his level he grabs hold of her head and headbutted her in the skull leaving her daze he then creates a Rasengan but screams in pain as his hand his broken by Yozora she then chops him in the neck.

She then punches him in the chin launching him in the sky she then sends powerful punches towards his ribcage she then hits him on the head senting back to the ground she then stomped on his stomach she then goes to grab Tokijin and Raijin but both Tokijin and Raijin burn her he smirked at this "nice try but Tokijin only allows me to use it and as for Raijin I placed a seal on it." grinned Naruto Yozora in response strangles him with her whip.

Yozora walks over to three and slams his head into a tree and glares at him "if I can't kill you you with your own weapons they I'll just kill you with my own hands." grinned Yozora as she punches him in the gut.

Naruto then grabs hold of her face "Lightning Release: Thundering Pulse ( **Raiton: Raimeiparusu** )." said Naruto electrocuting her she grits her teeth in frustration and throws him towards a large trunk of a tree Naruto then unsheathed his Raijin "Lightning Release: Blistering Fang ( **Raton: Fukure kiba)** his sword starts making a rumbling sound he slashes Raijin creating a wave of lightning Yozora creates multiple of chakra wires and throws various of trees she then fireworks multiple chakra drilks causing the lightning wave to be halted. She smiles at this Naruto appeared behind her with a strange prolonged kunai "I have to be careful using this technique I can only use it five times a day. Lightning Release: Thunder Serpent Pit ( **Raiton: Sandā Sāpentopitto** )." thought Naruto as he swings Raijin no Ken ten lightning snakes are released nailing her in the back he follows it up with exhaling a fire dragon once it comes in contact with Yozora an explosion of fire and lightning are released.

Naruto sees Yozora kneeling over and seeing injuries on her body "Hidden Technique Mysterious Peacock Method: Demolition ( **Hijutsu** **Kujaku Myōhō: Kaitai** )." whispered Yozora Naruto flies towards her with both swords drawn she takes a side step and elbows in the back of the head she follows up with a side kick "you annoying little piss ant! How dare you a child forced someone like be to use this! " snarled Yozora sounding as in she was in insulted she doesn't even flinch as he slashes at her face as she continues with her assault as she kicks Naruto in the face ribs, and neck. She then punches him in the stomach and follows up with a series of fast kicks to the stomach. Naruto snarls at her he then stabs her in the stomach but she holds him by the face and release a chakra blast blowing him away.

By the time he rises to his feet Yozora's skin had fallen off revealing her in her chakra form she vanishes from his site he released a silent scream as he's punched in the gut followed by a kick to the knee, he then gets kicked in the back and is forced to endure a furious set of left and right hook she quickly fires a Kujaku Myōhō: Beast blowing him back. She then quickly followed him and kicks him in the jaw she then appeared next to him and punched him in the jaw. She then uses her Mysterious Peacock Method: Spin ( **Kujaku Myōhō :Supin** ) a rotating chakra dome surrounded her but Naruto stabs her with both of his swords but she continues her assault as she sends rapid fast punches Naruto rips the swords out of her he then uses the Body Flicker Technique ( **Shunshin no Jutsu** ) to teleport to a near by tree you looks over the corner of his eyes and sees injuries healing "so in that form she can heal I guess I can see how Kimimaro was pushed so much." thought Naruto with his yellow eyes glaring at the transformed Yozora.

Yozora gained stoic expression on her face as she looks at the destruction around them "you should know it doesn't matter where you hide. You are going to die like your clan! Hidden Technique Mysterious Peacock Method: Galaxy Dragon Hatch ( **Hijutsu Kujaku Myōhō: Gyarakushīryūhatchi** )." said Yozora her whole body is encased in a bright light five eastern dragons are then summoned before his eyes.

Naruto quickly goes through the handsign of Rat, Ox, Dog, Dog, and Boar he claps his hands and then slams his hand on the ground a sealing formula appears on the ground "Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Seven Headed Anaconda Barrier **(Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Nanatō anakondabaria)"** the sealing formula lights up in a purple color seven purple Anaconda wrapped around Naruto creating a barrier. Each of the giant dragons smash against the barrier but instead of being destroyed the barrier increases in size "I have to make this count. I don't she'll allow me to use this jutsu another time." said Naruto he then takes out a prolonged kunai and uses the Flying Thunder God Technique ( **Hiraishin no Jutsu** ) he teleported in front of her with a yellow flash and him wielding a black Rasengan he then slams the Rasengan into her stomach launching her back sending her breaking through various of trees.

Yozora gets up and rises up she vanishes in a purple light sends a volley of chakra beast at Naruto she then fires a cannon a purple explosion goes off. She sweet Naruto surrounded by giant cobra snakes who are heavily damaged Naruto is also damaged with blood rolling down the side of his face "so, how do you want to die on your feet or on your face?" asked Yozora but Naruto snarled at her "on your feet then. Hidden Technique Mysterious Peacock Method : Phoenix ( **Hijutsu Kujaku Myōhō: Fenikkusu** )." said Yozora she then glows brighter her sizes also increased becoming 6'4 she gains six arms and nine wings she then appeared in front of Naruto and easily sends a Barriage of punches and kicks she then raises her palm and blast Naruto back.

Naruto groans in pain "if I don't do something I won't last a minute at best. I didn't want to do this but you forced my hand." thought Naruto he slowly begins to rise to his feet a red chakra begins to swirl around his body.

Yozora's eyes widened "another transformation?" wondered Yozora.

She sees the crimson chakra takes the form of a grinning fox head. Naruto's yellow eyes became red-yellow with a fox pupil, his whiskers darken, his fangs become even more sharper than before his hair begins to become wildly spiky, his claws grow longer becoming sharp as talons. The chakra around him begins to form an outline of a fox one chakra tail grows out "now this isn't enough I need more far more. " snarled Naruto two more tails grow out "you want to see the power of an Uzumaki fine. You'll see how powerful an Uzumaki truly is. " snarled the now transformed Naruto he vanished from the site of Yozora he appeared in front of her burying his fist into her face the punched had flew her back he quickly flies towards her and hammer hits her across the face he follows up with a slash the slash was so powerful it had created air claws blowing her back even further Naruto then roars at her.

 **Location: Otogakure**

Hinata and Onsui can be seen walking through the hallways of the base Onsui then turned towards Hinata the former side branch member can remember all times when Hinata was a stuttering mess thanks to her cold father and the elders but ever since the destruction of Konohagakure she's been slowly gaining her confidence. The destruction of Konohagakure was truly one of the best things that could have happened to the Hyuga Clan "hey Hinata, have you heard?" asked Onsui.

Hinata raises her eyebrow in curiosity "um, heard what?" asked a confused Hinata.

"Orochimaru-sama plans to go to another hideout." said Onsui.

Hinata nods her head "yeah, I have heard supposedly because Orochimaru has been here far too long and it's time to move to another one within the Rice County I've heard this hideout is even bigger." said Hinata from the last the time she'd talked to Naruto he'd said they've lived in this hideout for years and it's time to relocate mostly because the Akatsuki will be looking for him since Naruto he's with Orochimaru and Orochimaru is also enemies with the Akatsuki.

Onsui then turned towards Hinata with an expression of curiosity she had also raised her eyebrow "but what us will we follow Orochimaru to this new hideout or well we stay here I mean the Akatsuki is looking for Orochimaru-sama and Naruto-sama I don't they'll come here if neither of the two are here right? " asked Onsui both were aware because of them aligning themselves with Orochimaru had made them enemies of everyone who wants Orochimaru dead.

Hinata sighs "I'm not r-r-really sure." said Hinata.

"Awe, there you stuttering again not as bad as I heard but if I was the two of you I wouldn't worry about the Akatsuki and those are just rumors. Orochimaru-sama has too many...precious projects here to just leave them behind besides he's retrieved a jutsu that can advance his own Living Corpse Reincarnation ( **Fushi Tensei** )." said Burasuto but at the sudden appearance of the elder Uzumaki Hinata released an eep Burasuto giggles at the frighten Hyuga "sorry didn't mean to scare you." said Burasuto.

Hinata just nods her head "it-i-it's fine I was startled b-but are you sure?" asked Hinata with a tone of worried on her face.

Burasuto nods her head "yeah, Orochimaru-sama won't leave this base unless he's dissatisfied with his experiments after all he is a scientist. They do love their work. " said Burasuto she then narrowed her eyes as she sees Orochimaru walking with three red-haired teenagers she then walks towards Orochimaru and the mysterious figures with Hinata and Onsui following behind her the three kunoichi bows towards Orochimaru "evening Orochimaru-sama. Are these your new test subjects?" asked Burasuto.

Orochimaru who has a smirk shook his head negatively "no my dear Burasuto these are my new projects. Don't be she you three introduced yourself." said Orochimaru with a smirk.

Karishuryō nods her head she now can be seen wearing a qípáo-like garment her wardrobe is rather scantily-clad, revealing her shoulders and upper back while the rest was form fitting. Her attire is dark-maroon colouring with a lining of purple, grey, and yellow, and a matching disconnected arm warmers that reached down to her light-purple spandex short, she also wears a fishnet suit under her clothing. She weara a pair of black low-heeled boots that reached her calves. "My name is Karishuryō Uzumaki ( **Hunt of Prey** )." said Karishuryō.

Kagayaku bows towards the females she can be seen wearing a top that is a blue shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing her shoulders to be seen. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She wears black tights that go up to her thighs and wears long kunoichi boots around her neck is an Otogakure forehead protector and on the back of the kimono is an Uzumaki symbol" I am Kagayaku Uzumaki ( **Shine** )." said the Uzumaki.

His attire included a black, sleeveless shirt with the Otogakure forehead protector attached to the front, as well as a long-sleeved mesh armour, he wears fingerless gloves he weara a black poncho. He also wears a red sash around his waist, paired with a matching red apron over his pants and a pair of brown boots "it is a pleasure I am Jinseiō Uzumaki ( **King of Life** ) ." said a the male leaving the three women shocked especially Burasuto who's eyes were ready to pop out of her skull.

 **Naruto Vs Yozora**

A huge soundwave can be heard as Naruto and Yozora had punched each other pink eyes glare at red-yellow both Hoshigakure kunoichi and Otogakure shinobi fighting for dominance both break away from each other and they both swing a punch but instead them punching each other in the face both of their fist collided neither back down. Yozora then uses her left hand to punch him but Naruto catches it in his palm. She grits her teeth in frustration with her extra limbs she begins to punch him with high speed punches but Naruto doesn't release his hold "I've never felt so insulted in my life and child forcing me to transform is far! It is the ultimate shame for someone like myself and far that you shall die! " exclaimed Yozora.

She then takes to the sky she grabs his head knees him in the face "Mysterious Peacock Method: Crimson Sparrow ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Shinkusuzume** )!" roared Yozora she flies around Naruto nailing him in the stomach with both of her fist she then vanishes knees him in the back his eyes widened as he sees Yozora flying down towards him her form then changes into a literal pink light and slams into him creating a huge crater. She then grins at the heavily beaten Naruto "had enough?" asked Yozora but his reaction was another Naruto coming out of his mouth.

Naruto snarled Yozora "does that answer your question." replied Naruto both vanished and reappeared with Yozora's fist buried into Naruto's stomach and his fist buried onto her face both jump back and sent a Barriage of fist at each other Naruto ducks down and punched her in the gut the ground underneath then begins to shatter at the mixture of curse seal and bijuu chakra but Naruto then slashes at her in the stomach he then gets on his hands and feet and charges at her and knees her in the face he then. creates five clones one of the clones punches her in the face while the second instructor knees her in the stomach she grabs the clone by the leg and uses the clone as if it is bat and hits him with the clone causing both begone in a cloud of smoke. A clone then rises out the ground and uppercups her in the hin two other Narutos then kick her in the chin launching her higher in the sky as she looks up she sees two Naruto coming down with a Rasengan in each hand " Spiralling Sphere Barriage ( **Rasengan Hōgeki** )!" yelled Naruto as the two slam their Rasengan into her face both Narutos are suddenly grabbed by two outstretched hands but suddenly Naruto grabs hold of the handsigns and pulls it back causing Yozora flying towards him punching her he bites into her shoulder shocking she then release a powerful chakra blast.

Yozora glares at with hate while Naruto snarls at her Naruto unsheathed his Tokijin she then uses her Mysterious Peacock Method: Duel ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Kettō** ). Both run at each other she clashes her chakra sword with his demon sword Naruto snarls at her the two break apart she slashes at him he dodges and Slashes as her back but thanks to her limbs she was able to block it. Naruto sends slashes at her with her meeting each of slash but his attacks become wild and unpredictable. Naruto jumps over her and slashes her shoulder he then cuts off a hand and then dig his claws into her gut he then rips his hand out and sends a wave of bijuu chakra throwing the woman back.

She quickly gets up and watches as her hand grows back she then smirks at Naruto and points to him "your form. This new form can't be controlled, your more like an animal than an actual person. Then I supposed you'll die like an animal exclaimed Yozora as she stabs him but she's flung back as she's hit with a Rasengan Naruto then stabs her through the chest he punches her in the face she quickly grabs hold of his arms she then fires a chakra blast from her mouth. She attempts to remove it but the sword burns her with its own evil chakra. Naruto then sprints towards her she slashes at him but he narrowly dodges he then stabs her in the back and pulls out the blade but she backhanded him.

She appears in front of him in a pink light she punched him in the face, she then kicked him in the ribs she goes for a jab in a face but he dodges it. he backflips away from Yozora each of her hands enlarged in size "Mysterious Peacock Method: Gatlin ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Gatorin** )."said Yozora she assaulted Naruto with windbreak punches she then followed it up with her raising both of her hands "Mysterious Peacock Method: Hellraiser ( **Kujaku Myōhō: Heraraizā** )." said Yozora she then fires to chakra cannons the impact had tossed him away breaking through various of trees and rocks.

Naruto snarls in a feral like fashion with a scowl on his face he then grips Tokijin with both of his hands suddenly a mixture of purple, red-purple, and crimson chakra swells around the demon sword purple and red lightning runs through the blade "Aghhh, Hell's Guardian Dragon ( **Jigoku no Shugoshin** )!" roared Naruto with the mixture of demon, curse mark, and bijuu chakra the lightning becomes brighter far brighter than before almost becoming blinding. Naruto swings his sword down and a European-Eastern dragon composed of crimson and violet lightning the dragon snarls at its prey the dragon released a ground shattering roar the dragon then charges at Yozora not even bothered by the Kujaku Myōhō: Heraraizā being thrown at it. The dragon simply breaks through the attack and hits Yozora dead on the only thing that can be heard was a sound of an unholy thunder storm and a thunderclap formed by the gods and demons themselves.

Everything in site was left to nothing but scorched rubble and battle scars Naruto pants heavily he then drops Tokijin planting the sword in the ground he then gasp in air at the pain he looks down and sees a chakra sword lodged in how sword another sword is then lodged in his shoulder causing Naruto to scream in pain he then screams in pain as another sword is lodged into his stomach. At the sound of foot steps he looks and sees Yozora reverted back to normal but had suffered much damage Yozora pulls out a kunai and stabs him in the shoulder. She stares at him with a cold look on her face "they say what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger but I believe something much more different. I believe what defines a shinobi is the hardship they go through that's why I'm going to kill your friends starting with the girl with the flute you two seemed quite attached. " said Yozora who has blood pouring down her face but as she said that Naruto gained an enraged expression and punched her in the jaw pushing her a few feet away.

Naruto looks at her with an expression of pure hatred "d-d-don't touch her! You bitch! " roared Naruto he then released a powrful roar as his skin begins to peel off Yozora stares in shock as the small child begins to transformed into a fox-like creature with big white eyes unknown to Yozora this is Naruto having four tails the kyuubified Naruto rushes at her and punches her in the face sending her flying he flies towards her he jumps on her and slams his hands into her not caring about her screams he grabs her by the the face burning her face with his poisonous chakra.

He roars at her and sinks his teeth in her shoulder Yozora grits her teeth in frustration she creates a whip and throws him off of her but Naruto released a powerful roar that blew her back. As she slowly gets up she sees Naruto swallows a strange orb she quickly puts up a barrier and watches in horror as the kyuubified Naruto released a powerful chakra blast from his mouth destroying everything in ash but unfortunately for her the barrier breaks down she struggles to raise to her feet as her arm is missing and half of her face is burnt. Naruto charges at her with a right hook she dodges and punched him in the in the stomach followed by a roundhouse kicked that had sent him back.

She then charges at him with a left hook and hits him on top of his head burying his head into the ground she kicks him in the gut and Naruto hammer hits her on her head she grits her teeth at the pain and feeling her knees buckle "this won't stop me! " roared Yozora who punshes Naruto in the gut with her left hand and her stump of an arm not even caring about the burning she then performed a spinning kick knocking him to the side "is that all you got you mindless beast! " roared Yozora. But the Kyuubified Naruto roared at her he then tackles her to the ground he then begins to punching her in rapid speed his fist then becomes a blur not even caring about her face being crushed the only thing on his mind was death and destruction but seeing as Yozora had stopped breathing he release defending roar the echo the whole area.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _(A/N: these are future stories i will make)_**

 ** _Naruto x Fubuki- Kingdom Come: engineered for destruction and mayhem but just in most cases the experiments from their programming creating their own path_**

 ** _Naruto x Beth- Universal Whirlpool: with different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


	21. Fox Den

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular.**

* * *

 _ **Recap**_

 _Naruto looks at her with an expression of pure hatred "d-d-don't touch her! You bitch! " roared Naruto he then released a powrful roar as his skin begins to peel off Yozora stares in shock as the small child begins to transformed into a fox-like creature with big white eyes unknown to Yozora this is Naruto having four tails the kyuubified Naruto rushes at her and punches her in the face sending her flying he flies towards her he jumps on her and slams his hands into her not caring about her screams he grabs her by the the face burning her face with his poisonous chakra._

 _He roars at her and sinks his teeth in her shoulder Yozora grits her teeth in frustration she creates a whip and throws him off of her but Naruto released a powerful roar that blew her back. As she slowly gets up she sees Naruto swallows a strange orb she quickly puts up a barrier and watches in horror as the kyuubified Naruto released a powerful chakra blast from his mouth destroying everything in ash but unfortunately for her the barrier breaks down she struggles to raise to her feet as her arm is missing and half of her face is burnt. Naruto charges at her with a right hook she dodges and punched him in the in the stomach followed by a roundhouse kicked that had sent him back._

 _She then charges at him with a left hook and hits him on top of his head burying his head into the ground she kicks him in the gut and Naruto hammer hits her on her head she grits her teeth at the pain and feeling her knees buckle "this won't stop me! " roared Yozora who punshes Naruto in the gut with her left hand and her stump of an arm not even caring about the burning she then performed a spinning kick knocking him to the side "is that all you got you mindless beast! " roared Yozora. But the Kyuubified Naruto roared at her he then tackles her to the ground he then begins to punching her in rapid speed his fist then becomes a blur not even caring about her face being crushed the only thing on his mind was death and destruction but seeing as Yozora had stopped breathing he release defending roar the echo the whole area._

 _ **Recap End**_

* * *

The Kyuubified Naruto exclaimed a roar not a victorious one of achievement no this is a raw predatory roar a roar of a mindless creature that's only guided by the anger. Naruto looks down at the corpse of Yozora who's face has been caved in making her unrecognizable and her face has various of burns due to her coming in contact with the four tailed. His white eyes stare down at her emotionally.

While he was able to kill her it came with the price of using four tails worth of chakra and now he's a beast that is motivated by a destructive nature. Naruto then grabs hold of her head and stares at the corpse he then releases a roar with incredible strength he effortlessly he removed her head from her body he then crushes the skull with his bare hands uncaring of the blood that begins to soak his hands. He then lower himself down to the headless both and begins to sniff the corpse he grabs hold of her arm and sinks his teeth in her her flesh and takes a bite from her he then growls at the body he then rips her arm off.

He then punches his fist right through her stomach and pulls out the organs from her stomach and devours the flesh he then grabs her other arm and rips her other arm off. He holds the stump of her arm to his face and sink his jaws into the arm and releases a growl. He then rips the arm in half and release a powerful shockwave that blew the body away.

 **With Karin, Suigetsu, and Tayuya**

Tayuya can be seen swallowing a chakra replenish pill her brown eyes turned towards the scroll she then scoffed at the destroyed object. Combining all those Doki had left her exhausted and left her with extremely low chakra she picks up a small rock and throws it at the destroyed object "at least the butch is dead! I hope everyone managed to kill those other cocksuckers." grumbled Tayuya shecwas hoping that they can finally leave the village and go to Takigakure like they were scheduled.

Her eye then twitched annoying as she hears the sound of Suigetsu drinking from his water bottle she then gains a ticket mark on the side of her head "Do you mind! You're drinking to fucking loud dipshit! " roared an enraged Tayuya.

Suigetsu grins at her with a toothy grin "I'm thirsty." said Suigetsu he too was tired from the fight with the insane short woman. He thought he was going to die for a, moment and wouldn't be able to achieve his dream but thanks to Tayuya and Karin. Hecthen smirks Tayuya "it seems like that pill is helping her. She sure sounds like her old self. " thought Suigetsu.

"Yeah, no shit! Fuckface I think I can fucking tell! " roared Tayuya.

But Suigetsu then sipping even louder Tayuya growls in angrily she picks up a large piece of rock and girls it at his head causing her to smirk. Karin's eyes then shot open with a wife expression "We have to go now! " roared Karin who turned towards Tayuya and Suigetsu who just stare at her with a questionable stare.

"What for? " asked a confused Suigetsu.

Tayuya nods her head "yeah, I'm with Suigetsu why do we have right now can't we just wait I'm still tired bitch! " said Tayuya who didn't want to get up right now.

Karin then gained a serious expression "it's Naruto-itoki! He's in trouble I can only sense an evil chakra and that chakra envelopes Naruto-itoki. " said Karin Tayuya and Suigetsu stares at her with a shocked expression both rise to their feet.

"We'll what the fuck are waiting for! Let's go!" exclaimed Tayuya Karin and Suigetsu nod their head Karin then begins to follow after the chakra Tayuya and Suigetsu followed after her "Naruto-kun you better be okay. " thought Tayuya.

Suigetsu then turned towards Karin "but what about Sakon, Kimimaro, and Jūgo? Where are they? " asked Suigetsu.

"They're already heading towards Naruto-itoki's location." said Karin Suigetsu nods his head and gains a serious expression they could only wondered what has happened to their blonde haired leader.

As they run through the trees Suigetsu turned towards Karin "Karin you know what's wrong with him don't you? You also said evil chakra we know that the sword Tokijin is made from the fangs of the demon Goshinki we know it can't be Tokijin's demon chakra causing Naruto to be in danger it must be the chakra of the fox?" asked Suigetsu but Karin and Tayuya knew it, wasn't a question but a statement.

Both Suigetsu and Tayuya watched as Karin gains a strained expression with sweat rolling down her face she nods her head "I've noticed Naruto-itoki using Kyuubi's chakra when Yozora had transformed gradually Naruto's been using more and more of the foxes chakra he then began to mix Kyuubi's, the curse mark, and the yokai chakra from Tokijin to kill her but she survived something happened and he used more of the chakra no doubt he in the four tailed Kyuubi state." said Karin with her red eyes becoming concerned over Naruto.

Tayuya narrowed her eyes at the red-haired Uzumaki "and what about Yozora?" asked Tayuya she was worried about him since he had said he'll fight Yozora alone she trusted her boyfriend but that didn't mean she wasn't worried about him "so this was your plan Naruto-kun this was your plan against that bitch you better be alright!" thought Tayuya not only did she not like the idea of him fighting the Hoshigakure kunoichi but Karin, Suigetsu, Sakon, Kimimaro, and Jūgo also didn't like the idea none of them understood why but know she know why.

Karin couldn't blame Tayuya for worrying about Naruto due to the fact that out of all those Hoshigakure missing ninjas Yozora was the strongest and had more chakra than any of her comrades "if you are worried about Naruto fighting Yozora don't be after he gained the fourth tail Yozora died in a matter of seconds. He's most likely in a state where he can't tell friend from foe he'll attack us as soon as he sees us. " warned Karin.

Suigetsu stares at Karin with shock "if he attacks us what the hell we do? " asked Suigetsu he doubt any of them could hurt Naruto if a Kyuubified Naruto was able to kill Yozora in a matter of mere seconds then what chances do they have the only person who does have a chance at fighting him is Tayuya mostly due to her genjutsu and Jūgo who had fought against Naruto and Kimimaro who were both using their cursed marks. Suigetsu grits his teeth in frustration "dammit this sucks we just got done with one fight and on to another fight one. " thought Suigetsu who was also wishing he had Samahada right about now.

"We can't let him touch us from what he told me Kyuubi's chakra is poisonous to anyone but him but I honestly have no idea how no dangerous the chakra is right now or how dangerous he is. " said Karin.

Tayuya turned towards Karin "but we can't be concerning about what ifs he had saved each of us and I say it's about time we save his ass." said Tayuya who begins to run much faster she didn't care about all these what ifs to the genjutsu user they were all unimportant what she found important is her Naruto.

Suigetsu and Karin ran up to her, Karin then gained a sly look on her face "awe, I knew somewhere deep in their. " said Karin poking Tayuya in the chest causing her eyebrow to twitch in annoyance "was a girly side of you Tayuya-chan." teased Karin who took great pleasure at the fact that her tomboy friend was annoyed at the jab.

Tayuya grinds her teeth together and stopping her from punching Karin "bitch!" growled Tayuya.

Karin smiles at her in a cheesy like "I know you mean love. " said Karin in a cheerful tone she then quickly becomes serious "but Tayuya-chan you are right the more time we waste the more danger they are in. " said Karin she then increased her speed Tayuya and Suigetsu speed up.

The two raised their eyebrows at Karin "they? Who is they? " asked Suigetsu.

"Sakon, Jūgo, and Kimimaro are getting closer to his position. So we have to hurry." said Karin.

Suigetsu then narrowed his eyes at Karin "you never explained how we're going to stop him the only thing that can control a Bijuu is Wood Release ( **Mokuton** ) and a strong Uchiha and last time I checked we don't have neither. It's pretty damn obvious you have some type of plan." said Suigetsu who knew she was too smart to just charge ahead with no real plan.

She nods her head "yeah, I actually do but we'll need everyone to make sure the plan works for us." said Karin Tayuya or Suigetsu didn't know what this plan they had up their sleeve but they could only hope whatever this plan is works each of them then hear a loud roar "Naruto-itoki." said Karin with her eyes narrowing.

Tayuya looks at Karin with shock "that was Naruto-kun we just heard!" yelled a shocked Tayuya Karin simply nods her head "I thought that was an animal or something! " roared Tayuya but Karin once again shook her head negatively Tayuya quickly pulls out her flute and begins playing a calming tone "Demon Flute: Graveyard of Kingdom ( **Mateki: Ōkoku no Bochi** )." thought Tayuya a large four eyed Pather that is a size of a bear appears Tayuya hops onto the large creature Suigetsu and Karin follow her lead and gets on the creature Karin then tells her where to go.

Suigetsu found himself impressed with the speed of the creature he didn't know exactly how fast it was running to but everything around him began to become mere blurs "shit this thing is fast! Probably faster than the dogs Kakashi uses. " thought Suigetsu he then realized they begin to slow down and sees Sakon, Jūgo, and Kimimaro "it seems like we finally caught up with you." said a grinning Suigetsu.

Sakon grins at the whitenette "I can say the same for you Suigetsu it seemed like we aren't the only ones pushed to our limits." said Sakon he turned his attention to the destroyed trees "what did she do to push Naruto-sama so far. " thought Sakon he then turned towards Karin "so, Karin since you are a sensory type how bad is it besides Naruto-sama loosing control?" asked Sakon.

Karin raised her glasses stopping them from falling from her face she then released a sigh she then looks in the distance and sees the outline of the Kyuubified Naruto who had just finished tearing the limbs from a mountain lion she then turned her att towards Sakon "not good it seems like he's not in control and he's attacking whatever he sees." said Karin she then turned towards the orangenette "Jūgo what dId the birds say?" asked Karin.

Jūgo turned towards Karin "they said after Naruto-sama had killed Yozora began to rip her apart literally and he started to eat her he then began destroying anything he sees they say he has become a mindless creature." said Jūgo with a strained tone just like everyone who's staring at him with absolute shock.

Sakon's eyes are so wide that it looks like his eyes are going to fall out of his eye socket Ukon is also shocked he didn't expect to hear such a thing. Ukon's head then sprouted from Sakon's neck "he ate her! What the hell! Dammit we just got done with one battle and now we gotta fight Naruto's who's beingl controlled by his Bijuu chakra!" groaned Ukon he then merges his head back to his original position.

Kimimaro turned towards Jūgo "how dangerous is this Naruto-sama?" asked Kimimaro he needed to know exactly how dangerous this Kyuubified Naruto and charging into this fight without any real plans.

The gentle giant turned Kimimaro they all watch as Jūgo narrowed his eyes "well, they said when he had transformed Yozora was screaming in pain due to the fact she had touched him. It seemed like when she'd touched him it had burnt her in the process. So fighting Naruto-sama in a hand to hand fight isn't good we'll have to keep our distance from him but that won't be easy." said Jūgo it had seemed the situation had gotten worse for them.

Kimimaro then turned towards Karin "so, what's the plan myself and Sakon wouldn't be effective against him even though Sakon has element ninjutsu it wouldn't be safe against the state Naruto is. " said Kimimaro the man was even sure if each of them went into curse mark level 2 it wouldn't make much of a difference from the Kyuubified Naruto "but each of us are still exhausted from our fights this isn't going to be easy. " thought Kimimaro with a sigh but the man was thankful Yozora was dead.

Karin fixed her glasses "now that we're all here I can disclose the plan as we all now Naruto is using Four Tails but we have no idea if this state is causing him pain but what we do know is he just like a wild animal attacking anything that he sees. My mother had told me chakra chains can repress a Bijuu and I believe it can do the same with a jinchuriki Tayuya would placed a genjutsu on him while I'll place a seal on him but we'll need you guys to cover us. I know each of us are still exhausted it doesn't take a sensory to realize how tired we are but we can't allow this fight to drag out the faster we end this fight the better and it's obvious we can't allow ourselves to be touched by him." said Karin she then turned towards Sakon and Kimimaro but more so to Sakon who's low on chakra "I know I'm asking much for you...but Tayuya and myself are counting on you." said Karin she then wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Ukon then merges out of Sakon he then punched his palm with a confident smirk "don't worry Karin you can count on us but what about you Kimimaro? You ready? " asked Ukon who turned towards the stoic whitenette.

Kimimaro nods his head "our new mission is to save Naruto-sama and that's what we'll do. I owe him my life and I will do whatever it takes I suggest we have out now Jūgo and myself will be will take the lead while Suigetsu, Sakon, and Ukon will take the rear. " said Kimimaro everyone nods their head each of them looked out a chakra replish pill and ate it they then walk towards the the sound of destruction as they arrived they see the whole area destroyed "and this was all because of the fight with Naruto-sama and that woman." thought Kimimaro he then raised his hand in a halt manner each of them see Yozora or what remained of her they then see Naruto holding the head of a deer and crushes it. Kimimaro then transforms Jūgo, Sakon, Ukon, and Tayuya followed his lead and transformed.

Kimimaro looks at Jūgo with a nod of the head Jūgo nods his head appendages merge from his shoulders taking the form of canons "Sage Cannon Barrage ( **Anzen'na Taihōhōgeki** )." whispered Jūgo eight organic missiles are fired from his shoulders as the missiles are heading towards Naruto jet appendages merge from his back and legs. Naruto is engulfed in a chakra explosion as the explosion does down he's then punched in the jaw by Jūgo causing him sailing through the trees the Kyuubified Naruto then runs at Jūgo with incredible speed he gets ready to take off Jūgo's head with a punch but fortunately for Jūgo he created a shield Jūgo grits his teeth as he's being pushed back Naruto snarls at Jūgo the orange-haired teen's arm enlarges with spikes and jet engines "Jet Two Fist ( **Jettotsuinfisuto** )!" roared Jūgo he then punches him back his eyes narrowed at the burns.

Naruto snarls at him with his white eyes narrowing at the prey he then roars loudly the roar was so powerful it shook the trees Naruto's head is then forcefully turned due to him being hit by a bone bullet he turned towards Kimimaro and snarls at him " Twenty-Finger Drilling Bullets ( **Nijūponyubi Horidan** )." said Kimimaro heathen fires rapid fire drills from his fingers the bone bullets push him back Naruto growls in anger he then launched himself off the ground rocketing towards Naruto Kimimaro quickly drops down to the ground Naruto raises his fist ready to smash his face into the ground Kimimaro quickly raised both of his feet and bone spikes are fired from the sole of his feet but instead of piercing the flesh of Naruto it just launched him higher in the air "Dance of Lavender ( **Rabendā no Mai** )." said Kimimaro he then swings his tail and sharp thin bone needles are launched from his tail Kimimaro's yellow eyes narrowed at him "this isn't skin that's for sure but what the hell is it? " thought Kimimaro.

Naruto then curled itself in a ball and begins to rotate himself in a dangerous manner "Rocket Hand: Zero Fire ( **Rokettohando: Zero Hi** )!" exclaimed Jūgo he then fires spikes from his mace arm as Naruto hit the ground he snarls at Jūgo who glares back at him "Water Release: Raging Torpedo Technique ( **Suiton: Reijingu Tōpēdo no Jutsu** )." exclaimed Jūgo the water blast hit Naruto in the chest blasting him away Naruto then begins to run towards Jūgo but he comes to a halt as he's hit by a fire ball by Sakon Ukon then joined in with hitting the jinchuriki with mud balls Naruto snarls at the two but his face is then buried into the ground by Jūgo one of Naruto's tail slam itself against Jūgo launching the man a few yards away.

Kimimaro runs towards Naruto bone spikes the sprouted from his knee Naruto roars at Kimimaro the whitenette narrowly dodges the claw of the raging fox creature he then smacks Naruto across the face with his tail he then knees Naruto in the face before he can be sent flying he wrapped his tail around Kimimaro's neck and punches have into the ground Jūgo then rockets himself towards the two of them and kicks him in the face but Naruto wrapped his tail around Jūgo tail the three are then seen crashing through trees as the tree hit the ground Naruto brings the two in front of him he then snarls at the two. Naruto's grip on the two are released as he's bombarded with bullets made out of fire, mud, and water. Naruto then begins to chase after them but Jūgo grabs Naruto by the tail various of jet engines merge from his limbs he then spins the two both of them becomes a blur he then throws Naruto he then takes a large breath and released a wind blast from his lungs throwing him back even farther.

Jūgo and Kimimaro stood shock as the Kyuubified Naruto vanished from their view he then appeared behind them as the two turned around Naruto grabs hold of Kimimaro by the face he then slams Kimimaro into the ground the force of being slammed into the ground was so great it created a crater when Kimimaro hit the ground he was knocked into unconsciousness. Jūgo goes for a right hook but Naruto grabs his fist he then upper cups him in the air he then spins around hitting Jūgo with his tail.

Naruto turned towards Suigetsu he then begins to run at Suigetsu at top speed Suigetsu grits his teeth he then quickly goes through the handsigns of Rabbit, Tiger, Turtle, Hare, Dog, Bird, Rat, Clone seal, Dragon, and Ram "Water Release: Dragon Bullet Technique ( **Suiton: Ryūdangan no Jutsu** )!" yelled Suigetsu water begins to form and takes the form of a dragon the dragon then hits Naruto sending him into the ground.

As Naruto rises to his his feet he snarls at him a black sphere appears in front of him he then swallowed it his gut then hits the ground Sakon and Ukon stare in shock the two quickly jump in front of Suigetsu "Summoning: Triple Rashōmon ( **Kuchiyose: Sanjū Rashōmon** )!" exclaimed Sakon three giant gates appear in front of them luckily for them the Rashōmon took the damaged of the imperfect Bijuu bomb but the Rashōmon were damaged Sakon grits teeth in frustration "dammit this isn't getting us anywhere we have to trap him. " said Sakon.

Suigetsu watches as Jūgo tackles Naruto the former Mizugakure shinobi turned towards Sakon "well, I'm open to suggestions." said Suigetsu he then takes a sip from his water.

"I need you to create the most water as possible after that Ukon and I will handle the rest. Think you can do it? " asked Sakon with a smirk on his face.

Suigetsu nod his head "yeah, I can do it. Just be ready cause I'm not sure how long we can last. " grinned Suigetsu Sakon then narrowed his head he then uses the handsigns of Tiger, Boar, Hare, Rabbit, Dog, Rat, Snake, Ram, Dragon, and Clone Seal " this is still in works but I have no choice Water Release: Great Killer Whale Technique ( **Suiton: Gurētokirākujira no Jutsu** )! " yelled Suigetsu the moisture around the air begins to collect and begins to form a massive Killer Whale that's made out of water everyone stares at Suigetsu with shock. He then extends his arms out the Killer Whale roars at Naruto who roars back at the water whale the large water creature is then launched at Naruto as it hits Naruto a huge water swells around him.

Sakon and Ukon turned from Naruto who's struggling to get free from the raging water he then turned towards Suigetsu who is unconscious "I guess he didn't have that much chakra left well it's time for us to make our move. Lava Release: Heating Quicksand Technique ( **Yoton: Kanetsuryūsa no Jutsu** )!" roared Sakon from Sakon and Ukon's mouth a orange substance is released from their mouth as the lava comes in contact with the water it traps him in he then turned towards the two red-haired females "do it now! " roared Sakon who watches Naruto begins to break free but before he can free himself he goes numb.

Sakon, Ukon, and Jūgo smiled as they hear the sound of "Demon Flute: Angel's War of Endless Sea Technique ( **Mateki: Enjeru Mugenkaisen no Jutsu** )." thought Karin each of them watched as Naruto hits the ground Tayuya turned towards Karin with a nod of the head.

Karin summons her chakra chains and wraps each around the limbs of Naruto she then stands in front of him with Jūgo, Sakon, and Ukon circling around him she then uses the handsigns of Boar, Rat, Turtle, Turtle, she then clap hands her hands, and she then uses the one handed snake seal she then slammed her hands on the ground "Uzumaki Sealing Technique: Demon Healing of Life ( **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Shi no Iyashino Inochi** )." said Karin an Uzumaki formula traveled from the ground and onto Naruto the formula glows a bright blue color Naruto then begins to revert back to normal they are then greeted to the painful screams of Naruto each of them stare in shock as his skin has been removed Karin stares in horror "is this because he went passed three tails. " thought Karin the chains around him then vanish she then carefully sets him down she then turned towards the jointed siblings "Sakon, Ukon bring Suigetsu and Kimimaro over right now!" ordered Karin the two siblings move to retrieved the two.

"What happened to Naruto did Yozora did this? " asked a concerned Jūgo he has never seen Naruto in such a condition and seeing his blonde-haired friend like this was truly surprising.

Karin hands glowed green she then shook her head "no, I don't believe so. I believe when he had turned into a Kyuubified fox the Bijuu chakra replaced his skin unfortunately, my theory was right using the this much of the Bijuu chakra doesn't just make him stronger and faster but it also burns off his skin and replaced it with Bijuu chakra. Using this much of Kyuubi's chakra has left him weak Jūgo I'll be busy with healing him can I count on you to heal Kimimaro I'll have to heal Suigetsu once Naruto skin grows back. " said Karin Jūgo who transformed back to normal nods his head.

"Don't worry just focus on healing Naruto-sama skin leave Kimimaro to me. " advised Jūgo.

Karin's hands glowed green she then narrowed her eyes "using four tails of Kyuubi didn't just put a stool in his body but it had also drained his chakra too. Damn, Bijuu chakra is truly dangerous. " thought Karin her eyes then turned towards Tokijin she then turned her focus back to the blonde Uzumaki "I could only wondered how destructive and dangerous demon chakra is." thought Karin Tayuya, Sakon, and Ukon watch as Naruto's skin grows back as his skin is finally back his breathing calms down and the male Uzumaki falls into slumber Karin wasn't really surprised that after his skin was returned he fell asleep.

Tayuya runs her hand through his blonde locks and smiles down at Naruto "you must've had one hell of a fight, huh? First with that star bitch and us, you are one tough son of a bitch you know that right? " asked Tayuya but the only answers she gotten was his soft snores.

Karin then moves over to Suigetsu she then begins to heal him while Jūgo began to heal Kimimaro Karin was amazed at Suigetsu for summoning such a large amount of water mostly due to him being low on chakra. "Suigetsu you sure are something but don't worry the worst is over. " thought Karin she then turned towards Tokijin which was still lodge in the ground "and we can't pick up Tokijin to sheathed it I guess we're just going to have to wait till Naruto awakes well at least this gives us time to rest." thought Karin but she felt proud that each of them had fought an opponent stronger than them and won of course fighting Yozora, Arashi, Asahi, and Keiji wasn't easy and had left each of them exhausted she also couldn't help but wonder how proud her mother Burasuto, Meiyo, and Guren are with her she honestly doesn't know what would've happened to her and her mother if they had never been founded by Naruto she always thought if it wasn't for Naruto then her mother would probably be dead and she herself would probably turn into another version of Sakura Haruno who she saw as a joke.

Karin gained a smile as Suigetsu breathing becomes more calmer she turned to Jūgo and sees he has finished healing Kimimaro Jūgo then turned towards Karin "so, what's our next move?" asked Jūgo.

Karin runs her hand through her crimson hair "rest." said Karin.

Tayuya, Jūgo and Sakon nods each of their heads liking the idea of them resting Sakon then sits on the ground "well, that makes sense after all the rest of us are extremely tired and we don't have to worry about the enemy anymore. I suppose we're setting up camp here right?" asked Sakon he watches as Karin nods her head "it seemed like your plan worked afterall except for you using four tails worth of chakra but other than that it worked. And our next destination is Takigakure damn, I'm so fuckin' tired. " thought Sakon but he wished he could've been here to see the fight with Yozora but Naruto will most likely tell them of his fight.

Karin takes out a small scroll she then channels chakra in a cloud of smoke various of tents appear Tayuya grins at Karin "well, looks like the four-eyes bitch is useful." joked Tayuya.

"Awe, is the tomboy getting soft on us?" teased Karin Tayuya grinds her teeth in annoyance "you know we wouldn't judge you if you wore a pink dress. Actually I think you'll make pink match your hair!" laughed Karin.

Tayuya snarled at her she then stomp down on Karin's foot and hit her on the head with her flute "my hair is red you fuckin' whore!" growled Tayuya she then walked over and picked up Naruto and entered into a tent.

Sakon shook his head negatively "couldn't help yourself could you?" asked Sakon with a smirk.

Karin shook her head negatively with a grin on her face "nope, besides you know as much as I do she must be really worried about Naruto-itoki. Well I don't know about you but I'm tired." said Karin she felt not only exhausted physically but mentally with Naruto out of harms way her body is finally ready to collapse.

He watches her walk into her tent he couldn't blame her he and his brother felt exhausted he then picks up Suigetsu and drops the teen inside his tent Sakon then retired to his own tent. Jūgo then sets Kimimaro in his tent Jūgo then stares at the sun which is setting "traveling to this village sure has become quite taxing but those Hoshigakure ninjas are dead our next destination will be Takigakure then we'll both go to Land of Ridges ( **One no Kuni** ) and locate Yasei Uzumaki and Murasakino Uzumaki luckily we have Karin with us but we are going to be entering the Land of Earth ( **Tsuchi no Kuni** ) and who knows what we might run into. " said Jūgo he then smiles as a bird flies onto his finger.

 **Three Days Later**

Everyone was up and walking around except for Naruto which had worried the team but Karin had said his body had been through a lot so it'll take much longer for his body to heal but even that didn't set well with them so each had try to keep themselves occupied with getting food and water. But this morning each of them were welcomed to a groan they all rushed in Naruto's tent seeing him rub his eyes Naruto blinks his eyes and sees his team standing above him "is she dead? " asked Naruto but he got tackled by Tayuya who was squeezing the life of him each of them exit the tent allowing the two to be be alone.

Naruto's eyes widened as he feels tears run down but it wasn't from him but from Tayuya she then tightened her hold causing him to look down in sadness and confusion "I was so worried about you I didn't think you'll ever wake up! Don't you ever scare me like that again you hear me Naruto-kun!" yelled Tayuya with tears running down her face.

Naruto then carcasses the scalp of Tayuya "why you think I'll never wake up where is Yozora? " asked a confused Naruto who couldn't remember anything his mind was still fussy.

Tayuya separated herself from him and narrowed her eyes at him causing him to raise an eyebrow at her "what's the, last thing you can remember? " asked Tayuya.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck "the, last thing I remember was she saying she was going to make me watch watch as she kills you then nothing. I can't remember what happened next what happened to her Tayuya-chan you know don't you?" asked Naruto he watched as she nods her head.

Tayuya holds his hand "you transformed." said Tayuya causing the blonde to look at her with a conflicted tone "I guess when she said that you went four tails you killed her then you ate her. * said Tayuya.

Naruto stood up causing Tayuya to look at him "show me I must see for my eyes. " said Naruto.

She narrowed her eyes at him "why? Why do you need to see that dead cunt?" asked Tayuya not sure why he needed to see her body.

"Please, Tayuya-chan. Just show me?" asked Naruto Tayuya rise up to her feet and brings Naruto to the disfigured body of Yozora he then narrowed his eyes he snarled in anger not the fact that he was staring at her body. No, he was angered at himself for allowing himself to be controlled by the Bijuu chakra but he knew if it wasn't for the fox he would most likely be dead but he rather be in control of his fights instead of the chakra he then grabs Tokijin and puts it in its sheath.

She looks at him with concerned on her face yeah she places her hand on his shoulder he then turned turned towards her "you alright Naruto-kun? " asked Tayuya who couldn't stop worrying what's going through his head.

Naruto nods his head "yeah I'm alright but if I want to destroy Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Mizugakure, and the Akatsuki I'll need more control over my emotions. If I don't have know how to control my emotions or Kyuubi's chakra then all my hopes and dreams for Uzugakure will be for nothing. " said Naruto with a Tobe of conviction but it did bothered him that he ate someone the idea of him eating someone disgusted him dearly.

Tayuya grins at him "and we'll be here with you Naruto-kun! Those shitheads won't know what hit their ugly assess!" exclaimed Tayuya Naruto smiles at her she then wrapped her arms around his neck and smashes her lips against his own he then wrapped his arms around her waist he then draws her closer with her breasts pressed against his body she moans the moan of Tayuya caused him to release a low growl. She then pulls away with a trail of saliva attached to their lips Tayuya then captured his lips with her own.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


	22. An Unbreakable Change of Scenery

**Naruto x Yukari- Monsters, Demons and Yokai: being the youngest member of Safety Public Commission but also being one of the youngest students at the academy**

 **Naruto x Kurumu- Snake of the Underworld: many believe the infamous Orochi is the ruler of all snakes who inspires fear but that's not the case with Naruto who's form has inspired fear and respect even within the human world**

 **Naruto x Anko, Shizune, Ino, Hinata, Fuu, Temari, Tenten, Tayuya, fem Itachi, Karin, Kin, fem Haku - Path of a Shainobi: We all know the story boy is born then gets his parents taken away because of one person, beast gets sealed in boy, the child becomes hated and boy becomes the hero but what if this story took a different path not between the light or darkness but between the grey**

 **Naruto x Tenten - Seals of A Whirlpool: Mito Uzumaki wife of Hashirama Senju, first jinchuriki of Kyuubi no Kitsune, Grandmother of the legendary Tsunade Senju but what if Mito took a different role and the only people aware are Kushina Uzumaki**

 **Naruto x Invisible Woman - Evolution V: kidnapped and experimented on by the infamous Weapon X for years now having been freed from the most dangerous organization the young child made a promise he'll never be under the control of anyone**

 **Naruto x Mystique -Same As Always: there's always a cause how people end up being who they are, it has always been a certain event of their life that brought them were they are it doesn't matter if they are human, Inhuman, or mutant the universe can be crueler than the universes worst enemy**

 **Naruto x Yukana: Is This Real: Naruto had always been alone due to him not good at friends it would only seemed likely that the social outcast and the perverts will be friends but he can't but to wonder why. He also can't help but wondered why gals are popular.**

* * *

 _ **Recap** _

_She looks at him with concerned on her face yeah she places her hand on his shoulder he then turned turned towards her "you alright Naruto-kun? " asked Tayuya who couldn't stop worrying what's going through his head._

 _Naruto nods his head "yeah I'm alright but if I want to destroy Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Mizugakure, and the Akatsuki I'll need more control over my emotions. If I don't have know how to control my emotions or Kyuubi's chakra then all my hopes and dreams for Uzugakure will be for nothing. " said Naruto with a Tobe of conviction but it did bothered him that he ate someone the idea of him eating someone disgusted him dearly._

 _Tayuya grins at him "and we'll be here with you Naruto-kun! Those shitheads won't know what hit their ugly assess!" exclaimed Tayuya Naruto smiles at her she then wrapped her arms around his neck and smashes her lips against his own he then wrapped his arms around her waist he then draws her closer with her breasts pressed against his body she moans the moan of Tayuya caused him to release a low growl. She then pulls away with a trail of saliva attached to their lips Tayuya then captured his lips with her own._

 _ **Recap End**_

* * *

 **Yukigakure, Damiyo Office**

This morning is just like any other morning for the actress turned Damiyo Koyuki Kazehanna she can be seen drinking a cup of tea. Unlike most people she enjoyed her morning with a cup of tea instead of coffee drinking tea in the morning had always calmed her down and had sooth her nerves the woman's mind then begins to be plagued with her first meeting of Naruto he was so different from his teammates but then again when he and her were alone he stated that he didn't see them as teammates he saw them as wasted space.

Koyuki found herself impressed with his goal she had never heard of such a claim at first she thought the blonde child was insane declaring he will destroy Konohagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Mizugakure but to her shock the young Uzumaki wasn't lying he and with the help of Otogakure, Sunagakure, and Sora no Kuni had not only destroyed Konohagakure but had crippled the great nation and she was positive their Godaime Jiriaya won't ever be able to rebuild the village.

She could only wondered what he plans to do next "then again, he did tell me when Konohagakure is destroyed he'll set his eyes on Iwagakure and Kumogakure. And Naruto wants to rebuild the Land of Whirlpools ( **Uzu no Kuni** ) and wishes to be its Shodaime Uzukage he has some grand ambitions and he's the son of Minato Namikaze he sure has some big shoes to fill in. " thought Koyuki she then takes a sip from her tea. She then hears the sound of knocking on her door "come in." said Koyuki the beautiful woman is them greeted to the site of Kōsetsu Hōseki Koyuki stares at Kōsetsu in shock she honestly didn't except to see the girl in a matter of a few days she then smiles at the blonde kunoichi "good morning, Kōsetsu what a surprise to see you." said Koyuki speaking the truth.

Kōsetsu nods her head agreeing with her Damiyo even she found herself standing in front of Koyuki surprisingly "yeah it is, I honestly did except to be here so soon at best I thought I would come back in a week or so but after time with Fubuki-sensei, Hyō, and Kuroikōri I've come to a decision Koyuki-sama." said Kōsetsu in a respectful tone.

Koyuki raised an eyebrow at the young ninja she then allowed a small smile to grace her face "okay, and what might this decision be?" asked Koyuki in a curious tone the young genin in front of her was so skill and she was sure the young kunoichi could probably do whatever she wanted rather it be her guard or join Yukigakure's anbu.

She watches as Kōsetsu's amber eyes shined with conviction "Koyuki-sama the world is changing and I believe it's time we change too. And I believe just like all the other villages are fighting to become one of the great hidden villages so, should Yukigakure I believe it's time to show the world how great Yukigakure is!" declared the blonde with fire in her eyes.

Koyuki smiles at this with a proud smile on her face "I'm glad to hear that Kōsetsu but I must warn you I have yet to find four other members for this group but I have chosen your leader. It shouldn't take more than two to three weeks at best to chose the other candidates." said Koyuki who was ha8to have such a young skillful just kunoichi Koyuki knew what Kōsetsu was speaking was true it is time for Yukigakure to change and for the better while Doto is dead had changed Yukigakure for the better she wanted to be an even greater leader than her father.

The platinum blonde stares at Koyuki with a wondrous and curios expression "what will this group be called anyways and who will be leading this time?" asked Kōsetsu she watches as Koyuki's face lights up with a 100 watt smile "she really seems into this group. "thought Kōsetsu with a surprise expression she could only wonder how long Koyuki was thinking has been thinking of this group.

She watches as Koyuki dranks her tea "I'm glad you have asked I have a jounin called Kuraiyoru Uingumirā ( **Dark Night/Wing Mirror** ) leading the team and the team will be known as Crimson Snow Fall ( **Shinkukōrinoaki** ). I am glad to have you join Shinkukōrinoaki. " said Koyuki with a smile on her face while she does enjoy acting she enjoyed being the Damiyo of the Yukigakure she felt more at home here than somewhere else in the world acting then again Yukigakure was her home and it was all thanks to Naruto for awakening her eyes to not only her responsibility but doing something that she feels that is right.

Kōsetsu bows to Koyuki in a respectful manner Koyuki also noticed the young girl also has a small smile on her face "I'm honored that you pick someone like myself who is still a genin to be part of something so grand. I promise Koyuki-sama I won't fail you I'll prove your decision wasn't quite fluke." said Kōsetsu while she and her teammates found it annoying they are still genin at the age of 15 years of age but she, Kuroikōri, and Hyō knew the reason for them being stuck as genin was because of Doto seeing no real reason for her and her comrades well that was until Doto was finally killed and fortunately their Damiyo is someone who cares for the people instead of themselves.

She watches as Koyuki gains an expression of realization her eyes narrowed causing Kōsetsu to be cautious of the change of emotion she watches as Koyuki releases a sigh "that's right I nearly forgot when Doto was the Damiyo he only really cared for his own desires he didn't care for the people. I'm sorry Kōsetsu you and your teammates are splendid ninjas of Yukigakure. " said Koyuki.

Kōsetsu eyes widened in disbelief "w-w-wait Koyuki-sama are you...s-s-saying what I think your saying? "asked stuttering Kōsetsu who begins to tremble with shock.

Koyuki smiles at the trembling Kōsetsu the bluenette nods her head at the blonde genin "you and your team deserve it you four have worked hard since the death of Doto it would be insulting to you three if I kept you, Kuroikōri and Hyō genin. Congratulations Kōsetsu you are officially a chunin." said Koyuki with a beaming smile on her face it had honestly slipped her mind that Kōsetsu, Kuroikōri, and Hyō were still genin she knew there must many other ninjas of Yukigakure who weren't promoted due to the ruling of Doto.

Kōsetsu bows to Koyuki with tears of happiness she had always belief she would be under the rule of Doto for years she knew with Doto being the leader she'll never become a chunin she had feared that she would be stuck as the genin but fortunately for her and all the other ninjas of Yukigakure were free when Team 7 had saved them from Doto and now she was finally a chunin. "Thank you Koyuki-sama, I promise I won't make you regret this discussion!" exclaimed Kōsetsu.

Koyuki waved Kōsetsu off "there's no need to cry like I've said before you deserve this now please raised your head. " said Koyuki Kōsetsu raised her head and wipes away her tears "you should be proud of yourself years of dedication have finally made you a proud kunoichi of Yukigakure I can't wait to see what you accomplish in the future." said Koyuki.

Kōsetsu nods her head with no more tears coming from her face she stands proudly before Koyuki "right thank you again Koyuki-sama, I swear on my ninja way as a kunoichi I won't fail you or Yukigakure! " exclaimed Kōsetsu.

 **Somewhere in The Land of Honey (Mitsu no Kuni** )

Land of Honey is the territory situated within the Land of Water. Affilitiated with Kirigakure through their Feudal Lord, Ayako Gozen. Mountainous, the territory provides a strong defense against naval assault and prevents intrusions with out going through select points. With a thriving economy, the populace is well and content. Undergoing a militarization due to their new leadership, they have began construction on a massive wall that now surronds their borders, coupled with twin gates that now prevent entry into the country without admission from the military.

It is home of tranquility, where leisure and days where the sun shines bright and the villages reside in peace. With mountains abounding, transportation is taken through a majority of passes and rivers that outline the basins below. The people with in live largely solitary lives, with large central towns in which to congregate, trade, and for livelyhood. Prospering off of the honey they help cultivate, in which earned them their name. Localized areas are used for harvesting bee-hives and using the exotic ichor as a form of revenue, selling it off as a luxury to neighboring and distant Lands.

Outside of the booming city three Kirigakure nukenin can be seen heavily damaged with their hands removed but they don't appear to be cut off instead they seemed to be shredded off. These three are Matsu Daichi, Riū Zatichi, and Basumaru Kiji they were once the loyal ninjas of Yagura Karatachi the Yondaime Mizukage with the death of the Isobu jinchuriki the people who served Yagura in his Compaign of killing all kekkei genkai.

Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki can be seen eating a bowl of misogyny soup the shark like man pats Samahada the strange sword growls at which Kisame grins in response the three shinobi he fought were pathetic but Kisame didn't expect much of a fight from them afterall only extremely powerful shinobi can give him a real challenge he then turned towards Itachi "hey Itachi, it's hard to believe isn't it? " asked Kisame in a toothy grin.

Itachi turns towards Kisame with a neutral face "are you speaking of the Kyuubi Jinchuriki being in leagues with Orochimaru?" asked Itachi but it was more if a statement.

Kisame nods his head with a blood thirsty smirk on his face "ehehe, who would've guessed the nine tails was with Orochimaru for all these years. " chuckled Kisame his eyes then narrowed "but this also means all the data Zetsu has on the nine tails is useless." said Kisame but Kisame couldn't help but feel impressed with Naruto he had not only fooled Konohagakure but has also fooled the Akatsuki and for that the child earned his respect.

Itachi knew Kisame was right even him a prodigy Uchiha had not seen this coming the idea of Naruto Uzumaki destroying Konohagakure sounded almost laughable and the idea of Naruto working with Orochimaru had sounded insane but the village he tried so hard to protect was destroyed by Orochimaru, Naruto, Sunagakure, and Sora no Kuni and the Uchiha had no idea what kind of person he is but this also means his plans for his Sasuke are ruined. His village is destroyed and his brother is in the hands of Orochimaru who had obviously trained Naruto.

He then drinks tea "this is not good I must come with a new approach for the changes damn you Orochimaru who dare you turned Yondaime's son against Konohagakure. Times like this I wish you were here Shisui I believe I bit off too much but the only good thing out of Konohagakure's destruction is the death of Danzo and his root at least no more children won't have to suffer anymore." thought Itachi "even with Naruto working with Orochimaru I don't believe our plans will change Pein-sama had still order us with capturing Naruto. " said Itachi.

"But with him being trained by Orochimaru the kid mostly knows how to stay low without drawing enough attention to himself. " said Kisame he then rises to his feet and strapped Samahada to his back "Itachi, you ready to turn these guys in and get our money? " asked Kisame he watched as Itachi sealed the three bodies into a scroll and begins to walk causing Kisame to chuckle "I'll take that as a yes. " snickered Kisame but he received no answer "but I've meaning to ask you something? " asked Kisame.

Itachi turns towards the large man "what is it? " asked Itachi.

"Have you heard about Kumogakure and Iwagakure there's been rumors around? " asked Kisame.

Itachi's Sharingan narrowed "I suppose you speak of the heated tension between the two villages?" states the nukenin Kisame nods his head "then I have I heard those two villages might go to war with one another but for what I have no clue. " said Itachi.

"But if they do go to war then that means getting five, four, eight, and two tailed jinchuriki will be easy I heard the ape jinchuriki Roshi has Lava Release ( **Yoton** ) while the other one Han Has Boil Release ( **Futton** ). Fighting those two should be fun don't you think Itachi? " asked Kisame but he got no response from him causing the Kirigakure nukenin to chuckle "I can't help but to wonder what a fight between Kurotsuchi and Darui be like. " thought Kisame with a smirk on his face.

 **With Team Naruto**

The blonde shinobi sits inside of his tent with his eyes closed in front of him is Tokijin unsheathed his eyebrow then twitched he was frustrated at himself for allowing him to be consumed by the chakra of Kyuubi if loosing control was bad enough he even learned in the Kyuubified state he had not only began to eat Yozora but the animals that got close to him he was disgusted with himself he had literally washed his mouth with water and forced himself to throw up.

"As long as I don't have control of Kyuubi's power than I run risk of endangering my teammates and my goal and from what Orochimaru-sensei had there's an inland in Kumogakure where a jinchuriki can master their Bijuu I must go to that island but the perfect time to go to the island is after the war between Kumogakure and Iwagakure and by that time Uzugakure will be rebuilt and Kirigakure would also be destroyed by then. " mumbled Naruto.

" **You sure have your work cut out for you don't you brat? But I wondered how did it feel to have my chakra coursing through you**?" taunted Kyuubi with a smirk on his face.

"I thought we had a deal? " asked Naruto ignoring the taunt.

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed " **our deal only involves that Uchiha bastard who controlled me**. " snarled Kyuubi the creature grins widely " **but anything else is fair game Naruto it's not my fault your too weak and allowing yourself to be easily angered that women played with your emotions knowing how much you care for that loud red-haired girl how do you expect to run a village if you can't control your emotions and your mother my previous container had barely used by chakra**." stated Kyuubi.

As much as Naruto wanted to argue with the Bijuu but he knew what the creature spoke was true he'll need better control over his emotions while he did kill Yozora he was being controlled by Kyuubi he rather kill Yozora with his own hands "if I wish to lead Uzugakure as their Shodaime Uzukage then I must have better control." thought Naruto.

" **But Naruto, I must warn you about the key**. " said Kyuubi.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Kyuubi "key? What key? " question Naruto.

The fox gains a widened grin he knew how the blonde child hunger for knowledge " **the key to opened my cage only by fighting me in combat and winning can you ever hope to control my chakra but the key is with Jiriaya.** " said Kyuubi with a grin on his face.

Naruto narrowed his eyes "you can stop trying to manipulate me it won't work my priories are the destruction of Kumogakure and Iwagakure and rebuilding Uzugakure I had already planned to kill Jiriaya but this gives me more of a reason to kill him but I'm aware you are hiding something else and you forget something. " said Naruto.

The Bijuu narrowed his eyes " **and what is that**? " asked Kyuubi with a snarl.

Naruto's cold blue eyes narrowed "I am the jailer and I can easily make your living quite unbearable but also I can't help but to wonder if I were to die how does dying and being restored to the world would feel for a Bijuu and you seemed to forget Akatsuki and Konohagakure are after us and if you wish to survive will stop acting so high and mighty. Afterall you were controlled three times once by Madara, then by Hashirama, and now with the masked Uchiha." said Naruto he then shot off his connection with Kyuubi he then grabs hold of Tokijin "we have a long way my friend but soon the Uzumaki clan shall rise from the ashes. " said Naruto he then feels his sword pulsing in agreement.

Tayuya enters his tent with her arms crossed and a cocky grin on her "you feel better Naruto-kun you gave us quite a scare especially Suigetsu the little bitch wouldn't stop bitchin' about you." joked Tayuya Naruto sheathed his sword and gives her a warm smile at which she smiles at him she then walked towards him placing her hand on his chest "I was worried about you." said Tayuya.

Naruto nods his head he then presses his forehead against her own not even minding the cap she wears on her head "so, was I. " said Naruto he then presses his lips against her lips this causes her to moan and wrap her arms around his neck bringing him closer she then nibbles on his bottom lip both pull away with a blush "where's everyone else at? " asked Naruto in curiosity but he was ready to head to Takigakure he was over this small village.

Tayuya pouted at Naruto not wanting their session over but Naruto smashes his lips against her own with passion he then pulls away and sees Tayuya holding onto Naruto to make sure her legs that were turned into jelly don't collapse " they're outside eating food Jūgo and Suigetsu caught why? "asked Tayuya staring at Naruto with confused expression on her face.

"It's time we leave I've had it with this damn village besides we're on a schedule anyways we should've at left Takigakure and be on our way to One no Kuni but thanks to those Hoshigakure nukenin are our timing has been thrown off and I'm honestly tired of this damn village tell everyone to seal everything away once we finished eating." said Naruto.

Tayuya nods her head and exits out of his tent "aye, shitheads Naruto-kun said once we're done eating we moving out!" roared Tayuya.

Naruto walks out of the tent and sits next to Sakon ignoring the bickering between Tayuya and Karin Naruto grabs a fried fish and begins to dig into it "is what Tayuya saying true?" asked Sakon who bites into a large piece of meat.

Naruto nods his head "yes we're leaving we wasted enough time as it is. " said Naruto who bit into the fish "when we returned back to Otogakure I'll need to complete my training afterall Orochimaru-sensei did say that my training for these next three years aren't going to be easy this little detour had no doubt opened the eyes of everyone here if we wish to kill each member of the Akatsuki then we'll need to train, train harder than ever before." thought Naruto.

Each of them are greeted to a loud groan that was made from Suigetsu "ugh, do we have to? Can't we wait a little longer!" groaned Suigetsu who rather not have to be on the move right after he eats.

Naruto's eyes become cold causing a cold chill to run down Suigetsu's body "Suigetsu we've been here far to long the faster we leave the sooner we get to One no Kuni and we can search for the Uzumaki twins and besides I'm sick and tired of this annoying ads village." said Naruto in a stern expression the icy glare vanished once Suigetsu nods his head Naruto was also aware of the Akatsuki spy Zetsu he could only hope the strange planet creature wasn't nearby but with Karin here he was sure if he did appeared Karin could easily detect the man.

Kimimaro swallows the last of his meal the last member of the Kaguya Clan rises to his feet the MN then turned towards Suigetsu "Naruto-sama is right we've wasted enough time here we still have to locate Yasei Uzumaki and Murasakino Uzumaki but with the interference of those Hoshigakure ninjas we've been here more than necessary the sooner we leave and head to One no Kuni the better. " said Kimimaro then turned towards Naruto "Naruto-sama do you believe Anko, Yakumo, and Haku has finally made it to Land of Sea ( **Umi no Kuni** ) and locate both Isaribi and Beast of Darkness?" asked Kimimaro.

Naruto shrugged hIs shoulders "they'll no doubt have reached Umi no Kuni but I'm not sure if they located Isaribi or the Beast of Darkness but Isaribi is no doubt an outcast and she'll most likely stare somewhere no one will be able to think so Anko will narrow those choices down but as for the demon I don't know much for it expect for its other name. " said Naruto who runs his hand through his blonde locks.

Jūgo looks at Naruto with a questionable gaze "other name? Why does it have another name for I mean isn't it a dark and twisted demon? " asked a confused Jūgo.

Naruto nods his head at the orangenette "yeah your right but it earn this name due to the demon at devour a hole village leaving no survivors not even the animals were safe after it had ate everyone it had earned the name Mortal Harvest ( **Shishūkaku** )." said Naruto but Naruto can't help but feel worried for Anko and her team from what Kabuto and Guren had told him the demon has been around before Konohagakure meaning the demon had mostly came in conflict with Hashirama, Tobirama, and Madara and had survived the three legendary shinobi.

Suigetsu's purple's eyes narrowed "do you think they can kill it? " asked Suigetsu.

"Honestly I have no idea. I'm not really sure what the demon can do but we have our own mission to worry about ." said Naruto he narrowed his eyes at the flames.

 **Time Skip, Takigakure**

The village is built around a large tree. It also, predictably, has a waterfall as a defining landmark. Despite being surrounded by four other countries, Takigakure has never been successfully invaded, a feat they are very proud of. The village is renowned for being able to produce Hero Water every hundred years, which gives whoever drinks it ten times their ordinary chakra level; however, the strain of its use can prove fatal.

Karin then turned towards Naruto "so, why are we going to meet with Shibuki I thought we were going to go straight to One no Kuni?" asked Karin afterall Naruto made it clear he wanted to get to One no Kuni soon as possible.

Naruto turns towards Karin not even minding the villagers of Takigakure looking at them oddly "were going to meet with Shibuki so we can form alliance with it don't forget Takigakure is being targeted by the Akatsuki so, they'll no doubt would form an alliance so they can survive." said Naruto but he whispered Akatsuki very low he was sure some of the ninjas of the village knew what they were but he was in a foreign village.

Sakon raised an eyebrow at the blonde shinobi "tell me why Shibuki would ally himself with us? " asked Sakon.

"It's quite simple Sakon Takigakure is a small village so they'll ally themselves with Otogakure they would be fools to not ally themselves with us." said Naruto he then thinks about with his fight with Yozora "I'll no doubt be pushes into a corner like I was today I need to become stronger not only myself but everyone needs to be stronger. " thought Naruto the travel to Shibuki office was quite short Naruto watches as Kimimaro knocks on the door.

"Come in. " said Shibuki Kimimaro opens the door and the Otogakure ninjas enter the office of Shubiki and they him and a strange dark skin girl Shibuki has ink black eyes and has long, dark brown hair. He also wears a forehead protector symbolising his shinobi status. He wears grey pants, a green shirt, and shinobi sandals. In addition to his outfit, he has grey shoulder pad on his left shoulder with a brown strap over. As a village head, Shibuki wears a light yellow kimono jacket and light grey pants with a red scarf around his neck and a turquoise haori. He also ties his hair in a lower ponytail.

The girl next to him is Fū who appears to be around Naruto's age she is a petite, kunoichi with a dark skin tone who wears an orange clip in her short, layered mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which is also orange she wears white short sleeve jacket, underneath it wears a long sleeve fishnet shirt and she wears white shorts, and blue ninja shoes her Takigakure forehead protector is around her neck.

Fū tilts her head in curiosity at Naruto and his comrades while Shibuki begins to sweat as Naruto and his comrades stand in front of him how could he not be nervous while he was 20 years old in front of him was Naruto Uzumaki the student of the infamous Orochimaru "Naruto Uzumaki what do I owe this pleasure?" asked the man.

Suigetsu smirks at the man "don't worry we're only here to propose something to you after I spoke what is needed we'll be on our way but before you think about calling your shinobi you must hear me out." said Naruto he then mentally rolled his eyes at Suigetsu who gives Shibuki a viscous grin.

Shibuki released a sigh Fū then front flips in front of Naruto invading his personal space "hi I'm Fū will you guys be my friends!" exclaimed Fū who's grinning ear to ear.

Kimimaro and Jūgo raised an eyebrow at the greenette not really sure what to make of the hyperactive kunoichi Shibuki in return sighs "Fū how about you leave us I must talk with these...kind people." said Shubiki.

Fū turns to her only friend and pouts at him "that won't be necessary." said Naruto causing Shibuki to raised an eyebrow at him and Fū just gains a widened grin "what I wish to discuss involves Fū here now Shibuki have you heard of an organization of called the Akatsuki? "asked Naruto he watches as Shibuki shivers.

He slowly nods his head "yeah they are a group of S-Rank nukenin I'm aware Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki is part of this group but that's all my information on them is very limited." said Shibuki in a serious tone.

"Well I think you should know one of the members of the Akatsuki is Kakuzu the same Kakuzu who was task with killing Hashirama but failed for his mission I know it's hard to believe but the man is very much alive no doubt because of your village's Earth Grudge Fear ( **Jiongu** ). You should also know that the Akatsuki is after jinchuriki like her and myself." said Naruto shocking both of the Takigakure ninjas.

"Why are you here? You obviously didn't travel to my village just to tell me this? " asked Shibuki narrowing his eyes at Naruto.

Naruto's blue eyes gazes into Fū's eyes he then glances at Shibuki "your right I didn't come here to tell you this my true purpose is for you to align yourself with Otogakure and Uzugakure you see your village is on great danger not only that but you have no ninja capable of taking on any member of the Akatsuki you can argue all you want about why you won't join Otogakure but you have no choice in the matter Otogakure has the backing of Yukigakure, Sunagakure, and Sora no Kuni if you refuse to join Otogakure then the Akatsuki would destroy your village just to get here you have no choice in the matter either join Otogakure or be destroyed it's quite simple. Come on everyone we're leaving and Fū. " said Naruto.

The female jinchuriki turns towards Naruto with a confused expression "um, yeah what is it? " asked Fū.

Naruto grins at her "we'll no doubt be seeing each other and I suppose you can call us friends." said Naruto.

Fū nods her head "YOSH NEW FRIENDS! " cheered Fū who wraps Naruto in a hug.

Tayuya ains a tick mark on her head "HEY GET YOUR MOTHER FUCKIN' HANDS OFF OF HIM YOU SLUTTY BITCH!" roared Tayuya leaving Shibuki dumbstruck not expecting such an outburstl from the redhead female.

Fū released her hold on Naruto and brings Tayuya in a hug rubbing her face against the red-haired genjutsu user "YAY FRIENDS FOREVER!" yelled Fū Tayuya attempts to push Fū away but the petite greenette has a strong hold on Tayuya.

 **Location, Otogakure**

Orochimaru turned towards Burasuto with a grin "I'm so glad you've decided to help me train Karishuryō, Kagayaku, and Jinseiō originally I was thinking of having Guren or Meiyo help me with their training but I'm glad I've changed my mind. " said Orochimaru with a wide smirk he knew the most important thing for the three Uzumaki to do was get an understanding of the their kekkei genkai afterall if he Was right then these three could easily surpassed their previous donor.

Burasuto bows to Orochimaru with great respect "it is my pleasure Orochimaru-sama I'm honored that you have chosen me too train the new generation of Uzumaki Clan. But correct me if I'm wrong Karishuryō has Lava Release ( **Yoton** ) and Boil Release ( **Futton** ), Kagayaku has Iron Release ( **Tekkon** ), and Jinseiō wields the Phloem Release ( **Shīton** ) and Glass Release ( **Haton** )?" asked Burasuto.

Orochimaru nods his head "you are correct I believe the world shall be in quite a surprise when the reborn Uzumaki Clan has risen back into the world with the Senju Clan to the brink of extinction along with the Uchiha Clan it seemed like the Uzumaki had found its way back into the living." smirked Orochimaru but the Sannin was also quite impressed with Naruto suggestion of cloning Sasuke's mother and aunt "maybe I should create an Uzukage Uchiha hybrid kukuku, I wonder how you will react Itachi? " thought Orochimaru who was ecstatic at the prospect of getting Sasuke's body and taking Itachi's eyes who knows with the power of the legendary Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan he might be able to finally kill Pein.

Burasuto then turned towards the three Uzumaki and couldn't help but find herself impressed with the three it had only been a few days she met them and it didn't take them very long to actually learn and master their element affinity she wasn't sure if it is because of the Uzumaki genes or because they are clones. The elder Uzumaki smiles at them she then turned towards Jinseiō "now I believe well start with your Haton first then your Shīton." said Burasuto.

Jinseiō's purple-red eyes stare at Burasuto with a blank expression "why? Why not my Shīton first? " asked Jinseiō who didn't understand why he was going to learn Haton it made more sense to the redheaded man that Shīton but whatever she ordered he will follow her orders without question.

Burasuto smiles at the teen but she wish the young man would show more emotion "the reason Is because how difficult it would be and also how similar it is to Crystal Release ( **Shōton** ) while you had master your affinity training you must equally mixed Earth ( **Doton** ), Lightning ( **Raiton** ), and Wind Release ( **Futon** ) you must equally balance each element if you add too much even my a little you will suffer a backlash of chakra output. I advice trying to create something as a small mirror. " advised Burasuto with a gentle smile.

Jinseiō nods his head he extends his hand and begins to focus on his chakra he then focuses the earth chakra into his hands then he pours in wind and lightning he then feels his chakra begins to go haywire he then lowers the flow of wind chakra and before his eyes a shard forms in mid air but the shard quickly begins to form itself until it's a small hand size mirror but suddenly the mirror shatters as it hits the ground Jinseiō begins to pant heavily he then attempts to try again but he feels a hand in his shoulder he turns around and sees Burasuto "I-I-I can do more." said Jinseiō.

"Don't push yourself too far you still haven't got a grasp on Haton for now don't go over board you still need an understanding of your Haton. " said Burasuto in a stern tone Jinseiō nods his head and begins to focus on his chakra and like before a small mirror forms but this mirror is a little bigger "for now, focus on getting a fill on the chakra until then only form small objects once you have mastered this technique then we can move on to bigger things. " said Burasuto Jinseiō nods his head with sweat pouring off of his face.

* * *

 ** _( A/N:_** **I will be trying to finished these stories : Soul and Mind of Pain, Tides of Hardship, The Three Kings, Foxes of Snakes, Snake Empire, Student of the Scorpion, Fox of Trials, Ninjas and Gods, Grandson of Blood Bender, Light and Dark, The Fox Spy, Speed, Demons, Curse of Heavens, Force of Family, Whirlpool Meets Sand, Change of Course, Proud and Clothes, Red Fox, Bats, Foxes, Clowns, and Vengeance, Uzumaki Spawn, Beyond The Stars, My High School Life of Fatherhood, Power From Within, There Is No Justice, Ninjas of Whirlpool, Bridge of Two Paths, Fate of a New Adventure, Darkness Within Us, Supreme Carnage, Sword and Guns, Twins of Space, My Dear Ashikabi, Our Sensei Has a Boyfriend, The First Warlock, Sides With Agendas, House of Zod, Two Sides of a Coin, Naruto of Water, Species of the Same, Fox, Love, and War, Great Fox Demon, Never Again, Train by Prodigies, Two Different Worlds Apart, World's Apart, and Our Nindo Way** ** _)_**

 ** _Naruto X Beth- Universal Whirlpool-_** ** _different Ricks there's also different Naruto but while most version of the blonde are good and evil this Naruto is just one of the many versions of Naruto especially when this Naruto is married to Beth_**

 ** _Naruto x Summer- Fox in Space: With Rick coming back bringing Morty with him he brings his grandson's friend is it because he gains his attention nope just for the hell of it_**


End file.
